Problemas en Grimmauld Place
by Lady Ibuprofeno
Summary: AU no mágico. Año 1911. Una huérfana Luna huye del hogar de Bellatrix, su tutora, para refugiarse en Grimmauld Place y trabajar como dama de compañía para Mrs. Nymphadora Black, ex actriz casada con su tío segundo Sirius. Mientras tanto, su amiga Hermione se verá atrapada entre sus ideas políticas y sus sentimientos cuando se reencuentre con la adinerada Pansy Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1: Cartas sobre la mesa

**Grimmauld Place. **

**Capítulo uno: Cartas sobre la mesa**

X-X-X

**Disclaimer****:** No poseo los derechos sobre Harry Potter ni a voy a ganar dinero con esto. Solo escribo historias con los personajes creados por J. K. Rowling por gusto.

X-X-X

**Advertencia**: Esta historia ocurre en un universo alternativo al de Harry Potter, que básicamente es el nuestro. No hay magia. Sí se conservan personajes y las relaciones familiares de la casa Black. Estamos en el Londres de la _Belle Époque. _Los emparejamientos al inicio son: Lupin/Sirius/Tonks y Hermione/ Pansy. Luego van a estar juntas Tonks y Luna, pero esto va a tardar. Puede que haya algún otro cambio más. Algún personaje va a morir. El final será feliz.

Otro asunto es que mi visión de los personajes es más oscura que la de los libros de HP.

Y bueno. Hay sexo explícito tanto heterosexual como homosexual, y se habla de drogas, alcohol, tríos y movidas. Probablemente haga referencia a temas de non- con. No voy a ser explícita.

X-X-X

Mientras Luna Lovegood esperaba en las puertas de Grimmauld Place, todavía podía escuchar la voz de Hermione Granger, su amiga y antigua compañera de colegio, resonando en su mente, hablando de la explotación de los obreros y los campesinos (por no hablar del personal del servicio), de la cual la abominable familia Black se había valido para aumentar sus ya de por sí grandes riquezas.

Pero ella misma era una pobre chica huérfana, desheredada, y sin familia. Su padre había tenido un periódico de poco éxito y había acabado demente y completamente arruinado, antes de ser encarcelado por sus deudas y morir en prisión. Era consciente de que sus sueños de ser escritora eran casi inalcanzables. Para ser escritora hace falta tener mucho tiempo, y una chica que debe dedicarse a ser niñera, institutriz, o señorita de compañía, no dispone de él. Solo podía esperar la protección de una familia rica y poderosa si no quería perecer de hambre y frío. El mundo era un lugar cruel, y la ciudad de Londres en 1911 era un sitio donde la vida era especialmente dura si una era pobre y estaba sola.

¿Qué podía hacer ella? Lo que fuera menos volver a casa de su tutora, Madame Bellatrix Lestrange, también perteneciente por nacimiento a la familia Black. Ahora que era mayor de edad, no volvería allí. De ninguna manera. Antes prefería arrojarse al Támesis. Y menos después de la discusión que había tenido la noche anterior con la señora Lestrange (y todo lo demás, en lo cual ahora no podía pensar si no quería derrumbarse), tras la cual la había encerrado en el ático. Había escapado con las primeras luces del día con ayuda de unas sábanas anudadas por un ventanuco, y ahora estaba en la puerta de otra ilustre mansión en un frío mes de enero y sin abrigo, tras caminar a pie millas y millas por la gran ciudad en zapatillas de estar en casa. Parecía una pordiosera pidiendo limosna. Y eso es exactamente lo que soy, pensó. La hospitalidad que un día le había ofrecido Lady Nymphadora Black, la señora de Grimmauld Place, solo para fastidiar a su tía, era la única esperanza a la que podía aferrarse. Ese día Madame Bellatrix, con su lengua venenosa, había insinuado que Teddy Black no era hijo del señor Black, y su sobrina le había cruzado la cara de un bofetón que le había sido devuelto. Un espectáculo.

Una criada delgada y marchita le abrió la puerta. No había compasión en sus ojos, todo lo contrario, era obvio que la veía como a una molestia y que pensaba que le ensuciaría de barro los suelos limpios, pero accedió a su petición de entrevistarse con la señora de la casa tras asegurarle que se conocían personalmente y darle detalles que así lo atestiguaban.

Pasó a un pequeño saloncito tras pasar por el recibidor donde un retrato de una anciana señora la impresionó por su expresión adusta y hostil, donde le indicaron que debía esperarla. No había fuego en la chimenea, y toda la casa parecía húmeda y fría. En esa habitación hacía solo un poco menos de frío que en la calle.

Un ruido de algo golpeando contra el suelo seguido de un "ay" anunció que alguien que se aproximaba había tropezado y caído. Luna se levantó con premura y vio a la señora de la casa en el suelo. Se había golpeado con un horrible paragüero en el recibidor y estaba levantándose del suelo, enseñando una de sus ligas bajo la falda que se le había quedado arremangada.

-¿Qué hay Luna? ¡Un placer verte de nuevo!, -Dijo ella mientras se recolocaba la ropa y volvía a poner el paragüero en su sitio. Nadie vino a ver qué había pasado. Ya debían estar acostumbrados.

Luna y ella se habían conocido un colegio de señoritas, aunque no se habían tratado mucho ya que había una diferencia de siete años de edad entre ambas. Pero Luna siempre recordaba la vez que la había defendido de unas niñas mayores que la molestaban, cuando le sujetó la cabeza porque estaba vomitando, o cuando le ayudó a encontrar una prenda de ropa que le habían escondido para gastarle una broma. En aquella época insistía en ser llamada solamente por su apellido, Tonks. Su madre al parecer había hecho una boda inadecuada, para después morir junto a su marido y dejar a su única hija a cargo de su odiosa tía, que la dejó en un internado de mala muerte de donde no la recogía ni en las vacaciones.

Ambas habían sido unas marginadas; Luna por ser una soñadora y la otra por ser demasiado activa, bromista, amiga de meterse en problemas, y el sumun de la vulgaridad, ordinariez, y falta de feminidad según la vieja profesora McGonagall. Y tan revoltosa había sido, que un día desapareció de allí para unirse a un carromato de gitanos y empezar su vida como artista itinerante. En unos pocos años había conseguido llegar a ser una famosa actriz de comedia, aunque casi era más conocida por su ajetreada vida sentimental. Reapareció muchos años después en la vieja casona familiar como amante de su tío segundo, el conde de Grimmauld, considerado la vergüenza de los Black, y luego, tras quedarse embarazada, como su legítima esposa. Pero seguía siendo una paria entre los suyos. Parecía alegrarse sinceramente de verla.

-¿Cómo es que estás sola, sin esa desagradable bruja que es mi tía, ni el redomado canalla de su marido? –Dijo indicándole que la acompañara a otro saloncito distinto, donde ardía un agradable fuego. -¿Y por qué, si puedo preguntarte, estás en zapatillas de casa?

-¡Me he escapado y no volveré! ¡No volveré a esa casa ni aunque me maten!

-Perdona que te interrumpa, Luna. Voy a pedir té caliente y galletas para ti. Me da la impresión de que te van a sentar bien ¿O prefieres un café?

Hizo sonar la campanilla, y apareció un viejo altanero y desagradable.

-Kreacher, por favor, traiga té para la señorita y para mí. Y algo de desayuno. Y también mi bata negra, la que tiene un dragón bordado, para que se la eche por los hombros ¡Está temblando de frío!

El viejo se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo, mientras ella hacía una mueca y ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Dime qué ha pasado, Luna. Pero tranquila, no volverás allí. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras ¿lo sabes, verdad? A Sirius no le importará en absoluto.

-¡Oh, me encantaría quedarme aquí! ¡Pero puedo trabajar! ¡No seré una carga para usted! Puedo ser la niñera de Teddy, o su secretaria, o lo que quiera usted, Nymphadora…

-Teddy está en el colegio, corazón. Solo lo verás en vacaciones. Y yo no necesito en absoluto una secretaria. Pero si insistes, puedes ser algo así como mi ayuda de cámara o mi señora de compañía. No me vendrá nada mal una acompañante que no esté deseando apuñalarme por la espalda ni murmurar de mí, -dijo haciendo otra mueca-. Y a ti no te vendrá mal tener un pequeño sueldo, me imagino. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a explotarte, tu querida amiga la señorita Granger no tiene que tener miedo de eso, -añadió con una voz ligeramente venenosa.- Y un punto muy importante. Háblame de tú. Como en el colegio. Y el nombre, ¡ese es otro buen punto!: Me puedes llamar como entonces: Tonks. O Dora, si te parece más apropiado. Mi esposo y algunos amigos cercanos me llaman así. Pero nunca, bajo ningún concepto, me llames Nymphadora ¡Hazme el favor!

Mientras el desagradable mayordomo llegaba con lo solicitado y la señora de la casa le ponía personalmente la bata frotando cariñosamente sus hombros y espalda, ella se quedó pensando en lo extraño que era que Tonks (para ella siempre sería Tonks) hablase con retintín de Hermione. Ni siquiera sabía que la conociera, y menos que supiese del lazo de amistad que las unía.

-Luna ¿Estás aquí conmigo?

Cuando Luna escuchó su voz volvió la vista hacia ella, pero ya no estaba donde recordaba, sino muy cerca de ella, y había agachado la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos mientras le sonreía. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía siendo la misma chica revoltosa de siempre.

-Me ibas a contar qué te ha hecho ese demonio de mujer. Bébete tu té antes de que se te enfríe mientras me cuentas.

-No me deja salir sola. Me falta al respeto constantemente. Y ha destrozado mis pinturas y mis cuentos, solo para hacerme daño. Lo último ha sido encerrarme en el ático, porque le recordé que ya era mayor de edad. "Aparte de otras cosas que no me apetece contarte", -pensó Luna.-

-Oh, no sabía que pintaras y escribieras ¡Pero que chica más talentosa! No te preocupes, aquí tendrás tiempo para hacer todo lo que te guste. Te lo prometo ¿Y dónde está tu equipaje, cielo?

-Me he escapado sin nada. Ni siquiera pude coger mi abrigo o mis zapatos. Tuve que salir por la ventana de un ático. Si por una tontería me rompió mis cosas, no creo que cuando haya visto que me he escapado haya dejado entero ninguno de mis vestidos.

-Le diré a Sirius que le escriba para que nos mande tus cosas. Yo prefiero no tener que ver con ella, me dan ganas de matarla, y no lo digo en broma. Pero si te los ha roto, no habrá problema, ¡te llevaré a mi modista para que te haga otros vestidos más bonitos que los que tenías! –Dijo ella mientras se encendía un puro. A Luna le sorprendió. Una mujer fumando un cigarro, quizás con una boquilla, podía tal vez ser considerado elegante en ciertos ambientes, pero un puro evocaba en las mentes otras cosas. Ninguna mujer decente fumaba puros.

-¿Quieres uno, Luna? ¿Quizás una calada del mío? –Preguntó sonriendo al ver que la joven la miraba.

-No, gracias, no fumo.

-Y seguro que tampoco bebes. Definitivamente me vendrá muy bien tenerte como acompañante. Vas a ser una buena influencia para mí ¡O tal vez yo seré una pésima influencia para ti!, ¿Quién sabe? –Dijo guiñándole un ojo y echando el humo por un lado de la boca. Lo que está claro es que lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntas.

X-X-X

Le habían enseñado su cuarto. Tonks pensaba que una pequeña habitación que se unía a otra aún más pequeña mediante una puerta interior podría venirle como anillo al dedo. "Podemos sacar los muebles de la más pequeña, y que instales allí tu estudio. Un escritorio con una máquina de escribir, un caballete, y quizás una mesa para hacer acuarelas caben perfectamente ¿Qué me dices, Luna?". A Luna todo le parecía muy bien, obviamente. Cualquier cosa era mejor que soportar en la Mansión Lestrange penalidades y humillaciones.

Esa misma tarde ya habían mandado a Winky, la doncella, a comprar unos zapatos de su talla, y Tonks le había prestado un camisón para que durmiese esa noche. Habían mandado un telegrama a la señora Lestrange preguntando por su ropa, pero la respuesta había sido: "Ha ardido. Como tú vas a arder en el infierno. Guárdate de mi sobrina." Así que tenían pendiente una visita a la modista al día siguiente. Su cuarto estaba arreglado y listo para que lo ocupase al caer la noche. Lo único que le había chocado un poco era que Tonks le había pedido que se mantuviese en sus habitaciones si ella no solicitaba su presencia. Dicho de otra forma, no tenía permiso para moverse por la casa si no era con ella.

A las cinco de la tarde, vinieron las dos señoras Malfoy a tomar el té. A Luna le dio la impresión de que las recibía solo porque le era imposible no hacerlo, pues ya Kreacher les había dicho que la señora se hallaba en casa. Antes de bajar al salón Luna la vio beber un trago de ginebra directamente desde la botella, de la que volvió a ofrecerle a ella. A Luna le pareció demasiado temprano para beber ginebra. De todas formas ella no bebía ginebra, pero eso no lo comentó, aunque se temió haber hablado demasiado de todas formas cuando Tonks la miró con el entrecejo fruncido tras limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la mano.

-Y dime, querida Pansy ¿Vas a querer el té con azúcar, o ya te están dando el azúcar en otro lado? No quisiera yo causarte una diabetes –dijo Tonks venenosamente.

-Con azúcar moreno si pudiera ser, querida Dora. Encuentro muy vulgar el azúcar blanco.

-Solo tenemos azúcar blanca, querida Pansy. Si prefieres otro tipo de azúcar, se la tendrás que pedir a otra dama. Quizás las señoritas de ideas comunistas aprecien más la novedad del azúcar moreno.

-Por favor, señoras. No se olviden de que estoy yo delante ¡Tengan un mínimo de decencia, no me hagan avergonzarme!

-Mi querida tía Narcissa es demasiado parcial; aunque al parecer se asusta por un poco de azúcar, sin embargo no le tiene miedo a la harina.

Las dos pararon sus hostilidades momentáneamente para reír el chiste, pero Narcissa fulminó con la mirada a Pansy y le recordó que era la madre de su esposo y que como mínimo, le debía un respeto. Pansy cerró la boca.

-Y dime sobrina ¿Dónde está tu marido y el otro señor que os suele acompañar? ¿Se han ido juntos de viaje de nuevo dejándote a ti solita?

-Mi marido volverá a la hora de la cena, está ahora mismo en su club de caballeros. Remus, porque me imagino que con eso del "otro señor" se refiere usted a él, está ahora mismo en Francia. Su último libro se ha vendido muy exitosamente allí, y lo reclaman. Volverá pronto, no se preocupe.

-Por supuesto que volverá pronto, querida. No me cabe la menor duda. Hay muchas cosas que lo atan a esta casa y a esta familia ¿No es así, Nymphadora?

Tonks no pudo evitar resoplar. Esa le había dolido. Luna no sabía si estaba entendiendo bien o solo estaba imaginando de más.

-El caso es que no habíamos venido aquí por eso, querida –dijo Pansy.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cuál es el chisme que estáis olfateando ahora?

-No seas ordinaria. Si quieres llamarnos perras, hay otras formas más sutiles. No te quedan bien esas palabras, y desde luego no te favorecen nada el rencor, la rabia o el despecho. Hacen que se te marquen arrugas en la frente. Te lo digo como amiga tuya que me considero, Dora. –Dijo Pansy echando el humo de su cigarro en su dirección, de modo que pareciese casi un accidente que le diera en toda la cara.

-Dime por qué habéis venido entonces. Lo creas o no, tenía pensado hacer cosas esta tarde.

-No hace falta que saques las uñas, sobrina. Te dejaremos libre enseguida para que puedas ir a vaciar el mueble bar a tu gusto. Simplemente nos preguntábamos por tu nueva huésped. Teníamos entendido que era la protegida de nuestra querida Bellatrix.

-Será querida por ti. Por mí puede irse al infierno. De todas las víboras que he conocido, ella ha sido la peor y la más dañina, y eso es decir mucho, muchísimo –dijo enarcando una ceja significativamente.

Pansy torció el gesto. –De verdad querida. Los malos sentimientos te afean y te envejecen. Cuando te expresas así, casi te pareces… a ella.

-Mira Pansy… estás a esto –dijo haciendo un signo con los dedos índice y pulgar- de que te eche de mi casa o te cruce la cara. Y me da absolutamente igual que me digas que soy vulgar. Yo estaba subiéndome a los escenarios para ganarme la vida mientras a ti tu niñera te limpiaba los mocos. Tus tonterías de niñata snob y malcriada las tengo ya muy vistas y me resbalan.

-¿Es necesario que te avergüences a ti misma recordando públicamente tu licencioso pasado? Yo creo que no, sobrina.

-No me avergüenzo ni me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Y además fue todo muy divertido. Algún día escribiré una autobiografía contando mis sórdidas historias con mis muchos amantes ¡A Sirius le encantará! Quizás Luna me pueda ayudar con eso, ¡ella escribe! –Dijo sonriendo en su dirección mientras ella deseaba que se la tragase la tierra. No quería llamar la atención de ninguna de las dos serpientes que habían venido a tomar el té.

-Dime, querida –dijo Narcissa dirigiéndose a ella ¿Cómo es que has dejado la casa de la mujer que se hizo cargo de ti cuando tu padre acabó en la cárcel por deudas? ¿No te parece de ser una desagradecida?

-Ya he pagado de sobra todas las deudas de gratitud que pudiese tener con ella. Y mi padre finalmente murió. En la cárcel. No le debo obediencia a nadie, y ahora estoy ganándome la vida. Soy señorita de compañía.

-Muy bien dicho, Luna. Aunque yo añadiría que tampoco le debes explicaciones a nadie. Eres una mujer libre, soltera, y mayor de edad. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, pensábamos salir. Tendremos que dejar para otro momento el placer de vuestra compañía –añadió Tonks poniendo una cálida y firme mano sobre su hombro.

X-X-X

Conoció al señor de la casa esa misma noche. Era un hombre moreno, atractivo, y en buena forma física a pesar de ser mucho mayor que su esposa. Se dio cuenta de que ambos bebieron muchísimo durante la cena. Se llevaban bien. Se reían los chistes el uno al otro y parecían tenerse aprecio genuino. No hizo preguntas cuando su esposa la presentó como su nueva señorita de compañía, aunque alzó una ceja, como sorprendido.

-Sí, ya sé que nunca quise tener una antes. Pero Luna es distinta. Cuando la conozcas lo entenderás. Además estuvimos juntas en Hogwarts, aunque en distinto curso, claro. Y bueno, también está el asunto de Bellatrix.

-¿Otra vez está esa maldita arpía dando problemas? –dijo él.

-Esta vez no es a nosotros, querido. Luna es la chica de la que te hablé. –Dijo Tonks un poco incómoda, al estar la otra delante- Su protegida. Aunque al parecer vamos a tener que protegerla nosotros de ella. Pensaba esperar a que tú vinieras y encargártelo, pero finalmente le pusimos un telegrama para preguntarle por su ropa. Mira lo que ha contestado. –Dijo pasándole el telegrama.

Su respuesta fue una risotada. -¡Por Dios, Dora! ¡Esto es demasiado divertido! ¡Suena como si estuvieses haciendo magia negra o invocando al maligno en tus ratos libres!-

-¿Qué puedes esperar de ella? En fin. Me alegro de que Luna esté ahora con nosotros. Mañana la llevaré a mi modista y le encargaremos vestidos nuevos. Mientras se tendrá que apañar con cosas mías, aunque me temo que le estarán grandes. Ella es más bajita que yo –comentó un poco preocupada.

X-X-X

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Era verdad que no la estaban explotando. Le habían proporcionado vestidos (elegidos por Tonks, que había insistido en ir con ella a todas las sesiones con la modista) y material para que crease sus obras. Pasaba en su pequeño estudio la mayor parte del día. Muchas veces solo veía a sus empleadores cuando debía ayudara a vestirse a Tonks y a la hora de las comidas, y siempre eran amables con ella, especialmente la señora. Alguna vez daban un paseo juntas. Al parecer le entusiasmaban los caballos y los perros, al menos la mayoría de sus conversaciones iban en ese sentido. También le gustaba beber. A veces insistía en que tomaran una copa juntas. Al parecer le había parecido muy divertido una vez que Luna se mareó un poco tomando una copa de vino tinto con el estómago vacío. La había sentado en un sillón, le había traído agua, y le había dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero todo el tiempo estuvo muy risueña, como si verla un poco borracha fuese muy gracioso. Se le había pasado enseguida tras comer algo, pero ella no olvidaba la sensación desagradable.

En su día libre había quedado con Hermione. Tonks le había preguntado de modo casual qué iba a hacer, y cuando le contestó que había quedado con ella para ver una exposición sobre Egipto, le había deseado fríamente que pasase una buena tarde y la había ignorado durante tres días, sin dirigirle siquiera la palabra cuando se sentaban a la mesa. Al cuarto había venido con entradas para la misma exposición; según decía deseaba verla con ella. Había sido aún más amable a partir de entonces. "Luego dicen que yo soy infantil", pensó Luna.

Había intentado indagar discretamente con Hermione el origen de la antipatía que la señora Black sentía hacia ella, pero quizás hubiera sido demasiado discretamente, porque la otra no se dio por aludida y comentó algo sobre unos vasos canopos, cambiando de inmediato al tema del sufragio femenino. Otra posibilidad era que le hubiese cambiado el tema de forma intencionada.

También le preguntó Hermione por sus condiciones laborales y el trato que recibía por parte de sus señores. Por lo visto una amiga de una amiga le había dicho que la señora Black podía ser bastante temperamental en las distancias cortas si se le llevaba la contraria, y sobre todo después de beber. Luna la tranquilizó diciéndole que era una dama encantadora con todo el mundo y especialmente con ella. Hermione no parecía haberse quedado mucho más tranquila. -Me alegro de que así sea, pero a la mínima cosa rara te vas ¿lo harás? No estás sola, puedes venir a mi casa. Con una Black medio loca y atravesada ya has tenido suficiente.- Dijo mientras Luna se fijaba en un pequeño moratón que su amiga tenía en el cuello. Cuando se lo hizo notar, la otra dijo que se había dado un golpe sin querer, y comenzó a hablarle de su trabajo de secretaria en "El Profeta", un periódico bastante amarillista en opinión de Luna.

Luna agradeció inmensamente en su interior que Hermione le ofreciera su casa, pero de ningún modo sería una carga para ella. Vivía en una pequeña buhardilla que compartía con Ginny, otra compañera de colegio que era como ella secretaria en "El Profeta". Ambas lo pasaban mal a veces para llegar a fin de mes.

X-X-X

Ya había llegado Remus, el amigo de Sirius y Tonks del que tan maliciosamente había hablado Narcissa. Era un hombre de trato agradable aunque quizás un poco reconcentrado y sombrío. Escritor y poeta. Tonks insistió en que le enseñara sus propios escritos, y él opinó que tenía talento.

-Espero que Dora no te absorba la mayor parte del día y te deje tiempo para escribir. Que escribas a diario es lo más importante, Luna, si me permites un consejo.

-Por supuesto que le dejo tiempo libre ¿por quién me tomas, Remus?

-Solo lo digo porque sé lo pesada que te puedes poner cuando haces una nueva amiga, querida. –Dijo mientras ambos se miraban de forma extraña. Tonks apartó los ojos, incómoda.

-Luna está trabajando aquí. Tuvo que salir por patas de la guarida de Bellatrix. No sería nada correcto que fuera pesada con ella –dijo resoplando.

La cena transcurrió como era acostumbrado en aquella casa, regada con grandes dosis de alcohol. Remus bebía más que los dos esposos juntos, y eso era decir mucho. Tras acabar jugaron al bridge haciendo parejas por sexos. La partida estuvo muy igualada, pero finalmente ganaron los caballeros. Si no fuera por lo mala que era Luna jugando, hubiese ganado Tonks. Pero no le hizo ningún reproche, aunque se veía claramente que era mala perdedora. En la siguiente ronda volvieron a ganar ellos por el mismo motivo. Tonks no pudo evitar mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento. Después la reunión se disolvió; los caballeros estaban bostezando y la señora le dio las buenas noches, lo que indicaba que era la hora de recluirse en su cuarto.

Durante la noche sintió mucha sed. Se le había olvidado subirse un vaso de agua, como solía hacer. "No creo que nadie se vaya a enfadar porque vaya a por un vaso de agua a la cocina", se dijo mientras se ponía la bata negra de Tonks (la modista no daba abasto cosiendo su ropa, y aún no tenía una bata propia) y bajaba al piso inferior, pero un ruido hizo que mirase dentro de una habitación casi a oscuras, solo iluminada por los rescoldos de una chimenea, desde la puerta entreabierta. Lo que vio le cortó la respiración. Allí estaban Tonks y el señor Lupin, bastante ocupados por cierto.

La señora de la casa tenía el escote abierto con los pechos desnudos, y estaba arrodillada delante de Lupin mientras le hacía un favor muy personal. Desde donde Luna los miraba, ellos no podían verla, y aunque estaba horrorizada fue incapaz de quitar la vista de la escena. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, pero Tonks los abrió para ver la cara de Remus, parando un momento mientras sonreía para tomar un poco de aire y poder seguir con más ganas. Remus suspiró de placer ante la nueva acometida. Así siguieron quizás un par de minuto más, pero al poco tiempo Remus la levantó en vilo y la llevó a un sofá, donde tras levantarle la falda y las enaguas y subirle los pies a sus hombros empezó a embestirla sin siquiera quitarle la ropa interior, a través de la ranura que se abría en los pololos para facilitar las necesidades fisiológicas. Tonks empezó a gemir tan fuerte que Luna se preocupó doblemente: por un momento pensó que Remus le hacía daño, y luego se asustó pensando qué pasaría si el señor de la casa aparecía y veía semejante escena. La cosa fácilmente podía acabar en tragedia.

Sin darse cuenta, Luna tiró con el codo un pequeño adorno de porcelana que se encontraba en un pedestal al lado de la puerta. La figurita se hizo trizas en el suelo, sobresaltando a los dos amantes, que dejaron su actividad para correr a ver qué pasaba. La luz de gas se encendió, y Luna escuchó a Tonks llamarla a gritos por su nombre mientras la seguía corriendo por la escalera con la falda arremangada. Luna se encerró en su cuarto y echó el pestillo mientras la otra golpeaba la puerta hecha una furia exigiendo entrar. Por detrás escuchaba a Lupin intentando tranquilizarla. –Está bien, Remus, le hablaré con suavidad. Déjanos solas, por favor. Esto lo tenemos que arreglar entre nosotras.-

-Luna, abre la puerta, cielo. No te asustes. No pasa nada. Vamos a hablar.

Luna abrió la puerta con miedo y se sentó en el extremo más alejado de ella, al final de la cama y cerca de la ventana. Tonks cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado. Acarició por un momento su mejilla para tranquilizarla, pero Luna se retiró.

-Luna, escúchame. Y mírame. No me apartes la cara. No pasa nada por lo que has visto, aunque precisamente por eso no quería que anduvieses por la casa a tu aire, para que no te asustaras si veías algo. Pero mira, casi mejor. Ahora las cartas están sobre la mesa, y ya no importa. Ahora puedes salir y entrar de tu cuarto a tu gusto.

-¿Y el señor Black? –preguntó Luna con aprensión.

-Escúchame Luna. Te voy a contar algo. No se lo puedes contar a nadie, o no solo lo negaré sino que te denunciaré por injurias y calumnias, y créeme que tienes todas las de perder: yo tengo buenos abogados, y tú no. Acabarías en la cárcel de Azkaban al no poder pagar ¿Entendido?

Ante el asentimiento de Luna, la otra siguió su historia.

-El señor Black es mi esposo, y Remus Lupin mi mejor amigo. Pero no solo es mi mejor amigo, también es el mejor amigo del señor Black. Tenemos los tres el mismo grado de amistad entre nosotros ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, o debería ser más explícita?

-Creo que sí –dijo una boquiabierta Luna. Tonks se rio brevemente mientras volvía a acariciar su mejilla.

-También hemos tenido otros amigos los tres. Amigos y amigas. Bueno, yo solo he tenido amigas. Todos nos llevamos bien, al menos casi siempre.

-¿Amigas? –Preguntó con aprensión Luna.

-Sí. Eso mismo. Es justo lo que estás pensando ¿Te parece mal?

-¿La señora Pansy Malfoy es tu amiga? –Preguntó Luna antes de darse cuenta de su descaro, y sin responder a la pregunta de Tonks.

-¿Lo notaste, verdad? Me temo que no fuimos muy discretas. Fuimos amigas. Ahora ella tiene una nueva amiga al parecer. Y tú la conoces ¿Quieres saber quién es, o prefieres que me calle?

-Es Hermione, ¿verdad? –Preguntó con tristeza Luna mientras ataba cabos y recordaba las alusiones de Tonks y Pansy al azúcar moreno y las señoritas comunistas.

-Ajá ¿No sabías eso de ella?

-No. Ella nunca me comentó nada. Nunca hemos hablado de nada de eso, la verdad. En realidad creo que yo me he limitado a hablarle de cuentos de hadas y de los temas que a mí me gustan a lo largo de los años. Seguramente con Ginny haya sido todo distinto, y ella sí que la conozca en realidad. –Dijo Luna sintiéndose culpable.

-Oye, no te sientas mal. La gente no habla de eso. Nadie habla de eso. No es nada raro que tu amiga no haya sido la excepción.

Durante un momento se hizo el silencio mientras las dos se miraban a los ojos, evaluándose.

-Bueno, Luna. –Dijo Tonks rompiendo el incómodo silencio- Espero que esto no afecte a nuestra relación. Creo que las dos salimos ganando con ella, y me dolería bastante que dejaras Grimmauld Place porque no apruebas nuestro estilo de vida, o algo así. Si por ti está bien, por mí todo puede seguir exactamente como hasta ahora, salvo por las dos cosas que te he dicho: no te olvides de cerrar la boca en primer lugar, y siéntete libre de moverte por toda la casa a partir de ahora. Puedes entrar en mi dormitorio y rebuscar en mis cajones si te aburres. Ya no tengo más secretos. -Afirmó Tonks, mientras de pronto recordaba un par de cosas y se sentía una mentirosa.


	2. Chapter 2: Jugando a las damas

**Capítulo 2: Jugando a las damas**

**Advertencia: **contenido sexual explícito.

X-X-X

Hermione volvió a casa de mal humor después de su visita a la exposición sobre Egipto a la que había ido con Luna. Quería a la chica, pero la verdad es que la sacaba de quicio. La sacaba de quicio por completo. Una huérfana como ella no podía darse el lujo de no tener los pies en el suelo ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido meterse en la casa de los Black, una de las familias con peor reputación de Londres?

Bien era cierto que madame Lestrange era una arpía desagradable y que no había tratado nada bien a Luna, llegando a amenazarla con internarla en un manicomio (y seguramente habría aún más cosas que ella no le había contado). Pero había otras opciones, ente ellas haber venido a vivir un tiempo con Ginny y con ella hasta encontrar un trabajo de verdad. No tenía necesidad de quedarse de dama de compañía de Tonks, una Black con más dinero del que podía gastar, acostumbrada a hacer lo que le daba la gana y a salirse con la suya en cualquier circunstancia, y que se creía más graciosa y ocurrente de lo que en realidad era. La recordaba del colegio. Siempre tenía que estar dando la nota; cualquier excusa era buena para llamar la atención, meterse en líos ella misma y de paso a todos los que estuviesen con ella en ese momento. Una niñata poco recomendable. Era la típica ex actriz de pacotilla que hubiese acabado en la miseria y siendo adicta a la morfina de no haber hecho una buena boda tras quedarse preñada. Además, ¿qué clase de trabajo era ser señorita de compañía? Por favor, la compañía no se paga… eso solo se le ocurriría a una asquerosa burguesa. Luna valía mucho más que eso, se decía entre dientes Hermione.

No quería dejarse influir por lo que Pansy le había contado sobre la señora Black, pensó con algo de vergüenza y culpabilidad. Había conocido a Pansy Parkinson en el conservatorio, pero mientras ella había podido seguir estudiando piano, Hermione había tenido que cambiar sus estudios por un curso de mecanografía. En su casa hacía falta el dinero, y sus padres habían emigrado a Australia poco después atraídos por la promesa de prosperidad de un familiar. Ella había elegido quedarse, entrando a trabajar en "El Profeta". Habían perdido completamente el contacto durante años, pero desde que un día se reencontraron mientras ella acompañaba de forma excepcional a su jefa, la temible Rita Skeeter, para tomar notas en un evento social (le había fallado su ayudante habitual), ya no habían dejado de verse.

Eso había sido un mes antes, pero Pansy no había cambiado absolutamente nada en todo el tiempo que había pasado, si acaso de apellido al hacer una boda de postín, como todos habían esperado siempre de la bella señorita Parkinson. La que había cambiado era ella, Hermione Granger. Había comprendido que de nada le servía su inteligencia ni su capacidad de trabajo si no tenía posibilidades reales de llegar a ser más que una obrera explotada o una máquina de hacer niños. Había entendido su lugar en el mundo, y estaba dispuesta a luchar contra esa opresión, para defender sus derechos y los de otros como ella. Pero no podría contar con Luna para esa lucha, ¡Luna, que no se enteraba ni de la hora que era!

Tampoco podía contar con ella para desahogarse del malestar que sentía desde que Pansy había aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Había tenido que mentirle cuando había visto el chupetón que le había dejado en el cuello la última vez que habían estado juntas. Hasta entonces no habían pasado de los besos y las caricias, pero la joven Mrs. Malfoy le había expresado su deseo de llevarla a la cama. Solo de pensarlo, Hermione sentía deseo, pero también angustia, y algo de vértigo. Su única experiencia sexual había sido con Ron, el hermano de Ginny, quien también era compañero de partido. No había salido bien, y habían terminado su relación hacía tiempo. No sabía cómo sería el sexo con una mujer, y tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo. Y desde luego, lo que menos le agradaba pensar era que lo que Pansy conocía al respecto lo hubiese aprendido revolcándose con Tonks.

Tras la exposición, habían ido a tomar un chocolate caliente, y al despedirse apresuradamente, pues se acercaba la hora en la que le había dicho a su señora que volvería (Hermione había enarcado una ceja al escuchar esto), Luna había perdido un pendiente. No era una gran pérdida: era barato, feo y de mal gusto, pero conociéndola era capaz de ponerse uno sí y el otro no y salir a la calle, así que Hermione pensó que podría devolvérselo. El sábado por la mañana Luna libraba de nuevo, así que ella aparecería por Grimmauld Place para dárselo personalmente, y así la veía de nuevo y la sacaba de allí, sería más rápida si ella le metía prisa. Solo esperaba que la señora de la casa durmiese hasta tarde. No le apetecía demasiado encontrársela.

Pero a última hora del viernes por la tarde, Pansy le acababa de complicar el fin de semana. Había llamado al periódico preguntando por ella, provocando una mirada de reproche de su jefa (¿Qué clase de persona haría eso? ¡Alguien que nunca hubiera tenido que trabajar!), y sin muchos preámbulos le había dicho que viniese a Malfoy Manor. Era el día libre del servicio, sus suegros estaban cazando el zorro (pobre animal que no le ha hecho daño a nadie, pensó ella) y su marido no volvería de sus negocios y del casino hasta bien entrada la mañana. Ella misma le abriría la puerta de atrás para tomar juntas un té con pasteles, y luego, le enseñaría a jugar a las damas… en su dormitorio.

Le quedaba todavía un largo rato de trabajo, pero Pansy insistía en que viniese ya. Esta rara casualidad de tener la casa libre no se iba a repetir, y había que aprovecharla. Así que Hermione fingió una repentina indisposición estomacal para largarse de allí, sin que nadie dudase de su palabra. Podría tener ideas un poco extrañas en opinión de sus jefes y compañeros, pero a trabajadora no la ganaba nadie.

Y ahora estaba pedaleando hasta la casa de su amante en su vieja bicicleta. Pansy le había dicho que si cogía un taxi ella se lo pagaba, pero Hermione se había negado. De ninguna manera. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la mansión, situada en un barrio residencial de las afueras de Londres, estaba empapada en sudor a pesar del frío de la época del año. Llamó a la puerta indicada, una de las de servicio, sintiéndose sucia y acomplejada en medio del hermoso e inmaculado parque de la mansión.

-Pasa Hermione, -dijo Pansy cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya la estaba presionando contra una pared para besarla- ¿Te apetece tomar algo, o podemos dejar a un lado las formalidades entre nosotras? –Añadió mientras le apartaba mechones de pelo sudado de la cara.

-No hace falta que me invites a un té –dijo Hermione mientras se sentía decepcionada, pues realmente le apetecía charlar un rato con ella… o simplemente relajarse un poco entre la carrera con la bicicleta y lo que iba a pasar -pero sí necesitaría un vaso de agua-.

-Si hubieses tomado un taxi como te dije no vendrías agotada. Espero que no te quedes dormida mientras lo hacemos, me disgustaría bastante.

-No iba a dejar que me pagaras un taxi, Pansy. Y de todas formas tengo mi bicicleta. No la podía dejar toda la noche aparcada delante del trabajo, -dijo mientras se bebía el agua.

Pansy la cogió de la mano en cuanto soltó el vaso, y la llevó hasta un dormitorio de la segunda planta -¿Este es tu dormitorio?- preguntó ella.

-Claro, ¿dónde quieres que te lleve, al de mi suegra?

-Me gustaría ir a un sitio donde no hayas estado "durmiendo" con tu marido- respondió Hermione recalcando con malicia la palabra _durmiendo_. Seguro que en esta casa hay más cuartos disponibles.

Suspirando, la llevó a un cuarto de invitados. La cama no estaba hecha, solo tenía un cobertor encima de la sábana bajera y la almohada. Pansy sacó del armario una manta y la echó encima –por si hace frío luego- dijo sin más antes de volverse y besarla de nuevo. Cuando le faltó el aire, dijo: No te sientas culpable por mi marido…

-No me siento culpable. Vosotros sabréis, –dijo sintiéndose muy culpable. Ese asunto no la tenía tranquila, por más que Pansy asegurase que su marido era indiferente a todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella.-

-Escucha: los negocios que hace mi marido siempre se cierran en "Las tres escobas", el lupanar de la señora Rosmerta, que así le dicen a la madama. Nuestro matrimonio fue un arreglo. Él se quería casar con una tal Astoria Greengrass, pero sus padres no le dejaron. Yo era mejor partido. Hace años que no compartimos cama. Él tiene sus _negocios_ y yo los míos. Él sabía lo mío con su prima. Con su cerebro de mosquito, seguro que pensaba que nos hacíamos cosquillas. En fin… todo quedaba en la familia, y después de todo, no iba a haber bastardos. Aunque puede ser que si se entera de esto no le haga gracia. Pero no es una víctima. De verdad que no lo es. Y en todo lo caso, si tiene algo que reprocharle a alguien es a sus padres, no a mí. -Pansy hizo una pausa para suspirar, mirándola -Quédate esta noche a dormir, con que te vayas cuando amanezca es suficiente. Él nunca vuelve antes de las nueve de la mañana cuando sale,- dijo mirando a Hermione con cara de cachorrito.

Las manos de Pansy la sujetaron con suavidad por su cintura y fueron subiendo hasta acariciar sus pechos por encima de la ropa. Hermione no sabía qué hacer con las suyas, pero pensó que dejarlas en la cintura de Pansy estaba bien: ni demasiado frío ni demasiado atrevido. Cuando se separaron del beso, Pansy le cogió las manos, y la llevó suavemente hasta la cama, donde se sentaron ambas en el filo.

-¿Quieres esto, Hermione? Te noto tensa. No me digas que es tu primera vez porque me caigo muerta…

-No Pansy, -dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente. Ya no soy virgen. Un compañero de partido se encargó de resolver ese problema.

-Creo que será la primera y última vez en mi vida que le tenga que agradecer algo a un maldito comunista –dijo Pansy riendo.

-Estás a punto de acostarte con una maldita comunista, querida –respondió Hermione en el mismo tono.

-Lo tuyo es distinto. Se te pasará en cuanto consigas ser la jefa de alguien en tu trabajo. Estoy segura de que si tienes la boquita cerrada y eres útil y agradable con tus superiores, eso no va a tardar en llegar. Eres una chica lista.

-Anda, cállate, o todavía me voy y te dejo plantada, y ya cuando venga tu marido le pides que te haga un favor.

-De eso nada, -dijo Pansy empujándola sobre la cama mientras le sonreía. No te vas a ir de aquí sin que pruebes lo que tengo para ti, y así volverás a por más.-

Mientras hablaba, no perdía el tiempo, y le había quitado ya la chaqueta, la camisa y la corbata a Hermione, pero ahora se enfrentaba con el cubre corsé, el corsé, la falda, los botines, las enaguas, los pololos, las medias, los ligueros, y varias piezas de ropa más. Pansy se quedó un poco sorprendida cuando de uno de los botines de Hermione salió una navaja. -Yo voy sola por ahí, ¡tengo que por lo menos intentar defenderme!- exclamó Hermione. Pansy sacudió la cabeza, dejó la navaja en el suelo, lejos de ella y apartada de su vista, y procuró olvidar el asunto, al fin y al cabo ella tenía una pistola de pequeño calibre oculta en un cajón de su escritorio, y sabía de buena tinta que Dora tenía otra, aunque lo de Sirius y Dora con las armas era tan excesivo como lo eran ellos en todo. Mientras iba quitándole prendas de ropa, le iba dejando besos sobre las partes de su piel que quedaban desnudas. La ropa de Hermione se amontonaba a los pies de la cama. Al final solo quedó el corpiño y una fina camisa interior que protegía su piel de roces. A Pansy no le costó meter los dedos entre la parte superior del corsé y la camisa y sacar fuera sus pezones, mientras besaba su cuello.

Hermione gimió débilmente mientras se revolvía un poco. Empezaba a estar excitada. Pansy chupó su cuello justo donde latía el pulso a la vez que pellizcaba de manera delicada sus pezones. –Mierda- pensó Hermione –mañana tendré marcas en el cuello otra vez. Tendré que ponerme un pañuelo para taparme-. Pero eso sería mañana. En ese momento, fue incapaz de decirle a Pansy que parase de hacer eso. El placer era demasiado grande como para estropearlo pensando en un hipotético mañana.

Finalmente la última pieza de ropa cayó, y de pronto Hermione se sintió muy vulnerable. Si alguien llegara en ese momento, no le daría tiempo a vestirse, y desde luego no habría manera de convencer a quien fuera de que solo había venido a tomar el té.

Sin que Pansy se lo dijera, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que empezó a ayudarla a ella a librarse de su ropa mientras besaba y acariciaba cada centímetro de piel desnuda que iba quedando. Cuando finalmente Pansy estuvo también desnuda, ambas se miraron, se cogieron las manos, y se rieron breve y un poco nerviosamente antes de besarse otra vez.

Hermione se dejó recostar en la cama mientras con los ojos cerrados sentía las caricias de Pansy en su piel. Se centraba otra vez en sus pechos y sus pezones, pero ahora en vez de pellizcarlos, los estaba besando y lamiendo, para acabar chupando y dando pequeños mordiscos. No era doloroso, pero era tan intenso que Hermione tuvo que pedirle que parase. Pansy pareció sorprendida y un poco decepcionada, pero siguió besando con dulzura su cuello mientras preguntaba si le gustaba así o más suave.

Se sentía extraña. Por un lado se sentía muy excitada y por el otro muy vulnerable, y no le gustaba ninguna de las dos cosas. En realidad no sabía qué le atraía de Pansy, pues era todo lo que ella odiaba. Empezó a pensar en todo esto, y desconectó sin darse cuenta. Cuando volvió sintió que los preliminares no tenían mucho sentido: quería empezar ya, para saber de una vez si aquello era lo suyo o no.

-Creo que ya podemos empezar, Pansy –dijo ella. No se iba a poder poner más caliente de lo que ya estaba, pensó mientras pasaba de acariciar suavemente a Pansy a agarrarle el coño.

-Tranquila: estás muy entusiasmada, pero eres un poco… inexperta. Déjame que por esta vez al menos empiece yo, –dijo Pansy mientras comenzaba a tocar su sexo rozando suavemente el interior de sus labios con la yema del dedo. Estaba húmeda, pero aún no lo suficiente, según apreció Pansy. A Hermione las caricias le parecían agradables y la excitaban, pero sentía la necesidad de algo más. Pensó que Ron ya estaría follándosela a esas alturas, pero lo de Ron de todas formas había sido un fiasco.

-¿Qué tal aquí? Preguntó Pansy mientras pellizcaba con delicadeza su clítoris. Ella se sorprendió por la sensación e hizo un movimiento involuntario con las piernas.

-¡Shhh, no cierres las piernas, que no te conviene! -Dijo Pansy bromeando. Cierra los ojos mejor, y estate quieta un momento. Confía en mí.

-Eres una mandona.

-Sí. Lo soy. Haz lo que te he dicho.

Y cuando Hermione la hubo obedecido, hundió su cara entre sus muslos para darle sexo oral. Hermione se sorprendió con la humedad y la sensación de la lengua de Pansy en su zona íntima, y cuando abrió los ojos, la vio chupando mientras a su vez la miraba para ver su reacción. Ella nunca había pensado que eso fuese siquiera posible, y se sintió avergonzada.

-¿No te hizo esto tu chico comunista? -Preguntó Pansy con sorna.

-No…

-Pobrecita. Seguro que se tumbó encima de ti mientras tú mirabas el techo esperando a que acabase. Escucha, tienes que ser una niña aplicada. Aprende bien, porque después me lo vas a hacer a mí.

Y mientras Pansy seguía aplicada en su labor, deslizo suavemente un dedo dentro de ella para moverlo dentro y fuera. Notaba a la perfección que Hermione prácticamente no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual. Demasiados libros, demasiado trabajo, y poca acción, pensó. Así siguió un rato, aumentando un poco el ritmo cuando vio que la otra aceptaba bien lo que le daba. Pansy se fijó en como comenzaba a mover sus caderas para colaborar con ella, aunque estaba muy callada para su gusto. Al cabo de un rato obtuvo lo que esperaba; los músculos de la vagina de Hermione se contrajeron involuntariamente mientras le volvían a temblar las piernas, arqueaba la espalda, y gemía. Sacó suavemente el dedo, pero siguió lamiendo un poco más sin importarle llenarse la zona de la boca de sus fluidos. Después se acostó a su lado mientras una agotada Hermione le echaba la cabeza encima. Muy a su pesar le había venido de golpe todo el cansancio de la semana, más el largo camino recorrido en bicicleta, y luego había tenido su primer orgasmo. No daba más de sí.

-Déjame diez minutos, por favor, y después te hago todo lo que tú quieras…

-Tranquila, yo también estoy un poco cansada. Diez minutos está bien, pero recuerda no dormirte…

A Hermione le costaba no dormirse. No quería ser desagradecida, y acariciaba a Pansy en el brazo, pero estaba sintiendo mucho sueño, y su brazo cayó sobre el vientre de la otra. Al cabo de un rato abrió los ojos y la vio con la cabeza muy cerca y los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía. Ambas estaban arropadas, en aquél cuarto de invitados hacía un poco de frío.

-Perdón, creo que me dormí ¿Aún quieres algo de mí, o prefieres que me vaya?

-Claro que quiero algo de ti, dijo besándola. Lo único que pasa es que ahora vas a tener que trabajar más. Se me ha pasado bastante la excitación, pero no te preocupes, puede volver. Acaricia mis pechos, pero con la boca. Eso estaría bien para empezar.

-¿Así que quieres que te coma las tetas? Qué jodidamente mandona eres. Ven aquí -dijo Hermione obedeciendo mientras la atraía hacia ella.

-¡Esa boquita! Por favor, no seas así de vulgar. No lo soporto. "Era una de las cosas que no aguantaba de Dora, si normalmente ya era malhablada, cuando lo hacíamos era insoportable, me daban ganas de meterle su propia ropa interior en la boca. Debería haberlo hecho, ciertamente." –Pensó Mrs. Malfoy.

Ella hubiera replicado, pero por una parte se sentía culpable por haberse dormido a pesar de las veces que Pansy le había dicho que no lo hiciera, y por la otra tenía la boca demasiado ocupada, así que siguió acariciando los pezones de Pansy con la lengua para luego chuparlos, mientras la miraba intentando adivinar si le gustaba o no. Parecía que sí, que sí le gustaba. -Por lo menos algo estoy haciendo bien –pensó.

Intentó aplicarse al máximo en usar todo lo aprendido, y al parecer Pansy no tuvo quejas de su discípula, salvo que le pidió que fuera más contundente a la hora de satisfacerla de lo que ella lo había sido. En opinión de Hermione, Pansy gemía de un modo muy exagerado, pero al menos parecía estar disfrutando. Tras cumplir con las expectativas que se tenían sobre ella, se recostó a su lado, sintiéndose de pronto un poco vacía y fuera de lugar. La cosa no mejoró cuando Pansy comenzó a tomarle el pelo.

-¿Estás más tranquila ahora, o sigues con ganas de aniquilar burgueses?

-No quiero aniquilar a nadie, solo hacer que la sociedad sea más justa para todos- contestó fríamente.

-Claro, y eso lo vais a conseguir… _mañana_.

Hermione no sabía por qué la atacaba. Si era una especie de broma, no le veía la maldita gracia. Suspiró y guardó silencio. Pero Pansy siguió hablando.

-Siempre va a haber privilegiados y desfavorecidos, así funciona el mundo. No deberías tomártelo como algo personal; solo vas a conseguir amargarte la vida y meterte en problemas. Por otra parte, al final todo se compensa, quiero decir que los de arriba cuidan de los de abajo a su manera…

-No me hagas reír, anda…

-Mira si no Dora, qué generosa está siendo con tu amiga la _rarita_. En el fondo pegan mucho, Dora es bastante _rarita_ a su manera.

-No creo que peguen en absoluto. Y Luna no es "rarita". Es especial, en el buen sentido. Quien no se dé cuenta de eso, es imbécil y punto.

-Te noto picada ¿Te molesta que tu amiga la rubia esté tan cerca de Dora? ¿Debería ponerme celosa? –dijo bromeando mientras molestaba a Hermione pinchándola un poco con una horquilla del pelo.

-No tengo ningún interés en llevarme a Luna al huerto, si eso es lo que insinúas. Simplemente pienso que vale mucho como para acabar siendo señorita de compañía de una dama ociosa y aburrida. Y no, no me hace gracia que tu ex amante esté tan cerca de ella. La conozco desde hace tiempo, y siempre me pareció una niñata gilipollas, metepatas, histriónica, y con una asombrosa habilidad para crear problemas.

-Qué ordinaria puedes ser a veces. Mira, para lo mal que te cae, eso lo tienes en común con ella.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar del tema? Bastante malo es no poder hacer nada por Luna como para que tú me lo restriegues por la cara.

-No deberías estar preocupada estás por el futuro de tu amiga. En esa casa le puede ir bien –dijo Pansy con voz venenosa. Se había molestado un poco con Hermione por no seguirle la corriente con sus bromas, y estaba preparándole algo que le doliese un poco. Para que estuviera al menos molesta _con motivos_.

Hermione notó el cambio de tono en la voz y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Algo malo se aproximaba. Pero ella quería escuchar lo que la otra tuviese que decir. La ignorancia no iba a ayudarla en nada, ni a ella ni a su infantil amiga Luna. Enarcó una ceja, y puso cara de "te escucho atentamente".

-Dora no es la única en esa casa que tiene amantes, querida. Tanto a los señores Black como Lupin les gustan mucho las chicas. Bueno, también les gustan los caballeros. De hecho se gustan entre ellos. Digamos que ellos tres se gustan entre sí. Pero están abiertos a conocer otras personas. Si tu amiga se embarazara del señor Black, podría asegurar su vida. Estoy segura de que Sirius le pondría un piso y le pasaría dinero suficiente para ella y el bebé.

Hermione sintió lo que le dijo Pansy como una tremenda bofetada. Era como si hubiera llamado puta a su amiga, y también se sentía ella misma ofendida. Notaba como las lágrimas querían brotar, pero las reprimió. Y eso por no hablar de la brutalidad con la que le acababan de revelar la clase de gente con la que su amiga se había involucrado. Era aún peor de lo que pensaba. Sentía deseos de gritar, pero en vez de eso, se levantó de golpe y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Qué haces? Pensaba que ibas a dormir aquí esta noche ¿No me dejarás sola después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, verdad?

No dijo nada. Simplemente hizo una pausa mientras se abrochaba el corsé para mirarla fríamente.

-¿Qué te ha molestado? Te pido perdón por lo que sea. No te vayas. Y menos de noche. Si no quieres dormir conmigo no pasa nada, hay cuartos de sobra, pero espera hasta que se haga de día ¡Puede ser peligroso, Hermione!

-Eso lo sé yo mejor que tú. Yo vivo en el mundo real. Para eso tengo aquí a mi amiga, -dijo cogiendo la navaja y abriéndola y cerrándola con un giro de su muñeca.

Era bastante grande, pero ella no dejaba de ser una chica sola. Con navaja o sin ella. Mientras la sacaba de la bota, podían haberla inmovilizado y luego de poco le serviría ya, pensó Pansy.

-No te ofendas, pero solo eres una mujer con un cuchillo. No te va a servir de nada. Para meterte todavía en más problemas, si te pilla la policía con eso.

-Ya me ha servido antes ¿Qué te crees? Una vez intentaron robarme, y quizá algo más. Se fueron a por otra víctima más fácil cuando vieron que pensaba defenderme.

-Esa vez tuviste suerte. La próxima, tal vez no tanta. Toma al menos un taxi. Yo te lo pago, y si eso te ofende, me lo devuelves cuando puedas.

-No tengo dinero como para eso, y no lo voy a tener. Si me doy ese lujo, después no podré comprar mantequilla. Sé que no es culpa tuya, tú solo intentas ayudarme generosamente ya que tú estás arriba y yo abajo…

-¿Ha sido eso? ¡Hermione, era solo una broma! ¡Solo quería tomarte un poco el pelo!

Ella no respondió. Ya estaba terminando de vestirse. Se miró el pelo en un espejo. Estaba desordenado, pero más o menos, el moño se mantenía. Ahora no se iba a poner a peinarse. Salió del cuarto a buscar su abrigo, sombrero, y otros objetos personales que estarían abajo. Pansy se quedó buscando una bata para seguirla. Cuando estaba lista para salir, la otra llegó corriendo. Parecía a punto de llorar.

-No te vayas, de verdad. Le había dicho a Dobby que dejase lista una cena fría, y hay más que suficiente para dos personas. Hagamos las paces, no seas tan orgullosa ¡Te he pedido perdón! ¿Qué más quieres?

Sintió cómo su enfado se aflojaba. No quería dejar a Pansy triste, y menos después de lo que habían compartido. Aún notaba en la boca su sabor, y al darse cuenta se sintió ella también triste.

-Ey, ven aquí –dijo dándole un abrazo. Me tengo que ir de todas formas. Tengo cosas que hacer mañana. Pero ya no estoy enfadada, te lo prometo. Ha sido una tarde muy bonita, y si te apetece podemos repetir cuando quieras. Pero de verdad me tengo que ir. Mi amiga Ginny se quedaría muy preocupada si no vuelvo a casa ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?- le dijo con voz dulce mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Se quedaron abrazadas un momento, hasta que Hermione empezó a besarla. Mejor que la despedida fuese dulce. Pero irse, se iba a ir. No tenía nada que hacer en la casa de los Malfoy, y lo de Ginny era verdad. No pensaba dejarla sin dormir toda la noche de la preocupación por quedarse calentándole la cama a Mrs. Malfoy.

-Y discúlpame a mí también.-Dijo ella- Es cierto que me lo he tomado todo de forma muy personal. Pero no hagas más bromas a costa de Luna, por favor. Estoy preocupada por ella de verdad. Si tú la conocieras como la conozco yo, me entenderías.

-Vale, no lo volveré a hacer ¿Me podrías hacer una llamada telefónica cuando llegues a casa? Para saber que estás bien.

No pudo evitar reírse. Quizás la señora Malfoy pensara que ella y Ginny vivían en el Palacio de Buckingham. Le acarició el pelo mientras le aclaraba que no tenía teléfono en casa. Pero que estaría bien. Solo era un paseo en bicicleta. Solo eso. Y era una noche de luna llena. Vería perfectamente hasta que llegase a una zona mejor iluminada.

Pansy la acompañó hasta una salida de servicio. Era posible que ya hubiese llegado el guarda de la finca, el señor Filch, tras su tarde libre. Mejor que no la viera salir, o podría crearle problemas a ella.

Quince minutos más tarde Hermione pedaleaba rauda bajo la luz de la luna por una estrecha carretera entre pinares, dando bandazos con la bicicleta, pues iba bastante distraída. Entre los árboles se podían vislumbrar a lo lejos algunas luces de la gran ciudad. A pesar del frío de una noche de enero, el ejercicio la hacía mantenerse caliente. Por el camino se cruzó con un hombre macilento y de mediana edad que iba en dirección contraria en otra bicicleta. Estaba tan despistada que casi chocó con él. Ella se disculpó, pero el hombre maldijo entre dientes, malhumorado.

Sentía un cosquilleo en su zona íntima, que le recordaba lo que había pasado un rato antes. Al pensar en eso sonrió cuando recordó a Pansy lamiéndola _ahí _mientras la estimulaba con un dedo. Qué vergüenza. Nunca se lo podría contar a nadie. Y ella había hecho lo mismo, pensó mientras notaba sus mejillas sonrojarse. De pronto dio un frenazo. Había algo atravesado en el camino. Algo que la bajó de golpe a la tierra.

Se tiró de la bicicleta dejándola caer a un lado del camino. Era un cuerpo. Fue a tomarle el pulso, y se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba muerta. No era muy difícil de comprobar por otro lado, pues en mitad de la frente tenía el inequívoco signo de un disparo.

Cuando la policía la interrogó, ya había pasado por casa para dejar la navaja. No daría buena impresión si les daba por registrarla, aunque nada de eso pasó. Tampoco les dijo de dónde venía. No quería comprometerse ni comprometer a Pansy. Estaba dando un paseo un viernes por la noche aprovechando que libraba al día siguiente, se cruzó con un hombre que iba en dirección contraria y luego vio el cadáver. Después fue a avisarles.

Les pareció raro que una chica sola pasease en bicicleta en el mes de enero por una carretera medio oculta entre pinares, pero la dejaron ir, no sin antes advertirle que no debía salir de la ciudad.

Después de todo, posiblemente debiera haberse quedado a dormir con Pansy, se dijo a sí misma odiándose por habérselo puesto tan fácil para que ella la molestara en lo sucesivo, y bastante preocupada por el brusco giro que acababan de dar los acontecimientos. Lo de que no saliera de la ciudad sonaba a que ahora podía ser sospechosa de un asesinato.


	3. Chapter 3: Quitapenas

**Capítulo 3: Quitapenas**

X-X-X

*Este capítulo no es que sea "de relleno", al contrario, es necesario para el avance de la trama. Pero es verdad que no hay mucha acción, solo infinitos chismes y algo de tensión sexual entre Tonks y Luna, más por parte de Tonks que de Luna (a mí eso me encanta, pero no sé si a más gente). En el próximo habrá sexo de nuevo, pelea física entre Hermione y Tonks, y seguirán apareciendo cadáveres con un tiro en la frente.

X-X-X

La vida en Grimmauld Place era cómoda y tranquila, y Tonks había seguido siendo amable con Luna a pesar de su fracaso cuando ella le había pedido que la ayudase a teñirse el pelo de rojo. Su pelo había quedado de un extraño color rosa. No obstante, Luna había opinado que ese color la favorecía. Tonks la había mirado con indulgencia, para luego decirle que tal vez no sería mala idea dejarse el color, al menos por un tiempo.

Los días iban pasando, y lo ocurrido aquella noche en que Luna había visto a Mr. Lupin y a su señora teniendo sexo se fue olvidando. Luna sentía cada vez más aquella casa como la suya, pero había algo que aún le resultaba incómodo: estar de manera involuntaria presente en los momentos de intimidad de las otras personas que allí vivían.

Luna ya se había hecho a la idea de estar en medio de los tres cuando se mostraban afecto, aunque solían mostrarse discretos si estaba ella. También se había habituado a escucharlos a veces de noche. Desde su alcoba le llegaban sonidos y voces. Algunas veces repetían una especie de diálogo aprendido, en el que Mr. Black le reprochaba a Tonks haber arrastrado por el suelo el honor de los Black, a lo que ella respondía preguntándole a él que de qué honor le estaba hablando. Después se escuchaban gemidos, y a veces la voz de Mr. Lupin, que se unía luego. La primera vez que lo escuchó Luna se temió una catástrofe, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no llegaría la sangre al río. Los tres se lo pasaban bien con sus pequeños juegos. Sin embargo, por el hecho de haberse acostumbrado no le resultaba menos desagradable.

Otras veces también discutían. La noche anterior, sin ir más lejos, había escuchado voces más altas de lo normal entre los tres, de forma especial entre Mr. Lupin y Tonks. Después le pareció escucharla llorar un buen rato durante la noche. Ella sintió deseos de consolarla, pero por otra parte, no era apropiado. En realidad no eran exactamente amigas: Tonks le pagaba un sueldo, como Hermione le había recordado la última vez que se vieron.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres estaban en apariencia casi como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos. Casi, pero había un par de detalles que habían cambiado. Entre otros, que Tonks había querido sentarse a su lado en la mesa del desayuno, en vez de cerca de los señores, como solía hacer.

-Luna, querida, sé que hoy era tu día libre, pero ¿te importaría quedarte conmigo? Mr. Lupin y Mr. Black tienen planes en los que no me han incluido, y me temo que sin ti me aburriría, -preguntó Tonks a Luna durante el desayuno.

-Hermione tiene que estar al llegar. Íbamos a hacer algo juntas, -dijo Luna en tono de débil reproche.

-¿Te va a llevar a una reunión de sindicalistas? Te lo vas a pasar mejor conmigo que con ella, Lunita, -dijo Tonks con sorna.- De todos modos, si no te atreves a decírselo, se lo diré yo misma cuando venga, que vuelva otro día, -comentó con un ademán alegre.

Luna torció el gesto. Le pareció muy egoísta por parte de su señora privarla de la compañía de su amiga precisamente cuando ella libraba. Hermione no podría volver otro día: estaría trabajando.

-Luna, no pongas esa cara. Que se una a nosotras ¿Te parece eso mejor? –Dijo Tonks, mientras sonreía traviesa.

De nuevo jugaba con ventaja: pensaba molestar a Hermione hasta que decidiera irse a su casa.

-Y podrás librar otro día. No te voy a quitar tu día libre. Pero hoy no me apetece quedarme sola.

-Eres terrible, Dora, -intervino Mr. Black riendo, como si lo que estuviese haciendo su esposa fuese algo muy divertido.

-¿Por qué no dejas a las chicas que se diviertan? Tú puedes disfrutar de Luna todos los días, y la mayor parte del tiempo la tienes sin hacer nada, pero basta que la chica quiera salir con su amiga para que le arruines sus planes, -dijo Mr. Lupin por encima del periódico, apenas alzando una ceja con un leve aire de disgusto.

-Diviérteme tú a mí, entonces, y no necesitaré a Luna - respondió Tonks con frialdad, mirándolo de manera retadora.

Mr. Lupin buscó la mirada de Mr. Black, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos suspiraron, volviendo la vista a sus periódicos luego.

-¿Te parece bien eso, Luna? –Dijo Tonks ignorándolos. -Hermione se puede unir a lo que nosotras hagamos, si a ella le parece bien. Y tendrás otro día libre. Me parece que es un buen trato ¿no?

-Está bien, -dijo Luna. No podía decir otra cosa, aunque no le parecía muy buena idea juntar a Tonks con Hermione.

-¿Me servirías un quitapenas, Luna, mientras esperamos a tu amiga? ¿A qué hora dijo que vendría?

-Debería estar ya al caer, -dijo Luna mientras servía a Tonks una copita de anís. Era extraño, pues Hermione no solía retrasarse, ni siquiera diez minutos, y ya llevaba más de quince de tardanza.

-Sírvete tú otra copita. No me gusta beber sola.

-No quiero beber por la mañana, me dan mareos, -se excusó Luna.

Tonks suspiró y se bebió de golpe el anís mientras veía a los dos caballeros levantarse de la mesa. Se despidió cariñosamente de su marido y fue un poco más fría con Mr. Lupin. Mientras los señores se iban, apareció Winky anunciando la llegada de Miss Granger.

-Hazla pasar, y le preguntaremos si quiere quedarse. Si no quiere, no la vamos a obligar ¿verdad? –Dijo Tonks mirando a Luna de soslayo.

En cuanto Luna la vio, supo que algo le pasaba. Hermione estaba muy pálida y parecía no haber dormido.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Miss Granger? Parece enferma, tal vez debería ir a acostarse, -dijo Tonks en un tono de falsa preocupación.

-He tenido algunos problemas, gracias por su interés, Mrs. Black, -comentó Hermione con frialdad ¿Estás lista, Luna?

-Hermione, no vamos a poder salir hoy. Pero puedes quedarte con nosotras, si quieres.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó Hermione mirando a Tonks con sospecha, que se encogió de hombros.

-Le he pedido a Luna que se quede conmigo, y ella ha accedido. Pero usted puede acompañarnos, si lo desea. No quiero privarla de su amiga, Hermione. Podemos hacer un picnic en el jardín o tocar algo al piano. No me importa lo que elijáis, -dijo Tonks, retirándo un mechón de pelo de la cara de Luna.

Hermione resopló mientras contemplaba el gesto de Tonks. No le gustaba nada que esa mujer pusiera sus manos sobre su amiga.

-Pensaba presentarte esta tarde Neville Longbottom, el amigo del que te hablé.

-¡No sabía que conocieses a Longbottom! De todas formas, tendrá que ser otro día, Hermione. Aunque no creo que a Luna le haga falta conocer a ningún tipo. Los hombres solo nos complican la vida, y de hecho, usted no los quiere para sí misma, según tengo entendido, -dijo Tonks clavándole la mirada a Hermione mientras fumaba.

-No creo que lo que yo prefiera o no sea asunto de su incumbencia, Mrs. Black, si me permite decírselo.

-Sí, claro que te lo permito. Deberíamos tutearnos, Hermione. Al fin y al cabo, estuvimos juntas en el colegio, y no es la única cosa que tenemos en común. Aún me acuerdo de cuando jugabas a guillotinar muñecas. Qué niña tan encantadora, ¡no has cambiado nada!

-Esa no era yo, era Millicent Bulstrode. Se confunde usted. Seguramente también se confunda en más cosas, Mrs. Black. Por cierto ¿qué le ha pasado en el pelo?

-Ah, esto. Le pedí a Luna que me lo tiñera de rojo, pero algo no funcionó. Sin embargo, ella opina que me queda bien, -dijo sonriéndole a Luna.

-¿No parece un hada de cuento? –Preguntó Luna entusiasmada. Hermione vio cómo se miraban y se sonreían las dos, y tampoco le gustó.

-Seguramente, -dijo Hermione con desdén.

-Hermione, permíteme un consejo muy personal. Acabo de ver que llevas una navaja escondida en la bota cuando se te ha movido el vestido. Deberías esconderla mejor. No es buena idea mostrar tan a las claras lo que una es, y espero que al menos sepas usarla ya que la tienes, -dijo Tonks alzando una ceja. -Y bien, señoritas ¿Qué os apetece hacer? Estoy esperando a que me digáis cuál es el plan, que no se diga por ahí que soy una tirana.

-Me temo que yo ya me tengo que ir. Tengo cosas que hacer. Cosas de clase obrera ¿sabe usted? Pásalo bien en el picnic, Luna. Cuando la señora te dé permiso para salir, avísame. Y por cierto, toma tu pendiente, te lo olvidaste la última vez que nos vimos, -dijo Hermione antes de retirarse. No iba a comentar sus problemas delante de la zorra de Tonks.

-Qué chica más desagradable. Entiendo que le guste a Pansy. A Pansy le encanta quejarse por todo, pero en el fondo disfruta de las groserías y las ordinarieces. Lo de la navaja tiene que haberle fascinado ¿Crees que ya habrán dormido juntas, Luna? Bueno, no me refiero exactamente a dormir. Bueno, creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero, -dijo Tonks mirando a Luna un poco avergonzada, pues tenía la impresión de haber ido demasiado lejos con sus comentarios.

Y así había sido. Esa era más información de la que Luna estaba preparada para asimilar, y se sintió de nuevo un poco incómoda. Al notarlo, Tonks también se sintió incómoda, se puso nerviosa, y derramó sin querer el té sobre el pecho del vestido de Luna.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo, Luna! ¡Espero no haberte quemado! ¡Deja que te seque un poco! – Decía Tonks mientras le restregaba una servilleta por la zona húmeda.

-No es nada, no importa, solo es un poco de té. Ni siquiera estaba caliente.

-Ve a cambiarte, no te vayas a enfriar. Te espero aquí ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos al jardín e hiciésemos un picnic allí? ¿O prefieres que salgamos en bicicleta? Tengo una para ti, y a pesar de que estemos en invierno, hoy está haciendo un buen día: deberíamos aprovecharlo, quizás mañana ni podamos salir de casa.

-Podríamos hacer las dos cosas, salir en bicicleta hacer el picnic por el camino, -dijo Luna.

-¡Maravilloso! -Dijo Tonks dando un espontáneo abrazo a Luna, tras el cual se separó rápido de ella, mirándola con temor de haberla incomodado. –Te espero aquí –repitió.-Le diré a Winky que vaya haciendo los sándwiches.

Llegaron en poco rato a una zona campestre. El paseo iba discurriendo sin incidentes hasta que Tonks se tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces al suelo, quedando quieta y en silencio. Se había hecho bastante daño al caer, y estaba concentrándose en no hacer un número. No quería que Luna pensara que era una llorona, ya bastante humillante había sido caerse así.

Luna dejó caer la bicicleta a su lado, y dio la vuelta a Tonks, que se quejó débilmente. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y se sentaron las dos bajo un árbol. Se había magullado bastante la cara, y en algunas zonas de la mejilla izquierda, la piel estaba levantada y sangraba. También tenía un pequeño corte en la ceja. Luna mojó su pañuelo con el agua de la cantimplora y limpió las heridas de tierra y pequeños guijarros.

-Estupendo, ahora todo el mundo pensará que mi marido me ha dado una paliza para "hacerme entrar en razón". Ya me puedo imaginar los comentarios, -dijo Tonks con fastidio.

-No creo que nadie que os conozca piense eso de vosotros; el señor Black es muy amable. Y los que no os conozcan van a pensar lo que quieran de todas formas.

Tonks la miró a los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

-El señor Black es mucho más amable en los últimos tiempos con el señor Lupin que conmigo, Luna. A veces siento que les estoy estorbando, en realidad.

Luna no supo qué decir tras este súbito arrebato de sinceridad, y acarició la mano de Tonks, que estaba algo sudada. Tonks le devolvió la caricia sonriéndole de un modo cálido, pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

-Gracias por cuidarme, Luna. Estás siendo muy amable conmigo, y me da la impresión de que no lo merezco. Te he fastidiado tus planes con Hermione.

-Hermione se ha ido porque ha querido, podía haberse quedado.

-Se ha ido porque yo la he provocado hasta que la he conseguido irritar. Tampoco es que haya sido muy difícil, la verdad. Se ve que tiene mal genio. Pero de todas formas, discúlpame. Ahora me estoy arrepintiendo: te merecías hacer lo que quisieras en tu día libre, y no tener que estar conmigo a la fuerza.

-Ya está hecho, Tonks, y de todas formas, hasta que te has caído, lo estábamos pasando bien ¿Cómo te encuentras de lo demás? ¿Te duele algo?

-La mano izquierda. Me la he raspado también. Y la rodilla me duele bastante. Lo demás se lo ha llevado la ropa.

-Volvamos a casa, y hagamos allí el picnic. Vamos a estar más cómodas.

-Hablando del tema ¿Te sientes cómoda con nosotros, Luna? –Preguntó Tonks apretando un poco su mano para impedir que se levantara.

-Sí, casi siempre.

-¿Qué significa casi siempre? Eso es que hay veces en las que no te sientes cómoda.

-A veces… a veces he escuchado cosas, -dijo Luna fingiendo que contemplaba con mucha atención un trébol ¡Mira, un trébol de cuatro hojas! ¡Te lo regalo! ¡Te traerá suerte!

-Estás cambiando de conversación. Piensas que somos unos malditos degenerados ¿no es eso? Reconócelo, no me voy a enfadar, -dijo Tonks, un poco enfadada, de hecho.

-No pienso eso. Solo me parece extraño. Y seguro que no soy la persona más indicada para decir eso, todo el mundo piensa que soy muy rara, en el mal sentido.

-La gente es imbécil. Tú eres rara en el buen sentido. Como un mineral raro. Como un diamante. O una esmeralda, mejor. Si fueras un mineral, serías una esmeralda. Dame el trébol, me lo quedaré para que me dé suerte, -dijo Tonks guardándoselo en el escote.

Luna sonrió agradecida, y besó brevemente la mejilla sana de Tonks. Durante un momento se miraron a los ojos, y luego ambas giraron la cabeza, pero en direcciones contrarias, de modo que sus labios se rozaron. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, y ambas rieron incómodas, antes de volver a separar sus miradas.

¿Quieres que te cuente cómo pasó todo entre Remus, Sirius y yo? ¿Cómo llegamos a… involucrarnos los tres entre nosotros? Quizás así no pienses que somos unos degenerados.

-Está bien, si tú quieres, -dijo Luna. No es que tuviese un gran deseo de escucharlo, pero sentía que para la otra era importante contarlo.

-Con veinte años yo era actriz, como sabes. Interpretaba de todo, pero mi género por excelencia era la comedia. Tengo cierta facilidad para poner caras graciosas, al parecer, y ningún sentido del ridículo. Me había casado y divorciado del primero que encontré solo para no seguir bajo la custodia de mi tía, y me reunía con un grupo de artistas y escritores: había mucha variedad entre ellos. Unos eran buenos, otros malos, unos escribían y publicaban, otros solo bebían absenta. Sé que te encantan las hadas, Luna, pero esa no te gustaría ¡El hada verde, el opio, y la morfina, se están llevando a más artistas que la tuberculosis!

Nos hacíamos llamar "La Orden del Fénix", y nos reuníamos en un café bastante cochambroso, pero muy bohemio. El "Cabeza de Puerco", se llamaba. Allí conocí a Remus. Era un chico muy sensible y atormentado; había tenido una infancia difícil, ya sabes, esas cosas. Él era de los que solo bebían absenta mientras preparaban su gran obra, pero en su mente, porque lo que es la pluma ni la tocaba. Nos enamoramos, pero él no quería casarse conmigo. Opinaba que era poco para mí. Yo lo convencí para que se decidiese a escribir, y tuvo buenas críticas, aunque no salió de pobre.

Un día me enteré de que tenía un amante. Un hombre. No me dolió tanto esto como el que me lo hubiera ocultado. Yo había tenido historias con mujeres también, y se las había contado. No entendí por qué no confiaba en mí. Yo le había contado todo de mi vida. Incluso cosas que me habían dolido mucho, cosas muy vergonzosas. Supongo que sentí algo parecido a lo que tú sentiste cuando te enteraste de lo de la señorita Granger.

Y bueno. Entonces un día lo conocí, a su amante. Tuvimos una pelea a voces en el "Cabeza de Puerco", y casi nos pegamos. De hecho, yo le di un bofetón que él no me devolvió. Estaba bastante borracha, debo decir. Pero esa misma noche acabamos en la cama los tres. Era Sirius, por supuesto. Mi tío segundo. Él y yo teníamos mucho en común. A veces con mirarnos ya sabíamos qué estábamos pensando. Nos gustaban las mismas cosas y odiábamos lo mismo. Nunca habíamos estado muy unidos antes, porque mi familia rechazó a mi madre cuando hizo una boda inapropiada. Fue como encontrar algo perdido. No lo supimos hasta entonces, hasta ese momento en el que nos reencontramos.

Cuando me quedé embarazada no pude saber quién era el padre, pero daba igual. Decidimos casarnos por el bien de Teddy. Estaría más protegido y podría heredar el patrimonio de los Black. Obviamente esto no gustó mucho a Bellatrix. Su ingrata sobrina había vuelto del infierno para casarse con su repugnante primo, y con un heredero de la casa Black en el vientre, posiblemente bastardo. Nos reímos muchísimo a costa suya. Solo con vernos juntos se le desencajaba la cara ¡Fue maravilloso!

Pero luego la realidad se impuso. Especialmente para mí. Ser la señora Black y vivir en Grimmauld Place cuidando del pequeño Teddy tras haber renunciado a mi carrera, fue un duro golpe. Ellos tenían sus cosas. Sus negocios y su club de caballeros Sirius, y Lupin tenía su obra, su círculo de intelectuales, y su carrera de escritor. Yo en cambio lo había perdido todo. Estaba sola en casa todo el tiempo con unos criados que me odiaban, y mi nuevo círculo social me daba la espalda. Ahí entra Pansy. Ella también estaba frustrada tras su boda con Draco, que seguía enamorado de otra mujer. Supongo que yo la pervertí un poco y juntas aliviamos nuestro aburrimiento y soledad –dijo Tonks poniendo cara de inocente y volviendo los ojos un poco. –Aunque a la larga no funcionase tampoco, vivimos buenos momentos juntas.

-Me hubiese encantado ver la cara de Bellatrix. Me gustaría que los duendes se los llevaran, a ella y a su marido, y nunca se volviese a saber de ellos, –dijo Luna con rabia, lo que era extraño en ella. Tonks le acarició la cabeza. Llevaba el cabello suelto como una niña, a pesar de que ya no lo era. A Luna no le gustaba hacerse moños. La otra metió los dedos en su pelo, y se dio cuenta de que lo tenía enredado a la altura de la nuca. Decidió que haría algo al respecto más tarde. Podría devolverle los cuidados recibidos cepillándole bien el pelo hasta dejárselo lustroso.

-Tal vez algún día encuentren a alguien dispuesto a hacerles tragar su propia medicina. No creo que sean los duendes, pero si pudiera ser que alguien les diese dos tiros. Eso podría ser, -contestó Tonks con una voz fría, también rara en ella.

Se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, teniendo en cuenta que iban a volver a pie por el dolor de rodilla de Tonks, así que recogieron las bicicletas y emprendieron el regreso a casa. A su vuelta, dejaron las bicicletas en un cobertizo y comieron los sándwiches bajo un árbol del jardín. A pesar de todo, había sido un bonito día.

Al entrar en casa, Winky dijo que Miss Granger había estado de nuevo allí, y que había dejado una carta para Luna. "Gracias, Winky", -dijo Tonks mientras torcía el gesto de modo visible-. Cuando Luna fue a cambiarse de ropa, la leyó. Era breve.

En ella le decía que haría bien en abandonar Grimmauld Place a la mayor brevedad, pues se había enterado de cosas sobre los Black sobre las que quería hablar con ella personalmente, y le escribía la dirección de su propio domicilio "por si se le había olvidado". Para que viera que no estaba bromeando, le adelantaba que al parecer, el señor Black no solo era un cerdo lujurioso, sino también un homicida que había estado a punto de ir a la cárcel por el asesinato de un amigo, pero que a última hora había conseguido librarse y silenciar el caso, gracias a sus contactos y al dinero de su familia. Al parecer no era el único que había tenido problemas con la ley, pues se había relacionado a Mr. Lupin con el bandido Fenrir Greyback.

Pero lo que terminó de hacer decidir a Luna hacer caso a su amiga, fue su afirmación de que Mr. Black, al igual que Bellatrix, pertenecía a la infame secta de los Mortífagos. Luna ya había tenido bastante de los Mortífagos como para tres vidas.

Pensó qué le convenía hacer. Podía esperar a que todos se durmiesen y salir a escondidas de noche, pero le partía el corazón pensar en Tonks. Incluso aunque fueran ciertos todos los rumores que había escuchado Hermione, ella era inocente de todo, estaba sola, y había sido buena con ella. Decidió que como mínimo merecía una despedida.

Encontró a la señora de la casa bebiendo y fumando un puro, tirada de forma indolente en el sofá. Le sonrió al verla y se incorporó un poco.

-¿Una copita, Luna? Es un licor digestivo, no te va a sentar mal una copita antes de la cena, -le dijo Tonks antes de percatarse de que estaba extraña y preguntarle qué le pasaba, si se sentía enferma. Se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros para hacer que se sentase con ella en el sofá.

Luna sintió dudas de nuevo. Se preciaba de reconocer a las malas personas por su aura. Esto había sido muy claro en el caso de Bellatrix y su esposo. En Mr. Black y Mr. Lupin, el tono gris de su aura indicaba pensamientos oscuros, pero no era la sensación tan intensa que desprendían los Lestrange. Pero el aura de Tonks era rosa, como su pelo ahora. Bien era cierto que a veces su aura cambiaba de color a otros menos luminosos, pero el rosa era el que predominaba. Nada malo podía esperarse de una persona con un aura así.

-¿No habrá tenido nada que ver la carta de la zorra de tu amiga con que estés así? Me están entrando unas ganas de darle un par de guantazos que no te puedes hacer una idea, Luna, –dijo Tonks. Su aura estaba empezando a cambiar de nuevo, pensó Luna.

-Tonks, no sé si debería seguir trabajando aquí, -dijo Luna pensando en cuánto echaría de menos a Tonks si al final tenía que irse.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por una carta llena de chismes? ¡Déjame ver qué te ha escrito! ¡Enséñame la carta! –Decía Tonks muy enfadada. Se había puesto de pie mientras colocaba de golpe su vaso sobre la mesa, con tanta fuerza que derramó el contenido de su copa.

-¿Es verdad que Mr. Black estuvo a punto de ir a la cárcel por matar a un amigo suyo? ¿Es verdad que es un mortífago? –Preguntó Luna, levantándose a su vez.

Tonks se rascó la cara haciendo un gesto de agotamiento. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, e indicó a Luna que se sentase, mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

-Luna, si a Hermione se le ocurre usar eso para intentar ascender en "El Profeta", la demandaré por libelo. No sé qué tiene en contra mía, pero parece decidida a quitarme todo lo que yo pueda apreciar ¡No te vas a ir de esta casa, y es mi última palabra! Pero voy a contestar a tus preguntas. Tienes que ser discreta con este tema, Luna ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te prometo que no te perjudicaré. Pero si no me gusta lo que escucho, me iré de aquí, igual que me fui de la Mansión Lestrange, -dijo Luna, obstinada.

-Luna, no somos mortífagos. Mi tía intentó que yo lo fuese, y me escapé del colegio para no tener que volver a verla. Al primer sitio que encontré y en la primera ocasión que se me presentó: estaba aterrorizada por la gente de esa secta. Me había llevado a una de sus reuniones en las vacaciones de Pascua, una de las pocas veces que me llevó a casa con ella, y quería que yo jurase lealtad al líder. También quería más cosas. Tuve que fingir que transigía para que me dejase volver al colegio y desde allí huir, pero nunca llegué a jurar nada.

Con respecto a mi marido, todo lo que tu asquerosa amiguita dice de él es falso. Esos rumores son precisamente una venganza en su contra por haberse negado a formar parte de la secta, y tu amiga les ha dado crédito.

Mr. Black fue a alguna reunión de joven, sin saber dónde se estaba metiendo, pero tampoco llegó a jurar lealtad. El hermano de Mr. Black, Regulus, sí fue un mortífago, aunque se arrepintió. Desapareció y nunca pudimos encontrar su cadáver, pero sabemos que ellos lo mataron. La madre de Sirius murió de tristeza tras esto.

Y luego, intentaron implicar a Sirius en la muerte de un antiguo amigo suyo, que se había metido también en la secta para escalar socialmente. Tampoco encontraron nunca su cuerpo, solo uno de sus dedos. Hubo más gente que murió. Longbottom, por ejemplo, murió en un extraño accidente de caza, y su esposa se volvió loca. Se decía que quería denunciarlos a la policía. Los Potter también murieron de una forma muy rara. Su hijo es el ahijado de Sirius.

Todos habían tenido algo que ver con ellos. Cuando te captan, te prometen un rápido ascenso social o la posibilidad de conseguir un puesto en el parlamento, o de ver publicada tu obra literaria con un inmediato éxito… lo que más desees. Pero luego lo pagarás con creces. Y nunca podrás abandonarlos, o lo te costará la vida.

A Sirius no tenían con qué tentarlo. Fue solo a un par de reuniones por contentar a su hermano, que estaba muy entusiasmado, pero por muy bien que se lo presentaron, se dio cuenta de que eran gente muy peligrosa, y no quiso saber nada de ellos. No se lo perdonaron: se sintieron despreciados. Y aún estamos pagando por eso ¿Sabes que Teddy está en un colegio francés, para que no puedan perjudicarlo?

Por cierto, Lunita ¿Sabes quienes sí son mortífagos? El esposo y el suegro de Pansy. Me consta que ella también sabe del tema, aunque no sé si ha hecho el juramento. A lo mejor tu amiga debería dejar de entrometerse en mi vida, y preocuparse más por enterarse de con quién está durmiendo.

-Ella no quiere entrometerse en tu vida, Tonks. Supongo, que a su manera, intenta protegerme.

-¿Protegerte de quién? ¿De mí? Yo no te voy a hacer daño, Luna ¿Por qué no intentó protegerte de Bellatrix? Yo apenas te conocía y te ofrecí vivir aquí ¿Qué hizo ella por ti, siendo tu mejor amiga, mientras esa mujer te maltrataba y te encerraba en un ático?

-¡Ella también me ofreció su casa, no pudo hacer nada más por mí! ¡No seas injusta!

-¡Lo que me parece injusto es que tú des credibilidad a lo que esa mala bruja te cuenta! –Respondió Tonks gritando.

-¡Es mi amiga! – Contestó Luna en el mismo tono.

-¿Y yo no soy tu amiga?

-Sí, tú también lo eres ¡Lo siento, pero lo pasé mal viviendo con Bellatrix, y no me ha gustado pensar que también tú estabas relacionada con la misma gente que ella! ¡Me daban miedo!

-¿Entonces, no te vas?

-No, no me voy. Siento haber dudado de ti, y de Mr. Black, Tonks.

-Y yo siento que lo hayas pasado mal con Bellatrix. Sé lo perra que puede llegar a ser. Y entiendo que te den miedo los mortífagos, lo entiendo bastante bien.

Tonks se había acercado a ella, todavía respirando agitadamente. Le cogió las manos primero, para abrazarla y acariciar su pelo luego.

-Tienes el pelo enredado. Llevo todo el día pensando en eso ¿Te gustaría que te cepillase antes de dormir?

-¿No se supone que ese es mi trabajo? Ayudar a vestirte, cepillarte el pelo, y todo eso.

-No se me van a caer los anillos por ayudarte con el pelo. Ven a mi cuarto después de la cena y te arreglo este desastre. Prometo no darte tirones, te lo haré muy suave.

Luna sentía una cálida sensación apoyada sobre el hombro de Tonks mientras ella le tocaba el pelo. Pero entonces recordó que la misma Tonks le había contado que le gustaba acostarse con mujeres, y se notó incómoda de pronto, separándose de su abrazo sin desearlo en realidad, pero con la sensación de que debía hacerlo.

-Quiero un besito, para saber que no piensas nada malo de mí, le dijo Tonks con media sonrisa, señalándose con un dedo la mejilla.

Tonks cerró los ojos mientras Luna la besaba en la mejilla. En realidad Tonks deseaba volverse, sujetarle la mandíbula, y besarla en la boca, pero no quería asustarla y que ella se fuese de la casa. Estando con Luna, no le parecía tan grave que Sirius y Remus hubiesen decidido prescindir de ella ese día. Suspiró, mientras pensaba en cuanto le gustaría patear a Hermione. La asquerosa niñata estaba decidida a alejarla de Luna, por no hablar de que era una maldita cotilla entrometida, hurgando en historias oscuras de la familia.

Pero por otra parte, dudaba si funcionaría convertir a Luna en su amante. No quería hacer nada que perjudicase su reputación o su futuro, ni hacerle daño de ninguna forma. Tampoco sabía si sería siquiera posible. Luna era tan etérea… dudaba que tuviese algún interés en ella, o incluso deseos carnales.

Ella sí que los tenía. Y aunque por una parte pensaba en todos los inconvenientes y problemas acerca de hacer lo que deseaba hacer, su instinto le decía que simplemente lo hiciese. Que intentase seducir a Luna. Quería meterse en la cama con ella y enseñarle a hacer cosas sucias. De hecho, Hermione podía quedarse para ella sola a Pansy con tal de que no intentase quitarle la compañía de Luna. Y menos acusándola de ser una mortífaga. Ese era un golpe bajo.

Por un momento, pensó en lo mucho que disfrutaría haciendo saber a la odiosa señorita Granger que su amiga ya no era virgen, y que ella era la responsable. Luego se sintió muy culpable y sucia por ese mal pensamiento: Luna se sentiría muy triste si hubiese podido verlo.

Esa noche, tras la cena, Tonks cepilló el pelo de Luna hasta dejarlo suelto y brillante, con tanta suavidad que no solo no le dio tirones, sino que Luna acabó dando cabezadas de sueño. El notar el cepillo rascando contra su cabeza había sido muy relajante, casi demasiado.

-¡Que te caes, Luna! Vete a dormir, estás muy cansada. Mañana será un día mejor.

-Hoy no ha sido tan malo, -respondió Luna.

-Tampoco fue del todo bueno. Podría haberlo sido si Miss Granger no se hubiese empeñado en malmeter. Pero casi prefiero que no hablemos más de ella. Buenas noches, Luna.

Luna le dio las buenas noches a Tonks antes de irse a su cuarto. Pensó mucho en todo lo que habían hablado aquel día antes de dormirse, a pesar de su cansancio. Intuía que había muchas cosas detrás de todo lo que la otra le había contado de forma tan breve.

A las doce de la noche, Hermione cerró con pestillo y candado la puerta de su casa. Luna ya no vendría. Había ignorado sus advertencias, o tal vez no le habían entregado la carta. Fue a acostarse llena de intranquilidad. Cada nueva cosa que iba aprendiendo sobre los Black era peor que la anterior, y simplemente no iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran así. Sacaría a Luna de esa casa aunque fuera arrastrándola del pelo.

A las tres de la madrugada Luna despertó al oír llegar a los señores Lupin y Black. Escuchó a Mr. Lupin llamando a Tonks para que le abriese la puerta del dormitorio, pero al parecer la señora de la casa estaba sufriendo una repentina sordera, o estaba sumida en un sueño muy profundo, pues nadie contestó ni vino a abrir la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4: La fiesta

** Capítulo 4: La fiesta**

X-X-X

**Advertencia: **Sexo explícito (quizás un detalle podría ser considerado "poco convencional"). Algo de violencia. Faltas de respeto, unas más sutiles y otras menos (las sutiles son las peores). Se mencionan las drogas. Y bueno, el alcohol, pero eso es siempre. Hay un párrafo que podría desagradar a quien no le guste el non- con, pero es muy, muy leve, y además es un sueño.

X-X-X

"Está pasando otra vez", estaba diciendo Mr. Black a Mr. Lupin mientras desayunaban, pero se interrumpieron al ver que Tonks y Luna entraban en comedor, muy risueñas ambas. Tonks era más madrugadora que Luna, y también más trasnochadora. No necesitaba dormir tanto.

Para asegurarse de que Luna no se retrasaba a la hora del desayuno, dejándola con el amante de ambos y su marido, de quien sospechaba que iba propiciar una reconciliación (no deseada por ella) entre ambos, fue a despertarla personalmente, y esperó tirada en su cama a que Luna se terminase de poner su ropa interior tras un biombo. Después ella misma le había ayudado a ajustarse el corsé y le había pasado el vestido, para hacer que se diese un poco de prisa. Cuando Luna se ponía soñadora podía llegar a ser lenta de una forma exasperante.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando otra vez, Sirius?

-Los asesinatos. Aparecen con una bala en mitad de la frente. Como la vez anterior, -dijo Mr. Lupin con cara sombría.

-No te preguntaba a ti, -replicó Tonks, desdeñosa.

-Por favor, Dora ¿es esto necesario? –Preguntó Mr. Black.

Tonks no dijo nada, y le pidió a Luna que le pasase la mermelada de naranja, si era tan amable.

-Han sido los Mortífagos, -dijo Luna, muy segura.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, Luna? –Preguntó Mr. Black, mirándola de pronto con mucho interés.

-Bueno, como todo el mundo sabe, la secta de los Mortífagos ha estado detrás de todas las desgracias que han ocurrido desde el principio de los tiempos. Estuvieron detrás de la Caída del Imperio Romano, de la de Constantinopla, y de la peste negra del siglo XIV. Pero no solo eso: cuando en un pueblo lejano y escondido en medio de los Pirineos una manada de lobos mata a los corderos, arruinando a los pastores, también han sido ellos. Y cuando el agua de las fuentes se contamina, y la gente enferma de cólera, son ellos los responsables de haberlas envenenado. Y esos asesinatos de mujeres de mala vida, que fueron achacados a Jack el Destripador, también fueron obra de los Mortífagos.

-Interesante, -dijo Mr. Black haciendo como que se limpiaba el bigote con una servilleta, para ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

-Mi padre estaba investigando este tema cuando fue asesinado por ellos. El decir la verdad en su periódico primero le costó que lo tomasen por loco, luego la ruina, y al final la vida, -prosiguió Luna, sin darse cuenta de las caras de escepticismo con que eran recibidas sus palabras.

-Siento mucho que matasen a tu padre ¿cómo murió? Si no te duele mucho hablar de eso, claro –preguntó Tonks, acariciando su mano, como para consolarla.

-Murió de septicemia, provocada por una pequeña herida que se infectó. Pero fueron los Mortífagos.

-Qué terrible. Luna ¿has probado la tarta de fresa? Voy a servirte una porción, ¡o nos la comeremos toda nosotros! –Dijo Tonks intentando desviar la conversación hacia un tema más agradable, y sobre todo procurando distraer a Luna de las miradas socarronas que se intercambiaban los señores Black y Lupin.

Tonks lanzó una mirada de advertencia a los señores, y ambos suspiraron y cambiaron de conversación, pasando a hablar de su club de caballeros y de apuestas a los caballos.

-Dora, querida, te recuerdo que el viernes es el baile de máscaras de los Zabini. Espero que tengas tu disfraz listo, -dijo de repente Mr. Black, como acordándose de algo.

-Ya lo creo que está listo. Voy a ir dios Jano ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy apropiado, -dijo Mr. Black riendo. -¿Cómo vas a hacer con el pelo? ¿Te lo vas a volver a teñir de oscuro?

-No hace falta: la máscara del dios Jano es doble, a ambos lados de la cabeza. Me cubrirá todo el cabello ¡Además, cada día me gusta más mi pelo rosa!

Mr. Lupin resopló con desdén, y Tonks le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

-Luna, tú también puedes ir, si quieres, -añadió Mr. Black mirándola con una sonrisa burlona. Luna sintió que había algo que se estaba perdiendo.

-¡Por supuesto que no quiere! –Exclamó Tonks, tirándole una bola de pan ¿Qué te has creído?

-¿Qué pasa con esa fiesta? –Preguntó Luna. Desde luego, no parecía una fiesta normal.

-Luna, a esa fiesta se va a lo que se va, dijo Tonks mirándola, mientras con los dedos índice y pulgar de una mano componía una O e introducía y sacaba de forma repetida el índice de la otra mano dentro.- Por supuesto que puedes ir, si te apetece, pero no creo que sea tu estilo. De hecho, Mr. Black tampoco piensa que sea tu estilo, solo te lo ha dicho por gastarme una broma.

Luna se había puesto roja desde la raíz del pelo hasta el cuello. Los señores se rieron a carcajadas.

-No les hagas caso, Luna. Son dos patanes sin consideración por nadie.

Y dirigiéndose a ellos, les reprochó hacer bromas a costa de una chica inocente, y añadió que eran "un par de capullos", regañina que fue recibida con otras dos sonoras carcajadas por su parte.

-Te ruego que nos disculpes, Luna. Creo que nos hemos excedido. Como dice Dora, la broma era hacia ella, no hacia ti, -dijo Mr. Black, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, cogía su mano y se la besaba. Luna le aseguró que no importaba (aunque en el fondo, sentía que sí que importaba). Mr. Lupin también le pidió disculpas, mientras Tonks lo miraba con cara de asco.

Tras esto, los señores se levantaron de la mesa, y se prepararon para salir de casa después de despedirse de ellas.

-No te preocupes, Luna, no te vas a quedar sola en la casa esa noche. Winky y Kreacher estarán aquí, y puedes llamarlos si necesitas algo, -dijo Tonks acariciando su mejilla.

Precisamente en ese momento, Winky apareció anunciando la llegada de Hermione Granger.

-¿Otra vez está aquí esa? ¿Qué narices quiere ahora? –Dijo Tonks indignada.

-¿La hago pasar, señora?

-Que pase. Todo será que al final le calce un par de guantazos.

Hermione quería hablar con Luna, pero en privado. A Tonks no le pareció bien.

-Mira, resulta que estás en mi casa, y aquí las reglas las pongo yo, y no tú. Además, ¿sabes que ayer casi la hiciste llorar con la carta que le escribiste?

-¡Era necesario que la leyese!

-¿Era necesario calumniar a mi familia, Hermione? ¿Sabes que te podría meter en un juicio, y mandarte a la cárcel por eso?

-Una Black alardeando de que tiene el poder para arruinarme la vida ¡Qué inesperado, qué sorprendente!

-¡Por favor, no discutáis! Hermione, no me voy a ir de aquí ¡Ella no es como su tía! –añadió Luna.

-Luna, por favor ¿no ves que te está engatusando? –Comentó Hermione, exasperada.

-¡Basta, Hermione! Creo que hasta ahora he tenido mucha paciencia contigo, pero se me está agotando ¿Por qué no vas a pedirle a Pansy que te haga un favor, a ver si te relajas? Por cierto, hablando de los Malfoy: si estás buscando mortífagos, Malfoy Manor es un buen sitio para empezar. Aquí no los encontrarás.

-¡Neville Longbottom no piensa lo mismo!

-Neville Longbottom está mal informado. O eso, o está tan loco como su madre. Nosotros no tuvimos que ver con el accidente que sufrió su padre ¡fue mi tía!

Tonks se había puesto de pie y estaba cara a cara con Hermione. Las dos tenían casi la misma estatura, aunque Tonks era un poco más ancha de hombros y corpulenta.

-¿Y quién nos asegura que no eres igual que tu tía?

Tonks descargó rápidamente un bofetón sobre la cara de Hermione, que se quedó boquiabierta, para luego a su vez hacer lo mismo con Tonks. Esto hizo que Tonks se enfureciese aún más, y sacudiese a Hermione por los hombros mientras le gritaba a la cara que era una maldita víbora venenosa.

Luna se intentó meter en medio para separarlas, pero Tonks la apartó. Los criados también habían venido, y no sabían que hacer: no parecía muy prudente sujetar a su señora, aunque también hiciesen lo mismo con Hermione.

Entonces Tonks empujó a Hermione al suelo, mientras la agarraba por el pelo con una mano, por el cuello con la otra, y ponía una rodilla sobre su cuerpo para no dejarla levantarse. No se había metido en una pelea física desde hacía bastante tiempo, cuando era una aspirante a actriz y tenía "malas compañías", pero descubrió que no había perdido aptitudes.

-Pídeme perdón ahora mismo por lo que acabas de decir, o te doy una paliza ¡Ya ves que no necesito mi apellido para hacerme respetar!

-¡No te voy a pedir perdón por nada, zorra asquerosa! –Dijo Hermione con cierta dificultad (la mano en el cuello apretaba bastante), mientras le arañaba la cara con todas sus ganas.

-¡Te vas a enterar, hija de puta! –Dijo Tonks, mientras le agarraba las manos a Hermione y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella. Hermione, mientras tanto, pataleaba e intentaba morder a su rival.

Luna se situó por detrás de Tonks, y sin hacer caso de sus protestas "no te metas, esto es entre nosotras", -decía ella- intentó agarrarla por los hombros y tirar de ella hacia atrás, con tan mala suerte que resbaló a consecuencia de los intentos de Tonks por sacudírsela, y cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, Tonks soltó a Hermione inmediatamente, y fue a ver qué tal estaba Luna, que se había quedado en silencio en el suelo, aturdida y frotándose la cabeza sin mucha fuerza.

Entre ellas dos y los criados la ayudaron a levantarse y la acostaron en un sofá. Tonks mandó a Winky traer un paño húmedo mientras buscaba el lugar del golpe removiendo su pelo.

-¿Te duele si te toco aquí, Luna?

-Claro que le duele si le tocas ahí, imbécil, -dijo Hermione.

-¿Te quieres callar? ¡Si no vas a ayudar, lárgate!

-Ni lo sueñes. No me voy hasta que sepa que mi amiga está bien, -replicó Hermione.

-¿Luna, ves mis dedos? ¿Cuántos dedos te estoy enseñando? –Preguntaba Tonks.

-Me estás enseñando la mano entera. De verdad que estoy bien, no os preocupéis por mí.

-Tranquila, Lunita. No pasa nada. Voy a ponerte el paño frío donde te has dado el golpe, -dijo Tonks, haciendo lo que había anunciado.

-Lo siento mucho, Luna. Todo esto ha sido nuestra culpa, -dijo Hermione.

-Más tu culpa que la mía, -apostilló Tonks.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Has sido tú quien me ha pegado a mí, y ella se ha caído sujetándote a ti!

-¡Y tú has venido a mi casa a dar problemas! Estábamos muy bien sin ti ¿sabes?

-¡Por favor, dejad de pelearos! ¡Me duele la cabeza! -Dijo Luna más para que se callasen que por un dolor demasiado intenso.

-Vale, Luna, no pasa nada. No pasa nada, cierra los ojos y descansa, -dijo Tonks antes de besarla en la frente.

Hermione resopló, y Tonks la miró con odio.

-Kreacher, avise al doctor ¡Que venga de inmediato! Winky, quédese con Luna un momento. Voy a indicarle personalmente a Miss Granger el camino de salida de Grimmauld Place, -dijo Tonks mientras cogía a Hermione por el brazo y tiraba de ella hacia la salida.

-¡No hace falta que me empujes, ya me voy sola!

-Sí, vete ¡Y no vuelvas! A partir de ahora, cuando quedes con Luna, la vas a ver en la calle ¡No vas a volver a poner un pie en esta casa!

-Esto no ha acabado, -afirmó Hermione, retadora.

-Más te vale que haya acabado. La próxima vez que trates de perjudicarme no te vas a escapar, como ahora, -dijo Tonks antes de cerrar la puerta principal en la cara de Hermione. Todavía se quedó acechando desde detrás de la mirilla, viendo cómo Hermione se alejaba. Antes de salir de la vista de Tonks, se volvió brevemente para hacer un gesto muy vulgar con su dedo corazón hacia la puerta de Grimmauld Place.

"Descarada", dijo entre dientes Tonks mientras apretaba los puños, para luego volverse a ver cómo estaba Luna.

X-X-X

El fin de semana transcurrió para Luna recibiendo los mimos y cuidados de una Tonks rebosante de culpabilidad. La había instalado en su cuarto, y allí se había trasladado ella, para hacer compañía a su dama de compañía. Los roles se habían invertido por completo, para diversión de Mr. Black y disimulado fastidio de Mr. Lupin.

-¿Estás cómoda? ¿Quieres otro almohadón?

-Estoy bien, y quiero levantarme. Me gustaría que diésemos un paseo, Tonks.

-El médico dijo que guardases un día de reposo antes de hacer nada. Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza ¡Cuando te escuché caerte, creí que te la habías abierto!

-Me estoy aburriendo mucho aquí tirada, y me duele el cuerpo de estarme tan quieta, -suspiró Luna.

-Ponte bocabajo. Tal vez pueda hacer algo por ti.

Con cuidado, Tonks comenzó a masajear sus hombros, bajando hacia su espalda.

-Ya estás mejor ¿verdad?

-Sí. Ya no me molesta, mintió Luna. Se seguía encontrando incómoda, pero no quería que Tonks continuase tocándola, no porque no le gustase, sino precisamente por lo contrario. Había empezado a desear otro tipo de contacto físico con ella, y eso la perturbaba.

Este deseo, por otra parte, era por completo correspondido por parte de Tonks, que a duras penas podía reprimir la tentación de meter sus manos por debajo del camisón de Luna.

-¿Sabes que te huele muy bien el pelo, Luna?

-No me he echado perfume…

-Lo sé. Es tu olor natural. Es muy agradable.

-Gracias, -dijo Luna ruborizándose.- Tú también hueles muy bien.

X-X-X

Luna se recuperó pronto. Pocos días más tarde ya estaba de nuevo haciendo sus funciones como dama de compañía, y le cepillaba el pelo a Tonks antes de acostarse. En esto, llamó a la puerta Mr. Black, pidiendo entrar al cuarto.

-Luna, querida, me gustaría tener un rato de intimidad con mi esposa. Te veo mañana en el desayuno, a no ser que quieras quedarte, por supuesto, -dijo Mr. Black guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Capullo! ¡No molestes a Luna! Buenas noches, Lunita, gracias por todo y que descanses, -dijo Tonks antes de besarla en la mejilla.

Mr. Black comenzó a masajear los hombros de su esposa mientras Luna abandonaba más que deprisa la alcoba.

-Espero que alguna vez llegue a acostumbrarse a mi sentido del humor, -dijo Mr. Black.

-Ponte en su lugar, Sirius. Ella no se siente libre para mandarte a la mierda, como seguramente le gustaría, teniendo en cuenta que vive en tu casa.

Mr. Black no respondió, y comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa. Tonks sintió como se le erizaba el vello de placer, y cerró los ojos. Al poco rato ya estaban los dos desnudos en la cama, Tonks suspirando mientras su marido lamía y besaba sus pechos. Ella le preguntó si le apetecía una mamada, y él contestó que no tenía nada en contra, sino todo lo contrario.

Tonks se concentró en hacer un poco de presión con los labios y la lengua en la zona del glande, para luego introducirse el pene un poco más profundamente en la boca y lamer la zona situada justo por debajo. Entonces él, incapaz de aguantar más, cogió su cabeza con una mano y empujó hasta hacer que todo su miembro quedase dentro, para luego empujar de nuevo en la dirección contraria. Ella entonces se esforzó por seguir su ritmo, intentando hacer que todo aquel miembro quedase cada vez dentro de su garganta, aunque a veces sentía que le faltaba el aire y una sensación como de náuseas cuando llegaba demasiado dentro. Finalmente, él sacó su pene antes de terminar, y Tonks se limpió con una mano los hilos de saliva y líquido preseminal mientras tomaba aire.

Tras esto, él preguntó si le apetecía que la tomase como a un efebo, a lo que ella contestó que era una manera muy rebuscada de preguntarle si quería que la jodiesen por el culo. No obstante, estuvo de acuerdo siempre y cuando le permitiese a ella hacer luego lo mismo con él, con ayuda de cierto juguete que él ya conocía.

Así que usando un poco de aceite para lubricar tanto su miembro como el ano de su esposa, fue introduciendo de forma lenta el pene dentro de su cuerpo, hasta que estuvo bien metido hasta el final, y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, primero muy despacio y luego incrementando de forma paulatina el ritmo.

Ella, mientras tanto, doblada sobre el borde de la cama, clavaba las uñas en el colchón a cada embestida, mientras notaba las manos de su esposo en torno a su cintura. No era exactamente doloroso, al menos no era solo doloroso, también se sentía excitada y notaba placer, pero sabía que tendría que masturbarse si quería conseguir un orgasmo. Pidió una pausa para cambiar de postura y ponerse a cuatro patas sobre la cama, teniendo así espacio para poder llegar a tocarse el clítoris con las manos, y muy solícito, su marido se ofreció a hacerlo por ella. Cuando terminó, lo avisó para que se diera prisa, y notando las últimas embestidas, más fuertes que las anteriores, no pudo evitar gemir mientras pensaba algo avergonzada que Luna debía estar escuchándolo todo desde su cuarto.

Luego intercambiaron los roles, y Tonks se ajustó una especie de arnés con un dildo de madera insertado, y repitió con su marido la operación de lubricar bien para evitar que el sexo fuera doloroso. Fue metiendo de forma lenta el dildo, hasta llegar al final, pero Mr. Black no aguantó mucho tiempo la sensación de ser penetrado por un dildo de madera, y empezó a quejarse de forma lastimera. Además, acababa de eyacular y no le apetecía tener sexo de nuevo, y aunque lo hubiese prometido, confiaba en que su esposa no se enfadaría porque no lo cumpliese.

-Sí, ya sé lo que habíamos hablado, pero entiende que no es lo mismo una de carne que una de madera, Dora, ¡esta duele! -dijo Mr. Black mientras contemplaba el artefacto tirado en el suelo.

-Vosotros dos siempre tenéis excusas para no cumplir vuestra parte, -dijo Tonks.

-Te lo puedo compensar. Puedo hacer algo más agradable para ti que dejar que me sodomices, sin que además tú sientas nada.

-No sentiré nada, pero es muy divertido, -dijo Tonks.

-No dudo que para ti sea divertido. Pero seguro que hay otras cosas con las que puedes divertirte más, -dijo él mientras le levantaba las piernas y se las echaba sobre los hombros, para a continuación comenzar a lamer su sexo, primero centrándose en los labios, para luego chupar el clítoris mientras acariciaba más abajo con los dedos. Cuando vio que estaba húmeda de nuevo, metió dos dedos dentro para masturbarla como a ella le gustaba, mientras no dejaba de acariciar con la lengua en su punto más sensible. Al poco rato ella había tenido su segundo orgasmo, intentando controlar los gemidos: se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de haber puesto a Luna en un cuarto tan cercano al suyo.

Al terminar, abrazó y besó a su marido, y ambos se quedaron un momento quietos y callados. Tonks tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, y escuchaba latir su corazón mientras lo olisqueaba un poco: le gustaba su olor corporal.

-Hace días que quiero que hablemos de un tema, querida ¿Cuándo vas a arreglar la situación con Remus? Es incómodo tener que veros por separado, y francamente, echo de menos nuestros pequeños juegos de tres.

-Díselo a él. Yo no soy quien siempre está desapareciendo cada vez que algo no es de mi gusto. Ya me he hartado de recibirlo con los brazos abiertos cuando recapacita sobre esos arrebatos que le dan.

-¡Vamos, Dora, no seas rencorosa! ¡Él siempre ha sido así!

-Y yo siempre se lo he permitido. Pero ya me estoy aburriendo. No puede pretender entrar en mi alcoba como si nada después de hacerme un desprecio. Si tú se lo aguantas, allá tú, pero yo me estoy cansando.

-Dora… no nos podemos cansar de él. Al fin y al cabo, ¡es el padre de nuestro hijo!

-Y lo seguirá siendo. Pero puede seguir siendo el padre de Teddy sin entrar en mi dormitorio ¿o no? Y por cierto, me está molestando mucho que no intentes pasar el mismo tiempo con los dos. Cuando tienes que elegir, al final nunca optas por mí.

-Ese es tu punto de vista, aunque no te negaré que algo de razón puedes tener. Intentaré ser más considerado contigo, Dora. Pero tú también has estado entretenida, primero con Pansy y luego con Luna.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que he estado entretenida con Luna? Luna solo me hace compañía. Nunca la he metido en mi cama.

-Por ahora, -dijo Mr. Black con sorna.

-No la voy a meter en mi cama ¡Seguro que es virgen!

-Reconoce que te gustaría. Y no veo ningún problema en que sea virgen. Todos hemos sido vírgenes alguna vez, hasta que alguien nos ha tentado con los placeres de la carne. Estoy seguro de que tú serías muy suave y dulce con ella, mucho más de lo que eres conmigo, -dijo Mr. Black burlón.

-¡Por favor! ¡No podría hacer algo así! ¡Se aterrorizaría si intentase siquiera besarla!

-Dora, no me puedo creer que aún seas tan insegura a veces ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira? ¿O de cómo nos mira a nosotros? ¡Juraría que incluso está un poco celosa!

-Te lo estás inventando todo ¡Por favor! Luna me mira con afecto, de la misma forma en la que me miraba cuando estábamos en el colegio, y la defendía de matonas como aquella horrible Millicent. Simplemente se siente bien estando conmigo.

-¿También la has defendido de la señorita Granger? Kreacher me comentó que la maldita comunista había montado un escándalo tremendo, y ambas habíais acabado pegándoos como dos mujerzuelas, para que al final Luna se llevase la peor parte, por haberse metido en medio ¡Ojalá hubiese estado allí para verlo! ¡Me hubiese encantado veros a las dos revolcándoos por el suelo intentando haceros daño!

-¡Maldito Kreacher! ¡Me va a escuchar mañana ese grandísimo chismoso! Y por cierto, no nos pegamos: yo le pegué a ella, y le hubiese pegado mucho más de no ser por lo de Luna. Ella solo me arañó en la cara como una gatita. La muy estúpida.

-¿Vas a confesarte también de eso? ¿De haberle pegado a una rival?

-Ella no es mi rival. Por mí puede quedarse con Pansy para siempre, y respecto a Luna, se comporta con ella como su hermana mayor, la muy entrometida, pero no creo que quiera levantarle la falda. Y no sé si volver a ir a confesarme. Creo que el padre Snape piensa que soy un caso perdido, y tengo ya reservada mi plaza en el infierno ¡La última vez que fui, cuando acabé la confesión, se asomó y gritó preguntando si quedaba alguna zorra más que confesar!

-Culpa tuya, por volver a contarle tus cosas a ese amargado. La verdad, nunca entenderé ese lado de tu personalidad.

-El catolicismo es la única herencia que me dejó papá. Y al padre Snape lo conozco desde siempre, desde que era niña y me inventaba pecados más graves de los que tenía, para escandalizarlo. De todas formas, si me confesaba de un pecado venial, no me creía, así que me esforzaba en cumplir sus expectativas.

Ambos esposos se rieron, se dieron un beso de buenas noches y un pequeño abrazo, y después se volvieron para descansar mejor, rozándose por la espalda. No había falta de afecto en sus modos y maneras, solo la actitud relajada de los amantes que se conocen muy bien, y tienen la suficiente confianza entre sí como para valorar la comodidad por encima de la cercanía física.

Esa noche Tonks tuvo un sueño extraño: tras pegarse de nuevo con Hermione, y sujetarla en el suelo por las muñecas, en su sueño comenzaba a besarle el cuello, y notaba como la fuerza que hacía Hermione por soltar sus manos se aflojaba. Cuando ella se las soltaba, las manos de la joven la rodeaban acariciándole la espalda, para ella avanzar abriendo su vestido y lamiendo sus pezones. Podía sentirla cada vez más caliente y gimiendo bajito, como avergonzada de lo que estaba pasando. Luego metía la mano bajo su falda y comenzaba a satisfacerla a través de la abertura de sus pololos, mientras la señorita Granger le pedía más.

Despertó de golpe, y se dio cuenta de que estaba mojada y que había tenido un sueño erótico con Hermione. Estaba muy excitada, pero no quería despertar a su esposo y presionarlo para tener sexo de nuevo, de modo que intentando no hacer ruido, pensó en Pansy mientras se masturbaba. Pero al poco rato ya no estaba fantaseando en absoluto con Pansy, sino con ella misma abriendo el corsé de Luna y besando sus hombros y sus pechos. Al terminar, se quedó un rato quieta y con los ojos abiertos, pensando que su rubia compañera le estaba empezando a atraer demasiado.

Al sueño con Hermione le quitó importancia: Luna era la que se empeñaba en buscar significados ocultos a cosas absurdas. Un sueño solo era un sueño, y no significaba nada ni tenía ninguna trascendencia.

X-X-X

El Lunes Hermione había tenido que presentarse en el trabajo con las huellas de la pelea con Tonks aún en el cuerpo. Lo más visible era un pequeño morado en la mandíbula, y la marca de unos dedos en el cuello. Esperaba que nadie se diese cuenta, no quería tener que explicar en qué circunstancias había ocurrido el asunto.

Pero al llegar allí, esa fue la menor de sus preocupaciones. Rita Skeeter pensaba pedirle un favor muy personal, y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-¡No pienso acompañarla a la fiesta esa de disfraces, señora! –Exclamó Hermione.

-Hermione, no te lo estoy preguntando. Resulta que mi acompañante me ha fallado, y no pienso ir sola. No te preocupes por el disfraz: corre de mi cuenta. Solo búscate una modista que te lo haga en cinco días, y preséntame la factura.

-¡Ninguna modista va a aceptar ese encargo con tan poco tiempo!

-Hermione, querida, ese no es mi problema: búscate la vida. Pero te quiero ver a las siete y media en punto lista y esperándome. Pasaré a recogerte por tu casa y todo ¡No me dirás que no me voy a comportar como todo un caballero! –Dijo Skeeter riendo.

-¡No tiene usted derecho a obligarme a ir a una fiesta, que además no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo!

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, montarme una huelga? Además, Hermione, no te conviene tenerme como enemiga. Por un lado, sé cosas tuyas, como dónde, con quién, y qué estuviste haciendo aquél día que se supone que estabas tan enferma, y por otro, estoy dispuesta a recompensarte por las molestias que pueda causarte ¡Esta puede ser la oportunidad que deseabas de pasar de secretaria a reportera!

-Que sabe usted ¿qué?

-Sí, niña. Te escuché por otro teléfono hablando con cierta señora acerca de jugar a las damas en su dormitorio ¡Qué sutil, la dama en cuestión! Ahora estás haciendo un número, pero ¡creo que te va a encantar la fiesta! Incluso puede que te encuentres con la dama: ¡Está invitada la flor y nata de la aristocracia!

X-X-X

Después de una semana de muchos quebraderos de cabeza para encargar y tener listo a tiempo el dichoso disfraz, Hermione Granger estaba lista, esperando en la puerta de su casa a que su jefa pasase a recogerla, como había prometido.

Se había puesto en contacto con Pansy días atrás, que se había mostrado reacia a hablar con ella: al parecer se estaba reconciliando con su maridito, y hasta querían tener un hijo. Pansy le agradecía los buenos momentos pasados en su compañía, y le prometía no olvidarla, pero le pedía que entendiese su situación.

Hermione nunca se había hecho muchas ilusiones con Mrs. Malfoy, pero a pesar de todo, notó correr una lágrima por su rostro cuando colgó el teléfono.

Y allí estaba ella, yendo a una fiesta que en realidad era algo así como una orgía, disfrazada de bruja. A su lado, Rita Skeeter vestía de mariposa, aunque más parecía un extraño escarabajo multicolor.

Las máscaras impedían ver las caras de los asistentes. Se había pedido expresamente que cubriese toda la parte superior del rostro, dejando libre solo la zona de la boca y el mentón. Era muy importante preservar la identidad de los invitados.

Pero Hermione hubiese reconocido a Pansy en cualquier lugar: no era solo su rostro, eran sus movimientos, su forma de andar, las medidas de su cuerpo, y por supuesto su voz. Llevaba un hermoso vestido verde de dama barroca, con un elaborado peinado, que en otra mujer hubiese quedado horrible, pero que a ella le favorecía. El guardainfante daba un aspecto peculiar a la falda, plana por delante y alargada hacia los lados, y lucía un generoso escote con los hombros al descubierto, que dejaba muy poco de su pálido pecho a la imaginación. A su lado caminaba un hombre haciendo juego con ella, pues iba de señor con peluca y apretados calzones por la rodilla. El caballero tenía todo el aspecto de haberse tragado un sable, y un rictus en los labios como de estar oliendo algo repugnante. Hermione supuso que no era otro que su marido el putero, al que ella había decidido dar otra oportunidad.

Enseguida Rita Skeeter perdió el interés en su compañía, y Hermione supuso que en realidad una vez dentro de la fiesta, en realidad le estaba estorbando. Se dedicó a espiar con discreción a Pansy, quien seguramente ni sabía que ella estaba allí.

Parecía que en realidad iba en serio lo de la reconciliación. La actitud que mostraba el uno con el otro era más que cariñosa, y pronto desaparecieron juntos corriendo, cogidos de la mano, como dos niños traviesos.

Hermione se sintió llena de amargura, e incluso empezó a arrepentirse de haberla dejado sola aquella noche en la que ella le pidió que la acompañase, o de su orgullo al negarse a tomar su dinero para subirse a un taxi que la llevase más rápido a su lado.

Había alcohol y drogas por todas partes, y Hermione, pese a que no estaba acostumbrada a ninguna de las dos cosas, decidió que por beber un poco no le pasaría nada. Tal vez más adelante en la noche probase algo más.

En ese momento hicieron su aparición tres caballeros: uno iba disfrazado de D'Artagnan, el otro de dios Jano, y el tercero de centurión romano.

Cuando parecía que ya no vendría nadie más, hizo su aparición otra pareja. Él vestía de dios Pan, con largas barbas de chivo y una impresionante cornamenta, y ella iba del personaje de Reina de la Noche de "La flauta dulce". Su vestido era vaporoso, en negro y azul oscuro, con pequeñas estrellas blancas brillando, y su pelo, largo, oscuro, y rizado, con algunos mechones blancos, le caía por los hombros suelto, apenas debajo de un velo muy fino en tonos azulados. Llevaba las uñas largas y pintadas también de oscuro. A Hermione le pareció que en sus manos, tan delgadas y blancas, casi parecían garras.

Ambos tenían porte de reyes. Las conversaciones se acallaron con su aparición, y la gente parecía rendirles pleitesía mientras avanzaban, salvo los tres caballeros que habían entrado anteriormente, que justo en ese momento se volvieron de espaldas, para hablar con un anciano disfrazado de Mago Merlín.


	5. Chapter 5: Seguimos sin ser amigas

**Capítulo 5: Seguimos sin ser amigas**

X-X-X

***Advertencias: **Blackcest (toda esta historia lo es, pero aquí hay más), sexo en grupo, violencia, drogas, alcohol, y armas de fuego. Conversación de tema escatológico entre Tonks y Luna. También se insinúa que han ocurrido en el pasado abusos contra menores. Intento de violación.

No tengo intención de seguir por ahí (tengo la escaleta hecha). Habrá violencia, alcohol, drogas, crímenes, armas blancas y de fuego, y sexo explícito, pero no mucho más non- con.

*Como por ahora me estoy centrando mucho en la trama de Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Luna, el próximo capítulo será casi entero Pansy/Mione, salvo por una pequeña charla entre Tonks y Hermione.

X-X-X

-¡Qué sorprendente!, -Exclamó con sarcasmo Tonks cuando vio que Remus se perdía de vista con un joven disfrazado de hechicero.

-No te amargues, querida, al fin y al cabo a eso hemos venido, a divertirnos con gente diferente, -le recordó Sirius. – ¡Bailemos un vals!

-No me conviene bailar contigo, o todos se darán cuenta de que soy una mujer. Hasta ahora me ha ido bien, he tocado unas cuantas pechugas –dijo ella.

-A estas alturas da igual: están todos borrachos y drogados. Ahora harás algo más que tocar pechugas.

Durante el baile se cruzaron varias veces con otra pareja: ella iba con un vestido verde y azul con una cola con plumas de pavo real, y un tocado también de plumas cubría su cabeza. Él, vestía una túnica verde oscura y un turbante del mismo color con una esmeralda cubría su cabeza. A pesar de las máscaras, Sirius hubiese podido jurar que miraban una y otra vez hacia donde ellos estaban, e intentaban acercarse.

Tonks opinaba que era casualidad. Cuando terminaron el baile, en el que milagrosamente no había dado ningún traspié, ella se sentó un rato en un rincón mientras bebía whisky. No sabía por cuantas copas iba ya. La señora del vestido de plumas se sentó a su lado, y mientras Tonks intentaba localizar con la mirada a su marido, la señora le colocó una mano en el muslo. Ella la miró asombrada, aunque las máscaras impedían no solo que se reconociesen, sino que se comunicasen visualmente, por lo que no pudo descifrar qué quería. De todas formas, el detalle de la mano en el muslo era bastante significativo.

Entonces Tonks le miró el escote. Allí había buen material, sus pechos parecían suaves y tiernos, y tenía una bonita figura. No todos los días se le ponía a tiro una mujer como aquella. Había algo, no sabía qué, que le resultaba vagamente familiar en su forma de moverse, pero estaba muy borracha como para darle importancia. La otra dama también debía estarlo, si no, seguramente hubiese reconocido los movimientos torpes y las manos descuidadas de su sobrina, o al menos su voz cuando hablaron.

-¿Qué tienes ahí debajo? –Dijo Narcissa subiendo un poco la mano por el muslo. Normalmente no hubiese sido tan vulgar ni tan directa, pero estaba ebria, había consumido mucha cocaína, y además llevaba máscara: podía decir lo que le diera gana sin miedo a que mañana nadie tuviese mal concepto de ella.

-¿Qué te gustaría que hubiese debajo? –Respondió burlona Tonks.

-Nada que pueda causarme un embarazoso problema, pero parece que no va a ser así, -dijo Narcissa juzgando por su voz.

-En efecto no va a ser así, parece que estás de suerte. Aquí debajo no hay nada peligroso, -dijo Tonks riendo. -¿Te gustaría que buscásemos un sitio un poco más privado?

-Tengo un acuerdo con mi esposo. Debemos ir juntos. Tu acompañante se puede unir también, pero no puede gozarme.

-Podrá al menos tocar ¿no?

Al poco rato, Tonks había localizado a Sirius y los cuatro habían llegado a un acuerdo: las damas se divertirían entre ellas y ellos podrían acariciarlas, pero no acceder carnalmente al "sagrado lugar" de la esposa del otro. Lo del "sagrado lugar" era un invento de Lucius, por supuesto. Al escucharla, Tonks y Sirius volvieron la cara el uno hacia el otro, intentando ambos disimular la risa.

-Podemos divertirnos, pero con decoro. Al fin y al cabo, no somos gentuza chabacana y ebria de ginebra barata, sino gente de orden. Y por supuesto ¡nada de sodomía! -Exigió Lucius, para a continuación esnifar cocaína una vez más.

"Que se calle, por favor -pensó Tonks.- Al escucharlo hablar se me están quitando las ganas hasta de vivir. Me recuerda a tantos gilipollas que he conocido, que me da pereza incluso seguir respirando"

Se encontraban en un saloncito pequeño, y Sirius fácilmente atrancó la puerta colocando delante un mueble, con la idea de no ser interrumpidos. Cualquiera entendería al intentar acceder a esa habitación que en ese momento estaba ocupada.

Se quitaron las ropas, excepto las capuchas, los tocados o turbantes, y por supuesto las máscaras. La de Tonks era diferente, pues era doble, a ambos lados de la cabeza, aunque por la parte delantera había hecho que le dejasen libre la zona de la boca y el mentón, como todos los demás asistentes de la fiesta. Ahora sería muy útil esa precaución.

Tonks, que se dio cuenta de que la otra estaba de pronto un poco tensa (entre otras cosas porque había vislumbrado un arma de fuego entre sus ropajes), le cogió las manos para llevarla hasta un sofá, y comenzar a besar su cuello y escote. Sin la ropa puesta, pudo darse cuenta de que era una mujer entre los cuarenta y los cincuenta años, a pesar de estar muy bien conservada y tener un bello cuerpo.

-Tranquila, ¿nunca habías hecho esto antes?

-No con una mujer. La última vez que fuimos a una fiesta así, después tuvimos algunos problemas conyugales, y tomamos la decisión de que nunca más lo haríamos… luego pensamos que así, no habría tanto problema.

-¡Dijimos que nunca volveríamos a hablar de eso! –Exclamó Lucius airado.

-¡Por favor, aquí estamos para disfrutar, no para problemas familiares! –Protestó Sirius.

-Tócame tú también a mí, por donde quieras. Y dime si quieres que pare, si algo te incomoda, -dijo Tonks ignorando la discusión de los dos hombres.

Ambos miembros de la otra pareja eran hermosos y muy rubios. Tanto Sirius como Tonks pensaron que el caballero mejoraba estando callado.

Tonks empezó a acariciar el blanco cuello de la dama. Mejor ir poco a poco, pensó. Al mismo tiempo, sintió las manos de Sirius posarse sobre sus hombros e ir bajando hacia sus pechos, mientras ella pasaba a besar el cuello de su tía. Podía sentir el pulso latir justo debajo de sus labios, y probó a dar un pequeño chupetón, con cuidado de no dejar marca. La notó suspirar, pero no sabía si estaba disfrutando o si aún estaba un poco nerviosa.

Sirius se humedeció las yemas de los dedos para acariciar sus pezones sin hacer fricción. Tonks siguió bajando con los labios y la lengua hasta los pechos de Narcissa. Tuvo el reflejo de mirar su cara para ver si le estaba gustando, pero no vio nada: incluso las aberturas para los ojos eran demasiado estrechas como para intentar adivinar su expresión.

Notó el pelo de Sirius haciéndole cosquillas por detrás, mientras mordía sus hombros y a la vez apretaba sus pezones con suavidad. Sintió su erección rozándole a la altura de sus nalgas, y se volvió para sonreírle y darle un pequeño beso, momento que aprovechó Sirius para preguntarle al oído si le parecería bien que le dedicase sus atenciones a la rubia, mientras el rubio se las dedicaba a ella. "Sí, pero que se esté callado", le contestó ella en un susurro. Sirius no pudo evitar reírse antes de proponerlo en voz alta, sin la última parte, por supuesto.

Lucius no tuvo inconveniente mientras "a la hora de culminar el acto" cada uno lo hiciese con su esposa. Tonks sintió como el vello se le ponía de punta de asco con la palabras "culminar el acto"… hubiera sido tan fácil decir follar, meterla, o joder. Pero no, el rubio tenía que ser pedante hasta para hablar de sexo.

Ella le recordó a Luna. Se imaginó besando su cuello de la misma forma en la que lo hacía con aquella desconocida. Intentó imaginar su cuerpo desnudo. Probablemente sus pechos fuesen más pequeños, pero su piel más tersa.

De pronto sintió la mano de la mujer abrirse paso entre sus muslos para tocar su sexo, y se sobresaltó un poco. Todavía no estaba lista para ese tipo de caricias, y dudaba mucho de que la otra lo estuviera, pero no quería desairarla, así que no dijo nada, y siguió lamiendo los pechos de la otra para luego centrarse chupar sus pezones. Por detrás de la cabeza de la rubia podía ver ahora a Sirius besando su cuello de la misma forma en la que antes lo había hecho con ella. Al mismo sentía como el otro restregaba su miembro erecto contra su cuerpo, y se sintió un poco más excitada. Esta parte siempre era la más divertida.

Justo a tiempo, porque la inexperta mano de Narcissa estaba intentando masturbarla, haciéndole, sin querer, más daño que otra cosa. "Así no, hazme lo que yo te haga", dijo mientras se humedecía el pulgar y empezaba a acariciar su clítoris con suavidad y haciendo círculos. Por un momento se quedó pensando si había sido demasiado autoritaria. Con toda seguridad, la rubia no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijesen lo que tenía que hacer. Pero la otra le obedeció, preguntando si así estaba mejor. Como respuesta, Tonks le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

Después de un rato de juego, acabaron tirados en el suelo, con Sirius teniendo sexo con una Tonks a cuatro patas que a su vez le hacía sexo oral a Narcisa, quien también a cuatro patas pero más incómoda, hacía lo mismo con su marido. Tonks se sintió muy satisfecha cuando tras terminar y retirarse los dos hombres, Narcisa se echó sobre su espalda con las piernas abiertas, ya sin preocuparse de complacer a nadie, y por fin pudo llegar al orgasmo. Se quedaron las dos juntas un momento, tiradas en el suelo y cogidas de la mano, hasta que se recuperaron un poco y tras agradecerse mutuamente los favores recibidos, se fueron cada pareja por su lado.

X-X-X

Mientras tanto, en otro piso diferente de la casa, Remus seguía muy entretenido con el chico que había encontrado antes, a quien tenía doblado sobre el brazo de un sillón mientras lo penetraba con entusiasmo. Los gemidos del chico indicaban que lo estaba pasando bien, aunque sus uñas se clavaban sobre el tapizado. En uno de los bruscos movimientos de cadera con que Remus lo sometía, la cabeza del chico chocó contra el otro brazo del sillón en un ángulo que hizo que la máscara se desprendiese, dejando al descubierto el rostro de Harry Potter, de quien Remus pensaba que aún estaba en Oxford estudiando Derecho.

Esto no desanimó a Mr. Lupin en sus embestidas, pero como compensación, él también se arrancó la máscara, para que el ahijado de Sirius no se sintiese en inferioridad de condiciones, aunque el muchacho, al reconocer al amante de su padrino, contrajo de modo involuntario el esfínter, lo que fue demasiada presión para el excitado Remus, que no pudo evitar eyacular dentro de su cuerpo en ese mismo momento.

X-X-X

Por su parte, Hermione había encontrado a cierta dama de porte majestuoso, con la que había bebido más de lo que podía soportar, y fumado algo de opio. Pero la dama había tenido la astucia de beber con moderación ella misma, y no fumar en absoluto, y en ese momento Hermione no se encontraba en pleno uso de sus facultades, y la otra la iba desnudando mientras tiraba su ropa por el suelo.

Hermione no había previsto nada de esto, pero lo aceptaba en parte porque se sentía demasiado adormecida como para negarse, y en parte porque era lo que se supone que habían venido a hacer a la fiesta. Ella no había deseado ir, pero ya que estaba allí ¿qué iba a hacer si no? De todos modos, la dama era muy atractiva y también en parte se sentía halagada de que entre todas las mujeres de aquella fiesta, la hubiese elegido a ella, con su ridículo disfraz de bruja.

La Reina de la Noche le había quitado la máscara a Hermione, sin haber ella hecho lo mismo. Ante las protestas de Hermione (aquello iba por completo en contra de las reglas), había acariciado su cara con sus largas uñas, y había elogiado su bonito rostro. Era una pena que estuviese tapado, dijo. Hermione se calló. Ya de todas formas daba igual.

Probablemente, todo hubiese sido muy distinto si no hubiese estado tan ebria. Había algo en los modales bruscos de aquella mujer que en el fondo le desagradaba, pero estaba demasiado mareada como para darse cuenta del todo o reaccionar. Pero todo fue a peor cuando apareció el dios Pan, a quien la dama se refería como Rodolphus. Él quiso unirse, a su esposa le pareció bien, y aunque Hermione no estaba de acuerdo, su opinión no parecía ser relevante.

Las quejas de Hermione no fueron bien recibidas, y ante los empujones y sacudidas con que la pareja pretendía someterla, ella comenzó a gritar, pero un par de bofetones la hicieron bajar el tono de voz. Ahora Hermione ya no gritaba, sino que lloraba bajito, con los labios apretados mientras Rodolphus intentaba abrirle la boca a la fuerza para obligarla a hacerle una felación.

Por suerte para ella, alguien había llegado a escuchar el ruido, y una voz tras la puerta preguntó si todo estaba bien. Ambos esposos guardaron silencio, pero Hermione intentó elevar más la voz, lo que le valió que Rodolphus le tapase la boca y la sujetase mientras la dama le chistaba indicándole que se callase. Por si sus palabras no eran bastante, le puso de modo amenazante la mano sobre el cuello, al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte tirón del pelo.

Mientras ellos permanecían en silencio, escuchó tras de la puerta fragmentos de una conversación. Dos voces, una de hombre y otra de mujer, discutían sobre si irrumpir en el cuarto aunque fuese echando la puerta abajo, o dejar de hacerlo. Al parecer el hombre opinaba que era meterse en algo que no les importaba, y que casi con seguridad no pasara nada extraño después de todo, simplemente alguien estaba teniendo sexo muy duro.

-Conozco esas voces, Rodolphus: ¡son la traidora de mi sobrina y el despojo humano de mi primo! – susurró Bellatrix a su esposo, antes de advertir a Hermione, también en susurros, de que no se le ocurriese decir nada de lo que allí había pasado, o se arrepentiría.

-Yo voy a entrar, Sirius. Tú haz lo que quieras. –Se escuchó tras la pared, antes de que varios fuertes empujones echasen abajo la mesita que había servido para atrancar la puerta, que cedió de pronto, dejando a Sirius, que a última hora había decidido ayudar, en un precario equilibrio y a Tonks en el suelo, ambos sin máscara ya, pues se la habían quitado mientras discutían si entrar o no.

Tonks miró asombrada a Hermione, a la que habían soltado, y que aún lloraba encogida, desnuda, y avergonzada.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿Y qué se supone que le estabas haciendo, arpía asquerosa? – Preguntó Tonks desde el suelo a su tía. Todo lo que había bebido pareció haberse esfumado: estaba muy furiosa y algo asustada, y con tanta adrenalina corriendo por su sangre que tenía que esforzarse en controlarse.

-¿Qué se supone que estábamos haciendo? ¡Estábamos divirtiéndonos, hasta que has llegado tú, a molestar, como llevas haciendo desde que naciste!

-Se ve que ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Vamos Hermione, levántate: nos vamos de aquí, -dijo Tonks mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa.

Entonces Bellatrix hizo un rápido movimiento y sacó una pequeña pistola con el que encañonó a su sobrina, pero antes de que terminase, dos revólveres, el de Tonks y el de Sirius, la encañonaban a ella.

-No tiene sentido arruinar una fiesta tan bonita, prima. Podemos dejar nuestras diferencias por ahora, siempre que tú y Rodolphus dejéis irse a la chica, -dijo Sirius.

-Esto no acaba aquí, -dijo Bellatrix guardando su arma.- No os vais a salir con la vuestra. -Y por cierto: dadle recuerdos a Luna de mi parte. Sé que sigue en vuestra casa. Por ahora.

-¡Deja en paz a Luna! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en nuestros asuntos!

Bellatrix no dijo nada, solo sonrió de un modo extraño. Su marido fue más allá, y lanzó algo parecido a una risita nerviosa. Hermione, que mientras tanto se había levantado, intentaba torpemente recuperar su ropa. Mientras, tía y sobrina se miraban la una a la otra, como hipnotizadas. Tonks estaba tan pálida que su cara tenía un matiz verdoso, como si fuese a vomitar, y se le marcaban ojeras de las que normalmente carecía. La mano que sujetaba el arma temblaba.

-Eres muy injusta conmigo, niña. Tras la muerte de tus padres, yo te he criado. Te he enseñado todo lo que sabes. Todo. He hecho de ti una Black ¡Y así me lo agradeces, defraudándome una y otra vez, procurando perjudicarme en todo lo que puedes, y hasta sacándome un arma! Te aseguro que esto no va a quedar así: ¡la próxima vez que nos veamos, de una vez por todas te voy a enseñar a respetarme, aunque te haga llorar el resto de tu vida!

Bellatrix miraba a su sobrina como una serpiente a un ratón. Tonks había abierto la boca como para decir algo, pero se había quedado sin poder articular palabra: casi parecía incapaz de respirar. Bellatrix pasó a su lado, haciendo que sus hombros rozasen de forma intencionada. Tonks tuvo un visible escalofrío mientras se giraba para seguir encañonándola.

-Bien, Bellatrix. Si has terminado de amenazarnos, puedes volver a tu cubil. Tú también puedes irte, Rodolphus, -dijo Sirius, quien en ningún momento había bajado su arma, ni dejado de apuntar con ella a su prima.

Hermione había comenzado a vestirse, con torpeza, ya que, aun con miedo, seguía muy drogada. Los Lestrange abandonaron la habitación con el aire soberbio que les distinguía. Mientras, Sirius abrazó a su esposa, que por un momento dejó la mirada vacía y perdida antes de corresponder a su abrazo.

-Bueno, Hermione, -dijo Tonks, reaccionando por fin. Te vamos a llevar a casa, no te preocupes, allí hay habitaciones de sobra, y Luna te puede cuidar.

-¡Pero Dora! ¿No puede ser en un rato? ¡No podemos dejar a Remus solo, y ahora mismo no sé dónde está! Podemos acostar a la chica en un sofá hasta que se le pase un poco, y llevarla después ¡Sé razonable, querida!

-La llevaré yo. Vamos Hermione, tenemos el coche fuera, esperando. Tú quédate aquí, y yo enseguida vuelvo, -dijo dirigiéndose a su marido.

-¡No quiero ir allí!, -Exclamó Hermione, de forma entrecortada,- ¡No quiero que Luna se entere de esto! ¡No quiero que me vea así!

-Hermione, allí te podemos cuidar. No te puedes quedar sola: aún puedes vomitar y ahogarte.

-Encantadora imagen, querida, - dijo Sirius.

-En mi casa está Ginny, ¡Ella puede hacer eso!

Tonks se sintió compadecida: entendía un poco ese sentimiento de vergüenza de Hermione. Por otra parte, verla así pondría muy nerviosa a Luna. No había necesidad.

-De acuerdo, te llevaré a tu casa. Deja que te ayude a vestirte, -dijo Tonks mientras de hecho ya la estaba ayudando a subirse las medias y ajustarse los ligueros.

En el camino a la salida, con Hermione apoyada sobre Tonks, y esta que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, se encontraron con Pansy. Ella conservaba su máscara, no obstante, Tonks la reconoció al instante, lanzándose una mutua mirada dura. Hermione no se percató, y Tonks tampoco comentó nada. No estaba en condiciones de preocuparla con otro tema que no fuera llegar a casa.

Tonks pidió a Hermione que le diera al cochero la dirección de su casa antes de ayudarla a subir al coche de caballos de la familia Black. Ellas se acomodaron dentro, mientras Hermione, que seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol y el opio, daba cabezadas. Tonks se sentó a su lado y le volvió a pasar un brazo por el hombro "échate aquí, en mi hombro: te despertaré cuando lleguemos", le dijo.

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando? Tú y yo no éramos amigas, -dijo con voz débil Hermione.

-Cállate. Seguimos sin ser amigas. De hecho me caes bastante mal. Ya hablaremos de todo esto, cuando estés mejor.

-No se lo cuentes a Luna, por favor.

-¿Tienes miedo de que Luna se entere de que eres vulnerable, como todas las demás, o qué?

-No quiero que sepa que soy tan tonta.

-No eres tonta. Esto podría haberle pasado a cualquiera. Sé que tú también hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí, aunque al día siguiente hubieses vuelto a mi casa a insultarme. Y no se lo contaré a tu amiga, no te preocupes. Por cierto… no llegaron a… Rodolphus no llegó a… bueno, ya sabes ¿No es posible que estés embarazada, verdad?

-No, no es posible. Él no llegó a hacerme nada, y ella, bueno, tampoco mucho. De todas formas… entonces a mí me parecía bien, más o menos, hasta que apareció él. Ahora me siento idiota, claro.

Tonks le acarició el pelo, suspirando. Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero se calló. La apretó un poco contra sí en un abrazo, y volvió a dejarla para que se echase en su hombro. Hermione cerró los ojos apoyándose de nuevo en Tonks, quien miraba por la ventanilla las farolas de gas, que iluminaban tenuemente la noche, entre la neblina y una fuerte tormenta que se había desatado. En el reflejo de la ventanilla vio a Hermione, adormilada. Sentía un regusto amargo en la boca. Recordó haber tenido un mal presentimiento desde el momento en que había visto a los Lestrange aparecer en la fiesta.

El coche cruzaba Londres a poca velocidad: de noche no había mucho tráfico, pero la tormenta no ayudaba. Entre las anchas avenidas aparecían miserables callejas. Todas juntas convivían en una extraña amalgama, pero el barrio donde vivía Hermione estaba en las afueras. No era un lugar miserable como Whitechapel, pero era un vecindario donde vivía la gente que no podía costearse nada mejor.

Ella también había vivido en sitios así: de hecho tenía aún un apartamento vacío y cerrado en el mismo barrio, comprado con el dinero de sus primeros éxitos, tras los tiempos en los que se pagaba la cena actuando en un escenario. Aunque subirse a un escenario no era lo único que había hecho por sobrevivir, pensó mientras sonreía con cinismo.

El cochero las avisó de que habían llegado. Hacía bastante frío y el aliento de los caballos se convertía muy rápido en vapor. Le pidió a Hermione sus llaves, que por fortuna no había perdido, y entraron en el portal de aquél sórdido bloque de pisos, de fachada de ladrillo visto y paredes interiores sucias y desconchadas, intentando sortear los charcos del suelo.

A la pálida luz de gas del portal, Hermione le informó de que ella y Ginny vivían en la buhardilla. Había que subir seis pisos por una estrecha escalera. Tonks se arrepintió bastante de no habérsela llevado a Grimmauld Place a pesar de sus protestas, pero ya no tenía sentido volver.

-No me veo capaz de subir. Déjame aquí, no me va a pasar nada. Dormiré un poco, y mañana estaré mejor.

-No digas tonterías. Vamos a subir las dos agarradas, muy poco a poco y haciendo descansos en cada rellano. Antes de que te des cuenta estarás en tu cama.

Tonks fue a indicarle que se apoyase con la mano libre en la barandilla de la escalera, pero cambió de opinión muy rápido al ver que era inestable. "En la pared, Hermione. Eso es, y con la otra te agarras fuerte a mí". Hermione se quejaba mientras subían, a pesar de que Tonks estaba cargando con buena parte de su peso, y una señora en bata se asomó a una de las puertas para increparlas, llamándolas "putas borrachas". Tonks le ladró que se metiese en sus asuntos, y la señora desapareció rezongando. Así poco a poco, llegaron a la buhardilla donde ella vivía, y Tonks abrió la puerta con la llave.

-¿Hermione? -Preguntó Ginny un poco asustada al darse cuenta de que no venía sola. No tardó en reconocer a Nymphadora Black, bien conocida en "El Profeta" por los escándalos de su familia, su afición a ponerse pantalones, pasear en bicicleta, montar a caballo a horcajadas, su licencioso pasado y sus deslices del presente… y ahora también por su pelo rosa. Se acordaba de ella del colegio, trepando a un árbol o encaramada en el alféizar de una ventana, siempre dando la nota. Pero había cambiado mucho. Parecía hasta guapa, a su manera.

-Hermione está aquí. Le ha sentado mal algo de lo que comió en la fiesta. Yo soy Dora Black. ¡Y tú eres Ginny, me acuerdo de ti del colegio! ¡Apenas has cambiado!

-Yo también me acuerdo de usted. Una vez nos castigaron a todas por su culpa. Eso fue hace muchos años, pero la semana pasada le pegó usted a Hermione ¿Qué le ha hecho ahora? Esto no es una indigestión.

-Por favor, Ginny, no le he hecho nada. Pero de todas formas no es momento de discutir ¿Dónde está su cama?

Ginny la llevó a una cortina al fondo de única habitación que hacía de estudio, cocina, salón, y tendedero. Detrás había una única cama de matrimonio, deshecha y aún tibia, de donde debía haberse levantado hace poco la muchacha.

-¿Dormís las dos juntas? –Preguntó Tonks con media sonrisa.

A Ginny no le hizo gracia la pregunta. De hecho, no le hacía mucha gracia la señora Black. No había cambiado a mejor, en su opinión.

-La casa venía con los muebles puestos cuando la alquilamos. No podemos costearnos otra cama, y de todas formas, no cabría. No estamos amancebadas, si eso es lo que quiere insinuar.

-Por favor, no me des explicaciones, ¡ni que a mí me importara! –Dijo Tonks con frialdad, para disimular que se sentía algo avergonzada por haber sido tan indiscreta, mientras empezaba a descalzar a Hermione.

-Déjelo, ya puedo yo sola. Vuelva a casa, supongo que la estarán esperando sus dos maridos. Salude a Luna de mi parte, si es que ella se sigue acordando de mí. A lo mejor ya se cree de la aristocracia.

Tonks la miró boquiabierta. Sabía que no caía bien a mucha gente que ni la conocía, pero no solían ser tan hostiles con ella, al menos no de un modo tan abierto. Tampoco esperaba que el arreglo entre Remus, Sirius, y ella, hubiese llegado a los oídos de una secretaria de "El Profeta". Podría haber sido Hermione a través de Luna, pero no creía a Luna capaz de perjudicarla. Y a propósito de Luna, lo que más le asombró fue que se refiriese a ella en esos términos. Se sintió incluso ofendida por ella. Luna no merecía eso.

-Dale agua, ponla de lado, y no la dejes sola, porque puede vomitar y ahogarse. Y por la mañana, algo de comer le vendría bien.

-Gracias. Sé cómo cuidar borrachos.

-Toma, esto es suyo, -dijo Tonks sacándose la navaja de Hermione de un bolsillo interior del disfraz.- Se le cayó al suelo, y yo la recogí para que no la perdiera. Imagino que le tiene aprecio.

-Sí, se siente más segura con esto. Gracias, -dijo Ginny mirándola con duda ¿Por qué se estaría tomando tantas molestias Nymphadora Black por su amiga, con la que además no se llevaba nada bien? ¿Qué habría pasado en la fiesta? Hermione no solía beber, era casi abstemia. Ginny recordó que la había advertido sobre ir a la fiesta. No le gustaba aquello. El que Rita Skeeter se lo hubiese pedido tampoco la había tranquilizado, precisamente.

Cuando Tonks volvió a la fiesta, ya solo quedaban los últimos borrachos, y Sirius y Remus la esperaban con cara de frustración. No habló con ellos en el camino a casa, sino que se mantuvo encerrada en sus propios pensamientos. En un momento dado, Sirius le puso una mano en la espalda, de forma cariñosa, y ella se echó sobre su hombro. Remus disimuló un suspiro de fastidio que no pasó desapercibido para los otros dos.

X-X-X

Al entrar en casa, salió Luna a recibirlos. De forma más específica, a recibirla a ella. Quería ayudarla a cambiarse y cepillarle el pelo. Tonks le dijo que no hacía falta, y la mandó de nuevo a dormir, pero ella insistió. En realidad, más que preocuparse por su sueño, sentía un poco de pudor de desnudarse delante de Luna tras haber tenido sexo. Esperaba que no notase ningún olor raro, ni le hubiesen dejado ninguna marca en la piel.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Luna. Si necesitase tu ayuda, te despertaría, no lo dudes. Mañana vas a estar muerta de sueño, dando cabezadas mientras hablamos, -le regañó con suavidad Tonks, mientras la otra le cepillaba el pelo.

-En realidad no podía dormir. Estaba esperando que vinieras.

-¿Y eso, Luna? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Tú sueles dormir como un tronco!

-Ha habido una tormenta durante parte de la noche. He tenido pesadillas y me he despertado con un trueno. Me recordó a la noche en que murió mi padre. Me puse a pensar en eso, y ya no pude dormir más. Y además, estaba sola en casa, bueno, no lo estaba, pero casi: Kreacher y Winky duermen en el ático, muy lejos de mi cuarto.

-Vaya. Lo siento mucho, Luna. Ahora dormirás mejor, ya no hay tormenta y estamos nosotros aquí.

Luna la miró como si quisiera algo y no se atreviese a pedirlo. Le pareció raro: Luna era muy dulce y cariñosa, pero normalmente tenía la lengua tan suelta como sus amigas.

-Dime qué te pasa, Luna. Estoy cansada. No vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? No haré ruido, ni molestaré. De verdad.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Tonks se quedó boquiabierta. Eso era muy inapropiado, incluso viniendo de Luna. Por otra parte, tenía miedo de su propia reacción con ella al lado. Pero no quería decirle que no, y que no se atreviese a volver a pedirle nada más en el futuro.

-Está bien. Solo por esta noche.

Se tumbaron las dos de espaldas, bien arropadas hasta la nariz. En realidad lo que Luna le había contado a Tonks era verdad solo hasta cierto punto. No le había gustado la tormenta, ni quedarse sola en la lóbrega casa, pero no era una niña asustadiza. También era verdad que había soñado con su padre y la tormentosa noche en que murió, y se había despertado llorando, pero eso le pasaba de vez en cuando y ya estaba acostumbrada.

Lo que en realidad quería era simplemente estar en la cama con la otra. Siempre le había tenido afecto por haber sido amable con ella en su infancia, pero ahora ese afecto se estaba transformando en algo más. Deseaba estar con Tonks, y deseaba el contacto físico con ella.

-No te he preguntado por la fiesta. Qué poco considerada, se supone que tendría que ser amable contigo, e interesarme de forma cortés en tus cosas.

-No tienes que ser de ninguna manera. Me gusta cómo eres. Y la fiesta… bueno, ha habido de todo. En realidad no me apetece mucho hablar de la fiesta ¿Estás cómoda? ¿Quieres más almohadas? –Preguntó Tonks un poco por cambiar de tema.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias. Y gracias por dejarme dormir contigo.

-De nada, Luna. Yo también estoy cómoda contigo aquí.

En ese momento, llegaron una serie de gemidos de la habitación de al lado, acompañados por el rechinar de la cama y los golpes del cabecero contra la pared. Luna se volvió hacia Tonks, interrogándola con la mirada, y ella dejó escapar una risita.

-Siempre es así. A ellos les gusta. No te preocupes, todo está bien, pero no hables de esto con nadie, -dijo Tonks mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Pero cómo lo hacen?

Tonks soltó una carcajada. La inocencia y el descaro de Luna eran muy refrescantes.

-¿Sabes cómo lo hacen un hombre y una mujer, Luna?

-Sí, claro. No soy tonta ¿sabes?

-Hay muchas mujeres que no se enteran hasta su noche de bodas, Luna. Piensan que lo saben, pero no. A ver, dime cómo se hace, para que yo te crea.

-El hombre mete "su herramienta" en el sitio por donde la mujer hace pis.

-Bueno, no es exactamente el mismo sitio. Pero vale. La idea fundamental la has cogido. Pues dos hombres hacen lo mismo, solo que como les falta el agujero de las mujeres, lo hacen por detrás. Por el culo, -especificó Tonks, por si a Luna le quedaba alguna duda, mientras la miraba muy seria y asentía, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Qué asco, deben sacarla llena de caca!

Tonks se volvió a reír. –Puede pasar, -dijo- pero no suele ser así. Además, el que recibe "la herramienta", como tú dices, puede tomar precauciones para que eso no pase.

-¿Qué precauciones? –Preguntó Luna con cara de asco.

-Ya te lo cuento otro día. Ahora vamos a dormir, Luna.

-¿Me vas a dejar dormir aquí más veces?

-Los días que duerma sola, no me importa. Pero creo que estarías más cómoda en tu propio cuarto, con tus cosas. Aunque esto es divertido. Es como estar de nuevo en el colegio ¿verdad?

-En el colegio, excepto Ginny y Hermione, nadie solía querer hablar conmigo. Esto es mejor.

-¡Qué mentirosa! ¡Yo hablaba contigo también!

-Sí, pero eras mayor que yo. No estuvimos mucho tiempo juntas. Me hubiera gustado estar contigo en clase, creo que hubiese sido divertido.

-Nah, te hubiese gastado bromas, y a veces mis bromas eran pesadas. Sin embargo, al ser más pequeña que yo, te libraste de eso. Por eso piensas que yo era divertida.

-¿Me hubieses gastado bromas a mí también? Creo recordar que solo se las gastabas a otras chicas con las que no te llevabas bien.

-Tienes buena memoria. No, no te hubiese gastado bromas. Pero de todas formas, te hubiese caído mal, y hubieses sido tú la que no hubiese querido ser mi amiga. Me acuerdo una vez que estaba en el dormitorio con las compañeras, y les conté una historia de miedo que me estaba inventando sobre la marcha. Ninguna de aquellas zorras pegó ojo en toda la noche, mientras yo dormía como un tronco, -dijo Tonks riendo.

-A mí me pasaba lo contrario. Yo no entendí nunca qué sentido tenía aquello. Qué motivos podían tener para fastidiarme siempre a mí. A veces fingía no darme cuenta, pero no era verdad. Sí que me daba cuenta.

Tonks le besó la mejilla. –Ya ha terminado –le dijo.- Nadie volverá a molestarte.

Y en ese momento, pensó en Bellatrix. Parecía que se había reconciliado con su marido, y ahora hacían sus _travesuras_ los dos juntos. Y eran peores. Se habían crecido mucho al ver que nunca les pasaba nada.

Luna había sido su pupila durante años. Al parecer, Bellatrix era pariente lejana de la familia Lovegood, y se había mostrado muy dispuesta a hacerse cargo de su tutela cuando su padre falleció. Y nadie más se había interesado en cuidar de ella. "Debería haber hecho algo más", pensó Tonks. Pero de todas formas, en aquella época ella apenas tenía para subsistir. Y nunca hubiese podido quitarle nada legalmente a Madame Lestrange.

-Te has quedado muy callada, -dijo Luna.

-No es nada. Me he quedado en blanco un momento, solo es eso, -mintió Tonks. –Pero en su cabeza algo seguía dando vueltas. "Fue la sustituta. No me escapé de mi tía: dejó que me fuera porque ya la tenía a ella. No me casé con Mundungus hasta un año más tarde. Si ella hubiese querido, podía haberme buscado y obligado a volver", pensó atando cabos y recordando fechas.

Se rebulló en la cama sintiéndose llena de odio hacia su tía. "La tenía que haber matado esta noche. La pillé in fraganti, a ella y al asqueroso de su marido, y con testigos. Los tenía que haber matado a los dos. Tengo buenos abogados. No creo que me hubiesen condenado por ello".

Volvió a conectar con la realidad porque Luna le estaba acariciando la cara, preocupada. Le cogió la mano con suavidad y le sonrió. Luna la abrazó por sorpresa, y ella se quedó quieta por un momento, para luego corresponder a su abrazo. Cuando la soltó, se dieron las buenas noches y apagaron la luz.

Luna se quedó pensando que algo no le había contado Tonks. Se había quedado callada y muy seria de repente, parecía una persona distinta por completo. Procuró quedarse muy quieta en el filo de la cama, para no molestarla. Quería hacer méritos para que ella la dejase quedarse más veces.

Al cabo de un rato se quedó dormida, pero la despertaron unos suaves ronquidos justo en su oído, mientras una mata de pelo más duro que el suyo le hacía cosquillas en la cara. A pesar de tener casi toda la enorme cama para ella, Tonks se había movido dormida hasta donde Luna estaba, y había acabado echando la cabeza contra su hombro, como solía hacer cuando dormía acompañada. Se apartó su pelo con cuidado de no despertarla, y Tonks hizo un ruido dormida al notarlo. Se estuvo quieta entonces, y la otra siguió durmiendo sobre su hombro. Ahora las dos estaban juntas, y notaba su calor y su cuerpo rozándola por debajo del camisón y las sábanas. Luna se volvió a quedar dormida pensando con envidia en Pansy.


	6. Chapter 6: Una pequeña charla

**Capítulo 6: Una pequeña charla**

X-X-X

Advertencia: Sexo explícito, se mencionan las drogas y el alcohol. Hábitos de higiene del XIX (no es que los personajes sean guarros). Esa parte me ha encantado.

*Al final no me ha salido tan Pansy/ Mione como quería. Intentaré redimirme en siguientes capítulos.

X-X-X

Cuando Luna notó que Tonks intentaba despertarla, el sol ya se filtraba a través de las cortinas del dormitorio. Ella se quejó, se dio la vuelta, e intentó seguir durmiendo, pero Tonks dijo algo así como "de eso, nada", y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Al principio, Luna intentó apartarse mientras reía, pero luego pasó a contraatacar atrapando uno de sus pies con una mano e intentando mortificarla con la otra. Tuvo el efecto previsto por Luna, y la otra no tuvo más remedio que reír hasta que consiguió soltarse a tirones. La miró con los ojos brillantes, mientras le decía que se iba a enterar, y aunque Luna intentó quitarse, no pudo evitar que Tonks la atrapase en un abrazo para hacerle cosquillas en el cuello.

-¿De verdad te hubiese gustado ser mi compañera de clase, Luna?

-¿Les hacías cosquillas a tus compañeras de clase?

-Y cosas peores, -dijo Tonks riendo.

-No me extraña que Minerva McGonagall te tuviese tanto cariño, -dijo Luna entre risas entrecortadas.

-Di que te rindes, y te suelto. Pero vas a tener que hacer hoy todo lo que yo te diga, sin rechistar, -dijo Tonks con aire risueño.

-¡Siempre hago todo lo que me dices sin rechistar, para eso me pagas!

Tonks la llamó deslenguada, y siguió haciéndole cosquillas por el cuello, las axilas, la cintura… hasta que se dio cuenta de que el camisón se le había movido demasiado sobre uno de sus hombros, dejando uno de sus pequeños pechos al descubierto. Con cuidado colocó de nuevo el camisón en su sitio, pero el borde del cuello abierto rozó el pezón, que se endureció antes de quedar tapado de nuevo, mientras Tonks hacía contacto visual con la joven.

Luna hizo un pequeño ruido gutural, y Tonks volvió a abrazarla, ya sin hacerle cosquillas y un poco avergonzada. Le había parecido un gemido de excitación, pero un momento después le parecía estar imaginándolo todo, y se sintió como si ella estuviese aprovechándose de las circunstancias para molestarla. Pero entonces Luna se dio la vuelta, y sin vacilar le cogió el rostro, y la besó en la nariz. Tonks aún estaba sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el pelo, cuando Luna se decidió y volvió a besarla, esta vez en la boca.

Al principio fue casi más un choque de labios que un beso, y Tonks se quedó perpleja a pesar de lo mucho que había fantaseado con ese momento, pero luego Luna volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los de la otra, y metió la lengua para despegarlos. Tonks se retiró para comentarle preocupada a Luna que aún no se había lavado los dientes, pero Luna ignoró su comentario para volver a acercar sus labios a los de ella, y esta vez Tonks se lanzó también a la boca de la rubia, metiendo su lengua y buscando jugar con la de Luna.

Cuando a las dos les faltó el aire, Tonks comenzó a besar la línea de su mandíbula para bajar a su cuello, y Luna volvió a gemir. A ella ya no le quedó ninguna duda de que estaba excitada, y mordió con suavidad su garganta, para luego lamer la zona. Pero Luna era de nuevo más audaz de lo que ella había pensado, y le pidió que le hiciera un chupetón. Tonks bajó hacia la zona que quedaría cubierta con el alto cuello del vestido de Luna, y allí chupó y besó luego la zona amoratada. Luna había vuelto a gemir, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

-Házmelo tú también a mí-, pidió Tonks exponiendo su cuello. Luna mordió sin preocuparse por donde lo hacía, y Tonks se estremeció de placer, aunque el mordisco había sido tal vez un poco bruto. Luego vino el chupetón, y entonces fue Tonks la que gimió, mientras intentaba mirar los ojos de Luna, cosa físicamente bastante difícil.

Y entonces Sirius abrió la puerta sin avisar y las vio juntas. Carraspeó antes de decir que las estaba esperando para desayunar, pues deseaba hablar con Dora acerca de una cena en casa, para celebrar que al parecer su ahijado se hallaba de nuevo en Londres. Después se disculpó por interrumpir, y le recordó a su esposa la existencia de un magnífico invento llamado cerrojo. Cundo se fue, Tonks se incorporó, miró a Luna, que se había quedado bastante cortada, y se rio mientras la abrazaba de nuevo por detrás, pasando con suavidad sus manos por encima de sus pechos, para acabar rodeándola por la cintura.

-Vamos a desayunar, o se van a enfadar con nosotras. Creo que podemos seguir con esto más tarde ¿Quizás esta noche te gustaría volver a dormir conmigo, Luna? –Preguntó Tonks, apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza.

X-X-X

Cuando Hermione se levantó por la mañana, vio a Ginny a su lado. Casi no había dormido por cuidarla. Le había puesto el camisón y la había mantenido caliente y de costado, acercándole un cubo cada vez que quiso vomitar. Pero ya era de día y Ginny estaba de muy mal humor, abroncando a una Hermione avergonzada y resacosa que se lavaba la cara en una jofaina, mientras sentía que aún el suelo no era del todo estable.

-Cuando te pongas mejor vas a lavar todo lo que vomitaste anoche. Y me debes una.

-Sí, Ginny. Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

-Toma, ha llegado esta carta para ti ¿Estás decidida a meterte en la cama con todas las señoras de esa familia? ¿Para eso dejaste a mi hermano, que te quería?

-No vamos a hablar de nuevo de eso. Y te repito que no me he acostado con Tonks. Ni siquiera me parece atractiva, y ella también me ha dejado muy claro que no le soy simpática.

-¿Entonces por qué te trajo a casa? No parece ese tipo de persona.

-No lo sé. Basta de ese tema, por favor, ya me siento bastante mal sin que me lo restriegues, -dijo mientras abría la carta, remitida por Mrs. Pansy Malfoy.

-Ven a desayunar, he hecho gachas para las dos, aunque no las merezcas. Tu nueva amiga aristócrata me recordó que te diese de comer por la mañana.

-Qué amable, -dijo secamente refiriéndose a Tonks. Y mirando de repente a Ginny, que a su vez la miraba airada, añadió que no se estaba refiriendo a ella con ese pequeño sarcasmo, y que muchas gracias por hacerle el desayuno.

Dejó la carta para luego. No quería enfadar más a su amiga. Le costaba tragar las gachas, pero se obligó a hacerlo bebiendo agua de cuando en cuando. Cuando acabó, se ofreció a fregar los platos, pero Ginny le dijo que siguiera echada un rato. No era amabilidad, en realidad temía que Hermione rompiese toda la vajilla. Estaba demasiado mareada como para hacer nada útil.

Así que se tendió en la cama leyendo la carta, mientras Ginny la miraba ceñuda. Se dio la vuelta para no verla. Ella ya se había ofrecido a fregar los platos y había pedido disculpas varias veces por haberse emborrachado. No tenía sentido que la otra intentase seguir castigándola.

Pansy estaba celosa. La había visto abrazada a Tonks y había malinterpretado por completo la situación. Le escribía unas líneas rezumantes de veneno donde primero la llamaba zorra y luego, en el siguiente párrafo, le decía que la echaba de menos y que quería tomar un café con ella, y "aclarar las cosas". Y le explicaba que la reconciliación con su marido era algo así como un negocio, según lo entendió Hermione. Nada que tuviese que ver con los sentimientos. Un acuerdo entre familias que no se podía romper. Entendía que a ella esas cosas le resultasen incomprensibles, la vida de los campesinos y granjeros de los que ella procedía era en muchos aspectos más fácil, añadía.

Hermione resopló. Era la peor carta de amor que le habían escrito nunca. Hasta Ron Weasley, que la había desvirgado sin preguntarle siquiera si estaba disfrutando o si le dolía, quedaba como un todo caballero al lado de semejante bicho.

Pero un pensamiento llevó a otro. Hermione no conocía a muchas mujeres a las que también les gustasen las mujeres aparte de Bellatrix, Tonks, o Pansy. Bellatrix y Tonks quedaban más que descartadas por razones obvias (lo que también le recordó que tenía una charla pendiente con esta última, en la que seguro que Lady Black tendría un par de cosas que restregarle por la cara)… y quedaba Pansy.

Pansy, tan dulce y entregada en la cama como fría e interesada era fuera de ella. Tan diferente de Ron. Ron era todo lo contrario: leal, honrado, y por completo de fiar. Había querido casarse con ella, y tener muchos hijos. Lo tenía todo pensado: ella se quedaría en casa atendiéndolos a todos y él se ocuparía de llevar pan a casa y luchar por un mundo más justo. Quería llevar la misma vida que habían tenido sus padres. Había otros compañeros que pensaban que la mujer podría tener algún lugar en esa lucha, pero no era el caso de Ron.

Hermione sintió ganas de ahogarse con su propio vómito, como le había dicho Tonks que le pasaría si se quedaba borracha y sola, antes que tener ese futuro. Si tenía que elegir, prefería mil veces a Pansy. Al fin y al cabo, siempre podía taparle la boca mientras lo hacían, con la excusa de un juego sexual, o simplemente irse una vez que hubiese satisfecho sus deseos. Follar con ella no significaba tener que quererla, o mucho menos creerse sus milongas.

Ya lo había decidido. Escribiría una contestación a la carta de Pansy. Ignoraría los aspectos que no las iban a llevar a ninguna parte, como la parte en la que se refería a la bucólica vida del campesinado, o el tema de su marido, mortífago y putero, con el que se había reconciliado con tal de tener una vida fácil, y aceptaría ese café con ella. Y después follarían. Nada más de pensarlo Hermione se sentía muy excitada: solo con imaginarse lamiendo la suave y pálida piel de Pansy se notaba húmeda. Entonces de pronto se acordó de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, y ese sentimiento se volvió amargo.

Miró de reojo a Ginny, que fregaba malhumorada. Ginny también la había estado mirando a ella, mientras fantaseaba con Pansy tras leer su carta, y se ve que su expresión había sido muy elocuente, porque ahora estaba de peor humor que antes.

Su amiga no era mala ni gruñona, todo lo contrario. Pero había cosas que no entendía. Empezando porque hubiese dejado a su hermano, que era un buen hombre, trabajador y honrado, y quería casarse con ella. Y continuando con que Hermione hubiese empezado a sentir atracción por su ex compañera de piano. Aquella arpía, según Ginny. Hermione había cometido el error de contárselo, y Ginny… bueno, no se lo había tomado bien.

-No te puedes imaginar la cara de estúpida que se te pone cada vez que piensas en ella. Tú te creerás que controlas la situación, pero ella va a hacer contigo lo que quiera, -le escupió Ginny desde el fregadero, sin venir a cuento.

Hermione se echó de lado en la cama, de cara a la pared, mirando por el ventanuco que, ahora de día, iluminaba la estancia. Era una ventana pequeña y triste que daba a un callejón estrecho. En realidad no daba mucha luz, pero por lo menos permitía que el aire de la calle entrase. Por un momento pensó que el aire de la calle era Pansy. Luego apartó eso de su mente: los que pensaban con metáforas eran gilipollas, se dijo.

El simple hecho de estar teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos significaba que seguía afectada por el alcohol y las drogas. Ella no era así. Necesitaba dormir. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y se echó las mantas por encima.

Un rato después, Ginny la despertó advirtiéndola de que si dormía ahora no lo haría luego de noche, y que eso no la haría feliz a ella, y le arrojó otra carta. -Esta es de la otra,- dijo. La remitía Nymphadora Black. Su letra, grande, angulosa, y muy marcada en el papel, hasta casi traspasarlo, era muy diferente de la de Pansy, del tamaño y forma perfectas.

Tonks quería que fuese a verla a su casa -"ya sabes dónde vivo", decía,- para tener una pequeña charla con ella, arreglar sus diferencias y "aclarar las cosas". No tenía muchas esperanzas en aclarar nada con ella, más bien se imaginaba a Mrs. Black sacudiéndola otra vez por los hombros. La verdad es que la idea de entrevistarse con Tonks la intimidaba, sobre todo después de lo último que había pasado. Cada vez que lo recordaba, Hermione sentía una mezcla de vergüenza, rabia, y miedo. Sirius y Tonks la habían salvado, pero eso no lo hacía la situación menos humillante, casi al contrario. Por un momento pensó que casi hubiese preferido que los Lestrange le hubiesen hecho lo que hubiesen querido, con tal de que nadie más lo supiese. Después se odió a sí misma por tener ese pensamiento. Deseó llorar y notó como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, y también se odió a sí misma entonces.

Después recordó la voz de Tonks diciéndole que no había sido culpa suya. Claro que no. Había sido culpa de los Lestrange, acostumbrados a depredar todo lo que se ponía a su paso.

Miró en la mesita de noche, donde había visto su navaja por última vez. Ginny le había contado que Tonks la recogió del suelo para devolvérsela. También debía agradecerle eso.

En el fondo sí que había sido de forma indirecta su culpa. Por confiar en desconocidos. Por confiar en los demás. Por no saber defenderse. No volvería a pasar, se prometió a sí misma.

Se obligó a levantarse, asearse y vestirse. Escribió una carta para Pansy citándola el domingo en un café al que ambas solían ir cuando estudiaban piano juntas, protegiéndose de las miradas airadas de Ginny. Después cogió la bicicleta y se fue a pasear. Incluso estando todavía mareada, podía hacer algunas cosas. Todo menos quedarse allí y aguantar a Ginny.

Sin haberlo pensado en un principio, su paseo la fue acercando a Grimmauld Place. Ya estaba bien como para hablar con Tonks. Además, sospechaba que Mrs. Black la iba a apisonar de todas formas. Cuanto antes se quitase esa humillante obligación de agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella, mejor.

X-X-X

Tonks le estaba enseñando a Luna un juego de cartas, mientras Sirius estaba tendido en el diván. Remus había salido a darse una vuelta, él solo. Estaba de muy mal humor, como casi siempre en los últimos tiempos.

-Como no ganes esta mano, me vas a tener que enseñar las tetas, -dijo de modo juguetón Tonks.

-Así la estás incentivando para perder, querida, -intervino Sirius desde el sofá. –Por cierto ¿vas a ir a confesarte de lo de la fiesta, o prefieres acumular pecados para no hacer tantos viajes?

-Iré en breve, no quiero que la muerte me pille sin confesar y encontrarme en el infierno con tu madre, querido.

-¡Esa ha sido buena! ¡Cuéntale también a Snape cómo estás pervirtiendo a una joven huérfana, le va a encantar! ¡Ojalá pudiese estar allí para verle la cara cuando te decidas a hacerlo!

-¿Por qué no te das una vuelta y nos dejas en paz un par de horas? Te lo digo con cariño, pero te lo digo. Normalmente este salón es para mí, y estás invadiendo mi espacio.

Sirius se acercó a Tonks y la besó en la mejilla. –Está bien, te dejo en buena compañía un rato. Nos vemos en la cena. Diviértanse, señoras, -dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia Luna, mientras se tocaba el ala de un imaginario sombrero.

Nada más desaparecer Sirius por la puerta, Tonks dejó su silla, y se sentó al lado de Luna, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y besándola en la mejilla. Luna se giró para enfrentarse con sus ojos. Tonks entonces acarició sus labios con los dedos de la otra mano.

-¿Tiene razón Sirius? ¿Te gustaría enseñarme las tetas? –Preguntó Tonks al oído de Luna.

-No me importaría, -contestó Luna mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Ah no? – Preguntó Tonks antes de besarla con suavidad en la nariz. –Tal vez podríamos bañarnos juntas. Me bañé hace dos días, pero podemos repetir ¿Te gustaría? ¿O te daría vergüenza? Yo me baño desnuda, Luna ¿Tú cómo lo haces, desnuda, o con un camisón puesto?

-No me gusta bañarme, prefiero lavarme por partes. Pero si no me mojas el pelo ni intentas hacerme ahogadillas, podemos bañarnos juntas, -dijo Luna un poco sonrojada.

-Te has puesto roja. Qué encantadora eres. No te voy a hacer nada que no te guste, Luna, -dijo Tonks antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez en la boca.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta las hicieron separarse antes de lo que tenían pensado. Era Winky, que anunciaba la visita de Miss Granger.

-Tu amiga es única para reventar buenos momentos, -comentó Tonks malhumorada. –Pero dile que pase. Y sírvenos un té, por favor Winky.

-Buenas tardes, Luna. Buenas tardes, Mrs. Black ¿Podríamos hablar usted y yo en privado, por favor?

-¿Por qué no puedo estar yo delante? –Protestó Luna.

-Luna, por favor. Necesito hablar a solas con ella, -dijo Hermione.

-Nos vemos en nada, Luna. Hazle caso a Hermione, -dijo Tonks besándola en la mejilla.

Luna salió del cuarto mirando con tristeza a Hermione, mientras esta se preguntaba si tal vez el beso en la mejilla no había durado demasiado. No le gustaba la intimidad que veía entre las dos.

-Siéntate aquí conmigo, Hermione. Hoy no nos vamos a pelear. Tú no me vas a insultar y yo no te voy a pegar ¿verdad?

Ambas guardaron silencio mientras Winky servía el té con pastas. A Tonks le pareció que Hermione estaba muy incómoda. Volvió a sentir compasión por ella, aunque luego pensó que la misma Hermione le volvería a arañar la cara si se enterase de que estaba teniendo ese sentimiento hacia ella.

-Gracias por ayudarme el otro día, -empezó Hermione, con la mirada baja y un hilo de voz. –Yo no quise ir a esa fiesta –se justificó.- Me obligó mi jefa: se había quedado sin acompañante.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí ¿verdad?

-Claro, claro que sí…

-Dicho esto, tienes que tener más cuidado. Tú estás sola, y eres una presa fácil para los depredadores. Si encima bebes y te drogas hasta quedar casi inconsciente, las posibilidades de que te ocurran cosas desagradables aumentan. No te lo digo para regañarte. Tómalo como un consejo de alguien que ha hecho antes que tú todas las estupideces posibles, -añadió rápidamente Tonks.

-Normalmente no suelo hacer eso. Casi no bebo, y el viernes fue la primera vez que tomé drogas. No sé por qué lo hice. Quizás porque me sentía incómoda allí. "Y supongo que ver a Pansy tan feliz con su marido no ayudó", pensó Hermione.

-Pues no lo hagas más. O hazlo solo cuando estés con gente en la que confías… y aun así te puedes llevar un chasco. Por cierto, el opio no te conviene. He conocido gente que se ha destrozado la vida con esa basura.

-Sí, mamá, -dijo Hermione, burlona.

Tonks sonrió, y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿No existe ninguna posibilidad de denunciar lo ocurrido, para que no le pase a nadie más, verdad? –Preguntó Hermione, sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta.

-¿Quieres denunciar a los Lestrange? No solo no querría creerte nadie, sino que posiblemente sus abogados le diesen la vuelta a tu denuncia, para que tú acabases en la cárcel, por falso testimonio o difamación. Te diré algo: no eres la primera ni serás la última, pero no puedes hacer nada. Nadie te va a apoyar. Las otras víctimas tienen miedo. Confórmate con que al final llegamos nosotros y no fue tan grave. Podría haber acabado peor.

Al decir esto, Tonks cogió la mano de Hermione. Ella de forma instintiva quiso retirarla, pero se controló y la mantuvo en su sitio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó.

-¡Por favor, son mis tíos! Los conozco bien. Viví con ellos de niña. Escuché cosas en aquella casa. Luego me mandaron al colegio y me libré de esa mierda. De todos modos no es algo que sea exactamente un secreto, solo que no encontrarás a nadie que quiera decir una palabra de manera abierta.

-Tú lo has hecho.

-Sí, pero yo soy la esposa de Sirius Black. De todos modos, nos tienen amenazados de muerte a los dos. No deseo meterme en una guerra abierta con ellos. Ya lo del otro día fue mucho más lejos de lo que Sirius y yo hubiésemos querido. Tenemos un hijo, y bueno, yo crecí como una huérfana. No le deseo a él lo mismo. Olvida el tema, Hermione. No llegó a pasar nada grave, y ellos se tuvieron que ir con el rabo entre las patas. Final feliz ¿no?

Hermione suspiró. Sabía que Tonks tenía razón, pero le daba rabia reconocerlo.

-Había algo más de lo que quería que hablásemos. De Luna.

-¿Otra vez eso? ¿Qué pasa con Luna ahora?

-Te gusta. Os gustáis. He visto cómo os mirabais antes.

-¿Y si fuese así? Tú haces lo que te da la gana ¿Quieres a tu amiga con las piernas bien cerradas mientras tú te acuestas con la mujer de mi primo?

-¿Entonces lo reconoces? –Chilló Hermione.

-Nos hemos besado esta mañana. Ha sido bonito. Creo que a ella también se lo ha parecido, -dijo Tonks contemplando con satisfacción la cara de Hermione.

-¡Le vas a arruinar la vida! ¿Qué pasará con ella cuando te canses de que te hable del espiritismo, los seres que viven en Marte, o la conjura entre los Mortífagos y los Templarios?

-¿Por qué me voy a cansar de ella? ¡Me encanta cómo es!

-Te divierte cómo es, -dijo Hermione señalándola acusadora con su dedo.

-¡Me divierten sus locuras, pero también me agrada ella en conjunto! ¿Por qué te parece raro que alguien encuentre atractiva a tu amiga, tanto en su físico como en su forma de ser? ¡Es tu amiga, algo bueno debes ver en ella!

-¡La vas a ilusionar para luego romperle el corazón! ¡Además, tú no te puedes casar con ella: eres mujer, y estás ya casada, encima! –Le gritó Hermione.

-Tú no te puedes casar con Pansy por lo mismo, -contestó Tonks con frialdad.

-¡Es distinto!

-¿Por qué es distinto? No veo ninguna diferencia.

-¡Yo no soy como Luna!

-¿Por qué me parece estar entendiendo que te consideras mejor que Luna?

¡No me considero mejor que ella, pero yo vivo en el mundo! ¡Seguiré trabajando cuando termine lo de Pansy! ¡Tú no eres lo que Luna necesita!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué necesita Luna, según tú?

-¡Necesita un hombre que la quiera, que la mantenga y se ocupe de ella! ¡Cuando lo vuestro acabe, ella se quedará en la calle sin un penique y con su reputación arruinada!

-No me puedo creer que precisamente tú, me estés diciendo esto. Y dime, ¿tenías algún fulano en mente para endosarle a tu amiga, quien según tú, es tan inútil que a lo único que puede aspirar es a que un imbécil se case con ella estando encaprichado, aunque luego se arrepienta y le dé palizas todos los días de su vida?

-Eso no tiene por qué pasar, -dijo Hermione casi sin habla. No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Si fueses su madre y fueses católica, la encerrarías en un convento. Por su bien.

-No sé lo que hacen los católicos, y no me importa. Estamos hablando de Luna.

-En todo caso, habla con ella ¿Por qué estás intentando convencerme a mí?

-Tú eres más razonable.

-No, lo que quieres es hacer que me sienta mal por no ver a tu amiga como una niña ¡Para dejarte el campo libre y que la metas en la cama de cualquier rufián de tres al cuarto que esté dispuesto a casarse con ella para tener una criada gratis!

-¡No es ningún rufián! –Dijo Hermione antes de poder contenerse.

-Ah. Que ya lo tienes buscado. Qué hacendosa, señorita Woodhouse. Déjame que adivine ¿Longbottom?

Hermione guardó silencio. Tonks la había calado por completo.

-No me voy a apartar de tu amiga mientras ella esté contenta conmigo. Búscale otra a tu amigo Longbottom. Seguro que conoces más chicas desheredadas. O mira, también podrías casarte tú con él. Pero eso no lo quieres ¿verdad?

-La vas a destrozar, -repitió Hermione.

-La voy a hacer muy feliz. Y si algún día ella se cansa de mí, porque en todo caso sería ella la que se cansase de mí, te prometo que no se irá a la calle sin un penique ¿contenta?

-No. Eso… es una transacción.

-¿Y casarla con Longbottom para que la mantenga no lo es?

Hermione guardó silencio de nuevo. No tenía argumentos contra Tonks.

-Bueno, Hermione. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, como siempre. Pero ahora me gustaría seguir arrastrando por el fango la inocencia de tu amiga, si no tienes inconveniente, claro, -dijo de modo perverso Tonks, escogiendo a propósito las palabras que podrían molestar más a Hermione.

X-X-X

A la hora de la cena hubo un pequeño incidente en Grimmauld Place que terminó con Tonks al borde de las lágrimas, retirándose de la mesa sin terminar la cena, seguida por Luna, que la abrazó en la cama mientras ella trataba de no llorar. A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de dos hombres que también discutían. Discutían ahora, pues antes Sirius había callado mientras Remus gritaba a su esposa.

El motivo de la discusión había sido el que Tonks preguntase de forma bastante insistente a Remus qué le ocurría, pues lo notaba raro y más silencioso que de costumbre. Había ignorado su pregunta dos veces, pero a la tercera le gritó que era una maldita entrometida, y que lo dejase de una vez en paz a solas con sus pensamientos. Sirius había mirado para otro lado, guardando silencio.

-No sé cómo hemos llegado a esto. Es que ya ni siquiera me tiene respeto, -se quejaba Tonks, mientras Luna la apretaba contra su pecho.

-Tranquila, tú no has hecho nada malo. Él solo se dará cuenta de lo desagradable que ha sido, -dijo Luna.

-¿Y por qué Sirius no me ha apoyado? Siempre está haciendo como si no pasara nada.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. "Soy yo, Sirius. Ábreme, Dora"

Sirius se tendió al lado de Dora, una vez Luna le abrió la puerta. Ante el ademán de Luna de retirarse, Tonks le pidió que no lo hiciese.

-Hablamos de que ibas a dormir aquí. Quédate.

-Pensé que querrías hablar con Mr. Black…

-Podemos hablar contigo delante. Quédate, por favor.

-Yo también quería dormir aquí, Dora, -advirtió Sirius.

-Quedaos los dos, uno a cada lado. La cama es lo bastante grande para los tres.

-Dora, por favor, se razonable, -pidió Sirius.

-No vamos a follar esta noche, Sirius. No estoy de humor. Y menos después de que, una vez más, no hayas hecho nada por apoyarme. Así que no hay problema porque durmamos los tres juntos.

-Dora, para mí también es complicado cuando vosotros discutís. Os quiero a los dos. Sé que él no llevaba razón, -reconoció.

Luna mientras tanto se había sentado en el filo de la cama, mirando fijamente los dibujos del papel de la pared. Tonks se incorporó para echarla sobre la cama, a su lado, y poner la cabeza sobre su pecho, como estaba antes de la llegada de Sirius.

-Yo había venido para calmarte, pero veo que no me necesitas, -dijo Sirius.

-Estoy muy tranquila, como ves. Solo un poco triste, pero se me pasará. Tal vez Remus necesite que lo calmes, -dijo Tonks, rencorosa.

-Ya veo que no soy bien recibido. Nos vemos mañana.

-Yo no te estoy echando. Te puedes quedar si quieres. Pero no le voy a decir a Luna que se vaya.

Cuando vio la puerta cerrarse, Luna respiró aliviada. Se hubiese sentido muy incómoda durmiendo en la misma cama con Tonks y Sirius.

-Luna, no quiero decepcionarte, pero en realidad estoy mal de ánimo. Tal vez esperases algo de mí esta noche, -dijo Tonks levantando un poco la cabeza, para mirarla a la cara.

-No sé qué debería esperar, -dijo Luna.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de eso? –Preguntó Tonks situando su cabeza en la almohada al mismo nivel que la de Luna, para mirarla más fácilmente a los ojos.

-Me gustaría. No sé muy bien qué pinto en esta casa. Hasta ahora he sido tu dama de compañía ¿Y ahora, qué soy?

-Puedes ser mi amante. Si quieres. ¿Quieres?

-¿Como Pansy? –Preguntó Luna.

-Estaba pensando más bien en algo como lo que tengo, o tenía, con Remus. Vivir juntas.

-¿Y qué les parece a ellos?

-A ellos les parece bien mientras nadie los moleste, Luna. Y tengo mi propio dinero, no te preocupes por eso ¿Qué te parece a ti?

-Yo quiero seguir como hasta ahora, solo que besándonos y durmiendo juntas, y todo esas cosas. Pero no quiero dormir con ellos, -aclaró Luna, mientras pensaba que no entendía del todo a qué venía lo del dinero en ese momento.

-Puedes vivir aquí y que todo siga como hasta ahora. Eso no significa que tengas que acostarte con ellos, de hecho no me gustaría. Por ti. Sería un problema grave para todos, pero sobre todo para ti, que quedases en estado. Nos podemos repartir los días para que no haya problemas como el de esta noche.

-¿Y seguiría siendo tu señorita de compañía?

-Solo de cara a los entrometidos que te pregunten. Dispondrías de tu tiempo como quisieras, y yo no te pagaría un sueldo. En ese cajón de ahí guardo dinero para compras diarias: bueno, ya sabes dónde está. La caja no está cerrada. Úsalo cuando lo necesites. No me tienes que dar explicaciones de tus gastos. Si alguna vez quieres comprarte un vestido caro o algo así, pídemelo. Aunque conociéndote, al final seré yo la que te lleve de la mano a la tienda cuando toda tu ropa esté como para dársela a los pobres, -dijo Tonks mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara de forma cariñosa.

Luna se quedó callada. No esperaba oír algo tan materialista y frío, pero Tonks le había estado dando vueltas a la conversación con Hermione y en ese momento pensaba más en los aspectos prácticos que en palabras de amor.

-¿Pero me quieres? –Preguntó al cabo de un rato Luna, como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo anterior.

-Oh, Luna. Claro que te quiero. Desde hace tiempo, desde aquella vez que te vi con la desgraciada de mi tía. Eras la misma niña que había conocido, pero también eras… distinta. Te habías hecho mayor. Si te soy sincera, no te ofrecí vivir aquí solo por librarte de ella: también quería tenerte cerca -dijo Tonks casi sin hacer pausas entre las palabras. –Y yo a ti ¿desde cuándo te gusto? No me esperaba atraerte, pensé que me veías como, no sé, algo así como una hermana mayor –añadió mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-No lo sé desde cuando exactamente. Empecé a darme cuenta el día de aquél paseo en bici. Pero creo que ya venía de antes.

-Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, Luna. No quiero que haya secretos ni desconfianza entre nosotras.

-¿Pero tiene que ser ahora? –Preguntó Luna con una mirada traviesa.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?

La respuesta de Luna fue un beso en la boca. Cuando al cabo del rato se separaron, ambas estaban más relajadas que antes, pero mientras Luna estaba excitada, Tonks solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y descansar sintiendo el cuerpo de la otra pegado al suyo.

-Date la vuelta, Luna. Voy a abrazarte hasta que te quedes dormida, -dijo Tonks mientras la arropaba.

-Pensé que íbamos a hacer cosas en la cama. Cosas pecaminosas por las que iríamos al infierno sin remedio, -dijo Luna, decepcionada.

-Vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hacer cosas pecaminosas. Esta noche no, estoy todavía un poco triste. Y quiero que nuestra primera vez sea algo especial ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

-Sí, Tonks, -dijo Luna suspirando, mientras pensaba que para tener tan mala fama, la señora Black se andaba con muchos melindres.

Pero se le pasó rápido el disgusto cuando notó cómo Tonks le abría el cuello del camisón para meter las manos por la nuca y acariciarle la parte alta de la espalda.

-Esto es un pequeño anticipo. No todo lo que quiero tocarte está entre tus piernas. Buenas noches, Luna, mañana será un día mejor.

-¿Y haremos cosas sucias?

-Todas las que tú quieras. Prometido, -dijo Tonks riendo.

X-X-X

A la hora convenida del domingo por la tarde, ya estaba Hermione sentada en aquél café esperando a Pansy, que según su costumbre, se retrasaba. Ella había pedido un café solo, y estaba a punto de acabárselo cuando de un coche de caballos se bajó Mrs. Pansy Malfoy, sin ninguna prisa, y con un bulto bastante grande en las manos.

-Disculpa mi retraso, ha sido todo un lío tremendo. He tenido que inventar una excusa muy inverosímil para escaparme de mi casa con esto, -dijo señalando el bulto. –Estaban las dos hermanas de aquelarre, hoy tocaba visita de Madame Lestrange, no te digo más ¡Qué horror, si mala es una, peor es la otra! ¡Y luego coger un taxi! No estoy acostumbrada a los taxis, siempre me ponen nerviosa, -dijo Pansy mientras hacía señas a un camarero.

Hermione se estremeció cuando escuchó la alusión a Bellatrix, e intentó disimular bebiendo el último trago del café.

-Bueno, ya estás aquí. No tiene sentido reprocharte nada: volverás a hacerlo la próxima vez.

-¡Hermione, no seas así! Es verdad que llego tarde, pero llego con muy buenas intenciones. Eso es lo que importa ¿no? Ni siquiera estoy enfadada por tu pequeño affaire con Dora. Por cierto, me tienes que explicar qué hacías en esa fiesta ¡eras la última persona a quien esperaba ver allí!

-Vamos a tener que aclarar un punto: no tendrías que enfadarte si me hubiese acostado con Dora, como tú la llamas, porque resulta que tú te habías reconciliado con tu marido el putero, y no querías verme. Pero no tuve nada con ella.

-Venga, Hermione ¡si os vi juntas! –Exclamó Pansy, mucho más disgustada de lo que quería aparentar.

-La viste cogiéndome por el hombro. Yo estaba muy borracha y también había fumado opio. Ella me llevó a casa. Y esta es la verdad, no te creas que me encanta decirte que le debo un favor a Tonks. Le llamábamos así en el colegio, -aclaró Hermione.

-Qué divertido. Muy propio de ella, lo de hacerse la buena. Me siento un poco decepcionada: pensaba pedirte los detalles de vuestro encuentro sexual para reírme un rato ¿Sabes que tiene una especie de polla falsa en su casa? Me la enseñó un día, pero yo no quise ni tocarla: ¡a saber dónde había estado eso antes!

-No me cuentes más de ella, por favor. Cada cosa es peor que la anterior, -dijo Hermione pensando en Luna.

-¿Y lo de la fiesta? No era para nada de tu estilo, Mione.

-Me obligó a ir mi jefa. Ella se había quedado sin pareja, y me coaccionó a mí para acompañarla. Nos había escuchado a nosotras hablando por teléfono, y me amenazó con contar qué tipo de relación teníamos. No me llames más al periódico, anda, hazte un favor y házmelo a mí.

Hermione se percató de que la sonrisa cínica se había borrado de golpe del rostro de Pansy.

-¿Entonces Rita Skeeter sabe lo nuestro?

-Ha sido tu propia culpa. Te dije desde un principio que no me llamases al trabajo.

-¿Y cómo iba a localizarte si surgía algo importante? La gente normal tiene teléfono en casa ¿sabes?

-Perdóname por ser pobre, -dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Cállate. No eres precisamente el tipo de persona que inspira compasión. Bueno, tal vez de Dora sí. Supongo que unos años atrás hubiese podido tener más cosas en común contigo que conmigo.

Hermione resopló, y pensó otra vez en ella y Luna juntas. Cuando Luna se diese cuenta de que esa relación no la llevaba a ninguna parte, ya tendría su vida arruinada. Y Tonks lo sabía, y le daba igual. El hecho de que una vez hubiese hecho algo bueno por ella no la hacía menos odiosa ni egoísta.

-Mione ¿Te acuerdas de las tardes que pasamos aquí, cuando salíamos de las clases de piano? ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que te dije que fuésemos a mi casa a por algo que se me había olvidado y te besé por sorpresa?

-Y por poco nos pilla tu criada, -recordó Hermione riendo. –Una semana más tarde me dijiste que estabas comprometida con Draco Malfoy y que no podrías verme más. Siempre me la has estado jugando.

-Hermione, compréndelo: necesitaba casarme, y Draco era un buen partido. Mi familia estaba en bancarrota y yo no tenía mucho margen de maniobra. Los padres de Draco estaban muy dispuestos a que esa boda se celebrase, a pesar de todo. Luego me enteré de que era por el asunto de Miss Greengrass, tenían que aprovechar que habían tenido una pelea para casarlo con cualquiera que no fuese ella, -dijo Pansy con amargura.

-Por supuesto la opción de ganarte la vida era inconcebible, -repuso Hermione alzando una ceja.

-Mira, Hermione, yo no he nacido para eso. No voy a pedir disculpas por ser una señora.

-Por supuesto. No esperaba que lo hicieses.

-Pero te quiero. A mi manera. Más de lo que he querido nunca a nadie.

Hermione no supo que responder.

-¿Y tú a mí? ¿Me quieres?

-No lo sé. Pero sé que no quiero que nos volvamos a alejar. Prefiero odiarte teniéndote cerca que echarte de menos.

-Supongo que eso incluye el acostarnos ¡Más que suficiente! –Dijo Pansy juntando sus manos. Si había sufrido en mayor o menor medida al escuchar las palabras de Hermione, no se traslucía al exterior.

–Mione, si tú no te apartas de mí, yo siempre voy a intentar sacar un rato para verte de vez en cuando, incluso cuando tenga hijos con Draco, y todo eso, -añadió.

Hermione volvió a suspirar. Aquello no era amor, pensó. Pansy se había disgustado porque había pensado que sus dos antiguas amantes estaban juntas y que ya no la necesitaban a ella. No había sido un golpe a su corazón, sino a su orgullo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, ella no quería dejar de verla.

-¿No me dices nada? –Insistía Pansy.

-A mí tampoco me parece mal la parte de acostarnos juntas, -dijo Hermione bajando la voz mientras pasaba el camarero. –Lo malo es que no puedo ofrecerte mi casa: creo que está Ginny allí. Y te digo desde ya que no se va a alegrar de verte.

-Tienes que procurar ascender y ganar más dinero, Hermione. No puedes seguir viviendo con ella. No sé ni por qué sigues siendo su amiga. Dime por favor que no te sigues juntando también con esa perra de Angelina Johnson.

-Se casó con un hermano de Ginny, -dijo Hermione riendo. -Todo queda en casa.

-Fascinante, que la endogamia también se dé entre la gente que no tiene nada que heredar. Mione, volviendo al tema que nos interesa: podemos ir a mi antigua casa. Está vacía ahora mismo. No tiene muebles, los tuvimos que vender todos. Mi madre se fue a vivir con mi hermana, y la casa ha pasado a ser propiedad de un primo mío. Pero resulta que tiene pleitos por ella con su hermano. En fin, abreviando: no la pueden vender. Y yo tengo las llaves. No las han cambiado.

-¿Me vas a llevar a follar a una casa abandonada?

-Lo tengo todo pensado. Tengo aquí las mantas para no pasar frío. Es por eso por lo que me he retrasado, he tenido que esperar a que Narcissa y su horrible hermana se despistaran, para sacarlas de casa sin llamar la atención ¿No te encanta el plan?

Cuando llegaron a la casa, en un vecindario que había sido muy elegante años atrás, pero en el que ahora se veían muchas casas vacías, faltaba poco para que comenzase a atardecer. Por suerte, la electricidad aún funcionaba, aunque no así el agua corriente. Salvo por unos cuantos muebles desvencijados y rotos, la casa estaba vacía, como había dicho Pansy. Casi ni parecía la misma mansión que Hermione recordaba, solo las molduras del techo y el desgastado y sucio papel de las paredes le recordaban su pasado esplendor.

Agruparon unos cuantos muebles en una habitación cuya ventana, que daba al descuidado jardín, taparon con cartones para que no dejase salir la luz al exterior. Un viejo colchón, un sillón con el tapizado roto, una mesita de noche a la que le faltaba un cajón, y una alfombra raída. No podían encender fuego en la chimenea para no alertar a los pocos vecinos que quedaban, y en la casa hacía frío. Pusieron las mantas sobre el colchón y este sobre la alfombra, y Hermione limpió todo lo mejor que pudo ella sola, ya que Pansy no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se tendieron vestidas y abrazadas sobre la improvisada cama, las dos arropadas por la última manta, y Hermione empezó a desnudar a Pansy, que se había quedado muy callada. Una bombilla pelada, colgando de una moldura del techo, daba una tenue luz a la habitación, pero tampoco necesitaban más para lo que iban a hacer.

Hermione miró los ojos verdes de Pansy. Parecía un poco melancólica. "Debe de haber sido duro para ella perder el dinero de su familia", pensó sin mucha compasión. Comenzó a besar su cuello y sus clavículas. Notaba su suave y cálida piel bajo sus labios mientras los brazos de Pansy rodeaban su espalda, buscando desabotonarle el vestido.

Pansy comenzó a susurrar su nombre, y Hermione la besó en la boca. Cuando se separaron, se desnudó ella misma lo más rápido que pudo, dejando sus ropas en el sillón, junto con las de Pansy. Al volver junto a ella, metió una rodilla entre sus piernas de modo juguetón, buscando su calor, y se sorprendió al notar que se había excitado muy rápido, a pesar de haber estado triste apenas unos momentos antes.

Notó las manos de Pansy acariciándola también a ella, y apretando sus pezones. Pansy la empujó un poco hasta ponerla de espaldas, y le susurró de nuevo al oído que se quedara en esa posición, porque iban a hacer algo distinto. Se sentó un momento a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, para luego ponerle el trasero en la cara mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el colchón y su cara topaba con suavidad entre sus piernas para abrirlas. "Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer", le dijo antes de empezar a lamer su sexo.

Hermione pensó durante un breve momento en el rápido cambio de actitud: de estar triste y pensativa había pasado muy deprisa a proponerle hacer algo bastante cerdo. Pero pronto dejó de pensar en nada, al sentir la lengua y los labios de Pansy chupando su clítoris, y se esforzó por hacer ella lo mismo.

Entonces de repente se acordó de Bellatrix tocándola, y su marido intentando obligarla a hacerle una felación, y se quedó fría, mientras intentaba seguir haciendo su parte a Pansy, para no decepcionarla. No quería tener que explicarle nada. Al cabo de un rato, Pansy había terminado, y ella, aunque se había recuperado de la mala sensación que había tenido y podía sentir placer, sabía que no conseguiría un orgasmo así.

-Déjalo, Pansy, -dijo Hermione, e incorporándose un poco tiró de ella hacia sí para besarla.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy, Mione? ¿Estás nerviosa o preocupada?

-No me pasa nada. Me ha dado un tirón en la pierna, pero ya se me ha pasado.

Pansy la abrazó echando la cabeza sobre sus pechos y cerró los ojos. -Cuando estés lista quiero hacértelo. No vas a salir de este cuarto sin correrte, -dijo.

-Suena casi amenazador, -contestó Hermione, riendo.

-No te amenazo, te advierto de lo que va a pasarte. Aunque salgamos a las doce de la noche y mi suegra me llame puta cuando llegue a casa, no te vas a ir sin lo que has venido a buscar.

-No me presiones, -dijo Hermione antes de volver a besarla.

Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre Pansy, moviendo sus caderas de forma rítmica, y buscando friccionar su sexo contra algo duro, bajó hasta una de sus rodillas. Entonces, cerrando los ojos consiguió aliviar su deseo mientras apretaba los dedos en la cintura de Pansy. A ella no le gustó mucho sentir a Hermione restregándose con su pierna, pero pensó que mejor eso que el que la otra se quedase con ganas.

-Yo hubiese estado dispuesta a hacerte lo que quisieras, Hermione, -le reprochó Pansy con suavidad cuando ambas estaban acostadas y arropadas de nuevo.

-Esta tarde no me apetecía que me metieses los dedos.

-Hay muchas más cosas que puedo hacer por ti aparte de eso. Hubiese sido más fácil si me hubieses dejado a mí llevar la situación.

-La próxima vez haremos lo que tú quieras. Te lo prometo, Pansy. Pero esta tarde no me apetecía que me hicieras nada, lo siento.

-No pasa nada. De todas formas te has corrido, y eso era lo que quería. Vamos a abrazarnos un rato, hasta que sea la hora de irnos, Mione. Abrázame tú si quieres.

-¿No te abraza tu marido, Pansy? –Preguntó Hermione mientras la abrazaba.

-Cállate. Eres muy borde ¿sabes? Y tienes la lengua muy larga.

-Es posible que sí que lo sea, -reconoció Hermione. –Pero reconoce que si fuese amable, calladita, y discreta, no te gustaría.

-Ni yo a ti si fuese una buena chica decente, humilde, y trabajadora.

-Tienes razón. Me gusta cómo eres, -afirmó Hermione. –Pero no me fío de ti.

-No tienes que fiarte de mí. No te estoy pidiendo dinero prestado. Lo único que quiero es verte de vez en cuando.

-Nos veremos. Y follaremos: aquí, o en mi casa cuando no esté Ginny, o incluso en la tuya cuando los Malfoy se vayan a cazar el zorro de nuevo. Y luego volveremos a nuestras vidas, con nuestra gente, y fingiremos que nada de esto ha pasado, hasta la próxima vez.

Estuvieron un rato más juntas, hasta que se empezó a hacer tarde y el frío se hizo más intenso.

Pansy insistió antes de que se separasen en que aceptase como regalo su propio alfiler de sombrero: era más rápido de sacar en caso de necesitarlo que su navaja, mucho más discreto, y ella tenía más en casa, le dijo. Hermione lo sostuvo en su mano. Era bonito, con una pequeña joya verde decorándolo, pero la punta era muy afilada. Agradeció el pequeño estilete con un beso en la mejilla de su amante, aunque la incomodaba el hecho de que ella no pudiese corresponder con otro regalo del mismo precio.

Después se ayudaron a vestirse la una a la otra, y salieron en silencio por una puerta trasera. Se despidieron con un beso bajo una farola de gas, y luego cada una tomó un camino distinto: Mrs. Malfoy desapareció en un taxi, y Hermione se encaminó hacia la estación de metro más próxima, bajo la lluvia que había empezado a caer con la llegada de la noche. Pansy le había vuelto a ofrecer ir juntas y dejarla a ella en su casa, o pagarle su propio taxi, pero ella había rechazado de nuevo su generosidad, que le parecía insultante, incluso sin ser esa su intención.


	7. Chapter 7: Chantaje

**Capítulo 7: Chantaje**

X-X-X

* * *

**Advertencia**: guarradas, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Secretos y mentirijillas. Armas de fuego.

*Y bueno, nunca digo nada de esto, pero quería agradeceros a los que capítulo a capítulo vais leyendo la historia. Sé que es un poco rara, pero yo escribo las historias que a mí me gustaría leer.

* * *

X-X-X

Luna escuchó entre sueños la tos de fumadora de Tonks, los pequeños ruidos que hizo cuando se levantó de la cama y se puso a vestirse y arreglarse, y cómo se lavaba la cara y los dientes en una jofaina. Se dio media vuelta y se tapó con la almohada. No le cabía duda de que Tonks la despertaría cuando la necesitase o se aburriese.

Pero ese momento no llegaba, y Luna espió por debajo de la almohada qué estaba haciendo la otra, y la vio a medio vestir y con una bata entreabierta, fumando con el ceño fruncido, mientras examinaba unos papeles a la tenue luz de una lamparita. La luz del día se filtraba entre las cortinas echadas de la habitación, pero Tonks no las había abierto para no molestarla. Al lado de un cenicero humeante había un revolver, con el cargador abierto y vacío.

-¡Buenos días, Luna! ¡Acabo de pillarte, si ya estás despierta no intentes darte la vuelta de nuevo! Te estaba esperando para que me ayudases a cerrarme el corsé, y bajar juntas a desayunar.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó Luna señalando el arma.

-He pensado que tal vez te gustaría aprender a usarla. Aquí todos usamos armas. Te puedo conseguir una, cuando sepas manejarla.

-¿Y para qué quiero yo un arma?

-Para defenderte. El mundo está lleno de gente que no va a dudar en hacerte daño, a no ser que sepan que tienen algo que perder.

-Qué siniestro. No creo que un arma sirva contra los Mortífagos, de todas formas. Ellos suelen usar veneno, y lo hacen pasar por enfermedades o infecciones, como hicieron con mi padre.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Hace no mucho Sirius y yo evitamos que un par de mortífagos hicieran daño a alguien gracias a estas, dijo señalando levemente el revólver.

-¿Y eso cuándo fue?

-No te puedo decir más, Luna.

-Dijiste que no querías secretos entre nosotras, -dijo Luna con un tono de decepción en su voz.

-Ese secreto no es mío. No estaría bien que te contase más. Solo te quería decir que no está de más que sepas usar un arma. Pero no te pongas triste, -dijo Tonks mientras se acercaba a la cama para tenderle las manos y tirar de ella.

Luna fingió que iba a coger sus manos para ayudarse a levantarse, pero en vez de eso, tiró con todas sus fuerzas de una desprevenida Tonks en el sentido contrario, de modo que acabó tendida de bruces sobre ella, mientras Luna se reía a carcajadas.

-Eres mala. Yo confío en ti, y mira lo que haces, engañarme para reírte de mí, -dijo Tonks, tosiendo de nuevo.

Luna iba a hacerle cosquillas, pero se interrumpió al escuchar su tos, y empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda, como si se hubiese atragantado. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, por el brillo travieso de sus ojos, de que esta vez la que fingía era Tonks, y la que acabó bajo un ataque de cosquillas fue de nuevo ella, aunque al poco rato, las cosquillas se habían transformado en besos en el cuello y luego en la boca.

Hubiesen seguido así por horas, de no ser por Winky, que a través de la puerta cerrada les recordó de forma tímida que los señores las esperaban en la mesa para desayunar.

Tras el desayuno, que resultó un poco incómodo para Luna, ya que los caballeros se miraban entre ellos para luego reírse, o le hacían preguntas con segundas intenciones a Luna, como qué tal había descansado por la noche, o si no le dolía nada (Tonks le tiró una bola de pan a Sirius en ese momento), ellas se retiraron al saloncito que usaba Tonks como despacho y sala de estar. -A ver si es posible que nos dejen un rato en paz-, dijo Tonks, que había dejado el revólver con el que jugaba de forma distraída en una mesita auxiliar, y leía "El Profeta" con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Luna.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte, ya que al poco rato volvió a aparecer Winky para anunciar que un tal Mundungus Fletcher pedía entrevistarse con la señora, aunque la doncella dudaba si dejarlo pasar, "pues parecía un sinvergüenza de la peor clase".

Un hombre pelirrojo, mal afeitado, despeinado, con el pelo sucio y de escasa estatura entró en la habitación. Estaba sucio y apestaba a tabaco y ginebra.

-¿Qué hay, Dora? ¿Cómo te va en tu vida como duquesa?

-Condesa, Dung. Una duquesa tiene más categoría. No me va mal ¿Qué quieres?

-Cómo eres, Dorita ¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo? ¿No puedo querer ver a una vieja amiga porque la echo de menos?

-Por favor, no me tomes por idiota. Que yo recuerde, nuestros últimos encuentros no fueron amistosos precisamente.

-¡Dora, te divorciaste de mí! ¿Qué se supone que un hombre debe hacer en esa situación?

-Me quitabas mi dinero para emborracharte. Acabamos más de una vez sin cenar y durmiendo en la calle por tu culpa. ¡Demasiado te soporté!

-¡Dora, por favor, no seas rencorosa! ¡De eso hace mucho tiempo! Yo guardo buen recuerdo del tiempo que estuvimos juntos, y todavía pienso en ti. Pero oye, me alegro de que ahora te vayan mejor las cosas. Además, no todo fue malo, acuérdate de que pasamos también buenos ratos juntos, - dijo Mundungus, intercambiando una mirada llena de significado con Tonks, que sonrió de medio lado y desvió la vista.

-Dime qué quieres, Dung. Si puedo, te ayudaré.

-Tal vez prefieras que no esté la chica delante, -dijo Mundungus señalando de forma vaga a Luna.

-"La chica" se llama Luna, y es mi mejor amiga. Puedes hablar delante de ella, -dijo Tonks poniéndose tensa. Si la conversación empezaba así, nada bueno iba a salir de ahí, pensó.

-Como prefieras. Dora, me he metido en un lío terrible. Me ha salido muy mal un negocio, y la pasma está tras de mí.

-¡Ja! ¡Qué novedad! –Dijo de forma seca Tonks.

-Esta vez es peor, Dorita. Resulta que también me persiguen unos antiguos amigos. Perdí la mercancía, y ellos no tuvieron su parte. Y están bastante cabreados conmigo. Lo suficiente como para despacharme y echarme al Támesis para que le sirva de comida a los peces.

Tonks suspiró, puso un momento los ojos en blanco, y buscó a Luna con la mirada, como preguntando ¿has visto lo que tengo que aguantar?

-Dime cuánto dinero resolvería tu problema. Aunque no sé si lo tendré, el conde es mi marido, yo solo soy una ex actriz venida a más.

-Con unas ocho guineas resolvería mi problema, Dorita.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que soy el banco de Inglaterra? ¡Ni siquiera tengo tanto dinero en metálico!

-Seguro que puedes conseguirlo fácilmente. Me harías un gran favor. Se lo podrías pedir a tu nuevo esposo.

-No le voy a pedir a Sirius dinero para dártelo a ti ¿qué te has creído? Y él no me lo daría de todas formas. No es imbécil precisamente, ni tampoco un calzonazos ¿sabes?

-Venga, Dora, tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo. He sido muy discreto todos estos años. Tú no me querías ya, si es que alguna vez lo hiciste, y yo me fui y nunca volví para molestarte. Pero los dos sabemos que tú no has sido siempre una dama. Si tú no me das el dinero, tal vez pueda obtenerlo contándole un par de cosas a Rita Skeeter. También está el asunto de Lupin y Greyback…

-¿Estás intentando chantajearnos, maldito hijo de perra?

-No te lo tomes así. Solo te recuerdo que yo he sido bueno contigo ¡Dora, me van a matar, no te molestaría si no fuese importante!

-Creo que puedo tener unas cinco guineas en casa. No te puedo dar más, aunque vayas a contarle mis trapos sucios a la Skeeter. Pero si algo me conoces, sabrás que eso no es una buena idea, Dung. Acuérdate de que yo también se un par de cosas tuyas, que podrían interesar a Scotland Yard. No puedes amenazar con perjudicarnos sin hundirte en la mierda tú también -dijo Tonks dirigiéndole una peligrosa mirada.

-Sería mejor si fuesen las ocho, pero ayudará. Muchas gracias, Dorita. Siempre supe que eras una persona muy comprensiva, y una mujer muy buena.

-Vete a la mierda con tus peloteos, Dung. Espérame aquí. Voy a por el dinero. Después lo coges, te vas, y te olvidas de que alguna vez me has conocido ¡Si intentas volver a por más, te juro que te vas a arrepentir! ¡Como que me llamo Dora Black!

Tonks abandonó la habitación muy airada, no sin antes advertir a Luna que no le quitase los ojos de encima al sinvergüenza de su ex marido, y ante cualquier cosa rara, llamase a los criados para que lo echaran a patadas de la casa. –Vuelvo enseguida, querida, -dijo a Luna tras besarla en la mejilla.

-¡Cómo es esta mujer! ¡No pasan los años por ella! Cámbiale la ropa, el color de pelo, y el peinado, y es la misma muchacha que conocí cantando en la calle y pasando la gorra, –dijo Mundungus a Luna. Ahí donde la ves, tenía unas manos muy ágiles para desplumar pardillos. Era lista, aprendió muy rápido todo lo que le enseñé. Y mira dónde ha llegado.

-En realidad ha vuelto al lugar de donde venía. El conde es su tío, y esta es la casa de sus antepasados, -dijo Luna con voz neutra.

-Ella no iba a heredar nada. Era poco más que una bastarda. Sus abuelos habían desheredado a su madre por casarse con un católico pobre, y su tía nunca la quiso mucho, ni siquiera se preocupó de enviarla a un buen colegio; la mandó con las niñas pobres para librarse de ella. Y todo fue a peor cuando dejó de seguirle la corriente. Dora me lo contó todo. En aquellos tiempos confiaba en mí.

Al decir esto, Luna creyó notar una cierta tristeza en la voz de aquél desagradable hombre.

-Dora ha tenido mucha suerte pescando un buen marido, -insistía Mundungus. –De verdad que espero que le dure. Desde lo alto, la caída es más dura. Eso dicen, yo nunca he estado arriba.

Luna escuchó unas voces en el recibidor. Era Sirius, llamando a gritos a Dora. Luna tuvo el presentimiento de que no se alegraría de ver a Mundungus en el saloncito privado de su esposa, y salió para recibirlo, dejando solo por un momento a Mundungus.

-Luna, ¿y Dora? Pensé que estaba contigo.

-Está en su cuarto. Ha subido a buscar algo. Enseguida bajará.

-Ven tú. Necesito un punto de vista femenino, y seguramente tú me sirvas mejor que ella. Dora no entiende de estas cosas, ni le interesan, y ni siquiera intenta fingir que le importan.

Llevó a Luna a un enorme comedor, normalmente cerrado, atestado de muebles y lujosos objetos que nunca usaban, y tirando de un cajón, dejó a la vista varios manteles con bellos bordados. La mayoría eran blancos, con bordados en otros colores o en un tono distinto de blanco, pero había unos cuantos diferentes: rojos, azules, amarillos, o verdes. Sirius le preguntó que cual le parecía más bonito, pues deseaba que todo fuese perfecto para la cena en la que recibiría a su ahijado en casa.

-Esto debería ser tarea de Dora, pero como ella no la hace, ¡me tendré que encargar yo! –dijo un poco disgustado Sirius.

-Creo que el más bonito es el azul con bordados dorados.

Sirius la miró con decepción. Por lo visto no le había dado la respuesta que él esperaba.

En ese momento llegó Kreacher, para chivarle al señor que un hombre muy desagradable llamado Mundungus se estaba entrevistando con la señora en su saloncito. Sirius agradeció la información, y frunció en entrecejo. Al salir, Kreacher casi se tropezó con Tonks, que en ese momento entraba al oscuro comedor.

-Ah, estáis aquí. Me preguntaba si os escondíais de mí, -dijo Tonks desde la puerta, intentando parecer divertida.

-Dora querida. La cena es en tres días ¿Sería mucho pedir que te tomases algo de interés en agasajar a mi ahijado? Ven aquí y ayúdanos a escoger la mantelería ¿Cómo va el menú?

-Está todo preparado, Sirius, -dijo Tonks resoplando un poco ¿Quieres que invitemos a los Malfoy?

-Ah. No lo has hecho aún.

-No estaba segura de si querías sentarlos en tu mesa.

-No me agradan, pero quiero que conozcan a Harry. No quiero que piensen que lo escondo. Asegúrate de que reciben a tiempo su invitación. Ocúpate de lo demás también, por favor. Y dinos ¿qué mantelería te parece mejor?

-Enseguida me pongo a ello. Y con lo de la mantelería, por mi parte, siempre me gustó la amarilla ¿Te parece bien?

-No nos ponemos de acuerdo. Luna dice que la azul, tú la amarilla… y yo creo que la mejor es la roja y dorada.

-¿Si ya tienes una pensada, para qué nos preguntas a nosotras? Por mí está bien, pondremos esa. Y ahora mismo escribiré las invitaciones a los Malfoy, aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué quieres cenar con ellos ¿Contento?

-Entiende que para mí es importante presentarlo a la familia. James Potter fue el mejor amigo que tuve nunca, exceptuando a Remus, claro está. Y lo único que me queda suyo en este mundo es Harry ¡Es como si fuera mi hijo!

-Todo estará listo para la cena, tranquilo, te lo prometo.

-Por cierto, cambiando de tema: Me ha dicho Kreacher que ha venido el impresentable de Mundungus. Espero que no te haya molestado, o tendré que darle un escarmiento a ese bribón.

-Ha venido, pero ya se ha ido. Le he dicho que no es bienvenido. Necesitaba algo de dinero, y se lo he dado. Me ha dado pena.

-¿Cuánto?

-Poca cosa. Veinticinco chelines, -dijo Tonks lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Luna para que no revelase su mentira. La cantidad de dinero que le había dado Tonks era tres veces mayor.

-Veinticinco chelines no es tan poca cosa, es casi lo que gana un hombre trabajando una semana, Dora.

-Le he dicho que no vuelva más.

-Si vuelve, dile que hable conmigo. Eres demasiado buena, y se aprovecha de ti.

-No quiero que vayáis a tener problemas Remus o tú por su culpa.

-El problema lo va a tener él si intenta complicarnos la vida, -dijo Sirius amonestando con el dedo. –En fin, ya está hecho. Dame un beso, Dora. Nos vemos en la cena. Pasad un buen día.

En cuanto Sirius las dejó solas, Tonks se acercó a Luna, la abrazó, y luego la besó en la boca apoyándola contra una pared hasta que le faltó el aire.

-Gracias por apoyarme con Sirius, -dijo. –De verdad me preocupa que se vayan a meter en un problema. Tanto Sirius como Remus tienen mal genio cuando se enfadan: son como dos lobos. Prefiero darle a Mundungus el puñetero dinero, y que se largue, a que vuelvan a tener problemas legales cualquiera de los dos. Ya bastante ha habido.

Entonces Luna acalló sus explicaciones dándole la vuelta y apoyándola contra la pared para besarla de la misma forma en la que Tonks lo había hecho con ella, mientras se agarraba de sus hombros para solucionar la pequeña diferencia de altura. Un mechón del pelo rosa de Tonks se desprendió de su moño con el movimiento, e hizo cosquillas a Luna en la nariz. Ella lo apartó y se lo metió detrás de la oreja antes de seguir besándola. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, se echó un momento sobre su pecho, agitada. Tonks parecía sorprendida.

-¿Te ha molestado? –Preguntó Luna, un poco preocupada al ver la cara de la otra.

-¡Qué tontería, me ha encantado! ¡Tengo ganas de llevarte al dormitorio ahora mismo, a plena luz del día, y que me sigas demostrando lo apasionada que eres!

-Pues hazlo. Hagámoslo, -dijo Luna, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Te veo muy dispuesta a todo ¿Qué tal primero un baño juntas? Me encantaría chapotear contigo en agua caliente, mientras hablamos de nuestras cosas y bebemos una copa de vino. Las dos desnudas, nada de camisones ¿qué me dices?

Luna bajó la mirada. No le atraía mucho la idea de meterse en una bañera llena de agua. Prefería limpiarse restregándose trapos húmedos por sus partes privadas, y eso solo de vez en cuando. Ella era una buena chica, no una prostituta, tampoco había necesidad de lavarse tanto.

-¿No te has bañado antes, verdad? Ya verás que es muy agradable. Es como estar en una cama calentita, pero notando tu cuerpo más libre. Te va a gustar, confía en mí, –dijo Tonks. Entonces su cara cambió casi de una forma cómica, y se le quedaron los ojos ausentes mientras intentaba decir algo: casi parecía asustada.

-¿Qué pasa, Tonks?

-Dejaste solo a Mundungus. Cuando viniste aquí con Sirius.

-Oh. Sí, lo dejé solo ¡Lo siento!

Y las dos corrieron al pequeño salón que usaba Tonks, pero todo parecía estar en orden. Las pequeñas y valiosas porcelanas que adornaban la chimenea, el servicio de té de plata… todo estaba en su lugar. Ambas se miraron, sonrieron, y respiraron aliviadas.

-Ven aquí. Vamos a la bañera ahora mismo. Necesito relajarme un poco, con una buena copa de vino de Oporto, y contigo a mi lado. Pero hazte un moño antes ¡no queremos que se te moje el pelo! ¿Verdad?

El baño de Grimmauld Place había sido renovado tras la boda de Sirius. Su madre nunca hubiese aprobado ni una cosa ni otra, pero por suerte para Tonks, Walburga Black llevaba muerta muchos años cuando se celebró el enlace.

La bañera era grande y profunda, y en su interior cabían cómodamente dos personas adultas, siempre que mantuviesen sus piernas recogidas o no tuviesen inconveniente en entrelazarlas. Tonks se había desnudado muy rápido tras preparar el baño, echar sales y disponer la botella y un par de copas en una mesita cercana, y estaba recostada contra el borde de la bañera, con el agua llegándole a los hombros y las rodillas sobresaliendo como dos islas. Se había estirado nada más meterse, pero luego enseguida había hecho sitio para Luna.

Pero Luna no se decidía a entrar. De repente se había sentido muy tímida, se había cambiado tras un biombo y puesto una bata para cubrir su desnudez. Cuando salió con la bata puesta, tampoco la animó el ver el vapor que salía de la bañera. La otra estaba ya dentro, relajada y con los ojos cerrados. Las sales de baño y el jabón disuelto solo dejaban ver sus hombros y sus rodillas. Tonks abrió los ojos, la miró, y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Vamos, métete de una vez. No quema, te lo aseguro ¡Pero quítate la bata primero, que no te pega ser tan mojigata!

Luna se quitó la bata, la colgó del biombo, y se metió muy rápido en la bañera, para evitar sentir su cuerpo expuesto. Al meterse, el agua se movió y vio un poco a Tonks bajo el agua, con sus piernas abiertas y su oscuro vello público. Se sentó muy tiesa en un extremo de la bañera, con la espalda recta y las piernas cerradas.

Tonks estiró un poco las piernas hasta que rozaron a la otra, mientras le sonreía. Luna le devolvió una sonrisa tímida, y Tonks acarició los pies de Luna con los suyos, para luego abrir las piernas y estirarlas hasta colocarlas a ambos lados de Luna, rozando sus muslos.

-Relájate, estira las piernas, y echa la cabeza para atrás. Entre unos y otros nunca nos dejan en paz, y tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Luna estiró un poco las piernas, hasta notar que rozaba con la punta del pie la ingle de Tonks, y entonces las retiró deprisa. –No pasa nada, -dijo la otra, -estírate y ponte cómoda.- Luna obedeció, encogiendo solo un poco la rodilla para no rozar a Tonks "ahí". No se sentía nada cómoda, y lo de "tenemos cosas de las que hablar" le sonaba casi como a un interrogatorio.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? –Dijo Luna.

-De ti. Ayer me solicitaste hacer "cosas pecaminosas", y yo estoy más que dispuesta a darte gusto y complacerte, pero querría saber un par de detalles antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué detalles?

-Algunos detalles. Al parecer tu amiga Hermione está muy preocupada por ti, y aunque opino que es una hipócrita y una entrometida, puede que lleve razón en un par de puntos. Y yo no quiero perjudicarte. Todo lo contrario: quiero que seas feliz, o al menos que vivas tranquila.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo el sábado? ¿Por eso no podía estar yo delante? ¿Por qué piensa que puede hacer eso? Si yo quiero pecar contigo, es asunto mío, – comentó enfadada Luna.

-Claro que sí, muy razonable y sensato. Pero el caso es que no quiero que dentro de cinco años te aburras de mí y pienses que te he arruinado la vida. Que tal vez hubieses tenido un mejor futuro si hubieses elegido a otra persona. A Neville Longbottom, por ejemplo, con el que tu amiga está empeñada en emparejarte.

-No me interesa Longbottom. Si es amigo de Hermione, seguro que es un gran tipo. Pero prefiero decidir por mí misma cómo arruinarme la vida.

Tonks se carcajeó al escuchar esto, y levantando un pie, rodeó la pierna de Luna hasta dejarlo descansar sobre sus muslos, para después hacer un poco de presión y colocarlo entre sus piernas. Luna no se resistió, aunque se sintió tensa otra vez. El enfado con Hermione por lo que Tonks le había contado la había hecho olvidar que estaba desnuda en una bañera con ella.

-¿Eres virgen, Luna?

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

-Tiene que bastante ver, corazón. Si eres virgen podemos seguir haciendo cosas pecaminosas, pero distintas. Más suaves. Ya te he dicho que no quiero perjudicarte. Si algún día quieres casarte, no quiero que tengas problemas en tu noche de bodas por mi culpa, y si te rompo el himen sin querer, los tendrás. Muchos hombres no se toman bien darse cuenta de que no han sido el primer amante de su esposa, aunque ellos estén hartos de irse de putas.

Tonks hizo una pausa, y se quedó mirando a Luna, que no dijo nada. Parecía bastante abochornada.

-Sé que es horrible hablar de esto, pero es necesario. Dime la verdad, y no te preocupes: podemos hacer casi de todo sin que parezca que has roto un plato alguna vez, -añadió Tonks, al ver que Luna ponía cara de sentirse aún más incómoda.

-No lo soy. Tuve un novio cuando salí del colegio. Era militar, y fotógrafo aficionado. Era muy dulce. Lo destinaron a la India, y se supone que yo iba a ir después a reunirme con él, y casarnos. La noche antes de irse lo hicimos.

-¿Te desfloró y no cumplió su palabra? ¡Qué malnacido! –Dijo muy indignada Tonks.

-No, no fue así. No pudo cumplirla porque murió dos semanas más tarde, cuando lo enviaron a sofocar una insurrección.

-Oh. Vaya, lo siento mucho. Qué historia más triste. Y luego después vino todo lo demás… Has tenido muy mala suerte hasta ahora, Lunita. Ven, ven aquí, date la vuelta y échate de espaldas: quiero abrazarte –dijo Tonks, mientras le indicaba con las manos que se acercase.

Ambas encogieron las piernas, y Luna se colocó con la espalda cerca del cuerpo de Tonks, que la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás, para hacer que se recostase sobre ella. Volvió a abrir las piernas para rodear el cuerpo de Luna, que sintió contra su espalda los pezones duros de la otra.

Ahora estaban con los rostros casi juntos, si Luna se giraba un poco o miraba por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a Tonks mirándola con los labios un poco entreabiertos. La besó en la mejilla antes de preguntarle si se sentía bien, si no se había puesto triste al acordarse de aquello. Luna le dijo que estaba bien: hacía mucho tiempo, y ya no le dolía acordarse. Cerró los ojos cuando notó las caricias de Tonks en su espalda, sintiendo cómo se le erizaba el vello.

-Estoy caliente, -dijo de repente Luna.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Mucho?

-Bastante, -respondió ella.

-Vamos a ver si es verdad, -dijo entonces Tonks, mientras metía una mano entre las rodillas de Luna, para que abriese las piernas. Tocó su sexo con cuidado, recorriéndola con un dedo. –Parece que sí que es cierto, estás un poco hinchada. Habrá que hacer algo, ¿verdad?

-No puedo estar así mucho más tiempo. Me duele "ahí", -se quejó Luna.

-Ya verás cómo enseguida deja de dolerte. No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que sufras, -le dijo con dulzura Tonks al oído.

Tonks la abrazo más fuerte, y volvió a besarla, esta vez en el cuello, mientras sus manos bajaban a sus pechos.

-¿Te gusta esto? –Preguntó al apretar con suavidad sus pezones.

Ante la respuesta positiva de Luna, siguió acariciando sus pechos y besando su cuello al mismo tiempo. Tonks decidió hacer otro chupetón más junto al que Luna ya tenía, mientras una de sus manos bajaba otra vez hasta su sexo, para acariciarlo de nuevo.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Sigo? –Preguntaba Tonks mientas sus dedos abrían los labios de Luna buscando su clítoris, para luego estimularlo haciendo pequeños círculos. Luna se retorció gimiendo de forma suave. Su mano buscó apoyo y encontró uno de los muslos de la otra, y allí clavó sus uñas. Los dedos de Tonks no paraban de acariciarla, mientras su otra mano apretaba su pezón, y al poco rato, Luna se revolvió pateando y gimiendo de manera más fuerte y descontrolada, para luego quedarse quieta y relajada, echada sobre el cuerpo de la otra, con los ojos cerrados. Tonks retiró sus manos para colocarlas de nuevo en torno al cuello de Luna.

-¿Entonces, así es como lo hacen dos mujeres? –Fue lo primero que preguntó Luna tras recuperarse un poco de su orgasmo.

-Tú siempre preocupada por los detalles técnicos, -dijo Tonks riendo. -Es una manera. Hay más. Esta es suave, puedo ser más bruta, si quieres.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Me lo tienes que hacer luego a mí. Reciprocidad. Yo te doy, tú me das. Pero esta vez no importa, estás aprendiendo. De todas formas tenemos que ir terminando ya con el baño: el agua se está enfriando y yo tengo cosas que hacer, por desgracia, -dijo Tonks acordándose de lo que había prometido a Sirius.

-¿Esta noche, entonces? Y practicamos lo de la reciprocidad. Quiero ver qué cara pones mientras te lo toco.

Tonks lanzó otra carcajada. –Seguramente de estúpida, -dijo. –Esta noche repetimos en mi cama. Tú me vas diciendo cómo de suaves quieres que seamos.

-No quiero que seamos suaves, -dijo Luna, mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en una posición muy incómoda encima de las piernas de Tonks, para abrazarla a ella luego. Luna bajó la cabeza para besarla, y cuando se separaron, Tonks se dio cuenta de que ahora los pechos de Luna estaban casi a la altura de su boca, así que comenzó a lamerlos y besarlos mientas subía de vez en cuando los ojos para ver si le gustaba. Luna mientras comenzó a pellizcar los pezones de la otra de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho, mientras las manos de Tonks se metían por el hueco que quedaba entre sus muslos y los de Luna para repetir lo anterior, solo que esta vez ella también deseaba recibir lo mismo, y al ser físicamente imposible, se agitaba de forma brusca, intentando hacer presión con su sexo en el fondo de la bañera.

Cuando Luna terminó, Tonks le pidió que se lo hiciese a ella, "me he puesto demasiado caliente como para esperar a esta noche", dijo, y se subió encima de la rubia. Luna empezó a tocarla con inseguridad. Tonks estaba sonrojada y se agarraba a ella por los hombros.

-No tengas miedo de hacerme daño, Luna. ¡Más fuerte! –Pidió Tonks.

Luna la obedeció, pero Tonks deseaba algo más contundente, y metió su propia mano para ayudar a Luna, que notó cómo Tonks colocaba su mano un poco más atrás y hacía presión con toda la palma, indicándole que la moviese hacia delante y atrás.

Luna notó como su mano se iba humedeciendo con algo más espeso que el agua, mientras Tonks ponía caras raras. Cuando al fin se quedó quieta, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Luna y abrazándola de nuevo mientras recobraba la respiración, Luna se miró las manos antes de lavárselas en el agua de la bañera: tenía una sustancia de un blanquecino casi transparente, y bastante pegajosa, en una de ellas.

Tonks, que había levantado la cabeza al notar el movimiento de Luna, la miró y sonrió de medio lado. –Eso significa que lo has hecho bien, Luna, -dijo antes de besarla de nuevo en la boca.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo vamos a ver qué se cuece en Malfoy Manor, que a la pobre Pansy la tengo muy abandonada, (y eso que me encanta). Al mismo tiempo, seguiré un poco con la trama de los asesinatos. Y si me cabe, Tonks y Luna se demostrarán afecto antes de dormir.


	8. Chapter 8: Mortífagos

**Capítulo 8: Mortífagos**

X-X-X

* * *

**Advertencia**: sexo explícito, sexo consentido pero no deseado, faltas de respeto, mentiras, sectas (los mortífagos), y unas gotitas de sangre. También se mencionan (de pasada) la prostitución, el alcohol, las drogas, y las enfermedades venéreas.

* * *

X-X-X

Eran las casi las doce del mediodía cuando Pansy abrió los ojos. Había dormido sola esa noche, pues su marido había vuelto a las andadas. Debía estar durmiendo en el mismo cuarto donde solía hacerlo antes. Mejor, así no tenía que aguantarlo. Solo esperaba que no le contagiara la sífilis o alguna otra enfermedad de las que podía pescar en casa de Madam Rosmerta, ahora que estaban haciendo uso del matrimonio de nuevo para intentar engendrar un heredero.

Llamó a la doncella con la campanilla, para que la ayudase a vestirse. Parecía nerviosa, y le informó de que estaba de nuevo de visita Madame Lestrange, y que pensaba almorzar allí, ya que su marido tenía asuntos que atender y no volvería hasta la noche.

-Yo pensaba que las putas descansaban por la mañana, al menos mi marido suele estar en casa a esta hora -comentó Pansy a la doncella, que puso cara de horror, para luego fingir no haber escuchado nada. No quería que ningún miembro de la familia fuese a pensar que cotilleaba con la joven señora.

Se quedó mirando a la doncella y pensó en Hermione y en sus recelos sobre que su amiga la rubia rara trabajase para Dora. Sonrió para sí misma pensando en lo afortunada que sería ella si pudiese tener a Hermione a su servicio. Le pondría un uniforme muy ceñido y escotado, y la tendría todo el día a su lado para obedecer sus caprichos: "Mione, alárgame el té, si eres tan amable", "Mione, me duele la espalada, dame un masaje", "Mione, tengo frío, métete conmigo en la cama".

Como fantasía sexual no estaba mal, pero Hermione no aguantaría eso, antes preferiría pegarse un tiro. Lástima, pensó Pansy, arrugando la nariz.

Había estado muy rara el último día. Desde luego, si volvía a intentar lo de frotarse con su pierna como un perrito en celo, no se lo iba a consentir. Solo la había dejado porque la notó un poco triste. O preocupada, tal vez. Pero algo le pasaba.

-Señora, ha llegado una carta para usted, dijo la doncella sacándosela del bolsillo del delantal. No se la he dado antes para no despertarla.

-Ah, sí, una antigua compañera de piano, -dijo Pansy al leer el remite, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Era de Hermione.- Hace mucho que no sé de ella, -dijo de un modo innecesario Pansy antes de darse cuenta. Ella no era el tipo de persona que confraternizase con el servicio. Cada uno tenía su lugar, y no había necesidad de mezclarse con criados. –Súbeme un té, por favor.

Hubiese pedido también tostadas, pero el almuerzo sería en breve. A Narcissa le disgustaría que no bajase a almorzar con ella y su espeluznante hermana, y le diría lo de siempre: "¿cómo te vas a integrar en esta familia, querida, si te aíslas en tu alcoba?".

Se acordó de Hermione en clases de piano, vestida con su ropa de trapillo. Había intentado ignorarla todo lo que pudo. No sabía qué hacía una chica como ella estudiando piano ¿De qué le iba a servir? Estaba intentando aprender cosas propias de una vida que no era la que le correspondía; estaba fuera de sitio allí, y no tenía ni un ápice de humildad. Mejor hubiese hecho yendo a clases de costura, pensó la primera vez que la vio. Pero tocaba bien. Era muy buena, la maldita, eso no se lo podía negar. Casi tan buena como ella, que había tenido los mejores profesores particulares desde niña.

Recordó su pelo desordenado, apenas contenido en un moño mal hecho, y sus ojos brillantes mientras sus ágiles dedos se movían sobre las teclas con rapidez. Jamás equivocaba una nota, y su interpretación era magnífica. Poco a poco fue sintiéndose intrigada por ella, hasta que un día se atrevió a invitarla a un chocolate, que la otra rechazó. Por lo visto la señorita Granger también pensaba que no tenía por qué mezclarse con ella.

En aquella época les mandaron a las dos colaborar para interpretar una pieza a cuatro manos, y bueno, el resto era historia. Al final se tomaron juntas más de un chocolate y más de un café.

A veces aparecía con las estúpidas de sus amigas. Eso sacaba de quicio a Pansy. Hermione no parecía querer darse cuenta de que ella no quería relacionarse con esas piojosas. Solo deseaba estar con ella. Cuando venía con la Ginny o la Angelina de turno, le costaba trabajo no tirarles el té caliente a la cara. Alguna vez se preguntó a sí misma si ese disgusto no sería por algo más, y se tuvo que reconocer que sí. Que anhelaba usar sus dedos para muchas más cosas que para tocar el piano con ella. En ese momento se decidió a besarla, a ver qué pasaba. Y a Hermione, tras la sorpresa inicial le gustó, y correspondió mordiendo sus labios y abrazándola, como si ella también llevase mucho tiempo deseando aquello.

Pero entonces Pansy desapareció para casarse con Draco, dejando incluso el conservatorio. Ya no necesitaba aprender nada más. La vida era así, ella no había inventado nada nuevo.

Hablando meses más tarde con una amiga en común, se enteró de que Hermione también lo había dejado, en apariencia por motivos económicos. Sintió un ramalazo de culpa, y le escribió. Le devolvieron la carta. Miss Granger ya no vivía allí y no había dejado ninguna dirección a la que le pudiesen llegar las cartas. La había perdido.

Por otra parte, Pansy no había esperado mucho de su matrimonio, más que un arreglo económico que las sacase de problemas a ella y a su madre, pero todo fue peor incluso de lo esperado.

Un día se encontró mirando el escote de Dora Black, prima de su marido por más señas, quien era muy amable con ella, la miraba de forma lánguida, y buscaba cualquier excusa para arreglarle el pelo, el tocado, o colocarle bien el cuello del vestido, dejando sus manos sobre ella más tiempo del necesario. Decidió seguirle el juego, y resultó obvio que no era la primera vez que Mrs. Black se encamaba con otra mujer. Pansy solo tuvo que dejarse llevar; al principio fue todo fácil, agradable y divertido, además había algo en ella que le recordaba a Hermione, solo que Dora era más cariñosa y divertida.

Pero al cabo de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que su vulgaridad, su mal genio, su obsesión con ciertos temas que a ella no le importaban, y su afición por la botella y las armas, no la enternecían precisamente, y comenzaron los enfrentamientos entre ambas. Dora borracha podía ser muy incómoda. Dora borracha y con un arma… era bastante inquietante. Y se emborrachaba más a menudo de lo que Pansy consideraba tolerable, incluso en un hombre.

Y justo cuando más aburrida estaba de su marido y de su amante, que se comportaba a veces como una demente y otras era pesada y hasta empalagosa, apareció de nuevo Hermione, de la forma más inesperada. Parecía distinta. Más experimentada, y más fría, pero en compensación, estaba muy dispuesta a ser su amante. Dora se lo había tomado bastante mal al principio, pero se había resignado muy pronto. Tal vez la rubia tuviese algo que ver, o tal vez no. De todas formas no le importaba. Que hiciese lo que le diera la gana, mientras no la molestara a ella, ni se acercase a Hermione.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, llegó el té. –Gracias, puedes retirarte, y cierra la puerta al salir si eres tan amable, -dijo Pansy. Una cosa era mantener la distancia con el servicio, y otra ser descortés.

Una vez supo que no iba a ser interrumpida, abrió el sobre.

La nota era muy breve, escrita con la letra pequeña y minuciosa de Hermione.

_Querida Pansy,_

_Espero disculpes mi actitud del otro día. En efecto estaba preocupada, por asuntos de trabajo. Espero poder compensarte próximamente por mi poca amabilidad. Tal vez podríamos tomar un chocolate el fin de semana que viene. _

_Sería agradable verte, ya que mi amiga Ginny se va todo el fin de semana a visitar a su familia, y voy a estar muy sola._

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Hermione Granger._

_P.D. Recuerda que no es buena idea llamarme al trabajo, a causa de mi jefa. Siento mucho si esto es un inconveniente para ti._

La carta era fría, pero al menos intentaba ser amable. Por otra parte, el estilo seco y breve seguramente se debía a intentar no dar pistas en el caso de que la carta fuese interceptada. Era prudente. Y la avisaba de que tendrían la casa de Hermione disponible. No se esperaba un palacio, pero al menos habría una cama decente, agua, y una estufa. No eran malas noticias.

Guardó la carta en un hueco entre el escritorio y la pared, aunque estaba segura de que nadie, y menos su marido, registrarían su cuarto. Pero no estaba de más tomar algunas precauciones.

Al rato, volvió a aparecer la criada con otra carta. Esta era de Dora, invitándola de forma fría y formal a una cena que tendría lugar en su casa tres días más tarde. Había otro sobre para cada miembro de la familia, le dijo, todos remitidos por N. Black.

Tan ridícula, avergonzándose de su nombre. Ahora llevaba el pelo rosa. Hubiese hecho bien en abandonarla incluso si no la hubiese cambiado por otra. Dora daba vergüenza ajena, aunque tenía que reconocer que en la cama era mucho mejor que Hermione. Pero ya arreglaría ella ese detalle, con un poco de paciencia. Parecía que iba a tener tiempo el fin de semana de darle unas cuantas lecciones a la señorita Granger, y quizás ella tuviese mejor disposición para aprender que la última vez.

X-X-X

-Cissy querida, considero muy descortés por parte de tu nuera que no haya bajado todavía, -dijo Bellatrix.

-Déjala. Así podemos hablar de nuestras cosas. Pansy no es de fiar, todo se lo cuenta a Nymphadora, aunque creo que ahora están peleadas. Pero vete a saber cuándo se reconciliarán.

-¡No menciones a esa desgraciada! ¡Ojalá me hubiese librado para siempre de ella cuando era niña! ¡Hubiese sido tan fácil!

-No digas esas cosas, Bella. De todas formas ya no se puede hacer nada.

-Por desgracia. Ahí la tienes, casada con el malnacido de Sirius, y viviendo en Grimmauld Place. Walburga se revolvería en su tumba si la viese a ella de señora de la casa, -dijo Bellatrix con una voz desagradable y los dedos crispados. Parecía un gato a punto de atacar.

-Malnacido, y sodomita. Qué desagradable asunto el de la sodomía, qué bien le vino encontrar a tu sobrina para que le sirviese de fachada, -dijo Lucius mirando a su esposa.- Creo que voy a servirme otra copa de Oporto.

-Pues nos han invitado a cenar en su casa dentro de tres días, para presentarnos al hijo de Potter, -dijo Narcissa. -Las invitaciones las ha traído uno de sus criados, para que no se vayan a perder.

-¡Qué desfachatez! ¡El hijo de Potter, nada menos! ¿De quién habrá sido la idea, de mi primo el traidor, o de la otra desgraciada? –Exclamó Bellatrix.

-Las cartas las firma ella, pero no creo que haya sido suya la idea. Esta provocación solo puede venir de Sirius, -comentó Narcissa.

-¿Podríais no gritar tanto? ¡Hay algunos que tenemos resaca! –Añadió Draco desde lo alto de la escalera, justo bajo el retrato de su padre a caballo y con una escopeta de caza, con porte regio y rodeado de galgos.

Bellatrix lo miró con desprecio. Parecía a punto de hablar, pero cerró la boca y decidió ignorarlo.

-¿No vas a saludar a tu tía, Draco? –Dijo Narcissa.

-Buenos días, no sabía que hoy íbamos a contar con el placer de tu compañía, -dijo Draco con un deje de sorna en la voz. –Creo que me iré a darme un baño hasta que llegue la hora del almuerzo, -añadió.

-¿Se esconde de mí tu hijo, Cissy? ¡Qué blandito te ha salido! ¡Claro que hoy en día los hombres ya no son hombres de verdad!

-Ni las mujeres son tampoco auténticas mujeres, -dijo con una voz glacial Lucius.

Al escucharlo, los dos cuñados se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento. Lucius fue el primero que la retiró.

-Y dime, Cissy ¿Cuándo vas a tener un nieto? Tu hijo ya lleva varios años casado ¿Qué pasa? Te lo digo yo, como hermana tuya que soy, antes de que te enteres por otras personas: la gente está empezando a murmurar.

-¿Qué dicen? –Preguntó Narcissa preocupada, con un hilo de voz.

-Dicen que tu hijo pasa tanto tiempo en los burdeles que no tiene tiempo de atender a su esposa, -dijo de manera venenosa Bellatrix.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Bien sabe Dios de quién es la culpa! –Exclamó Narcissa, antes de poder contenerse.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? –Quiso saber Bellatrix.

-Pansy… Pansy no es _cariñosa_ con él. Ha estado demasiado ocupada con su _íntima amistad_ con Nymphadora. Ya les hemos llamado la atención a los dos, de todos modos. A ella y a Draco.

-¿Y crees que eso va a funcionar?

-Espero que funcione. De todas formas, la última vez que estuvimos en casa de Dora, tenía un nuevo _entretenimiento_. Y tú la conoces. La rubia que tuviste en casa.

-Lo sé. Mi sobrina y ella tuvieron la desfachatez de ponerme un telegrama pidiendo su ropa ¿Entonces tú crees que ellas…? –Preguntó Bellatrix levantando una ceja.

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa. Ni siquiera me importaría mucho si Pansy tuviese otra _amiga íntima_, con tal de que nos dé un heredero. Siempre es preferible eso a que tenga un amante que la deje preñada, ¡y a ver entonces qué hacemos con el bastardo!

-Hazme un favor, querida Cissy: dile a Kreacher, cuando vayas a esa cena, que se ponga en contacto conmigo de una forma discreta. Sé que no está contento allí, y que por lo único que sigue trabajando con ellos es porque en ninguna otra casa le consentirían su alcoholismo. Yo le puedo compensar generosamente la información que me dé. Me interesa lo que pasa allí.

-Pero Bella, ¿qué más te da? Es cierto que tanto Nymphadora como la rubia han sido unas ingratas contigo, y es cierto que Sirius es un personaje de la peor calaña, y una vergüenza para la familia, pero de ahí a que te dediques a espiarlos… ¡es absurdo!

\- Cissy, deja de decir necedades, querida, ¡hazme el favor!

-Te rogaría, Bella, que no insultases a mi esposa en nuestra propia casa, -dijo Lucius bastante disgustado.

-Lucius, no puedo dejar de señalar que mi hermana dice necedades mientras no deje de hacerlo. No es ya una cuestión familiar, que también. Lo peor de todo, es que tanto Sirius como mi sobrina están activamente en contra del Lord, y de todos los que formamos el Círculo.

-¡No tenemos pruebas de eso, Bella! –Exclamó Narcissa.

-¡De ahí que necesitemos conseguirlas! ¡Hay que actuar antes de que se unan contra nosotros!

-Querida, perdona que te lo diga, pero estás paranoica ¡Sirius y la ordinaria de nuestra sobrina solo piensan en divertirse! ¡No están conspirando contra nosotros!

-Tú no la conoces tan bien como yo. Ella sabe cosas, las sabe porque yo la quise meter en el Círculo. A pesar de ser hija de un don nadie, vi aspectos valiosos en ella, pero me traicionó. Con Luna fui más prudente, pero también sabe demasiado. Y Sirius siempre ha estado abiertamente en nuestra contra ¡No es bueno que ahora estén todos juntos, Cissy!

-Querida, creo que se trata más de una cuestión de antipatía personal. También está el asunto de la casa. Estuviste pleiteando con Sirius por la propiedad de Grimmauld Place. No los veo persiguiendo mortífagos, Bella. De hecho, con nosotros no tienen tan malas relaciones como contigo.

-¡Querrás decir contigo! ¡Conmigo no pueden ser más insolentes los tres, e incluyo también a ese escritor sarasa con el que viven! –Exclamó Lucius.

-Eso es solo porque saben que tú no estás en el Círculo, Cissy. Por eso te tratan de forma diferente ¡Hasta tu marido se ha dado cuenta! –Afirmó Bellatrix.

Lucius alzó una ceja. Al parecer no le había gustado mucho la forma en la que su cuñada había hecho hincapié en que incluso él se había percatado de ser tratado de forma diferente, y se preguntó si la horrible arpía estaba insinuando que él era imbécil. Pero lo dejó pasar. No le apetecía otra disputa familiar.

-Está bien, querida. Le diré a Kreacher que te mantenga informada ¿contenta? –Dijo Narcissa, deseando cambiar de tema, aunque tuviese que ceder una vez más.

A Pansy desde su cuarto no le llegaba la conversación, pero sí el murmullo de voces. Se sintió inquieta. No le gustaba Bellatrix. A decir verdad, no le gustaba ningún miembro de su familia política, aunque por un tiempo, muy al principio, se había sentido atraída por Draco, solo porque era muy guapo, hasta darse cuenta de que a él no le interesaba su amor en absoluto.

Pero lo de los Lestrange era distinto. A Pansy se le erizaba el vello a veces cuando ellos estaban cerca. Era más que una antipatía: era un oscuro instinto animal que la avisaba de la presencia de depredadores. Cuando pensaba en que ella había criado a Dora, no se extrañaba de lo rara que había salido. A decir verdad, hubiera podido ser peor.

Tal vez necesitase una cómplice. Todas las señales de peligro se le encendían a la vez cuando pensaba en Bellatrix sabiendo de su relación con Hermione, y eso era probable gracias a la imbécil de Dora, que había hecho comentarios inapropiados delante de su suegra, que a su vez se lo contaba todo a su hermana.

Puede que sí que le hiciese falta una doncella personal, pero no una doncella cualquiera: ella necesitaba un perro guardián. Tendría que hablar ese tema con Narcissa. Más le valía empezar a ser amable, al menos en apariencia, con su suegra, pensó suspirando. No tendría más remedio que arreglarse, vestirse, bajar, y fingir que estaba encantada con su vida. Una vez más.

X-X-X

Tras el almuerzo no se sintió mejor. Había intentado comer, dar conversación trivial, y poner buena cara, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda. Querría estar en otro sitio. En cualquier otro sitio. En especial si era con Hermione.

Ya había escrito una contestación para su carta, en la que aceptaba ese chocolate con ella, y la citaba a las tres de la tarde en el mismo café que la otra vez. Ahora solo faltaba tener una excusa para salir y echarla al correo. Cuando tuviese su doncella personal, todo sería más fácil.

De pronto apareció Dobby golpeando con suavidad en la puerta, sin que nadie lo hubiese llamado. La policía estaba en casa, y deseaba hablar con los señores.

-Permítanme presentarme, señores: soy el inspector Rufus Scrimgeour, de Scotland Yard. Querría interrogarles a causa de aquél cadáver que encontraron cerca de la casa. Una mera formalidad.

-Ya estuvieron aquí interrogando a Mr. Filch, ¿A qué se debe que vuelvan de nuevo, y esta vez a molestarnos a nosotros, si es que puedo preguntarlo? –Dijo Lucius, petulante.

-La muchacha que encontró el cadáver fue la que nos dio la descripción de Mr. Filch, pero él a su vez nos dio un dato interesante: pensaba que ella venía llevando su bicicleta desde aquí, desde esta casa. Iremos de nuevo a interrogarla, no les quepa duda, pero antes, hemos pensado que sería interesante preguntarles a ustedes si conocen de algo a Miss Hermione Granger.

Pansy intentó poner cara de póquer. Hubiese sido imposible disimular si la hubiesen pillado por sorpresa, pero esperaba ese momento más tarde o más temprano. No había nada que la delatase si ella mantenía el tipo. Y si al final la pillaban, diría que era una antigua compañera de piano la que había invitado a tomar un té que se había prolongado hasta tarde, y que luego después no había querido contar la historia, por miedo a verse complicada en un tema tan desagradable como un asesinato. Parecía bastante creíble de cara a la policía, aunque obviamente su propia familia sabría qué había estado haciendo exactamente con Hermione. Pero no la delatarían ante la policía: los trapos sucios se lavaban en casa.

-No conocemos de nada a esa señorita, inspector. Será una de esas desagradables muchachas modernas que van en bicicleta a todas partes, fisgoneando todo con sus caras rojas por el esfuerzo físico. Son tan poco atractivas las pobres… parece como si no tuviesen espejos en casa.

-Por favor, Dobby, sírvale un té al inspector. Y dese usted prisa por una vez: este señor no tiene toda la tarde para aguantar sus retrasos y su incompetencia, -dijo Narcissa, intentando parecer amable con Scrimgeour, mientras taladraba con su mirada de basilisco al criado.

-No se moleste, señora, nunca tomo nada estando de servicio, aunque agradezco su amabilidad.

-Inspector, ¿sería posible que nos informasen de algo más? Al fin y al cabo, uno de los cadáveres apareció cerca de nuestra casa ¡Estamos preocupados por nuestra seguridad! ¡Hoy en día Londres está llena de asesinos, bandidos, y comunistas! –Dijo Narcissa con voz preocupada.

-Pudiera ser que los comunistas tuviesen que ver algo en este asunto ¡Pero yo no les he dicho nada! –Añadió rápido el inspector al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

A Pansy cada vez le costaba cada vez más fingir tranquilidad. Si sospechaban de Hermione, pronto irían a por ella. El secreto de su relación no resistiría una investigación a fondo, se dijo recordando la carta que había llegado esa misma mañana. Seguro que la criada recordaba el remite, aunque por suerte no estaba allí en ese momento.

Y también había otro sentimiento, un poco más oculto. Estaba preocupada por Hermione, y a la vez enfadada. Si no se hubiese empeñado en abandonar Malfoy Manor aquella noche, no se hubiese visto complicada en un asesinato. Y encima, comunista. Solo hubiese faltado que la pillasen con una pistola encima. Se merecería una azotaina en el trasero, por idiota. Aunque por desgracia, no se iba a dejar, pensó Pansy, intentando reprimir una sonrisa libidinosa.

-Me alegra saber que nosotros no somos sospechosos, al menos, -dijo de nuevo Narcissa, riendo. -Se nos podrá acusar de otras cosas, pero convendrá conmigo, inspector, en que no de ser comunistas.

X-X-X

El inspector se fue al poco rato, y el día transcurrió con relativa paz y algo de aburrimiento. Pansy había hablado con Narcissa acerca de su deseo de tener una doncella personal, y la otra la había mirado con una ceja enarcada, y le había dado a entender que pagaría tal capricho siempre y cuando viese cambios en su actitud. Pansy ya sabía a qué cambios se refería, así que esa noche le hizo saber a su marido que sería bien recibido en su alcoba.

-¿Quieres que me quite el camisón, Draco?

-No hace falta, solo súbetelo un poco. Venga, tírate en la cama, acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Pansy se había quitado antes los pololos, así que se tumbó en la cama con las piernas abiertas y el camisón levantado a la altura del ombligo. Draco se quitó los pantalones del pijama dejándose los calcetines. Todavía no tenía una erección, y ella esperaba que no tardase mucho en excitarse. Se ponía de mal humor, y le echaba la culpa a ella.

Draco se echó encima de su cuerpo, y comenzó a chuparle la oreja y luego el cuello sin decirle una palabra ni mirarla a la cara. A Pansy se le ocurrió pensar si sería así con las putas, y sin saber por qué se le escapó una carcajada.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes?

-Perdona, ha sido sin querer.

-Tómate esto en serio, tenemos que tener hijos. La gente está empezando a murmurar cosas. Y no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos, -dijo Draco con voz gélida.

-Tienes razón, vamos a seguir.

Pansy respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. A veces también se desconcentraba si ella lo miraba. Mientras tanto su esposo le había abierto el escote y estaba mordiendo sus pezones. Ella no notaba nada más que una sensación muy desagradable. De todos modos daba igual, no se esperaba que ella sintiese placer. Con que él lo sintiese el tiempo necesario para eyacular dentro de su cuerpo, era suficiente.

Intentó dejar la mente en blanco mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando no apretarlos (también le molestaba eso), y de pronto notó que ya la había penetrado y estaba empezando a moverse dentro de su cuerpo. Era doloroso, pero no iba a gemir ni protestar. La última vez que lo había hecho, él le había dicho que para putas ya tenía a las de "Las tres escobas".

Al cabo de un rato, él ya había terminado, y se sintió pringosa y sucia. Pero así tenía que ser, si querían tener hijos.

-Podías por lo menos fingir que te gusta: ha sido como hacerlo con una muerta.

Pansy consideró injusto el reproche: si gemía o se movía, era una zorra, y si se estaba quieta y callada, es que ni siquiera intentaba fingir que le gustaba.

-La verdad, querido, es que ni me he dado cuenta de que la tenía dentro… la tienes tan pequeña, que no he sentido nada. Lo siento si te ha molestado, -dijo Pansy con todo el veneno que supo poner en un tono de voz amable y cantarín.

-Sabrás tú mucho de vergas, si lo único que has hecho ha sido restregarte con la invertida de mi prima, -dijo Draco.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquél baile de máscaras al que tú no pudiste ir, porque tenías una de tus resacas? Bueno, pues Dora supo convencerme para que entre las dos tuviésemos un pequeño affaire con un caballero que pasaba por allí. Fue divertido, valió la pena ir.

-¡Eso es mentira! –Gritó Draco. -¡Ibas con mis padres! ¡Ellos no te hubiesen dejado suelta, te conocen y saben lo zorra que eres!

-Tus padres, querido, cambian mucho cuando van un poco ebrios… y drogados. Se les olvidan sus responsabilidades y se van a divertirse ellos también.

En realidad Draco tenía razón y ella se estaba inventando el episodio sobre la marcha, pero él no tendría por qué saberlo nunca. La había ofendido una vez más con sus malos modales. Ella empezaba a hartarse de sus tonterías, y ahora él lo iba a pagar. Si había algo que Pansy no toleraba era eso. Todo, o casi todo, era excusable, salvo la grosería.

-No sé si quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos. Eres una ramera, igual que cualquiera de las pupilas de Madam Rosmerta, -dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras con desprecio.

-Divórciate. Y aguanta la vergüenza y las murmuraciones. Y si no te atreves, apechuga. Esto es lo que hay.

X-X-X

Durante la cena de esa noche, Luna expuso la teoría de que la Atlántida se hundió por culpa de los mortífagos, pero que los marcianos habían rescatado parte del conocimiento perdido, para guardarlo en una cripta subterránea situada en el corazón de la Antártida, para que fuese recuperado y aprovechado por los hombres de un futuro menos bárbaro.

Mientras Sirius fingía un ataque de tos para intentar disimular la risa, Tonks y Remus por una vez estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una buena historia para escribirla. Luna insistía en que no era ninguna historia, sino la pura realidad.

Tonks cambió de tema preguntándole a su marido si no le importaría que invitase al padre Snape a la cena.

-Lo siento, Dora, pero ese amargado nos va a reventar la velada. En otra ocasión, querida. Preferiblemente, en otra ocasión en la que Remus y yo no estemos.

-¿Te gustaría seguir contándome lo de la Atlántida en mi cuarto mientras nos cepillamos el pelo, Luna, o estás cansada? –Preguntó Tonks guiñándole un ojo nada más terminar el postre.

-Al parecer nos vamos a tener que entretener nosotros solos, Remus. No vamos a poder contar con las señoras para una partida de bridge, -dijo Sirius, levantando una ceja, ante el entusiasmo con que Luna había afirmado que sí que quería ir arriba con ella.

-¿Vamos a dormir juntas? –Preguntó Luna a Tonks, quizás un poco tímida.

-Sí, claro, -respondió la otra mirándola con extrañeza.

-Necesito ponerme el camisón, volveré enseguida, -dijo Luna abriendo la puerta para salir del cuarto de Tonks y dirigirse al suyo.

-¡No necesitas nada, Luna, ven aquí!

Pero ya Luna había desaparecido por el pasillo. Tonks se desnudó, se puso su bata favorita, de un amarillo casi dorado y ribeteada en negro, se soltó el pelo, y la esperó tirada en la cama. Al poco rato apareció Luna en la puerta con un camisón blanco muy cerrado al cuello, que le cubría hasta las muñecas y con el que no se le veían los pies. Tonks tenía un comentario sarcástico en la punta de la lengua, pero juzgó más prudente guardárselo. En vez de eso, le pidió que se echase a su lado, lo que Luna hizo enseguida, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Le preguntó si estaba bien, o si había cambiado de idea con respecto a lo hablado a la hora del baño. Luna dijo que no. Solo estaba un poco nerviosa.

Con lo atrevida que había sido al final en la bañera, ahora se mostraba tímida nuevo. Tonks la arropó para que no se enfriase, y luego la besó en la boca, mientras la acariciaba por encima del camisón. Las manos de Luna pronto acabaron en torno a su cuello. Se miraron un tiempo a los ojos antes de que Tonks se sintiese un poco incómoda y comenzase a jugar con su pelo. A Luna no le había parecido incómodo. Le gustaba la mirada de la otra, aunque seguía estando nerviosa.

-No tengas vergüenza de tu cuerpo, Luna. Es muy bonito, -dijo Tonks con suavidad.

-No tengo vergüenza, era por si pasaba frío, -mintió Luna.

-No vas a pasar ningún frío, te lo aseguro ¡Qué bien te has cerrado el cuello del camisón! ¿No te aprieta? -Preguntó Tonks mientras abría uno a uno los botones, besando la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Cuando llegó al último, abrió el escote, dejando al descubierto la mitad superior de sus pechos.

Mientras tanto, los dedos de Luna le acariciaban el pelo a la otra. –No tienes que hacer nada, Luna. Solo relájate un poco, -dijo Tonks.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Luna.

-¿Te gustó lo que hiciste con el chico aquél?

-En realidad dolió un poco.

-Es normal la primera vez. Esta vez no dolerá. Te va a gustar, te lo prometo.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-¿No prefieres averiguarlo sobre la marcha? –Preguntó Tonks sonriendo.

-Creo que no, -respondió Luna, por completo seria.

Tonks le enseñó los dedos índice y corazón de su mano. -No es una polla, pero no la vas a echar de menos. ¿Tú qué dices?, ¿Crees que te dejaré satisfecha? ¿Quieres apostarte algo?

-¿Me quieres meter los dedos por "ahí"?

-Sí. Pero no va a ser de golpe, solo cuando estés lista. Fíjate lo cortas que tengo las uñas; no voy a hacerte daño, preciosa. A no ser que no quieras, claro.

-No, está bien. Solo que no me lo imaginaba así.

-¿Y qué te imaginabas? –Preguntó entre intrigada y divertida Tonks.

-Algo así como un pito postizo.

Tonks empezó a reír a carcajadas. Luna frunció el entrecejo. Cuando pudo controlarse, alisó con los dedos el entrecejo de Luna y la besó en la frente.

-No te enfades Luna, no he podido evitarlo, eres muy graciosa. Voy a enseñarte una cosa. No vayas a asustarte, ¿vale?

Y cogiendo una llave de un manojo que guardaba en su escritorio, abrió un cajón de un pesado mueble, y sacó el arnés con el dildo de madera, dándoselo a Luna con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Cógelo, está limpio ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

Luna lo examinó con cara de estar muy intrigada, y después miró a Tonks, dubitativa.

-No lo voy a usar contigo, corazón. Creo que con eso te haría más daño que otra cosa. Pero me ha hecho gracia lo que has dicho antes, sin tener ni idea de esto, -dijo Tonks, indicándole por señas que se lo devolviese para guardarlo en su sitio.

-A lo mejor podría usarlo yo contigo, -dijo Luna de un modo travieso.

-A lo mejor. Sería interesante. Y divertido. Pero esta noche no será, -respondió Tonks.

Luna deseaba seguir preguntando cosas, como con quién había usado el pene postizo, pero Tonks había empezado a besarle la garganta de nuevo, y algo le decía que tal vez no le gustase la respuesta. Sintió como la otra le giraba con suavidad el cuello para hacerle un chupetón en una zona nueva, mientras la tumbaba de nuevo sobre la cama y metía una de sus manos bajo el camisón. Cuando encontró uno de sus pezones, lo pellizcó casi sin presionar, para luego sacar el pecho por el escote y comenzar a besarlo y chuparlo. Luna ya llevaba un tiempo dando pequeños suspiros, pero en ese punto, los gemidos se intensificaron y comenzó a revolverse.

La mano derecha de Tonks levantó el camisón de Luna para acariciar su pierna, encontrándose con que llevaba puestos los pololos.

-¿En serio, Luna? –Preguntó sin esperar respuesta. –Voy a quitarte esto. Vas a estar más cómoda.

Y antes de que Luna pestañease, ya estaba sin los pololos, y Tonks estaba tirando de su camisón hacia arriba para sacárselo por el cuello, tras lo cual se quitó su propia bata y bajó la intensidad de la luz de gas, hasta que la habitación se quedó en penumbras. Luna la buscó a tientas, para luego quedarse mirando, casi sin ver nada, el cuerpo desnudo de la otra, y besar su cuello, sus clavículas, y su pecho.

-Qué dulce eres. Me encantas, -dijo Tonks.

Luna no se había comportado al principio como ella había esperado, aunque era culpa suya, por esperar un comportamiento determinado por su parte. Luna era Luna. Pero ya estaba más relajada, y eso era lo importante. Acarició su espalda y no interrumpió sus besos, hasta que Luna paró para mirarla a los ojos y luego acercarle sus labios. Volvieron a besarse en la boca. Tonks metió una mano entre sus piernas, buscando un punto por encima del clítoris que se notaba al tacto como una cuerda tensa, y que hizo a la otra dar un respingo.

Tonks bajó los dedos hacia la vagina de Luna para ver si estaba húmeda, pero todavía no le había dado tiempo a lubricar lo suficiente. Aprovechó lo poco que había para arrastrarlo a la zona del clítoris, y empezar a acariciárselo.

-¡Un poco más, quiero un poco más! –Dijo Luna.

-A ver si esto te gusta. Tranquila, déjate querer un rato, -dijo Tonks cogiendo los tobillos de Luna, y abriéndole las piernas con las rodillas un poco dobladas, para empezar a besar su rubio pubis, mientras Luna la miraba asombrada.

Tonks le cogió por un momento una mano, y notó cómo los dedos de Luna la apretaban. Su vulva era sonrosada, con un fino vello rubio que apenas cubría sus labios. Tonks los abrió un poco para lamerla, y luego siguió acariciando con la lengua los labios menores. Luna comenzó a mover la pelvis buscando más contacto entre ambas. Tonks sujetó sus caderas con ambas manos, y comenzó a chupar su clítoris.

-Por esto querías que nos bañásemos ¿verdad? –Preguntó Luna de forma entrecortada, sonriendo un poco.

-Sí. Ahora cállate y céntrate. Luego resuelvo tus dudas, -respondió Tonks.

Al cabo de un rato, Luna gemía un poco, se revolvía, y estaba mucho más mojada. Tonks acarició su sexo con un dedo, le preguntó si estaba lista, y ante su afirmación se lo metió con suavidad hasta el final, para seguir así un rato, notando que a pesar de lo estrecha que era su vagina, podía mover el dedo bien dentro de su cuerpo, y Luna parecía estar disfrutando. Fue moviéndose más deprisa dentro de ella, mientras no dejaba de prestar atención a su clítoris con la lengua y los labios.

Cuando sintió que Luna lo agradecería, metió otro dedo para seguir con lo mismo, pero de forma un poco más contundente. Dobló un poco los dedos, buscando dentro una zona rugosa que Tonks ya conocía por haberla tocado, entre otros cuerpos, en el suyo propio. Luna seguía gimiendo y moviendo las caderas de adelante hacia atrás. Tonks pensó en preguntarle si le estaba gustando, pero era obvio que sí. Preguntarle solo serviría para distraerla y que ella a su vez le hiciese mil preguntas, teniendo que empezar luego otra vez desde cero. Notando los dedos muy húmedos, en vez de eso, prefirió intensificar el ritmo, hasta que sintió como la vagina de Luna se estrechaba aún más, y su respiración se entrecortaba.

-¡Para, para! –Exclamó de repente Luna.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Tonks sacando rápido los dedos.

-¡Tengo que hacer pis!

Tonks volvió a reírse. –No es pis, cielo. Solo es que te está gustando mucho. Tranquila, suéltalo todo. De verdad que no pasa nada ¿Puedo seguir? –Preguntó ella, antes de volverle a meter los dedos dentro, tras el asentimiento de Luna.

Supo que Luna había terminado cuando sintió aún más humedad en su mano, que le goteaba más allá de los nudillos, y Luna dejó de apretar sus dedos para quedarse relajada, en silencio, y con la mirada un poco perdida. Tonks se separó con lentitud de su cuerpo y se echó a su lado para empujarla hasta que quedó de lado, y abrazarla por detrás.

-¿Qué tal, Luna? ¿Ha sido como te lo imaginabas, o estás decepcionada? ¿Te hubiese gustado más una polla?

Luna sonrió, pero no dijo nada, y cerró los ojos.

-¿Con lo parlanchina que estabas antes y ahora no tienes ganas de hablar? Bueno, vamos a arroparnos y descansar un poco.

Cuando tiró de las blancas sábanas para cubrir sus cuerpos, se dio cuenta de que acababa de mancharlas con algo oscuro que no debería estar allí, y enseguida manipuló la lamparita de gas de la mesita para que iluminase de un modo más intenso. Como le había parecido, tenía los dedos manchados de sangre, y una gotita ya casi seca se le había escurrido hasta la muñeca. Miró a Luna, que entrecerraba los ojos para evitar la luz.

-¿Luna? ¿Me has mentido? ¿Qué significa esto, eras virgen?

Luna abrió los ojos mirando con extrañeza a Tonks, y cuando vio su mano ensangrentada, se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡No! ¡Te dije la verdad! ¡No sé por qué he sangrado, no me ha dolido, bueno, quizás un poco, pero muy poco!

-Entonces he sido yo ¡Qué bruta soy! ¡Lo siento mucho, Luna, voy a lavarme y vuelvo contigo!

-Sí, vuelve. Además, tú no has tenido nada: pensé que la reciprocidad era importante.

-Luna, te he hecho sangrar. No quiero nada, no te preocupes. Solo quedarme a tu lado, -dijo Tonks mientras se lavaba las manos en la jofaina. Luego abrió un cajón de un armario y sacó uno de los paños que ella misma tenía para su menstruación, tan limpio que no parecía haberse usado nunca, y se lo pasó a Luna, antes de bajar de nuevo la luz.

-Póntelo Lunita, no te duermas sintiéndote pegajosa. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te molesta? –Preguntó mientras la abrazaba de nuevo por detrás.

-Ahora es cuando me está empezando a molestar. Antes solo sentí gusto.

-A veces pasa, cuando una está muy caliente, que no empieza a doler hasta después de un rato. Pero nunca me había pasado que yo le hiciese sangre a nadie, y no entiendo por qué. No creo haberte dado tan fuerte como para eso.

Tonks tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Luna, y de vez en cuando dejaba besos allí. Metió los dedos entre su pelo. Otra vez lo tenía enredado. Por la mañana se lo cepillaría de nuevo.

-¿Te sientes muy incómoda? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Quieres un trago de anís? Puedo subirte una copita; te ayudaría a dormir, –dijo Tonks, mientras la estrechaba en su abrazo.

Luna apretó sus manos contra las de la otra antes de contestar que estaba bien, solo era una leve sensación de quemazón, y Tonks volvió a disculparse y a besarle la mejilla.

-Luna, ya no te vas a ir de esta casa ¿lo sabes verdad?

-¿Y eso?

-Porque te quiero. No nos vamos a separar ¿verdad? Dime que tú también me quieres.

-Sí que te quiero, pero tú tienes marido y medio.

-Creo que más bien es marido y cuarto. Pero da igual. Eso no cambia nada.

-Y también vas a fiestas donde te acuestas con otra gente.

-¿Te molesta eso? ¿O quieres hacer tú lo mismo?

-¿A ti que te parecería?

-Ya te dije que no me gustaría, por ti. Si te quedases embarazada no serías feliz. La gente no te dejaría en paz, y puede que hasta te quitasen a tu hijo.

-¿Y si me acostase solo con mujeres?

-¿Quieres hacer esto con otras mujeres, Luna?

-En realidad no, es solo una pregunta hipotética.

-No me gustaría, -reconoció Tonks.

-Pero tú lo haces, -dijo Luna en un tono neutro.

-No lo haré más. Pero no puedo dejar de acostarme con Sirius, y a lo mejor con Remus, si alguna vez hacemos las paces. No solo es el acuerdo que tengo con ellos, también los quiero.

-Pero yo solo puedo hacerlo contigo, -repitió Luna en un tono un poco desafiante.

-Luna, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero no hagas nada solo por molestarme a mí: sería una estupidez. Y no te pega ser así, -dijo Tonks mientas acariciaba su mejilla.

-No lo voy a hacer. No me apetece ir por ahí acostándome con cualquiera. Pero no es justo.

-La vida no es justa Luna, lo siento mucho. Pero Sirius y Remus no son tus rivales ni nada parecido: ellos tienen sus propias historias, y además, también te aprecian, aunque a Sirius le guste tomarte el pelo. Le caes bien, en realidad por eso lo hace, si no te ignoraría. Es su sentido del humor.

-Parece un buen tipo.

-Es un buen tipo. Tiene sus cosas, pero lo es. También Remus es un buen tipo, aunque últimamente no nos llevemos bien. Pero nada de eso afecta a la relación que hay entre nosotras ¿No lo ves tú así?

-Supongo que sí, -dijo Luna sin mucho convencimiento. -¡Pero todo esto es muy raro!

-Nosotras somos raras, Luna. Pero si las dos estamos contentas, todo está bien. Y lo demás no importa.

* * *

*En el próximo capítulo, reunión familiar. Qué movida ¿verdad? ¡Y sin ser Navidad ni nada!


	9. Chapter 9: Leche condensada

**Capítulo 9: Leche condensada**

* * *

X-X-X

**Advertencia: **sexo explícito, marranadas.

X-X-X

* * *

Cuando Tonks se despertó, Luna seguía como de costumbre muy dormida, y encogida sobre sí misma para esquivar los rayos de sol que entraban a través de las cortinas. Tonks la arropó, pues a pesar de que eran ya casi las nueve, la mañana era fría. La miró dormir un momento, y recordando que la noche anterior le había hecho daño sin querer, se sintió demasiado culpable como para despertarla.

Se metió un camisón, se puso su bata amarilla encima, garabateó una nota para Luna diciéndole que estaba abajo, y bajó así al salón donde solían desayunar, sintiendo las miradas atónitas de los criados sobre ella. Que la señora de la casa tuviese un affaire con su dama de compañía, bueno estaba, eran rarezas de los Black, pero que bajase al salón a reunirse con el señor en camisón, eso no tenía excusa.

Al parecer Sirius era de la misma opinión, pues al verla no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto, aunque enseguida se recompuso y le dio los buenos días. Remus apenas la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza tras su periódico, y ella le contestó de la misma forma.

-Se te han pegado las sábanas, Dora, tú solías ser más madrugadora, -dijo Sirius.

-Hazme sitio a tu lado, anda, y no me regañes, -respondió Tonks, arrastrando una silla hasta donde estaba su esposo, para sentarse allí y echarle la cabeza en el hombro.

-Tienes cara de necesitar un buen café. Creo que aún queda en la cafetera.

Kreacher apareció dispuesto a servirle una taza, pero Tonks le dijo que ya se servía ella. El viejo criado pareció ofendido. Ella pensó que de todas formas, cualquier cosa que viniese de ella lo hubiese ofendido.

-Dame tabaco, Sirius.

-¿Y el tuyo? –Preguntó Sirius mientras abría su pitillera y le ofrecía un cigarro a su esposa.

-Me lo he dejado arriba. No quiero despertar a Luna. Anoche parecía cansada, -dijo Tonks sin poder evitar sonreír de medio lado.

-Te lo diré a la cara, Dora: me parece asqueroso lo que estás haciendo, -dijo de repente Remus, apareciendo tras su periódico.

-¿Perdona? ¿Ahora eres más moralista que el padre Snape, o qué te pasa? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, con la lista de amantes que has tenido?

-¡No en esta casa! ¡Y no con una chica que sea pariente lejana mía! ¡Te recuerdo que es familia de Bellatrix, y por tanto, tuya! ¡Sirius, dile algo, por amor de Dios!

-Querido Remus, teniendo en cuenta que Dora es la hija de mi prima, entiende que tu argumento es muy endeble. Otra cosa es que estuvieses un poco celoso. Ese sería un asunto por completo diferente, -dijo Sirius con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-¡Celoso yo! ¡Por favor! ¡Únicamente estoy preocupado por la chica!

-¡Ponte en cola, la señorita Granger ya escogió el papel de protectora de la entrepierna de Luna, mientras ella se divertía con Pansy, por cierto!

-¡No sé quién es la señorita Granger, pero de manera independiente de lo que ella haga con su vida, tiene razones para preocuparse! ¿Quién se va a querer casar con Luna en cuanto se corra la voz de que la metes en tu cama?

-¡No tiene por qué correrse la voz! ¡Ella es mi dama de compañía de cara a los demás, y nada más! Por cierto, si dejases de gritar, sería una ayuda. No es necesario que se enteren los vecinos ¿sabes?

-¡En cuanto los criados lo cuenten, ya lo sabrá todo el mundo! –Repuso Remus.

-Los criados son leales a la casa Black, no dirán nada, de la misma forma que no han dicho nada de todo lo demás durante estos años, Remus. Me temo que tus argumentos siguen siendo flojos.

-¿Por qué te pones de su lado, Sirius?

-No me pongo del lado de ninguno. Solo señalo que la estás atacando con unos argumentos muy débiles. Tan débiles, que no parecen los motivos_ reales_ por los que estás molesto con ella.

-¡Me voy! ¡Sois tal para cual, en realidad! ¡No me extraña que la defiendas!

-¿Volverás para la cena? Había pensado que podríamos hacer algo juntos luego –dijo Sirius lanzándole una significativa mirada.

-Nos vemos en la cena, Sirius, -dijo Remus, que se había ablandado un poco al encontrarse con los ojos del otro.

Y salió dando un portazo sin despedirse de Tonks, que se sobresaltó sin poder evitarlo por el golpe. La mano de su esposo acabó en su hombro, de forma tranquilizadora.

-Gracias por apoyarme esta vez, Sirius. Significa mucho para mí, -dijo Tonks besándolo en la mejilla.

-De nada, Dora. Es verdad que últimamente la tiene tomada contigo. No entiendo qué demonios le pasa a este hombre. En fin, cuéntame: ¿qué tal con la rubia? Y no me digas que solo dormisteis juntas como dos hermanas, porque no soy sordo, querida.

-Fue bien, o eso creo. Me da un poco de pudor hablar contigo de este asunto, -dijo Tonks bajando un poco la mirada.

-Vamos Dora, que soy tu marido, tu tío, y tu mejor amigo, aunque no sé si por este orden ¡No me digas que no podemos tener una charla de amigos!

-Yo no hablo con mis amigas de estos temas, Sirius.

-Siento decirte que no tienes amigas, por si no te habías dado cuenta. La mayoría de las mujeres te odian nada más verte, y con las que te hubieses podido llevar bien acabas peleada tras encamarte con ellas. Así que te tienes que conformar conmigo, que soy bastante curioso, y quiero saber de tus asuntos con Miss Lovegood.

-¿Crees que debería intentar hacer las paces con Pansy? En plan amigas, me refiero, –preguntó Tonks intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Merece la pena? Creo que es la persona más superficial que he conocido nunca.

-La estás juzgando mal. La verdad es que tampoco la has conocido mucho.

-No tengo paciencia como para tanto. Prefiero mil veces a Lunita, ¡por lo menos me hace reír!

-De ese tema quería hablar contigo. Sé que no tienes mala intención cuando le gastas bromas picantes, pero ¿podrías intentar no hacerlo? La pones incómoda, y luego viene a mi cuarto con el camisón cerrado hasta la garganta.

Sirius no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, y Tonks le respondió que no tenía gracia el asunto, mientras le golpeaba un brazo de broma.

-De hecho, si pudieses evitar gastarle cualquier tipo de bromas, sería estupendo.

-Dora, pides demasiado ¿lo sabes, verdad? Me estás pidiendo que yo no sea yo mismo. Probablemente Luna solo necesita un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a dormir sin camisón, -dijo guiñándole un ojo a Tonks.

En ese momento, entró Winky con una carta en una bandeja, que entregó a Tonks. Iba remitida por Bellatrix. Ella la cogió con manos temblorosas, mientras se alejaba de su marido. No quería que él la fuese a leer por encima de su hombro.

_Querida sobrina:_

_A pesar de que nuestras relaciones no han sido muy fluidas en los últimos tiempos, te escribo porque aunque no lo creas, aún me preocupo por ti._

_Me temo que te estés dejando engatusar por la pequeña Luna. Puede resultar cómica, pero es una manipuladora y una mentirosa, de la peor clase de mentirosos que existen, pues miente sin darse cuenta, al mezclar la fantasía con la realidad, y cuenta medias verdades. No te creas nada de lo que te diga, si no quieres que te involucre en sus majaderías. Ya debes haberte dado cuenta de que no rige bien._

_Ella va a acabar tan mal como acabó el demente de su padre, porque por desgracia, la locura en esa familia es hereditaria. Si la devuelves ahora mismo a mi casa, no voy a hacer preguntas incómodas, e incluso lo tomaré como un gesto de buena voluntad por tu parte. _

_Ya sabes que a pesar de las veces que me has defraudado, y la última no hace tanto, simplemente con disculparte conmigo y seguir a partir de ahora mis consejos, yo estaría dispuesta a perdonarte. Esto no incluiría a tu marido, pero sí a tu hijo. Por cierto, permíteme que te diga con respecto a Teddy, que todo el mundo sabe de quién es hijo en realidad. Y te recuerdo que con ese caballero también tengo cuentas pendientes: lo hago para que no puedas decirme que no estás advertida._

_Así que ya sabes cuál es la situación: entrégame a Luna, discúlpate conmigo, aléjate de mis enemigos, y serás de nuevo mi querida sobrina. Aún pienso mucho en ti, te echo de menos, y no puedo creerme que tú nunca me eches de menos a mí, que te lo he enseñado todo y he hecho de ti la mujer que eres, fuerte y decidida como yo… aunque tú te niegues a reconocer que me debes mucho._

_Pero si sigues oponiéndote a mí como lo hiciste en la fiesta de los Zabini, voy a tener que tomar decisiones. Decisiones que he estado postergando, porque, lo creas o no, eran demasiado dolorosas para mi persona._

_Me temo que esta carta no puede tener una despedida cariñosa. Se podrán decir de mí muchas cosas, pero no que sea una hipócrita._

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

A Tonks le temblaban las manos, un poco por el miedo (su tía los había amenazado a todos, incluido a su hijo), pero sobre todo de rabia ¿Cómo se atrevía a exigirle que le devolviese a Luna? ¿Cómo era posible que se viese a sí misma como una mujer defraudada, en vez de como un monstruo? ¿Cómo era capaz de pensar que las dos se parecían en algo, que la había educado bien, o que ella le debía algo? ¿Cómo osaba siquiera a escribirle?

-Dora… -dijo Sirius, llamándola, pero ella no lo escuchaba.

-Dora, ven aquí. Déjame leer la carta.

-Va dirigida a mí, Sirius –dijo Tonks. No quería que él leyese las venenosas palabras de Bellatrix, un poco por miedo de su reacción, y un poco porque todo lo relacionado con ella le traía malos recuerdos y la hacía sentir muy incómoda y avergonzada.

-Dora, como tu marido y dueño de esta casa, tengo derecho a leer tu correspondencia, y lo sabes. Pero no te lo pediría si no me hubiese dado tiempo a leer el remite antes de que te la llevases. De Bellatrix no me espero nada bueno, y si ella te está amenazando, quiero saberlo. ¡Juré que te protegería cuando me casé contigo, por si no lo recuerdas!

-Pues resulta que sé protegerme sola, mi querido esposo, por si no recuerdas tú ese detalle.

-Dora, entonces como tu amigo. No como tu marido, sino como tu amigo, te pido que me enseñes la carta. Por favor, confía en mí.

Suspirando, se la pasó a Sirius y se volvió a sentar a su lado. Aún le temblaban las manos. Él la leyó con el rostro impasible, si acaso levantaba una ceja de vez en cuando, y al llegar al final le pasó de nuevo a Tonks el brazo por el hombro.

-Está decidida a no dejarnos en paz, por lo que se ve.

-Sirius, tengo miedo de que vaya a intentar hacernos algo. No ella misma, claro. Nunca van ellos en persona, siempre mandan a alguien.

-No va a pasar nada, Dora. Parte del poder de los mortífagos es precisamente el miedo que inspiran ¡No dejes que lo consigan contigo!

-Tú no los conoces como yo ¡yo he vivido en su casa! Sabes, la gente se ríe de las cosas que dice Luna, pero no va tan descaminada muchas veces, solo que es tan horrible pensar que puede llevar algo de razón, que la gente prefiere imaginar que está loca. Y de eso se aprovechan ellos.

-Sé que Luna no está loca, como tampoco lo estaba su padre, no al menos hasta que consiguieron arruinarlo y encerrarlo. Y tampoco la vamos a desproteger a ella, te lo aseguro. Ahora es como si fuese parte de la familia.

-¿Podríamos enseñarle a usar un arma, Sirius? Me quedaría mucho más tranquila si tuviese su propio revólver ¿Podría ser esta misma mañana?

-No tengo nada que hacer esta mañana que no pueda hacerlo otro día, aunque Luna necesitará más de una lección.

-Hoy le enseñamos los dos, y yo la llevaré a practicar más veces. Y tú vuelves a enseñarle cuando puedas ¿Te parece bien?

-Está bien. Con respecto a la carta, voy a archivarla. Bellatrix nos amenaza veladamente, y quiero guardarla como prueba.

-De veladamente, nada. Nos amenaza. Pero quémala. No quiero que nadie más la vea ¡Por favor, Sirius! ¡Sobre todo, no se la enseñes a Remus!

-¡Pero Dora!

-No es por lo que piensas. No es que quiera dejarlo al margen de los asuntos de la familia. Es que temo que al saber que han amenazado a Teddy, vaya a buscarlos para matarlos él primero. Y ya sabes cómo acabará: muerto o en la cárcel. No le diremos nada a Remus.

-No estoy de acuerdo, Dora. No podemos tener secretos los unos con los otros, y menos en un tema de tanta importancia. Informaré a Remus de las novedades. Pero la carta es tuya: haz con ella lo que quieras, aunque mi consejo es que la guardes. En un lugar secreto, si quieres, pero que la guardes. Nunca sabrás si no la vas a volver a necesitar.

-Está bien, la guardaré, pero dámela. Por cierto, voy a buscar mi arma. La última vez que la vi estaba en mi saloncito.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa con tus cosas. Espero que guardes la carta mejor de lo que guardas lo demás.

Tonks guardó la carta en un mueblecito con llave que tenía en su salón, y luego se puso a buscar su arma. No estaba donde recordaba haberla dejado. Tardó mucho en volver, y cuando lo hizo traía mala cara.

-¿Qué pasa, Dora?

-No la encuentro. No sé si el maldito Kreacher me la habrá cambiado de sitio. Nunca deja nada donde yo lo pongo, parece que lo hace a propósito para molestarme.

-Lo creo muy capaz ¡Kreacher! ¡Kreacher, ven aquí inmediatamente!

-Dígame el señor.

-¿Has cambiado de sitio el revólver de mi mujer? ¡Contesta, es importante!

-El revólver de la señora debe estar en el último sitio donde ella lo dejase, en el caso de que sea capaz de recordarlo, si se me permite el atrevimiento.

-¡No se te permite! ¡Retírate! –Dijo Sirius de mal humor.

-Dora, haz memoria. Esto es importante, -repitió Sirius.

-No lo sé, no puedo acordarme ¡estaba ahí! ¿Por qué ya no está ahí? –dijo de forma nerviosa Tonks, más para sí misma que para su marido.

De pronto se quedó quieta, con la mirada perdida, y se llevó los dedos a la boca para mordérselos.

-No te enfades Sirius. Ya sé quién lo tiene.

Sirius no dijo nada, solo la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Lo debió coger Mundungus cuando estuvo aquí.

-¡Pero Dora! ¿Cómo estuviste para descuidarte de ese modo? ¡Podemos buscarnos un problema si él lo usa para vaya usted a saber qué!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo dejé solo un momento mientras fui a por el dinero, y debió cogerlo entonces. He sido una estúpida, -dijo Tonks, sin mencionar la pequeña culpa de Luna. No ganaba nada haciendo que Sirius también se enfadase con ella.

Sirius suspiró. Había sido realmente una estupidez por parte de su esposa, pero no tenía nada que añadir, ya ella se lo había dicho todo.

-Está bien. Denunciaremos el robo a la policía. No me gusta tener tratos con ellos, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer, dadas las circunstancias. Y encargaremos uno nuevo para ti. Con lo que tenemos encima, no puedes ir desarmada ¡Y alegra esa cara, que no es para tanto!

En ese momento apareció Luna ya vestida, pero con el pelo desarreglado colgando por sus hombros. Tonks llamó a Winky y le encargó un desayuno para ella, y que hiciese el favor de traer de su propio cuarto sus cepillos y peines, así como horquillas.

-Siéntate y desayuna, yo mientras voy a arreglarte el pelo. Así ahorramos tiempo.

-Tendré que empezar a arreglarme la barba yo también en la mesa del desayuno, para ahorrar tiempo, -dijo de modo sarcástico Sirius.

Tonks no le respondió (estaba todavía un poco azorada por el tema del revólver) y empezó a cepillar el pelo de Luna, separándolo por mechones para desenredarlo sin hacerle daño. Sirius se acercó: había habido algo que le había llamado la atención. Apartó con cuidado uno de los mechones rubios del pelo de Luna, y contempló con media sonrisa los morados que tenía en el cuello.

-Luna, al parecer tenemos un terrible problema con los mosquitos en esta casa, a pesar de la época del año. Deberías tener cuidado de cerrar bien la ventana, querida ¡se han ensañado contigo! ¡Parece que a esos viles animales les entusiasma la sangre de las rubias!

-Sirius… ¿qué habíamos estado hablando? –Dijo Tonks con aire de fastidio.

-No me duele si no me toco, y disfruté mucho cuando Tonks me los hizo, -dijo Luna sin rubor, mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa inocente.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas, y Tonks pareció un poco incómoda por un momento.

-¿Ves, querida? ¡Tus temores eran por completo infundados! ¡Luna no se siente en absoluto cohibida o avergonzada por mis comentarios!

-Me alegro de que no te duelan, Luna. Te podré un pañuelo de encaje negro en el cuello antes de salir de casa, -fue lo único que dijo Tonks.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir? –Quiso saber Luna.

-Vamos a decirle al cochero que nos lleve a una pequeña finca de la familia en las afueras de la ciudad. Está casi abandonada, pero allí vamos a veces a practicar tiro, sin que los vecinos murmuren. Te vamos a enseñar a usar un arma, para que sepas defenderte, -dijo Tonks.

-No sé qué tal se me va a dar usar un arma, -dijo Luna.

-Ya verás que se te da bien, -contestó animoso Sirius.

Mientras tanto, Tonks le estaba intentando hacer a Luna un moño francés, no sin alguna dificultad.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo en el pelo?

-Te lo estoy recogiendo. Ya eres mayor para llevarlo suelto, Luna.

-Bellatrix solía decirme que como no empezase a peinarme de forma apropiada, cualquier día cogería unas tijeras y me dejaría como a un recluta.

-¿Eso te decía? Vale, ya hemos terminado, -dijo Tonks mientras deshacía con rapidez el peinado de Luna, hasta dejarlo como a ella le gustaba llevarlo, suelto y colgando por los hombros.

-¡Bravo, Luna! ¡Has conseguido salirte con la tuya y a la vez desalentar a Dora de intentar obligarte a llevar peinados que no te gusten de nuevo! ¡Bien jugado!

Luna miró a Tonks. Estaba seria mientras recogía las horquillas, y evitaba mirarla.

-No he querido decir nada desagradable. Solo ha sido un comentario. No me importa si quieres hacerme un moño, Tonks.

-No estoy disgustada contigo, solo es que hasta ahora no llevo un buen día. Vámonos ya ¿queréis?

-Querida Dora ¿puedo preguntarte si piensas poner de moda el camisón como prenda de calle?

-Ah, eso. Sí, voy a cambiarme. No tardo nada. Encárgale mientras a Winky que haga unos sándwiches ¿querrías, Sirius?

-¡Voy contigo!, -exclamó Luna, corriendo tras ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Tonks? Te estoy notando muy rara hoy, -preguntó Luna mientras le cerraba el corsé.

-No te preocupes, no es contigo. He discutido con Remus de nuevo y he descubierto que Mundungus sí que robó algo, al final. Mi revólver.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Fue mi culpa, tenía que haberlo vigilado y no irme con Sirius!

-No fue tu culpa. Era mi arma, y mi responsabilidad. De todas formas no pasará nada, denunciaremos su robo y fin del problema. Espero. Ojalá Mundungus no vaya por ahí diciendo nada que nos perjudique, como venganza.

Luna la abrazó por un momento, pero a Tonks aquel abrazo tierno la hizo desear tirar a Luna sobre la cama. Cuando estaban las dos echadas, acarició su cuello con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Así que no te duelen? ¿Quieres más?

-¿Me caben más?

-Creo que no. Tendré que esperar a que se te curen los que tienes. Qué pena que ahora no tengamos tiempo para esto, podría tratar de averiguar si tienes otras partes de tu cuerpo tan sensibles como el cuello, -dijo Tonks suspirando.

X-X-X

Resultó que a Luna no se le dio nada bien el manejo de las armas. Tonks y Sirius tuvieron que estar muy pendientes de que cogiese bien el arma, y no se dislocase la muñeca por culpa del retroceso.

-Vale, Luna, vamos a descansar un poco. Yo por lo menos estoy muerta de hambre, -dijo Tonks.

-¡Pero si hemos desayunado hace un rato!

-_Tú_ has desayunado hace un rato. Hay personas que tenemos la costumbre de madrugar, y así tener más tiempo para no hacer nada, -comentó Sirius.

Ambos esposos se miraron y rieron el chiste. Luna tardó un segundo más que ellos en encontrarle la gracia.

Se sentaron en el suelo para comer los sándwiches, y tras terminar los suyos antes que nadie, Tonks pidió un bocado a Sirius y otro a Luna. Ella se lo dio sin problemas, pero Sirius jugueteó con su sándwich, tomándole el pelo, y cuando ella creyó que ya lo tenía al alcance de su boca, lo que recibió fue un beso, que no por inesperado fue menos correspondido. Luna apartó la mirada, quedándose seria de pronto.

-Venga, Luna, no te pongas celosilla, -dijo Tonks poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y haciendo que se girase. –Para ti también hay besos.

Pero a Luna le resultaba embarazoso besarla delante de Sirius, que sonreía al darse cuenta de su incomodidad, y se separó en cuanto pudo de los labios de su amante. Tonks estuvo a punto de pedirle que dejase de lado su timidez con Sirius, pero en el último momento decidió callarse. Probablemente, hacer hincapié en ese asunto fuese contraproducente, así que se conformó con acariciarle el pelo intentando relajarla, aunque con la sensación de que no le estaba saliendo del todo bien.

Estuvieron allí casi hasta el atardecer, y Luna consiguió algunos avances, aunque parecía claro que nunca sería una gran tiradora. Tonks estaba asombrada, pues nunca hubiese pensado que su marido pudiera ser tan paciente. Al parecer no había mentido al decir que Luna le era simpática.

De regreso a casa, Remus ya estaba allí, esperándolos en el salón mientras leía. Sirius lo saludó con un abrazo, y Tonks ligeramente y desde lejos con la mano, para a continuación pasar el brazo de forma cariñosa sobre los hombros de Luna, besarla en la mejilla, y mirarlo desafiante. Ella supuso que aquello tenía que ver con lo que Tonks le había dicho de su discusión con Remus por la mañana. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para detenerse en ese pensamiento, porque Tonks enseguida le pidió a Winky que preparase un baño caliente. -Estoy sudada y pegajosa ¿Te apetece acompañarme, Luna?- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Tras la cena, ambas se fueron al dormitorio. Luna se había subido un libro sobre espiritismo de la famosa vidente Sybill Trelawney, y estaba intentando tener más éxito en convencer a Tonks acerca de la vida en el más allá del que había tenido con Hermione. Tonks la escuchaba prestando atención a sus palabras mientras le acariciaba el cuello. No le importaba mucho cómo funcionaba el espiritismo, mientras se obtuviesen resultados prácticos.

-¿Te gustaría hablar con alguien del más allá, Luna?

-Me gustaría preguntarle a mi padre quién lo mató. Sé que lo asesinaron en la cárcel por orden de los mortífagos, pero me gustaría saber quién dio la orden.

-Puede que él no lo sepa, Luna. En todo caso, da igual. Ya sabes quién es el responsable de todo.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí, claro. Ryddle, al que ellos llaman Lord Voldemort. Él es quien lo maneja todo.

-Y tu tía.

-Sí, y mi tía. Pero no vamos a hablar de eso ahora ¿verdad?

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? –Preguntó Luna con voz inocente, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo travieso.

-¿Sabes Luna? Hablar está bien, lo malo es que entonces no puedes usar la lengua para otras cosas. Mira lo que tengo para ti, -dijo Tonks, mientras le enseñaba un bote de leche condensada, que sacó de un cajón.- He visto que apenas has probado el postre. Creo que necesitas comer más: no quiero que vayas a perder peso.

Tonks cogió un abrelatas y abrió el envase, para luego coger una cuchara y dar a probar a Luna el contenido. –Pareces un cachorrito, con la boca llena de leche,- dijo limpiándole los labios.

Comenzó a desnudarla. No era una tarea fácil, pero Luna colaboraba sin sentirse tímida esta vez. Luego se desvistió a sí misma, pidiendo ayuda a la otra para abrirse el corsé. Cuando estuvo desnuda por completo, se echó a su lado, entrelazó sus piernas con las de Luna, y la besó. Luego se separó de sus labios, y con la cuchara comenzó a dejar gotas de leche condensada sobre sus pechos, para después lamerlas. Cuando los dejó limpios, comenzó de nuevo con el juego, pero esta vez se concentró en lamer y chupar sus pezones, que se iban poniendo duros al contacto con su lengua y sus dientes, mientras ella notaba el sabor un poco salado de la suave piel de Luna, bajo el dulce de la golosina.

Luna se revolvía, gemía con suavidad, y entrecruzaba las piernas. Tonks metió la mano entre sus muslos para descubrir que estaba húmeda.

-¿Te gusta esto, Luna? ¿Quieres que siga por otros sitios? –Preguntó sonriendo.

Pero la respuesta de Luna fue besarla y echarse sobre su cuerpo. Tonks cerró un momento los ojos y suspiró de placer.

-¿Puedo hacértelo yo?

-Claro. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, -dijo Tonks colocando sus brazos bajo su cabeza.- Pero asegúrate de no dejar ni una gotita.

Luna hizo lo mismo que le habían hecho a ella, notando la dulzura un poco empalagosa en su boca, y cómo Tonks se iba excitando cada vez más bajo sus caricias. Cuando dejó sus pechos limpios por completo, siguió lamiéndolos, besándolos y mordiéndolos con cuidado. Le pareció que la propia piel de la otra tenía un sabor agradable.

Metió la cuchara una vez más en el bote, e hizo una línea desde los pechos hasta el pubis de Tonks, recorriéndola con la lengua, mientras procuraba no quitarle la vista de encima a los ojos de su amante. Ella la miraba con aprobación y un poco de asombro: no esperaba que le fuera a coger el truco tan pronto a sus pequeñas travesuras.

-¿Y si abriese un poco las piernas… te gustaría hacer lo mismo "ahí"? Tendrías que lamer con todas tus ganas ¡no me puedes dejar pegajosa!

Luna no tardó en hacer lo que Tonks había sugerido, embadurnando de leche condensada su vulva. Tonks la animaba a que fuese generosa con el dulce mientras se reía, aunque pronto dejó de reír para suspirar de placer en cuanto Luna empezó a lamer su sexo, solo parando de vez en cuando para quitarse algún pelito que se le quedaba en la boca, para diversión de su amante, que la comparaba con un gatito atragantado por su propio pelo.

-¿Ya has acabado? Creo que todavía te has quedado con hambre, sírvete un poco más. Y no te dejes nada de leche en el plato, gatita, -la animaba Tonks, guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando Luna limpió de leche condensada por segunda vez la vulva de Tonks, ella la miró a los ojos pidiéndole más.

-¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo que me hiciste ayer?

-Sí. No te preocupes, lo vas a hacer muy bien, -la animó Tonks al ver que Luna dudaba por un momento, mirándose las manos.

Luna trató de hacerlo lo mejor posible, animada por la sonrisa y los gemidos de la otra, que a la vez se acariciaba el clítoris, humedeciéndolo de vez en cuando con saliva. Al cabo de un rato, Luna notó una presión en sus dedos, y tras eso, la cabeza de Tonks cayó hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos un momento, mientras todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Cuando un momento después los abrió, Tonks volvió a sonreír a Luna, que estaba arrodillada a su costado, y tiró de sus manos para tumbarla a su lado.

Luna rozó su frente con la de Tonks, y sus manos se entrelazaron. Estaban besándose suavemente cuando de la habitación de al lado les llegaron unos fuertes gemidos y unos ruidos que solo podían ser el cabecero de la cama golpeando contra la pared.

-¿Esto que es, un maldito concurso de quién folla más y mejor? ¿Hay premio para el ganador? –Comentó con sarcasmo Tonks, aunque pronto se calló cuando notó a Luna besándole el cuello. Cuando paró de hacerlo y se quedó relajada contra su cuerpo, Tonks le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarle los hombros, para ir bajando hasta sus muslos, donde siguió haciendo chupetones. Al cabo de poco tiempo, estaba concentrada lamiendo el clítoris de Luna mientras aliviaba su deseo, jugando con un dedo dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Esta vez ha estado mejor, verdad Luna?

Pero Luna no contestó; estaba tirada encima del vientre de Tonks con los ojos cerrados, y solo dio muestras de estar escuchando porque se rebulló para ponerse más cómoda. Tonks la arropó sin darle importancia al hecho de que su cabeza quedase por debajo de la manta: ya la sacaría cuando se sintiese acalorada. Empezaba a conocerla, y se daba cuenta de que una vez satisfecha, a Luna se le quitaban de repente todas las ganas de hablar. Decidió no tomárselo a pecho, y apagó la luz para dormir.

-La próxima vez quiero darte con tu pito postizo ¿Te gustaría, Tonks? –Dijo de forma inesperada Luna desde debajo de las sábanas.

-Eso lo tenemos que hablar más, -dijo riendo.- Duérmete ahora. Mañana vienen Potter y los Malfoy a cenar a casa, y me temo que no va a ser un día tranquilo.

-Buenas noches, Tonks. Te quiero mucho, -dijo Luna.

-Buenas noches Lunita, yo también te quiero, -contestó Tonks, buscando su cabeza debajo de las sábanas para acariciársela.

* * *

*No me cupo la cena familiar, va en el siguiente capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10: El muerto vivo

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo, casi un año después del último capítulo. He vuelto porque aunque este fic lo lean pocas personas, a algunas de esas pocas que lo leen les encanta, al parecer. Por mí está bien: no tengo ningún problema en escribir para tres personas de la misma forma en que no soy demasiado sociable.

También es mi favorito de todos los que he escrito, pero es desalentador escribir y escribir y que nadie te diga ni pío hasta meses después. No sé cómo decir esto sin que suene mal, así que no me andaré con rodeos: dejadme reseñas, que si no me enfado y no respiro. No tienen que ser peloteos, de hecho agradezco mucho cuando me señalan fallos, siempre que sea una crítica constructiva. A mí por más que relea el capítulo hay cosas que se me van a pasar, así que si me decís que un diálogo no tiene sentido o algo está mal escrito lo voy a agradecer mucho. Tened en cuenta que yo estoy en mi casa, si no me decís qué os ha parecido, no lo sabré nunca, *emoticono triste*.

Por cierto, el título del capítulo es por una canción de Peret. Está en You Tube. Es una especie de broma que probablemente solo me hará gracia a mí, pero hay que intentarlo.

Otra cosilla que casi se me olvidaba: en este capítulo hay _**blackcest extremo**_. No es explícito ni entro en detalles, pero es un asunto fundamental de la trama. Advertidos estáis. Leed bajo vuestro propio riesgo.

* * *

oOo

**El muerto vivo**

Aquella mañana había amanecido muy hermosa y soleada pese a la época del año, pero el padre Snape no estaba teniendo un buen día. Esa misma mañana había confesado a la madre Dolores Umbridge, lo cual siempre era una pesadilla. Dicha monja era la superiora de un convento que recogía a mujeres descarriadas, pero en opinión del cura, la más descarriada era ella, que disfrutaba carnalmente azotando los traseros de sus jóvenes pupilas.

Asomó la cabeza por el confesionario preguntando si quedaba alguna otra zorra que confesar mientras rezaba por que no estuviese allí Dora Black para terminar de complicarle el día. Con los pecados de aquella mujer no acabaría hasta la hora del té, y eso en el mejor de los casos. Pero solo vio un viejo monje de raídos hábitos blancos, que esperaba mirando al suelo con humildad, con la capucha cubriendo por completo su rostro. Snape suspiró aliviado: un hombre santo, sin duda. "Perfecto, se dijo, porque yo a las dos digo adiós".

-Ave María Purísima, -dijo el monje.

-Sin pecado concebida, -respondió Snape. -¿De qué te acusas, hijo? –Añadió el cura.

-Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado. ¡Toda mi vida ha sido una vida de pecado!

-Dios es grande y misericordioso. Cuéntame tus pecados, hermano, y si no puedo absolverte al menos rezaremos juntos.

-¡Mis pecados! ¡Solo una vez me revolqué en el lodo de la concupiscencia! Mas una y otra vez vuelve mi mente a ese momento, con vergüenza y también ¿por qué no decirlo? con nostalgia y dolor por la pérdida. ¡Con aquél terrible pecado perdí mi honor, mi familia, y me perdí a mí mismo!

Snape ya se estaba empezando a mosquear. Al parecer con el monje la cosa iba para largo. Hoy no era su día, definitivamente. Casi prefería a la madre Umbridge y a la señora Black: iban más al grano.

-¿De qué te acusas, hermano? –Repitió Snape, intentando que el desconocido monje se centrase.

-Mi historia es larga y el tiempo escaso. Baste decir que provengo de una gran y antigua familia, los Black, siendo el hermano menor y el favorito de mi amada madre.

-¡Acabáramos, pues! ¡Otro Black! –Exclamó el padre Snape sin poder contenerse.

-Veo que la fama de mi familia ha llegado a usted, padre.

-Prosigue con tu confesión, hermano, -dijo resoplando Snape.

-Fascinado por el oropel y el brillo de un falso misticismo que me prometía alcanzar en vida lo que se esconde tras el velo de la muerte, me uní a los Mortífagos. Era joven y deseaba destacar, ser más brillante que mi hermano, ser el orgullo de mi familia. Mas no sabía yo que mis padres profesaban en secreto la misma doctrina, y una noche de locura orgiástica me hallé practicando un depravado ritual en el sótano de un antiguo castillo. Las velas iluminaban tenuemente la oscuridad, y ya había yacido con varias damas enmascaradas. Cuando pensé que mi cuerpo no respondería, me ofrecieron estímulos artificiales, y una regia dama madura se me ofreció, abriendo con descaro su negra túnica ante mí y dejando su máscara como único atavío. ¡Pensé que debía poseerla, algo me decía que tenía que ser mía, algo me atraía a ella de manera irrefrenable!

Snape suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Era un maldito Black. Estaba claro por qué sentía que le atraía aquella dama. Visto desde fuera era muy obvio, era increíble que hubiese resultado una sorpresa para él, se maravilló el cura.

-Prosigue, hermano, pero no hace falta que seas muy explícito. Con nombrar tu pecado es suficiente, no necesito saber los detalles. –Dijo Snape suspirando.

-Para abreviar el cuento, le diré que en un momento de nuestro impúdico encuentro su máscara cayó al suelo… ¡Dios, pensé que podría confesarlo de nuevo, mas me es imposible!

-La dama era tu madre, ¿no es así? –Preguntó un imperturbable Snape.

El monje lo miró boquiabierto. Tras un momento de duda, preguntó que cómo era posible que el cura lo supiese, a lo que él respondió haciendo un gesto vago con las manos.

-He hecho penitencia toda mi vida por este gran pecado. Me hice católico y me uní a la orden del Císter. Viví en un monasterio olvidado en los confines del mundo civilizado, y luego me fui del convento a una cueva para orar en soledad. Bueno, para orar en soledad y también por algunas desavenencias con el Prior que ahora no vienen al caso. ¡Mas aunque ya he pagado con dolor y autodisciplina por esta locura de juventud, aún sigo pensando en aquella noche! ¡Aún sigo pensando en ella con deseo!

Snape suspiró con aburrimiento. Nada de aquello le sorprendía. En otros tiempos había conocido de sobra a Sirius Black y a su hermosa y desquiciada prima Bellatrix, antes de tomar los votos como sacerdote, y últimamente trataba mucho más de lo que hubiese deseado con la sobrina de ambos y esposa del primero. Bien sabía que en aquella familia no eran normales del todo: las puertas cerradas de su inmunda y pútrida mansión albergaban todos los secretos y perversiones que un hijo de Dios fuese capaz de nombrar. Probablemente no se podía hacer nada: el mismo Satanás debía tener bien apuntados sus nombres.

-Hermano, no puedo darte la absolución mientras no tengas propósito de enmienda. ¡El mero arrepentimiento no es suficiente ante los ojos de nuestro Señor! ¡Debes dejar de pensar en tu pecado!

-¡Lo mismo que dijo el prior! Pero para eso estoy aquí, para enmendar mis pecados.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó asombrado Snape.

-He recorrido millas y millas para volver a mi hogar y arreglar de una vez por todas los errores de mi familia. Es la penitencia que el padre prior me impuso para que mis pecados pudiesen ser absueltos tras de mi última confesión, cuando la cueva en la que moraba se inundó y tuve que volver al monasterio.

Snape pensó que el prior había sido muy hábil: se había quitado un tostón de encima con una buena excusa, y el bueno de Regulus había quedado encantado de poder cumplir la penitencia.

-Te deseo suerte en esa encomiable tarea. ¡Parte raudo, parte sin demora! ¡Y cuando hayas concluido tu labor, preséntate aquí de nuevo para que tus pecados puedan ser perdonados! –Dijo Snape reprimiendo una sonrisa. La vida le acababa de poner en bandeja una magnífica oportunidad de vengarse de Sirius Black por las afrentas recibidas más de veinte años atrás.

oOo

Las dos arpías Malfoy habían llegado antes de la hora convenida. Esto era tan de mal tono como llegar tarde, pero sabían que al ser familia lejana no recibirían ningún reproche. Para Luna estaba claro que se divertían atormentando a Tonks, la cual había pasado de estar despatarrada en su salita, con la cabeza encima del regazo de Luna y los pies en la mesita auxiliar mientras leía el periódico, a tener que atender a las invitadas y fingir que dirigía al servicio en los preparativos de la cena.

Fue de nuevo a la cocina, y Luna la siguió discretamente. No se fiaba del todo de lo que pudiese hacer estando tensa, y en efecto tenía razones para preocuparse: mientras Winky todavía estaba preparando el postre, la señora de la casa le robó el licor que había usado para la tarta y empezó a empinar el codo.

-Vamos Winky, no me mire así: ¡sé que a usted también le gusta el alpiste! Si usted no dice nada de lo mío, yo tampoco pienso comentar lo suyo, -dijo Tonks guiñando un ojo a la atónita doncella, que la miraba asombrada.

Luna se acercó por detrás rodeando su cuello con los brazos, y aprovechó la ligera sorpresa de Tonks para arrebatarle la botella y devolvérsela a la criada. Tonks siguió la maniobra con una expresión de total desamparo: contaba con haber bebido un par de tragos más antes de volver a la salita, pero Luna supo cambiarle la cara cuando comenzó a besarle el cuello de una forma realmente impúdica.

Winky se dio la vuelta. Las dos mujeres le obstaculizaban el paso hacia su tarta sin terminar, pero decidió ponerse a secar la cubertería, ya seca y limpia. Al parecer había detectado una manchita en una cuchara que necesitaba ser frotada con mucho ímpetu.

-¿Qué es esto que tienes en el pelo, Tonks? –Preguntó Luna retirando algo del rosado cabello de su amante.

Tonks miró su mano esperando ver una araña o algo desagradable, pero al hallarla vacía sonrió buscando los ojos de Luna. Estaba claro que le había tomado el pelo. Sin embargo, Luna estaba seria y comenzó a sacudir las manos como si tuviese algo desagradable en ellas.

-¿Qué haces, corazón? –Preguntó Tonks algo inquieta.

-Tenías un tornasoplo en el pelo, Tonks. Son criaturas que te parasitan cuando estás muy preocupada por algo, y hacen que te pongas peor. Pero ya te lo he quitado, ya no te molestará más. Ahora todo va a estar bien.

-Claro que sí, Luna, -dijo Tonks sonriendo mientras la abrazaba. Todo va a salir bien.

-¿Volvemos a la salita? –Preguntó la rubia.

-No es que me apetezca, pero vamos. Dentro de unas horas todo habrá acabado, gracias a Dios, y podremos volver a nuestra vida normal, sin tener la casa llena de gentuza.

Luna chistó aconsejándola guardar silencio, y Tonks respondió riendo y afirmando que no callaría la verdad. Caminaron por el pasillo cogidas de la mano, y un poco antes de entrar allí Luna retiró la suya. Tonks la miró con una breve sonrisa burlona y abrió la puerta, pasando ella primero y sujetándola luego para que pasase la rubia.

Narcissa estaba sentada en un sillón como una reina en su trono. Miraba a las otras mujeres con la satisfacción del deber cumplido, pues mientras su nuera había ido al tocador, se las había apañado para hacer llegar a Kreacher una nota en la que apelaba a su lealtad a la familia Black para tener una cita a solas con ella y con su hermana. Al viejo criado se le habían anegado los ojos de lágrimas de emoción al saberse importante para aquellas dos mujeres a las que había conocido de niñas. El amo Sirius nunca había sido especialmente amable con él: su lealtad hacia su antigua señora le había pasado factura tras su muerte.

-Me alegra ver que tu nueva doncella ha sabido traerte de vuelta, querida. Una visita sin que la anfitriona esté presente es bastante aburrida en el mejor de los casos. –Comentó Narcissa mirándola con frialdad.

-Sí, querida. Te necesitamos para que nos entretengas. Cuéntanos algo divertido, cualquier historia absurda de las tuyas bastará. –Añadió Pansy haciendo un breve ademán con su elegante mano, apañándose para parecer condescendiente y frívola a la vez.

-No es mi doncella. Es mi amiga. Me gustaría que ese punto quedase bien claro. –Dijo Tonks un poco disgustada.

-¡Qué rápido la has ascendido! ¡La última vez que vine por aquí era una aprendiza de señora de compañía! Claro que seguro que la chica lo merece, se la ve deseosa de complacer, -dijo Pansy con una sonrisa falsamente inocente.

-Ten cuidado Pansy. No te pases, mi paciencia tiene un límite, -advirtió Tonks con un tono algo amenazante en la voz.

-Sí, querida, tengamos la fiesta en paz. No hace falta que volváis a sacar esos temas, y menos en mi presencia, -afirmó Narcissa, poniéndose de modo inesperado de parte de Tonks. Desde luego no era por hacerle un favor a ella, sino porque prefería ignorar aquellas cosas que le disgustaban, como el hecho de que su nuera y su sobrina hubiesen tenido una aventura en el pasado.

Tonks suspiró, y mientras preguntaba a las señoras si les importaba que fumase, ya había encendido un puro y empezado a hacerlo. Narcissa se quedó con la palabra en la boca y al final optó por cerrar los labios, y Pansy hizo una mueca de asco, pues le desagradaba el olor a tabaco. Luna le acercó solícita un cenicero, y Tonks se lo agradeció con efusividad.

-¿Te importa abrir las ventanas, chica? ¡Dora nos va a matar con su vicio del tabaco! –Preguntó la morena con irritación.

Luna fue a abrirlas, pero la mano de Tonks la retuvo a su lado.

-Si quieres abrirlas, hazlo tú misma. Ya he dicho que Luna no es una criada.

-¡Por favor, Nymphadora, que le ha pedido abrir las ventanas, no fregar el suelo de rodillas! ¡No seas tan quisquillosa ni quieras buscarle tres pies al gato! –Dijo Narcissa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Es mi casa y es mi amiga. Repito lo dicho: si quiere abrir las puñeteras ventanas, puede hacerlo ella misma. No se va a quebrar por eso, ni siquiera una uña. –Contestó Tonks cruzando con dificultad sus piernas ocultas bajo las enaguas y la larga y estrecha falda.

-¿Molestamos, señoras? –Dijo Sirius, apareciendo y cediéndole el paso a la cálida habitación a un chico alrededor de los veinte años, moreno de ojos verdes, que lucía gafas de montura redondeada y tenía una curiosa cicatriz en la frente casi oculta por un despeinado flequillo. –Permitidme presentaos a mi querido ahijado Harry Potter.

-¿Qué hay, Harry? ¡Eres justo como te había imaginado! –Dijo Tonks tras levantarse con la cara iluminada por la alegría y correr a estrecharle la mano. A punto estuvo de añadir una quemadura de puro como segunda cicatriz en la cara del chico, pero en el último momento logró hacer una finta y evitar dañarlo, mientras reía y se excusaba por ser tan torpe.

Harry tenía un cierto aire de incomodidad, como si no se sintiese del todo seguro, o como si se hallase fuera de lugar. Tonks le presentó a Luna como su amiga, y ella le dirigió una sonrisa inocente y cálida tras preguntarle cómo se había hecho la cicatriz de la frente, mientras las dos señoras Malfoy intercambiaban significativas miradas entre ellas. También ellas fueron presentadas, y Harry las saludó con corrección y frialdad: su amigo Ron Weasley ya le había informado de la clase de gente que eran.

En ese momento, la puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció Kreacher anunciando la llegada de los señores Malfoy, padre e hijo. Los dos rubios llenaron con su imponente presencia la pequeña sala. También fueron presentados al joven Potter.

Lucius dijo que él había conocido a su padre, y Draco intentó entablar con él una conversación amable que fue rechazada sin muchas contemplaciones. Pansy no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa al ver cómo su marido se sentía humillado, pero se puso la mano en la boca y fingió toser cuando sintió sobre ella los fríos ojos de Narcissa.

-Si ya estamos todos, podríamos ir pasando al comedor, -dijo Tonks, que empezaba a sentirse agobiada de estar recluida con tanta gente en una habitación tan pequeña.

-No estamos todos: falta Remus, -dijo con un tono de reproche Sirius.

Lucius miró significativamente su reloj de bolsillo, dando a entender que era descortés por parte del tal Remus hacerlos esperar a todos.

Apenas había acabado de hablar Sirius cuando se escuchó el golpe de la puerta y se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo. Lupin apareció por la puerta. Tenía ojeras oscuras y estaba mal afeitado. Su ropa estaba arrugada. Saludó con cansancio a Sirius y con una distante amabilidad a Harry, con la misma distante amabilidad que al resto de los asistentes.

Tonks y Sirius se miraron. Tonks resopló de forma casi imperceptible, y Sirius se encogió de hombros. Ambos volvieron la cara cada uno hacia un lado.

Aquel gesto no pasó inadvertido a Pansy, que levantó un poco una ceja. Al parecer había problemas en el paraíso, se dijo. Sería divertido contárselo a Hermione. Sintió una punzada de rabia al acordarse de su amante: hubiese estado mucho mejor con ella que en la vieja mansión de los Black, una casa fría, mohosa y llena de malos recuerdos que parecían materializarse en cada rincón oscuro. Encima iba acompañada de toda su odiosa familia política y la ordinaria venida a más de su ex amante. De lo malo tendría que sacar lo positivo, pensó la joven señora Malfoy mientras dejaba caer sus verdes ojos sobre los rostros contrariados del matrimonio Black. Al menos tendría algo de lo que chismorrear en las próximas semanas.

-Al parecer ya sí estamos todos. Pasemos al comedor, -dijo Sirius.

Todos lo siguieron hasta una enorme habitación empapelada con un anticuado diseño. Las paredes, los pesados cortinajes que estaban cerrados y no dejaban ver el exterior, los sillones sillas, sofás y alfombras eran del mismo color verde oscuro. Los antiguos muebles de ébano negro, labrado en complicadas formas, atrajeron la atención de la joven dama, que tuvo un escalofrío al fijarse en unas extrañas figuras de un aparador que le parecieron duendes decapitados. Ni siquiera el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea hacía menos fría la estancia.

Pansy dirigió una mirada a un pesado repostero donde brillaban unas tazas de porcelana con el escudo de la familia Black y unos pesados adornos de plata. De pronto algo llamó su atención. Algo oscuro se había movido en el estrecho espacio entre el suelo y el mueble. Por un momento la joven vio algo que le pareció la deforme sombra de una mano humana, y luego lo que fuese que había estado allí desapareció de su vista, pero no de su mente.

La joven notó cómo algo le presionaba las entrañas al pensar que debería pasar la velada allí. De pronto se sintió terriblemente sola aun estando rodeada de gente: no podía contar lo que había visto a no ser que quisiera que la tacharan de histérica. Sintió las manos frías y la boca seca, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. No le apetecía comer, solo volver a casa y acostarse. Justo enfrente de ella estaba sentada Dora, que la miraba intrigada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Pansy? Te has puesto pálida de pronto, -preguntó Tonks.

-Tengo un poco de frío, -dijo Pansy frotándose las manos.

-Ven conmigo a la cocina, te prepararé una infusión, -dijo Tonks, ignorando a Narcissa que ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Si la señora me permite, yo mismo podría hacer eso, -apuntilló Kreacher.

-No hace falta, puedo poner una tetera en el fuego yo sola, atienda mejor a nuestros huéspedes.

Mientras Kreacher y Winky iban y venían de la cocina llevando viandas, Tonks sentó a Pansy en un apartado rincón de la cocina donde había una mesita con cuatro sillas. Mientras tanto una tetera con camomila hervía en un fogón. Tonks colocó un chal por los hombros de Pansy y se sentó en la mesa a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Pansy? Parecía que ibas a vomitar.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí? ¡Esta casa es espeluznante!

-Es la casa de Sirius. Y la casa de los Lestrange no era mucho mejor. Estoy acostumbrada. ¿Pero y eso ahora? ¡No es la primera vez que vienes!

Pansy volvió a tener un escalofrío y la miró ceñuda, como evaluando si podía confiar en ella, si podía contarle lo que había visto sin sentirse juzgada. Tonks retiró del fuego la tetera y le sirvió la manzanilla en una taza blanca con flores rosadas. Pansy se alegró de que no fuese una de esas con el escudo familiar, y bebió dando pequeños sorbos.

-Gracias, Dora.

-¿Por qué? No he hecho nada especial, -dijo Tonks.

-Di "de nada" y no me hagas hablar más, -contestó Pansy resoplando, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De nada, Pansy, -dijo Tonks cogiendo sus manos. – ¿Estás mejor?

-Estoy mucho mejor. Dora… no sé por qué estamos peleadas, en realidad.

-Creo que yo no me tomé muy bien que me dejaras. Y tú no fuiste muy amable conmigo tampoco.

-Entonces… ¿firmamos una tregua?

-Por mí sí, pero discúlpate por haber sido tan molesta. A veces aguantarte es como tener un grano en el mismísimo culo, -dijo Tonks.

-Dora por favor, qué boquita. Está bien, lo siento. Soy una mujer pragmática. Prefiero tenerte como amiga que como enemiga, de eso ya hay bastante en el mundo. ¡Pero discúlpate tú también por haber sido tan rencorosa y suceptible!

-¡Yo no soy nada de eso! –Dijo Tonks mientras Pansy enarcaba una ceja y sonreía. –Pero está bien, si con eso te quedas satisfecha, te diré que lo siento. Siento haber sido… quisquillosa contigo. –Añadió Tonks sin mucho convencimiento al tiempo que le alargaba una mano a Pansy, que la otra estrechó sin reticencias.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, y la rubia cabeza de Luna apareció asomando con timidez.

-¿Tú también quieres una manzanilla, Luna? –Preguntó Tonks, risueña.

-La has visto ¿verdad? –Preguntó la rubia mirando directamente a Pansy a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas, Luna? ¿A quién se supone que ha visto Pansy?

-Al espectro que se vive debajo de los muebles. Si decir que vive es adecuado, claro.

Pansy tuvo otro escalofrío. Sus manos temblaron de manera visible, derramando parte de la manzanilla y quemándose los dedos.

-No hay nada que viva debajo de los muebles, Luna. Tienes demasiada imaginación. –Resopló Tonks, que vio cómo lo que había dicho Luna volvía a poner a Pansy igual de nerviosa que hace un rato.

-Yo la he visto, Dora. No se lo está imaginando. –Afirmó la morena con voz temblorosa.

-Os estáis asustando la una a la otra. ¡No hay nada debajo de los muebles! Luna, sé un poco razonable. Cada semana descubres una nueva especie desconocida de duendes, o si no es eso, entonces los marcianos nos están vigilando. Ahora tú también has visto un fantasma, fantasma del que nunca me habías hablado, por cierto.

-Porque sabía que ibas a decir lo que estás diciendo, que me lo imagino todo.

-Incluso si hubiese algo en la casa, da igual: nosotras estamos vivas, lo que sea que sea eso, no. No le deis más vueltas al asunto y volvamos al comedor. Nos están esperando para cenar.

Tonks se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta de la cocina sujetándola para invitar a las otras a salir. Una vez que hubo salido Pansy y cuando se encontraba a una prudente distancia, retuvo por el brazo a Luna para decirle al oído que no comentase nada de lo que hubiese creído ver delante de Pansy. Luna la miró con inocencia y preguntó a Tonks si entonces ella también la había visto.

-No sé qué piensas que has visto, pero no vamos a hablar de eso ahora, corazón. No asustes más a Pansy, ¿vale? Es muy aprensiva.

-Yo no he querido asustarla, solo decirle que yo también sé que existe, para que no se crea que está loca.

Tonks la miró con sospecha. En algunas ocasiones no sabía qué pensar de Luna. Una vocecita en su cerebro le decía a veces que se reía de todos en su cara mientras ponía cara de inocente. Sacudió la cabeza de una forma casi perruna y desechó este pensamiento.

El ambiente en el comedor era tan denso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Sirius miró a Tonks con reproche y Lupin lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Luna miró con inquietud cómo Pansy y Tonks tomaban asiento una enfrente de la otra: al parecer habían hecho las paces. Una mano se deslizó sobre su muslo con disimulo. Cuando la rubia alzó la vista, se encontró la sonrisa burlona de su amante, que le guiñaba un ojo. Narcissa carraspeó y Harry no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto: le daba la impresión de haber percibido algo entre la señora de la casa y su acompañante, que se sentaba a su izquierda.

Fue una cena copiosa con entremeses variados, sopa de marisco, vinos blanco y tinto, y un plato fuerte de solomillo al oporto con ciruelas pasas que hizo las delicias de los comensales. Para el postre ya estaban todos un poco ebrios, aunque aguantaban el tipo con elegancia mientras Winky servía su famosa tarta de chocolate, café, y ron, y Kreacher sacaba los licores dulces.

La que estaba un poco pálida ahora era Narcissa, pues había reconocido a lo largo de la velada al joven matrimonio con el que su marido y ella se divirtieron la noche de la fiesta de los Zabini. Estaban frente a ella, y se maldecía por no haberse dado cuenta hasta entonces. Los gestos desmañados de su sobrina y el ímpetu salvaje que apenas se ocultaba tras una capa de elegancia y sarcasmo de su primo no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Miró con rechazo cómo la rubia y su sobrina se intercambiaban sin rubor ni disimulo una sonrisa y otro guiño, y recordó que esos mismos labios habían acariciado su cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío de vergüenza, y algo más entre sus piernas. Intentó alejar los pensamientos de su mente mientras terminaban la cena. No sabía si comentárselo a su marido: podría no ser discreto y dar lugar a muchos problemas.

-Un muchacho necesita saber con quién ha de relacionarse. Esto es de vital importancia, joven Potter, -estaba diciendo Lucius.

-Creo que el señor Potter nos considera demasiado aburridos. ¿No es así, Potter? Es mucho más interesante relacionarse con poetas que le escriban versos a la luna llena. –Intervino Pansy, que había estado toda la noche vigilando las miradas esquivas que se intercambiaban Remus Lupin y el ahijado de Sirius y sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Excepto los dos hombres implicados, nadie más entendió muy bien la insinuación de Pansy, pero ambos se sintieron muy incómodos. Lupin la miró de reojo. Había subestimado a la ex amante de Dora: Pansy podía ser vana y frívola, pero a la vista estaba que no era tonta. Y había algo perverso en su carácter al divertirse con esos juegos. Sería mucho más considerado con la inocente Luna en adelante, pensó Lupin.

-Pansy, sé amable ¿quieres? Vamos a llevarnos todos bien, -comentó Tonks, reconviniéndola con suavidad.

-Querida Dora, estoy siendo muy amable. Solo digo que nuestro estilo de vida debe ser sin duda anticuado y aborrecible para un joven tan prometedor como el señor Potter.

-En absoluto, querida Pansy. Es para mí un placer estar esta noche sentado a la mesa de mi padrino, -dijo Harry, deseando apartar el tema de conversación del peligroso asunto de su clandestina relación con Lupin, con quien había estado viéndose en secreto desde la fiesta en casa de los Zabini.

\- Para nosotros es un honor tenerte aquí, Harry. Y espero que esta no sea la última vez que vengas a cenar con nosotros. Podríamos tomar el té cualquier día que te encaje la próxima semana. ¿Qué te parecería eso, Harry? –Dijo Tonks mirándolo ilusionada. Aquél chico le agradaba. Había escuchado hablar mucho de él, y había decidido que le era simpático.

-Harry, ¡no puedes negarte a la invitación de mi esposa! Escoge tú mismo el día, pero ven a vernos, -terció Sirius.

-Ya has oído a tu padrino, Harry: ¡No puedes negarte a mi invitación! ¿El miércoles sería un buen día para ti, cielo?

-El miércoles he quedado con Hermione, Tonks. Aunque también puedo no asistir, claro. –Dijo Luna con timidez.

-Por supuesto que vas a asistir. Que venga Miss Granger también al té, así conoce a Harry. Ven tú también, Pansy, y así ya estamos todos.

-Mi esposa tiene cosas que hacer en su hogar, no tiene tiempo para estar tomando el té y comadreando, -dijo Draco de forma estirada.

-Venga, primo, no te pongas celoso por no haber sido invitado tú. Por supuesto que puedes venir si quieres, simplemente pensé que estarías ocupado con tus menesteres.

Así es, soy un hombre ocupado. Y Pansy también lo está, -respondió Draco mientras su esposa le decía a Tonks hablando solo con los labios que no le hiciera ningún caso a su marido.

-¿Hermione Granger? ¿La amiga de Longbottom? –Preguntó Harry.

-Vaya, parece que ya os conocíais, -comentó Tonks, interesada.

Otra que también estaba muy interesada era Pansy Parkinson, aunque no se atreviese a decir nada. De pronto había dejado de burlarse en silencio de su marido y tenía una expresión acechante e intrigada.

-Claro que la conozco. Fue novia por un tiempo de uno de mis mejores amigos, pero ahora se lleva mejor con Longbottom. Sin embargo, no creo que entre ellos dos exista ese tipo de relación. Creo que es la mujer más inteligente que conozco, lástima que ella también piense lo mismo, -dijo Harry con media sonrisa mientras Tonks estallaba en ruidosas carcajadas y Pansy y Luna fruncían el ceño.

-Vamos Luna, no pongas esa cara, reconoce que Harry ha estado certero en su comentario, aunque tu enfado te honra. Propongo un brindis por la amistad entre damas, siempre tan denostada, -dijo Sirius levantando su copa.

Su brindis fue secundado con rapidez, y todos alzaron su copa y bebieron. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y los comensales intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza. Era una hora demasiado tardía para recibir visitas. Kreacher fue a abrir, y cuando volvió al cabo de un rato traía la cara tan descompuesta como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Solicito hablar con el señor en privado, señor. El asunto es de enjundia.

-Kreacher, ¿no eres capaz de ver que no es el momento adecuado? ¿Tan grave es el asunto que no eres capaz de despacharlo tú mismo? –Exclamó Sirius visiblemente molesto.

-Insisto en que el señor debe acompañarme, y luego juzgará por sí mismo.

Sirius se levantó de la mesa con el ceño fruncido y un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Ni bien había llegado al vestíbulo, donde se hallaba el retrato de su madre, vio a un monje vestido de blanco con la cara tapada por la capucha de su hábito.

-No doy limosnas ni hago obras de caridad, hermano. Vuelve por donde has venido: aquí estás perdiendo el tiempo, -dijo de forma seca Sirius, maravillándose de que Kreacher lo hubiese molestado por un fraile mendicante.

El monje comenzó a reírse de una forma bastante siniestra. Sirius sintió su sangre hervir y se dispuso a pelear. Ningún fraile de tres al cuarto iría a su casa a reírse de él. Pero entonces el monje se levantó la capucha de su hábito, y Sirius quedó anonadado: ante él se hallaba Regulus Black, su desaparecido hermano menor a quien había dado por muerto durante más de veinte años. Los años habían hecho estragos en su rostro, pero no había duda: era él.

-Dices bien "hermano", Sirius. ¡He vuelto! ¡Tras una vida de oración y penitencia, he vuelto al hogar para salvar el alma de mi único hermano! –Exclamó Regulus Black con voz atronadora ante la mirada del retrato de su difunta madre y la de su anonadado hermano.

oOo

* * *

Sé que este capítulo no ha tenido mucha acción. Los siguientes serán más entretenidos, necesitaba introducir a Harry y a Regulus y meter un par de cosas más.

Por cierto: ¿estáis muy interesadas en las escenas de sexo? A mí últimamente casi me da pereza escribirlas, así que si me decís que no podemos prestarle menos atención a esa parte.

Quería _**agradecer la review de Mariana**_, que como es guest no pude contestarle en su día: No te disculpes por tu español, se entiende perfectamente y eso es lo que importa. Valoro muchísimo que me hayas escrito una reseña en mi idioma, de verdad. Tu reseña además me encantó. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, que consideres que es original y que a la vez los protagonistas estén "en el personaje". Entiendo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que leíste el fic, pero si ves la historia en FF ojalá pinches de nuevo y te siga gustando. En los próximos capítulos voy a intentar darle más importancia a la trama pansmione, que siento que la estoy dejando un poco de lado a favor de los líos de los Black. Intentaré compensar *emoticono sonriente*.


	11. Chapter 11: Penitencia

**Penitencia**

oOo

* * *

**N/A**: En este capítulo hay tantas cosas oscuras que no sé ni por dónde empezar a advertir. Draco tiene una pesadilla en la que se hace referencia al abuso sexual a menores (no está narrado y no llega a ocurrir, pero se insinúa algo en ese sentido). Después hay sexo consentido pero no deseado y actitudes violentas. No me detengo en los detalles. Y al final, a Draco le pasan cosas muy bizarras, no digo más para no hacer (más) spoilers. Luego se despierta y todo ok, o sea, su vida es una mierda, pero bueno, sin más.

Tampoco recomendaría leérselo a alguien que fuese muy susceptible con el tema de la religión. Hay sexo explícito (pansmione) para compensar un poco tanta movida, y no sé si me dejo algo más.

En fin, que todo es muy WTF, y que aunque obviamente quiero ser leída, yo advierto primero para que nadie se lleve un disgusto. Y nada, que espero que a pesar de todo os guste a los que decidáis seguir adelante.

* * *

oOo

En un monasterio del Císter en la lejana Jordania, dos frailes conversaban en el despacho del prior, que se hallaba sentado tras su escritorio. La radiante luz del día entraba a raudales por la ventana abierta a sus espaldas, que dejaba ver un paisaje desértico. Solo el sol, la arena y el silencio acompañaban la soledad de aquellos hombres que habían elegido una vida de oración y quietud frente al mundanal ajetreo y ruido.

-Disculpe su reverencia, pero hay un hecho con el que mi conciencia no está tranquila, -dijo el fraile sentado ante la mesa del prior.

-¿Necesitas confesarte, hermano Simón? –Dijo el prior.

-No se trata de eso, padre. No se trata tanto de que haya pecado como del hecho de que esté disconforme con una decisión tomada por su reverencia. Cierto es que la obediencia está entre los votos que hice al elegir esta vida como siervo de Dios, mas no obstante siento que Cristo me exhorta a sincerarme con usted. ¡No puedo guardar más tiempo en mi corazón este temor tan grande, esta carga tan pesada que me aflige!

-Habla pues, hermano. Bien sabes que soy un hombre tranquilo que se precia de escuchar a todos. ¡Alivia tu corazón del miedo que lo atormenta!

-Mi preocupación es acerca del hermano Regulus. Lo diré sin rodeos: ¡temo que su reverencia ha puesto su alma en un terrible peligro al enviarlo a arrostrar en soledad los pecados de su pasado!

-Algo me decía que ese era el asunto. Hermano, puede que algo de razón lleves. Sin embargo, tuve que tomar una dura decisión: era su alma inmortal o la nuestra. ¡El hermano Regulus se había convertido en un peligro para esta comunidad!

-¿Cómo así? No entiendo a su reverencia. ¡Regulus siempre fue un santo! ¡No ha habido en la cristiandad hombre más pío que él! ¡Si algún pecado cometió en su loca juventud, ya debe haberlo expiado entre rezos y penitencias!

-Hermano, no está en mi intención hablar mal de nuestro hermano en Cristo, pero me permito recordarte que tú no lo has escuchado en confesión. ¡De nada sirve la penitencia si no hay propósito de enmienda! Sin embargo, nuestro hermano se exponía a peligrosos ayunos y mortificaciones que eran perjudiciales para nuestra comunidad, ya que todos los hermanos comenzasteis a imitarlo. La vanidad de la auto disciplina estaba flagelando nuestra santa casa con más fuerza que la fusta que Regulus usaba en sus penitencias. ¡El que los hermanos lo imitasen era un peligro para ellos, tanto moral como físico!

-¡Entonces su reverencia quiere decir que ha dejado al alma del hermano Regulus a su suerte con tal de asegurar la estabilidad de nuestra santa casa!

-Dios sabe que no ha sido una decisión fácil, pero la situación se había vuelto intolerable. ¡Todos los hermanos flagelándose, deseando ser tan píos como el hermano Regulus! ¡No, no podía tolerar este desorden! ¡El hermano Regulus debe enfrentarse con la raíz del veneno que corroe su alma, el veneno que le ha llevado a tales extremos más propios de un pagano que de un siervo de Cristo! Tal vez así logre salvar su alma, y no condenar las nuestras. Tenga tanta paz como deja.

oOo

Era ya más de medianoche en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Tonks y Sirius habían acomodado lo mejor que habían podido al monje en su antigua habitación, que se encontraba igual que la última vez que Regulus había salido de ella con la secreta intención de no volver nunca.

La primera discusión entre los hermanos Black no se había hecho esperar. Sirius había accedido a acogerlo en su antigua casa sin poner ningún problema y le había asegurado que le concedería una generosa asignación para sus gastos mientras sus abogados estudiaban el asunto de la herencia que por derecho le correspondía. Ambos sabían que por la costumbre del mayorazgo, la casa familiar, las tierras, los negocios y los títulos nobiliarios correspondían por derecho a Sirius, pero este no iba a ser mezquino con el dinero. No tenía ningún problema en ceder a su hermano cuentas en el banco, segundas residencias e incluso obras de arte y recuerdos familiares. Nada de esto sorprendió a su Regulus: la avaricia nunca había sido parte de la personalidad de ninguno de los dos. No pelearían por dinero.

Sin embargo Sirius había exigido a su hermano que vistiese como un noble y no lo avergonzase llevando un hábito en público, a lo que el menor de los Black se había negado rotundamente. Habían acabado gritándose y echándose en cara cosas que llevaban veinte años sumergidas en el silencio, como una ruina bajo el mar que espera un maremoto para emerger. Al final Regulus había amenazado a su hermano con el eterno tormento del infierno y este se había ido dando un portazo por no golpearlo.

Tonks se había retirado a su alcoba con Luna para no interferir entre ambos hermanos. Había habido algo en el comportamiento de la rubia que la había alertado. Mucho se equivocaba, o la chica estaba celosa, pensó Tonks.

-Has sido mala con Pansy esta noche, corazón.

-¿Cómo es que sigues pensando en ella después de todo lo que ha pasado? –Replicó la rubia.

-Quería decírtelo antes de que se me olvidara. Lo había anotado mentalmente antes de que pasase… lo demás.

-Vuelvo a decirte lo que te dije antes, lo que os dije a las dos: yo también he visto en otras ocasiones lo que ella vio. Cuando la vi quedarse pálida y temblar después de haber estado atisbando bajo los muebles, supe que ella también la había visto.

-Y yo sostengo que la asustaste a propósito. ¿Te pusiste celosa de que nos fuésemos ella y yo solas a la cocina?

-¡Eso no fue así! ¿Por qué iba a tener yo celos de Pansy, si ella ya está entretenida con Hermione?

-No sé, dímelo tú.

-Me declaro inocente de todas las acusaciones, señoría.

-Pues yo te declaro culpable. Y tendrás que cumplir un castigo, -dijo Tonks apartándole el pelo de la cara para ponérselo tras las orejas. La rubia vio que sus oscuros ojos brillaban con picardía y sus labios sonreían. Estaban tan juntas que sus narices casi se rozaban.

Luna se recostó dejándose caer hacia atrás, pero la distancia entre ambas no disminuyó, pues Tonks se echó encima de su cuerpo, sujetando sus muñecas a ambos lados de la almohada. La joven no hizo ningún esfuerzo por liberarse, sino que por el contrario su pelvis se movió haciendo un avance y un retroceso que le indicó a Tonks que su pequeño juego era muy bien recibido. Se situó entre las piernas abiertas de la rubia y besó su cuello y garganta. En un arrebato de inspiración acercó sus labios al oído de Luna para susurrar en qué iba a consistir su penitencia.

-Voy a sujetarte las manos para que no puedas tocarte, y me sentaré encima de tu preciosa boquita, obligándote a lamerme hasta que yo haya quedado satisfecha. Puede que tras una primera vez me apetezca una segunda ronda, no sé, iré viendo. Tras esto, decidiré si mereces que haga algo por ti. ¿Qué te parece?

La respuesta de Luna fue juntar sus labios para ofrecerlos en un beso a su amante, que no tardó en cumplir su deseo soltando sus muñecas y acariciando su cuerpo como si nunca más fuese a poder hacerlo. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era Sirius. Tonks suspiró llena de frustración, pero le dijo que entrase.

-Siéntate aquí con nosotras y cuéntame qué tal con tu hermano. Traes mala cara, -dijo Tonks mientras Luna se echaba a un lado dejando a la señora de la casa en el centro de la cama.

Sirius se descalzó y lanzó un breve vistazo a Luna, que se cerraba los botones de la bata con cara de fastidio. Mr. Black no pudo evitar una sonrisa de medio lado: al parecer había interrumpido algo entre la rubia y su esposa. Se tumbó en la almohada sin asomo de arrepentimiento: él también quería disfrutar de la ternura de Dora. Remus era un amargado, escuchar quejas no era lo que necesitaba esa noche, sino la refrescante personalidad de su sobrina y esposa. Luna tendría que fastidiarse por una noche.

-No te lo tomes a mal, Dora, pero ahora mismo no me apetece hablar. Solo abrázame. Abrázame hasta que mañana la luz del día nos aclare un poco esta situación.

Sin decir una palabra Tonks envolvió en sus brazos a Sirius besándole la frente. El hombre cerró los ojos. "Uno puede ser un noble descarriado amigo del alcohol y de batirse en duelo, que ha esquivado la cárcel por poco y no ha logrado evitar del todo la deshonra sin que ello le importe lo más mínimo, pero en determinadas circunstancias necesita el cariño de una dama de su familia", pensó Mr. Black.

-¿Dónde vas, Luna? –Preguntó Tonks al ver que la rubia se disponía a abandonar el cuarto.

-Sirius te necesita. Me voy a mi cuarto, Tonks.

-Pero yo te necesito a ti. Quédate, por favor. Podemos dormir muy bien los tres aquí.

Luna miró la puerta con duda, y fue retrocediendo hasta la cama. Tonks levantó la colcha de modo invitador para que ella se deslizase dentro, y besó su sien brevemente cuando ella se acomodó a su otro lado. Mientras con un brazo apretaba a Sirius contra su costado, metió otro bajo la cabeza de Luna, que se rebulló hasta ponerse más cómoda. Colocó como pudo la manta sobre los tres, y se dispusieron a dormir en silencio.

Los brazos de Tonks empezaban a entumecerse, pero no dijo nada. Esperaría a que ambos se quedasen dormidos para deshacerse con suavidad de sus cabezas que amenazaban con cortarle la circulación. Prefería esta incomodidad a ofender a alguno de los dos, se dijo.

oOo

Draco Malfoy estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero él no lo sabía. En el sueño los recuerdos auténticos se mezclaban con fantasías oníricas. Todo era muy extraño, pero en apariencia coherente y real. Se vio a sí mismo en su cuarto de niño, desvelado de pronto al escuchar una puerta abrirse. En el umbral estaba su tía que con un dedo en los labios se acercaba a su cama. Aterrorizado, empezaba a gritar, y Dobby acudía solícito a ver qué le ocurría al joven amo, provocando la rápida desaparición de su Bellatrix.

En su sueño había un fundido en negro durante el cual a Draco le parecía caer, despertándose a medias para volver a dormirse rápidamente. Siguió soñando, no sabía si el mismo sueño u otro diferente, pero eso no importaba. Ahora él era un hombre que caminaba solo bajo la luna llena por los sórdidos callejones de Whitechapel. No se cruzaba con nadie ni se escuchaba el menor sonido, solo estaba él deambulando por estrechas callejas que eran a la vez conocidas y extrañas, aunque le daba la impresión de haberlas recorrido anteriormente. A cada revuelta del camino, reconocía una ventana, un árbol, o una simple mata de maleza que nacía del agrietado pavimento. De pronto se vio ante una oscura puerta con una lamparilla roja, donde una puta vieja que fumaba en silencio apoyada en el quicio le invitaba a entrar con la mirada. Era raro, porque la última vez que él había visto esa puerta estaba en Shadwell y no allí. Draco se encogía de hombros y traspasaba la entrada del lupanar sin saber muy bien qué buscaba, casi parecía sorprendido de hallarse allí cuando paseaba la vista por el lugar, donde había muchas mujeres pero él era el único hombre.

El ambiente era sórdido. Bajo una capa de falso lujo se podía adivinar la miseria en la que vivían aquellas mujeres. Las putas hacían una especie de teatro para él: iban disfrazadas de sacerdotisas del antiguo Egipto. Sus vulgares disfraces dorados y blancos estaban en sintonía con la danza que ejecutaban. Esnifó una raya de cocaína sobre un espejo de mano mientras un sol confeccionado con un material brillante lo iluminaba y escogió a una de las mujeres para llevársela. Era de piel muy blanca, con los ojos negros y un abundante pelo negro rizado. Su cuerpo era muy delgado, mas sin embargo sus senos eran grandes. Hubiese tenido una belleza aristocrática de no ser por sus destrozadas manos, ajadas por el trabajo físico, o por sus grandes ojeras negras y la piel apagada de su rostro que se le pegaba al cráneo, dándole un aspecto enfermizo. Sin embargo, nada de eso hacía que Draco la encontrase menos atractiva.

Ellos dos ya se conocían de otras veces. Sabía que no contaba con su simpatía, pero eso no le importaba. Él pagaba y ella tenía que obedecer. Se la llevaba a un oscuro cuarto sin ventanas, donde la cama ocupaba casi toda la habitación. Como el resto del lugar estaba decorado con motivos dorados y una vulgar representación de hojas de palma de un pálido color verde. La arrojaba sobre el lecho y allí tenía sexo con ella sin quitarle siquiera el disfraz, apretando su cuello mientras lo hacían. Sentía como a la mujer le faltaba la respiración, pero no paraba hasta quedarse satisfecho, abandonando la estancia mientras ella tosía e intentaba recuperar el aliento. Él no sentía ningún remordimiento: seguía viva y había cobrado ¿qué más quería?

De nuevo estaba en su hogar. Se levantaba en mitad de la noche sintiendo su estómago pesado. Una indigestión, sin duda. Iba al retrete, pero algo iba mal. Su cuerpo parecía incapaz de expulsar sus desechos. Empujaba apretando los dientes y los puños a pesar del dolor físico que sentía, y finalmente sentía una liberación y escuchaba un chapoteo en la taza. Sabía de alguna forma que no debía mirar, pero lo hizo.

Un enorme huevo atrancaba el inodoro obstruyendo la cañería. Por más que Draco tiraba de la cadena de la cisterna, aquello seguía allí, negándose a irse. Finalmente el hombre bajaba la tapa, resignándose, y volvía a su cama. Pero allí, en una especie de nido hecho con las sábanas, le esperaba el huevo que creía haber dejado atrás.

La cáscara empezaba a romperse, y tras algunos picoteos la parte superior del huevo se abrió, dejando ver un grotesco pajarraco de cuerpo pelado y pequeñas alitas sin plumas. Sin embargo, su cabeza no era la de un pájaro, sino la de su tía Bellatrix.

Draco se despertó gritando, cubierto de sudor, despertando a su esposa, que esa noche dormía a su lado. Lo miró con desdén, como preguntándose que le había hecho ella a Dios para acabar casada con un niño grande con terrores nocturnos. Sin embargo, luego recordó que le convenía estar a bien con él, así que acarició su mano, fingiendo preocupación.

-¿Otra vez pesadillas? –Preguntó Pansy, ensayando una sonrisa maternal.

-Estoy bien, no necesito que me cuides, -dijo el joven apartando su mano con brusquedad.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua o leche? No me importa traértelo, -insistió Pansy.

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, maldita sea! –Vociferó Draco, fuera de sí.

-Como quieras, -dijo Pansy dándose la vuelta y volviendo a acostarse. Había hecho lo que estaba en su mano. No era culpa suya que su marido fuese imbécil, pensó.

Draco se atusó el flequillo sudado. Sintió náuseas y quiso ir al baño, pero no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse con el escenario de su pesadilla. Se arrepintió de haber rechazado el vaso de agua que le había ofrecido Pansy, pero no la soportaba. No quería nada de ella, pensó el rubio.

Estuvo mirando el techo del cuarto muchas horas. De vez en cuando el sonido de un carruaje o un perro ladrando en la lejanía cortaba el silencio, pero él lo agradecía, del mismo modo que también lo reconfortaba la respiración regular de su esposa dormida. En sus negras pesadillas eso nunca ocurría, él siempre estaba solo. Caminaba en silencio por calles oscuras o estaba en el interior de lugares conocidos aunque ligeramente cambiados, distorsionados. Los ruidos que escuchaba le indicaban que seguía despierto, que nada extraño ocurriría.

Con las primeras luces del alba le llegó un sueño tranquilo. Todo era más amable bajo la luz del día. Había sido una estupidez haber permanecido quieto allí, hubiese podido ir a su despacho o a la sala a leer, a fumar, a tomar una copa… así se hubiese tranquilizado antes, se dijo el joven al despertar al medio día.

La próxima vez lo haría así. Porque sabía que habría una próxima vez, no le cabía ninguna duda.

oOo

Cuando la luz del día alcanzó los ojos de Sirius entreabrió los ojos deseando que lo ocurrido la noche pasada fuese una pesadilla y se sentó en la cama atusándose el bigote con desesperanza al constatar que no había sido así. Se sintió una basura por no alegrarse de que su hermano estuviese vivo, pero lo cierto es que ese hecho no lo hacía feliz.

Un débil murmullo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Luna, que dormía encima del pecho de Tonks y a la que la luz parecía estar molestando. Su dormida esposa apretó su abrazo, y la cara sonrosada de la rubia se acomodó más sobre su desnudo pecho, pues el camisón se le había deslizado hacia un lado. El pelo rosa se mezclaba con el rubio y sus piernas se hallaban entrelazadas. Ambas parecían muy ajenas a sus problemas, solo centradas la una en la otra, aun entre sueños.

Sirius sintió una punzada de dolor al sentirse desplazado: hacía tiempo, tal vez años, que Dora no amanecía abrazada a él. Luego pensó que el tiempo lo pondría todo en su sitio: era fácil encariñarse con una rubia tan infantil y adorable, pero ellos tenían un pasado y un hijo juntos, filias y fobias comunes, estaban unidos en matrimonio y además por lazos de sangre. Todo volvería a la normalidad con un poco de tiempo y paciencia. Antes de Luna había habido otras, la rubia no sería el último capricho de su mujer. Sus "amigas" eran pasajeros arrebatos de pasión, pero Lupin y él estarían por siempre en su vida, pensó el noble con despecho.

Pero enseguida la ternura que sentía hacia ambas pudo más que el pinchazo de los celos. Con cuidado de no despertarlas cerró las cortinas y las arropó, saliendo con sigilo del cuarto tras coger su bata carmesí.

Al salir al pasillo dudó por un momento qué sería más conveniente hacer. Su costumbre era desayunar nada más levantarse, pero tal vez las viejas rutinas ya no tenían sentido tras la noche anterior. No, pensó, iría a ver a su hermano. Debía aceptar esa realidad, y cuanto antes lo hiciese, mejor.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto sin llamar: él era el dueño de la casa y no necesitaba pedir permiso y menos a su hermano menor, que ahora volvía veinte años después como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no les hubiese roto el corazón a todos con su supuesta muerte. Pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

El monje se hallaba arrodillado y con el hábito abierto por la espalda para poder flagelarse mejor, y mientras lo hacía con una mano hasta hacerse brotar la sangre, la otra estaba ocupada bajo su hábito. Sirius pensó que quizá en su mente lo uno compensaba lo otro, así si por un lado cometía el pecado del onanismo, por el otro tenía la penitencia al mismo tiempo. O tal vez simplemente era un pervertido. Salió andando hacia atrás y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Volvió a su alcoba, donde Luna estaba haciendo cosquillas a Tonks, que se retorcía de risa y tosía. Al ver su cara ambas se pusieron serias, y se sentaron. Tonks corrió a abrazarlo, y preguntó si había vuelto a discutir con su hermano. Ante su afirmación, ella lo besó en la frente y lo abrazó. Sirius no quería explicar delante de Luna lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, le pareció demasiado para una chica tan joven: una cosa es que se acostase con su esposa y otra hacerla oyente de unas declaraciones tan duras como que el buen fraile se masturbaba mientras oraba y se flagelaba, todo a la vez, tal vez para ahorrar tiempo.

Luna dudó un momento, y finalmente fue a unirse al abrazo. Sirius le pasó un brazo por encima y la estrechó a ella también contra su cuerpo. Ninguno de los tres advirtió que Regulus había seguido a su hermano para hablar con él, tal vez para explicar su extraña conducta, y ahora los miraba anonadado y con el ceño fruncido.

oOo

Pansy Parkinson subió maldiciendo las escaleras del sórdido bloque de pisos en el que vivía Hermione Granger. Había hecho bien en tener las expectativas bajas hacia la vivienda de su amante. Aunque había estado dudando si hacerlo o no, traía una bandeja de pasteles en las manos, y ahora ese gesto le parecía ridículo. Estaba segura de que Hermione se burlaría de ella al verla aparecer con la merienda, pero fue al contrario, pues le agradeció con efusividad el detalle y la invitó a pasar a la oscura buhardilla con los ojos brillando de emoción.

El lugar no podía ser más deprimente. No le extrañaba que Hermione tuviese esas ideas tan mezquinas sobre el mundo viviendo así, se dijo la dama. Aquello casi no parecía ni una vivienda de personas, pensó mientras miraba las cuerdas con ropa tendida que cruzaban la estancia. Se enterneció al ver que Hermione se había esforzado en arreglar la casa para su visita: incluso había puesto dos lazos en la cortina del único ventanuco que iluminaba el lugar.

-Podemos encender la luz, el día está un poco oscuro hoy, -dijo Hermione al encender una única bombilla que colgaba de un cable del techo, encima de la mesa de cocina con tres sillas que hacía las veces de comedor, estudio y saloncito, en donde Hermione había dejado los pasteles.

Pansy aguardó de pie. No le habían dicho que se sentara, y ella era una dama muy bien educada. Miró a Hermione mientras ella se sentaba en una silla de madera que crujió bajo su peso, y le sonreía un poco cohibida. Encima de la mesa vio un libro, y no pudo reprimir la tentación de darle la vuelta para ver el título y sonreír burlona a continuación.

-No sabía que a las comunistas también os agradaba Jane Austen, -dijo la morena, pinchándola.

Hermione lo retiró un poco avergonzada y lo puso en la estantería.

-¿Por qué no me iba a agradar? ¿Te crees que la gente de tu clase tiene la exclusiva del buen gusto?

-Perdone usted, señorita Granger. ¿O debería llamarte Miss Woodhouse?

-En realidad tú serías Miss Woodhouse: Presumida, mimada, irresponsable, manipuladora, que se cree más guapa y más lista de lo que es y a la que todo el mundo quiere principalmente por su posición social.

-Vaya, se ve que he tocado una fibra sensible. Seguramente tú te identificas más con la señorita Fairfax: la doña Perfecta a la que todos compadecen por ser pobre y que al final resulta ser bastante más lista y calculadora de lo que nadie sospechaba, -dijo Pansy acorralándola contra la pared y sujetando su mandíbula para mirarla a los ojos.

-Menudo giro en la historia sería que de repente Emma dijese: pues ya no me quiero quedar soltera, ahora quiero irme a una casita en el campo con Jane para comernos bien el coño, resulta que al final no me caía tan mal después de todo, -dijo Hermione haciendo una finta para librarse de Pansy y buscar el chocolate que había preparado para la merienda.

-¡Qué tremendamente ordinaria eres! Pero me gusta ese final para la historia, -dijo Pansy.

-Vamos a tomarnos el chocolate antes de que se enfríe. Tenemos que aprovechar que por una vez no llegas tarde, Pansy.

El chocolate no llevaba leche. Pansy supuso que a Hermione no le alcanzaba el sueldo para comprar leche fresca, y no hizo ningún comentario. Después de todo, no tenía mal sabor, solo era diferente. Hermione estaba nerviosa, Pansy lo podía ver claramente. Estaba mucho más torpe de lo habitual, y sus manos temblaban. La morena deslizó una mano por encima del mantel para coger la suya, y Hermione suspiró.

-Lamento no poder ofrecerte nada mejor. Esta buhardilla te debe parecer muy cutre, -dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-Nada de eso, Hermione, -mintió Pansy con soltura. -Además, lo importante es que estamos juntas.

Hermione sonrió con inseguridad, pero agradeció las palabras de Pansy. Los pasteles que había comprado la joven señora Malfoy estaban deliciosos, y de alguna manera Hermione los veía fuera de lugar en su triste buhardilla, lo que le recordaba lo fuera de lugar que estaba también su hermosa amante.

-Hermione… no quiero que vayas a pensar nada raro, como que solo te quiero por tu cuerpo o algo así de rebuscado y propio de una persona profundamente insegura, pero en realidad estoy deseando que nos metamos en tu cama. Llevo esperando ese momento desde que recibí tu carta, querida, -dijo Pansy.

-Qué frío, así de repente, -comentó Hermione.

-No seas tonta, no es como si no nos conociéramos. Recuérdame que luego te cuente un buen chisme, creo que te va a parecer muy divertido.

-¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas ahora?

Pero Pansy no le respondió sino que se levantó y se sentó de lado en el regazo de Hermione, rodeándola con sus brazos y dándole pequeños besos en la cara y el cuello. La silla crujió y se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás, y entonces Hermione decidió que mejor pasar a la cama antes de destruir el escaso mobiliario de la casa.

Las sábanas frías pronto se tornaron tibias con el contacto de los dos cuerpos entrelazados. Pansy se percató de que aunque la tela era basta, olían a lavanda. Intentó no pensar en Hermione de rodillas es un lavadero, lavando las sábanas y las mantas por trozos, hasta conseguir que toda la pieza estuviese limpia. Se había tomado muchas molestias para preparar la casa para su cita, y ella iba a compensárselas.

Pansy acarició su nariz con un dedo y fue bajando hasta que metió llegó al ombligo, donde se detuvo de forma juguetona. Siguió bajando hasta sus muslos, que separó bruscamente causando un respingo y un pequeño gemido de Hermione, que parecía casi asustada.

"Solo relájate, Mione, esto te va a encantar", le dijo Pansy, asombrada por los nervios de Hermione pero sin mucho interés en ir más allá, mientras besaba su pubis bajando hasta su clítoris, que comenzó a acariciar con la lengua y los labios. Notó que estaba seca y rígida: era como si algo no encajase del todo bien.

La mano de Hermione buscó la suya, como si tuviese miedo y necesitase consuelo. Pansy no entendía por qué, pero la cogió entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Una idea de pronto apareció como un rayo: Hermione iba sola a todas partes, sus padres vivían en otro país, no tenía familia, ni prestigio ni dinero que la protegieran, al contrario tenía que aceptar situaciones que no le agradaban por miedo a perder lo poco que tenía, como le había pasado con la fiesta de los Zabini. Era posible que alguien la hubiese violentado o molestado alguna vez y por eso reaccionase con temor ante el sexo. Solo era una idea y no se atrevía a preguntárselo y ofenderla, y tampoco creía que fuese a arreglar las cosas si resultaba ser verdad y desenterraba algún recuerdo amargo. Pero dejó lo que estaba haciendo y colocó su cabeza en la almohada para abrazar la cabeza de Hermione contra su pecho.

-¿Por qué has parado? –Preguntó la castaña.

-Estabas muy nerviosa, mejor darnos tiempo, no pasa nada. Quizás me he apresurado, pero no importa: tenemos toda la tarde.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, las dos abrazadas. Hermione agradeció íntimamente el gesto de Pansy. Estaba frente a frente con ella, ambas con los ojos cerrados, y las largas y cuidadas uñas de la aristócrata acariciaban su revuelto cabello. Hermione aspiró su olor: era un elaborado perfume que mezclaba varios aromas, siendo el predominante el de violetas.

-Pareces un perrito, Mione, -dijo Pansy acariciando con dulzura su nariz.

-Hueles muy bien. No puedo evitar olfatearte.

-Tú también hueles y sabes muy bien, -dijo Pansy dando suaves picos a Hermione, que se convirtieron en un beso más profundo.

Hermione reconoció su propio sabor en los labios de la otra, y sonrió sin darse cuenta. Sus pestañas acariciaron las de Pansy, más espesas y largas que las suyas. La pierna de Pansy rodeó su cuerpo, aproximando su sexo al de Hermione.

-¿Te sentirías mejor si tú tomas el control, Mione? –Susurró Pansy.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –Preguntó Hermione, mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo que tú quieras. Lo que te haga sentir más cómoda. Podías probar a subirte encima de mi pierna, creo que eso te gustó la última vez, -dijo Pansy sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió un poco avergonzada. Tenía la sensación de no haber sido del todo amable con Pansy la última vez que lo hicieron en la ruinosa casa de los Parkinson. Ese recuerdo le trajo con amargura la imagen de la fiesta en la que Bellatrix había intentado abusar de ella, pues estaba pensando en eso en aquellos momentos. Hizo callar a Pansy con un beso en la boca, y metió la cabeza en el hueco entre su mentón y su cuello. Volvió a notar cómo las uñas de su amante acariciaban su cuello y su espalda, y tocó sus pechos apretándolos sin hacer fuerza.

La piel era muy suave y Hermione siguió acariciando hasta llegar al pezón, que se endureció al contacto con sus dedos provocando que Pansy moviese las piernas de forma involuntaria. Hermione acercó sus labios a los pechos de Pansy y comenzó a besarlos mientras los acariciaba. Se había puesto a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, y comenzó a sentirse más excitada. Mordió sus pezones con delicadeza, alternando las suaves dentelladas con chupetones y besos. Casi sin darse cuenta apoyó su sexo en la pierna de Pansy y comenzó a frotarse. Tenía razón la morena al pensar que llevar el control la haría sentir más segura.

Miró el rostro de Pansy, que sonreía un poco condescendiente, y se sintió algo picada. Ella esperaba que Hermione terminase como la otra vez, frotándose encima de su rodilla. Estaba claro que la estaba subestimando, pensó la chica.

-Vuélvete de espaldas, -dijo Hermione.

Pansy obedeció y Hermione se acercó por detrás para besar su cuello y sus hombros mientras seguía presionando sus pechos. Sus labios recorrieron su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Hermione metió un dedo entre sus nalgas y recorrió la zona hasta llegar a acariciar su ano.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué estás intentando hacer? –Dijo Pansy con la voz amortiguada al estar bocabajo.

Hermione no se detuvo ahí, sino que siguió hasta la húmeda vagina de Pansy, y accedió a su cuerpo sin dificultad. Su amante estaba completamente lista para ella, pero desde ese ángulo era difícil hacer nada. Le dio la vuelta y se encontró con sus ojos, que la miraban ansiosos. Pansy alzó las piernas, colocándolas sobre los hombros de Hermione, que de esta manera tuvo mayor acceso a su sexo.

El sexo fue duro y rápido, pues Pansy no tardó en acabar. Hermione se arrebujó entre sus brazos mientras ambas recuperaban el aliento. Los dedos de Pansy se metieron por entre las piernas de Hermione, comprobando que estaba lista.

-Déjame hacerte feliz, Mione. Solo deja la mente en blanco y déjate llevar, -susurró Pansy en su oído.

Acarició con cuidado su clítoris con el dedo índice para a continuación devolverle el favor que Hermione le había hecho. A pesar del cansancio que sentía en el brazo, sonrió satisfecha cuando notó cómo la otra apretaba sus dedos entre jadeos y gemidos para luego liberarlos. Llevó los húmedos dedos hasta los labios de Hermione, que lamió con gusto sus propios fluidos. Retiró los dedos de su boca para empujar su cabeza hasta sus labios y besarla de nuevo. La chica ahora parecía mucho más relajada, y le dedicó a Pansy una sonrisa distendida.

-¿Te ha gustado? –Preguntó con timidez Pansy.

-Claro, ha estado bien. ¿Y a ti?

-Sabes que sí. Me encanta estar aquí contigo y me encanta todo lo que hacemos. ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad Hermione? –Dijo Pansy.

-Sí, claro, por supuesto, eres una persona completamente digna de confianza, -comentó Hermione con sorna.

-Lo digo en serio. Me puedes contar tus cosas. Te voy a escuchar.

-Ya lo sabes todo de mi vida, ¿qué más quieres que te cuente?

-Solo te lo digo, Mione. No te pongas a la defensiva, -contestó Pansy suspirando. Intentar llegar más allá de la coraza de Hermione era agotador, pensó.

-Cuéntame tú mejor el chisme que me prometiste, -dijo Hermione deseando cambiar de tema. No entendía a qué venía ese súbito arrebato por parte de su amante, y no le terminaba de gustar. Si había sobrevivido había sido guardando distancias y poniendo murallas, y las veces que se había descuidado lo había pagado caro.

-Te va a encantar. No sé si sabes que Sirius, el marido de Dora, tenía un hermano al que todos suponían muerto desde hacía veinte años. La gente pensó que lo habían matado los Mortífagos, por traidor. Bueno, pues no estaba muerto.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo te has enterado de eso? No te ofendas, pero tiene toda la pinta de ser un comadreo que alguien se ha inventado para fastidiar a los Black. Que no es que a mí me importe la reputación de los Black, pero no deberías ir divulgando rumores falsos si no quieres meterte en un lío con esa familia de dementes, que están a cada cual peor de la cabeza, -la reconvino Hermione levantando el dedo índice como una profesora.

-Qué repelente eres a veces. No es un rumor falso. Lo he visto yo misma, con estos ojitos que se han de comer la tierra. Además, no tengo ningún motivo para difundir mentiras sobre los Black. Se supone que me he reconciliado con Dora. Por cierto, te confirmo que está liada con la rubia, y te aseguro que eso no es ningún invento.

-¿También lo has visto con tus propios ojos? ¿Te escondiste en el armario entreabierto mientras ellas yacían juntas?

-Bueno, no tanto. Pero vamos, que se ve.

-¿Puedo pedirte que no comentes con nadie ese tema? No le haces ningún favor a mi estúpida amiga, y ella no es como Tonks o tú: lo único que tiene en esta vida para hacerse respetar es su honra: ¡si la gente se entera de lo que hace con Tonks ya lo ha perdido todo!

-¡Qué dramática eres! Está bien, no comentaré nada de eso con nadie, pero dile eso a ella y no a mí: no son precisamente discretas ¿sabes?

-Hablar con ellas es como hablar con la pared. Solo espero que Luna conozca a algún buen chico antes de que todo Londres se entere de que no le importa ser el juguete sexual de una ricachona.

-Eso que has dicho es bastante ofensivo, no sé si te das cuenta. No es que yo piense que Dora sea perfecta o algo así, bien lo sabe Dios, pero de ahí a eso que dices… en fin, no quiero discutir contigo. Te cuento lo del buen Regulus mejor.

-Sí, mejor será.

-Pues resulta que el buen hombre desapareció dejando a toda su familia llorando su muerte para hacerse católico y meterse a monje. Y ahora ha decidido volver porque tiene discrepancias teológicas con el prior de su convento, vamos, que básicamente el señor es tan pesado que no lo aguantan ni allí. Y se ha venido a intentar salvar el alma de su hermano. Dime que no es maravilloso, Hermione. ¡Y yo asistí a toda aquél espectáculo con un asiento en la primera fila!

-Eres terrible, Pansy, -dijo Hermione intentando parecer seria sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Soy terrible, lo reconozco. Por cierto, Dora nos ha invitado a todos a tomar el té este miércoles, también a ti. Eso fue antes de lo del fraile, pero supongo que la invitación sigue en pie, nadie dijo lo contrario. ¡Dime que vas a venir, por favor! Además, el té es en honor de un amigo tuyo, al parecer.

-¿De un amigo mío? –Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-¡El señor Potter! Él habló de ti. Dijo que eras la mujer más inteligente que conocía, pero que era una pena que tú pensases lo mismo. Creo que debes cuidar mejor tus amistades, Mione.

-Típico de Harry. No decía lo mismo cuando les salvé el culo a Ron y a él, poniéndome a mí misma como cebo para entretener a la pasma en aquella redada, para que ellos pudiesen escapar con los papeles de Neville. ¡Entonces no insinuaban que era una marisabidilla insoportable, sino toda una heroína!

-Típico de los hombres: solo te quieren cuando te necesitan. En fin, dime que vendrás. ¡Dime que vas a venir, por favor! Además, me da miedo esa casa, -añadió Pansy en un susurro.

-¿Te da miedo? ¿Alguien te ha amenazado? –Preguntó Hermione imaginándose escenarios en los que tuviese que defender a Pansy.

-Nadie me ha amenazado, pero vi algo. No te rías de mí, por favor, pero vi algo raro.

-¡No me digas que viste algo raro en esa casa! –Se burló Hermione.

-No raro en ese sentido. Vi un espectro, Mione. Estoy segura. Una forma negra que se retorcía bajo los muebles. ¡Fue horrible, por poco se me para el corazón del miedo!

Hermione la miró intentando aguantar la risa. No quería ofenderla, y la voz de Pansy sonaba realmente asustada. Besó su mejilla y la abrazó.

-No me crees, ¿verdad? ¡Pues que sepas que tu amiga Luna dice que ella también la ha visto!

-Luna ha visto de todo: fantasmas, hadas, duendes… ha entrado en contacto con seres de otras dimensiones, piensa que los marcianos nos vigilan, que la policía quiere hacer explotar el parlamento, y que los Mortífagos dirigen en secreto el rumbo del mundo. Por supuesto también es una persona creyente, ¡cree en absolutamente todos los dioses y religiones! Siento mucho decirte que el que Luna te apoye en algo te resta credibilidad.

-Hermione, ríete de mí si quieres, pero no quiero volver sola a esa casa. Dora no me hizo caso cuando se lo conté, me dijo que daba igual si había visto un fantasma, porque lo que fuese estaba muerto y nosotras no.

-Un argumento de peso. ¡Qué erudita! No esperaba menos de alguien que se tiñe el pelo de rosa. –Se burló Hermione.

-Y mi marido no quiere acompañarme. Casi mejor, porque está cada día más imbécil. ¡Cualquier día lo enveneno y me quedo en la santa gloria de viuda! Y no me digas que me divorcie: ¡si me divorcio no heredo, así que mal negocio hago! –Bromeó Pansy.

Hermione se carcajeó ante el descaro de Pansy. –Está bien, iré contigo. Intentaré pedirle salir un poco antes a mi jefa, de todas formas me debe un favor. ¡Espero que valores el sacrificio que hago de pedir favores a esa arpía horrible! Pero no te prometo nada, depende de ella.

-Estoy segura que te dirá que sí, te querrá tener contenta por si vuelve a necesitar algo tuyo en el futuro. ¡Muchas gracias, Mione! ¡Te prometo que te lo compensaré como quieras!

-Ya pensaré cómo me vas a pagar, no te preocupes, -dijo Hermione acariciando su rostro.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y apareció Ginny acompañada de sus hermanos Fred y George, ambos con sendos petates, que se quedaron boquiabiertos al verlas en esas circunstancias. Mientras la chica comenzaba a lanzar improperios con un estilo que no hubiese tenido nada que envidiar al de Walburga Black, los gemelos Weasley saludaron quitándose las gorras. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Pansy estiraban la sábana para cubrir lo mejor que podían su desnudez.

-¡Un gusto verte de nuevo, Mione! Te pediría que me presentaras a tu amiga, pero a lo mejor preferís vestiros primero, -dijo George.

-Pero por nosotros no te sientas obligada, Mione. Somos hombres de mundo. ¡De hecho, para estar todos en igualdad de condiciones, propongo que nosotros también nos desnudemos! -Añadió un risueño Fred.

Ginny los expulsó de la buhardilla golpeándolos con un ejemplar de "El Profeta" enrollado que llevaba en la mano, y antes de desaparecer ella también, las señaló con el dedo temblando de rabia, diciendo que les daba diez minutos para vestirse y cambiar las sábanas, y que Hermione y ella tendrían una charla en privado luego.

oOo

* * *

Muchas gracias por las reseñas, ya están contestadas. Que fantasía lo que dice _bellatrix996 _de aparecerme en plan ¡Hola! ¿Has dejado ya tu reseña? Aunque luego no lo haría, demasiado vaga para tanto esfuerzo…


	12. Chapter 12: La tormenta

**La tormenta**

oOo

Ginny anunció la intención de sus hermanos de quedarse en la buhardilla con ellas por un tiempo. Habían venido a Londres a buscar fortuna, y estaban sin blanca. A Hermione no le pareció mal, pero sí el hecho de que Ginny se los impusiera sin previo aviso. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de montarle una escena por una visita. De acuerdo que la visita era Pansy, y vale que estaban fornicando en la cama que compartían las dos, pero no era como tener a los gemelos Weasley allí día y noche. Al fin y al cabo, Pansy Malfoy tenía su propia casa a la que volvería más temprano que tarde.

De todas formas, la tensión se había relajado y ella no quería empezar otra vez. Además, el día oscuro que había estado haciendo definitivamente había ido a peor, y ahora llovía a cántaros. Ginny se había tranquilizado un poco y le había pedido a Pansy que se quedase hasta que pasase la tormenta, incluso había hecho un amago de disculpa por haber sido tan brusca. Hermione no quería estropearlo todo de nuevo, y se ahorró de momento sus opiniones acerca de la inesperada visita de los gemelos.

-Disculpe lo de antes, señorita. No queríamos ofenderla, esa es nuestra manera de ser, -dijo George a Pansy, conciliador.

-Sí, son un par de imbéciles, pero sin duda lo mejor de la familia Weasley, -comentó Hermione mientras preparaba la cena en el fogón para congraciarse con Ginny.

-¡Gracias por la parte que me toca! ¡La verdad es que no sé cómo te aguanto todavía, mira que tener amigos para esto! –Gruñó la pelirroja.

-Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Soy Fred Weasley, y el gemelo feo se llama George, -dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le ofrecía su mano a Pansy, que la estrechó con algo de timidez. Todavía estaba avergonzada por el bochorno de que la hubiesen descubierto en la cama con Hermione, y se hubiese ido de buena gana a no ser por el fenomenal diluvio que estaba cayendo.

-¿Saco el vino? ¡Hemos traído vino bueno, y queso de nuestro pueblo! –Comentó George.

-¿A qué estás esperando? Un trago nos vendrá bien a todos. –Dijo Fred, mostrándose muy de acuerdo con la idea.

-No quiero que parezca que no me alegro de vuestra visita, pero ¿cuánto tiempo pensáis quedaos? –Preguntó Hermione, sin poder resistir por más tiempo.

-No os daremos mucho la lata. Pensamos buscar trabajo en la ciudad. En el pueblo se ha puesto muy mal la cosa desde que cerró el taller de juguetes del viejo Peeves. Pero no tenéis que cambiar nada de vuestra vida por nosotros: con un techo y poco más nos apañaremos. Podemos dormir en el suelo si nos dais un par de mantas, y mientras encontramos un trabajo decente haremos cualquier chapuza para traer dinero a casa. –Afirmó George.

-Sí, vosotras a lo vuestro, ¡nosotros no molestamos! –Añadió Fred.

-¿Y en qué pensáis que podríais trabajar? –Preguntó Hermione con prudencia.

-No lo sé, cualquier cosa sin importancia, no somos ambiciosos. ¿Qué tal en el periódico de secretarios, con mi hermana y contigo? –Preguntó Fred de forma cándida.

-¿Sabéis usar una máquina de escribir? ¿Sabéis siquiera escribir sin faltas de ortografía?

-¡Hermione, nos ofendes! –Exclamó George.

-Yo particularmente me siento muy ofendido. Que sepas que recibimos una buena educación en la escuela de Mr Binns. –Añadió Fred impostando la voz.

-Sí, ¡la ley del estudiante, molestar al que está delante! –Comentó riendo George. -¿Te acuerdas, Fred?

-Imposible olvidarlo, hermano. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Me encantaba cuando el viejo maestro, que parecía un fantasma, nos tomaba la lección, ¡y le decíamos que eso no salía en nuestro libro! –Respondió Fred.

-¡Y le habíamos arrancado al libro las páginas que no queríamos estudiar! Casi puedo escucharlo: "no venís aquí nada más que para molestar, hacerlo todo pedazos, y ver cómo podéis hacer más daño". ¡Luego se despachaba a gusto dándonos con la regla en la mano, pero valió la pena cada reglazo! –Comentó riendo George.

-Lástima que todo acabase abruptamente tras aquella broma que se os fue de las manos con la pirotecnia. –Pinchó Ginny.

-¡Oh, vamos, reconoce que aquello fue genial! Fue una lástima que no pudieses verlo, pero ¡anda que no te has reído veces cuando te lo hemos contado! –Exclamó Fred.

-Ya encontraremos algo, Mione. No te preocupes, siempre hemos sido ingeniosos. No seremos una carga para vosotras, solo necesitamos que nos acojáis un par de semanas como mucho. –Dijo George volviendo al tema anterior para tranquilizar a Hermione, que seguía la conversación con el ceño fruncido mientras trajinaba con ollas y sartenes.

-A comer. La cena está lista. Ayudadme a poner la mesa, -dijo Hermione quitándose el delantal.

-¡Delicioso desayuno! –Exclamó Fred al ver las salchichas junto con las judías y los huevos revueltos.

-También hay patatas asadas con mantequilla. –Puntualizó Hermione, un poco disgustada por el comentario.

Pansy miró la comida sintiéndose muy incómoda. No quería privar de alimento a unas personas que no nadaban precisamente en la abundancia, pero la tromba de agua no dejaba de caer.

-Por supuesto te vas a quedar a cenar con nosotros, Pansy. ¡No hay discusión! Además, también he preparado comida para ti, y sería una pena que se desperdiciase. –Dijo Hermione al darse cuenta de los pensamientos de Pansy por los movimientos de su mirada.

-No se desperdiciaría, Mione. –Dijo Fred antes de que su hermano le diese una sonora colleja en el cuello y este en respuesta lo amenazara en broma con el puño cerrado.

-El mantel está limpio, Pansy, la mancha no se va por más que frotes, pero está recién lavado. –Dijo Ginny cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Pansy no se despegaban de una mancha rojiza en el blanco mantel.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada! –Se defendió la dama.

-Pero lo has pensado, –dijo Ginny con tono de reproche.

-Tengamos la fiesta en paz. –Dijo Hermione mirando con dureza a la pelirroja, que le devolvió una mirada hosca. Todavía no le había perdonado del todo el haberla pillado desnuda con Pansy en la cama que compartían.

-¿Te has lavado las manos antes de hacer la comida, verdad? –Preguntó de repente con alarma Ginny.

-No, la verdad. Los huevos tienen un condimento especial. ¡Por supuesto que me he lavado las manos! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Ambos gemelos Weasley estallaron en ruidosas carcajadas mientas las dos amigas se miraban con dureza y Pansy apartaba la vista fingiendo indiferencia.

-Parte también unas lonchas del queso que hemos traído, Ginny. La ocasión lo merece, hermana. No todas las noches cena uno en compañía de señoritas tan bellas. –Dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo a Pansy.

-Señoras, Fred. Mrs Pansy Malfoy es una respetable señora casada. –Pinchó Ginny.

-¡Ten cuidado, Hermione, no te vayan a partir la cara por andar metiéndote en jardines ajenos! –Bromeó George.

-No me van a partir nada. Además, ¡sé defenderme!

-¿Sigues teniendo ese cortaúñas? –Preguntó con sorna Fred.

¿Te refieres a esto? –Dijo Hermione resoplando y sacando su navaja de un cajón ante la mirada de fastidio de Pansy.

-No está mal para ser el arma de una señorita, pero yo te recomendaría algo de más envergadura. –Dijo George.

-Por cierto, no sé si alguna vez habéis pensado detenidamente en la palabra "envergadura", –añadió su hermano, saltando a un lado para esquivar otra colleja de Ginny.

-¿Y vosotros qué lleváis para defendeos? –Preguntó Hermione mirando a los gemelos con el ceño fruncido.

-Nosotros creemos en el poder de la palabra, Mione. –Afirmó un sonriente George.

-Sí, buscamos convencer con la magia de nuestro ingenio e inigualable carisma. Pero si en un momento dado nuestros conjuros nos fallan, aquí tenemos este par de varitas mágicas. –Dijo Fred sacando la faca más grande que Pansy había visto en toda su vida, y abriéndola con una sonrisa y un movimiento de muñeca.

-Si algún rufián nos molesta sentirá sobre su piel la fría magia de nuestras varitas, Mione. –Añadió Fred mostrando la suya, exactamente igual que la de su hermano, mientras ambos intercambiaban una mirada cómplice y sendas sonrisas cínicas.

-¡Mione, no les hagas caso! ¡Tú no tienes que ir armada! ¡Y menos después de lo que te pasó! ¿Te tengo que recordar que estás en el punto de mira de la policía desde que encontraste aquél cuerpo? –Exclamó una indignada Pansy.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Mrs Malfoy. –Dijo Ginny. –Acuérdate de que la policía te fichó tras aquella redada. No te puedes andar con tonterías, Hermione.

-¿Y entonces qué hago? ¿Me encierro en casa sin salir? ¿O me rindo si me atacan, y les dejo que me hagan lo que quieran?

-Podrías no salir de noche, Mione. Y tener cuidado de no andar por callejas, fijarte en la gente por la calle, y apartarte cuando veas grupos de hombres solos, como hago yo, –dijo Ginny.

-Me niego a vivir así. ¡No le he hecho nunca daño a nadie, no soy yo la que tiene que tener miedo y esconderse! –Gritó Hermione.

-No hace falta que lo pagues conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de que el mundo sea así, –dijo Ginny lanzándole una fría mirada a Hermione.

-¿Por qué no te buscas un buen hombre? Sin ofender, pero un hombre te protegería, –dijo Fred mirando de reojo a Pansy.

-Sí, Mione, Ron es imbécil, pero hay más tipos en el mundo. Míranos a mi hermano a mí. En cuanto Angelina y yo nos casamos, la quité de trabajar. Ella está tan a gusto en casa, con los niños y el huerto, sin nadie que la moleste. Yo en la cocina ni entro, ella es la que dirige todo. En casa todo se hace a su gusto, sin que ella tenga preocupaciones. ¡Para traer dinero a casa ya estoy yo!

-Sé que a Angelina no le gustó dejar su trabajo, solo lo hizo para no tener discusiones contigo. Yo no quiero eso. ¡Yo soy una persona, no la esposa o la madre de nadie, y quiero lo mismo que tú quieres! ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

-¿Y cómo vais a hacer ahora que os habéis tenido que separar, George? –Preguntó Ginny deseando desviar el tema de la necesaria búsqueda de un marido, pues aunque su heterosexualidad no estuviese en duda, ella seguía tan soltera como Hermione.

-Le mandaré dinero. No me importa vivir con poco si eso supone que a ella y a los niños no les falte de nada. Cuando logre ahorrar un poco, los traeré a vivir conmigo a Londres. Tal vez no tengamos una casa con huerto tan agradable como la del pueblo, pero estaremos todos juntos y viviremos sin estrecheces.

-No quiero ser una aguafiestas, pero creo que tengo que bajarte de las nubes. No vas a poder mandarles mucho dinero, ni aunque tú vivas debajo de un puente: los sueldos son miserables y la vivienda es cara. Y de ahorrar despídete. No vas a poder ahorrar.

-Vaya, Hermione, eres la alegría de la huerta, –comentó Fred, desinflándose ante el negro futuro que había pintado su amiga.

-Pansy, ¿tú conoces a alguien que pueda darles trabajo a este par de zoquetes? Ya ves que van a necesitar que les echen una mano.

-Ahora mismo no sé de nada, Mione. Mi suegro estaba buscando un secretario personal, pero no creo que sea un puesto adecuado para vosotros. Sin ofender, –dijo Pansy de modo vengativo.

-Algo sabrás, Pansy. No seas mala, te aseguro que los Weasley son buena gente. Además, vienen de una ilustre familia: su padre es pastor anglicano, y su abuelo estaba emparentado con la nobleza. Con el tiempo y las herencias el dinero se pierde, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, además nuestro buen padre es honrado como ninguno, pero no es un genio para temas de dinero. –Reconoció George-. Me consuela saber que por lo menos la vieja casa de mis padres, La Madriguera, es una propiedad y no un alquiler. ¡Al menos no se verán en la calle cuando sean ancianos!

-En lo que sí que ha sido eficaz nuestro padre ha sido a la hora de hacer grande a la familia. Grande en el sentido literal. Demasiados hermanos para que quede algo para repartir entre nosotros. –Añadió riendo Fred.

-Venga, Pansy, ¿no eras tú la que decías que el mundo funcionaba porque los de arriba cuidabais de nosotros, o sea, los de abajo? –Insistió Hermione.

-¡No me puedo creer que me salgas ahora con eso! ¡Qué buena memoria tienes cuando te interesa! –Protestó la dama mientras pelaba una patata con cuchillo y tenedor antes de metérsela en la boca. Hermione se fijó en que hasta al realizar un acto tan cotidiano Pansy tenía una elegancia innata, pero le pareció divertido ver a la refinada Pansy Malfoy cenando tan rústicos alimentos.

-Vamos, Pansy. Me comentaste que querías buscar una doncella personal que fuese digna de confianza. ¿Quién mejor que Angelina?

-¿Qué dices, Mione? ¡Angelina no va a ponerse a servir! –Exclamó George ofendido.

-¡Solo mientras encuentra algo mejor o lográis ahorrar! Si lo piensas bien es una buena idea: no vas a poder seguir pagando el alquiler de vuestra casa, y acabarás en la cárcel por deudas, George. Sin embargo, si Angelina trabajase como doncella, podéis mandar los niños con la abuela Molly y pagarle solo su manutención. Mientras tanto vosotros os ahorráis el alquiler, los gastos de la casa y la manutención de Angelina. Es más, todo el salario de tu mujer se lo podría guardar, y así podéis juntar algo entre los dos para poder alquilar en el futuro una vivienda en Londres o abrir un negocio. ¿Cómo lo ves? –Preguntó Hermione, orgullosa del plan que había organizado en un momento y que según ella satisfacía las necesidades y anhelos de todos los implicados.

-No quiero que mi mujer entre a servir, y menos en una casa como la de los Malfoy. Allí no va a aprender nada bueno, sin ofender. –Comentó George, a quién le daba bastante igual ofender a Pansy o no.

-Pues sin ánimo de ofender te digo que no encontrarás una oferta mucho mejor que esa. –Comentó Pansy picada.

-Luego aceptas a Angelina Weasley como tu doncella, ¿verdad? ¡No vale echarse atrás, lo acabas de decir, Pansy!

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! Querida Hermione, tengo la costumbre de elegir por mí misma. No me intentes imponer a tus amistades, hazme el favor.

-Pues sin ánimo de ofender te digo que no encontrarías ni buscando en todos los condados de Inglaterra doncella más buena, más trabajadora y leal que mi Angelina. –Dijo George con el ceño fruncido.

-Haced la prueba. Un mes sin que renunciéis al alquiler de vuestra casa, y mientras que Angelina sirva a Pansy ahorrando su salario. Si la cosa no funciona, siempre puede volver a vuestra pequeña granja y aquí no ha pasado nada.

-En un mes no me habría dado tiempo ni a enseñarle el abc de lo que es ser doncella de una dama. Tendrían que ser al menos tres meses, Mione.

-No van a poder pagar tres meses de alquiler, Pansy. –Respondió Hermione exasperada, como si enunciase una obviedad.

-Está bien, un mes, –dijo Pansy resoplando. La verdad, Mione, no sé cómo me dejo convencer por ti. Esto no va a funcionar. Ya conozco a Angelina, me la presentaste hace años, no sé si te acuerdas.

-Esa no es la actitud, Pansy. Va a funcionar. No vas a encontrar una doncella más leal ni sincera que Angelina, eso te lo garantizo.

-No sé si necesito tanta sinceridad, querida, no me hace falta conocer sus opiniones sobre el mundo. Con que no se vaya de la lengua de lo que no debe es más que suficiente para mí.

-¡Todo arreglado, George! ¡Acabo de buscarle un trabajo a tu esposa! ¡Así podréis ahorrar para un negocio en Londres! ¡Tal vez podáis abrir algún día vuestro propio taller de juguetes! ¿Qué te parece?

George torció el gesto, pero no dijo nada. Algo le decía que Hermione llevaba razón, y que no podía rechazar el favor que le hacían así como así.

-No tendrá que hacer casi nada, tranquilo, no pongas esa cara. Solo atenderme a mí, apretarme el corsé, llevar mis cartas al correo, y cosas así. No la voy a poner a fregar el suelo de rodillas ni a limpiar los baños, –dijo Pansy al ver la cara de desazón del pelirrojo.

-A Angelina no le importa trabajar duro. Es solo que… va a ser muy duro para ella separarse de los niños. Y para mí saber que ella está sufriendo. Siempre quise protegerla ¿sabes? Aun sabiendo que Angelina era en muchas cosas más fuerte que yo mismo, yo he querido cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz. Y ahora ya no puedo.

Pansy miró con ternura a aquél hombre. Por un momento pensó que le hubiese gustado que su esposo fuese igual que él, pero luego cambió de opinión. Un marido así no permitiría que ella se acostase con otras mujeres, ni ella podría sentirse en paz haciéndolo a sus espaldas. Las cosas estaban bien como estaban.

Hermione echó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Pansy y cerró los ojos. Ginny resopló y apartó la cara, y los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada divertida, pero nadie dijo nada.

-Lo único que pido es que sea discreta. Eso es lo más importante en realidad: ¡nada de comadreos, nada de contarle a sus amigas lo que vea en mi casa! ¡Nada de eso! –Exigió Pansy.

-Angelina siempre fue muy discreta, no tendrás problemas por eso, estoy segura. –Afirmó Hermione sonriente.

-Aún no le hemos preguntado a ella su opinión, –dijo George como deseando aferrarse a una última esperanza.

-Va a decir que sí y lo sabes, hermano. Ella quiere estaba más preocupada que tú por el tema del dinero, –terció Fred.

George guardó silencio y apuró su vaso de vino. Era evidente que no se sentía feliz, pero no veía tampoco forma de negarse a un plan sensato y razonable.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio solo roto por los truenos y la lluvia que seguía cayendo a raudales. A Hermione le pareció escuchar unos pasos por las escaleras que subían hasta el desván: compadecía al vecino que subiera en ese momento, debía estar completamente calado por la lluvia.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron a todos. Parecían impetuosos e impacientes.

-¡La policía! –Exclamó Hermione con miedo, mientras todos se ponían tensos. Pero entonces pudieron escuchar una voz de mujer.

-¿Hermione? ¿Luna? Sé que estáis ahí, abridme la puerta, ¡solo quiero hablar!

-¡Es Dora! ¡Mione, ábrele la puerta, tiene que haber pasado algo! –Exclamó Pansy, que se había puesto pálida cuando creyó que era la policía quien llamaba, pero no parecía mucho más tranquila ahora.

Hermione se dirigió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con una empapada Dora Black en el umbral.

-¿Dónde está Luna? –Preguntó nada más verla.

-Luna no está aquí, Tonks, –dijo Hermione mirándola con cara de dudar de su cordura.

-¡No me mientas! ¡No te atrevas a mentirme en mi cara! –Gritó Tonks apartándola de un empujón e irrumpiendo en la estancia, buscando a Luna con la mirada por todos los rincones sin reparar en nadie más. Parecía desesperada.

-¡La que faltaba! –Exclamó Ginny mientras Tonks pasaba delante de ella como un abanto, ignorándola.

-Dora, querida, te está diciendo la verdad, ¡Luna no está aquí ni sabemos dónde está! –Dijo Pansy con suavidad, como si hablase con una niña pequeña. Ya había visto a Tonks antes así, y sabía que enfrentarse con ella no era buena idea.

Tonks la miró por un momento y parpadeó como si por un momento volviese a ser ella misma, pero un segundo después pareció olvidarse de ella y volver a su obsesión abriendo la puerta del pequeño lavabo por si Luna se ocultaba allí dentro, mirando en el armario, registrando debajo de la cama, e incluso en los baúles. Todos los presentes estaban atónitos al ver a una dama tan elegante comportarse como una verdadera chiflada.

-No está, –comentó simplemente Tonks una vez se cercioró de que en efecto Luna no se ocultaba allí. Parecía tan triste y atónita como si le hubiesen dicho que su hijo acababa de morir.

-¡Claro que no está, loca, que estás loca! Ahora, ¿nos podrías explicar a qué viene esto? –Gritó Ginny.

-Pensaba que ella estaría aquí. –Dijo Tonks simplemente.

-Dora, ven aquí. Siéntate. Cuéntanos qué ha pasado con Luna. Nosotros sabemos menos que tú de todo esto, pero te vamos a ayudar en lo que podamos, –dijo Pansy cogiéndola con cuidado de la mano y sentándola en su silla. Ella permaneció de pie a su lado, de todas formas no quedaban más asientos libres, los gemelos Weasley ya se habían sentado en dos cajas de madera a falta de otra cosa.

-¡Luna ha desaparecido! ¡Llevo esperándola toda la tarde! Al principio aunque me pareció raro que hubiese salido sin despedirse de mí, no le di mucha importancia. Supuse que con esa cabeza de chorlito que tiene se le habría olvidado. Luego me fui preocupando al ver que pasaba el rato y ella no llegaba. Pero cuando se hizo de noche y empezó a llover a cántaros me asusté de verdad, y avisé a mi marido que acababa de llegar a casa. Él y Lupin han salido a la calle a buscarla. Hemos intentado avisar a la policía, pero dicen que es mayor de edad y no pueden hacer nada. Pero no es normal. ¡Ella no haría esto, no saldría sin despedirse, ni estaría sola en la calle tanto rato, y menos con la que está cayendo! ¡No ha cogido más ropa que la que llevaba puesta y su abrigo! ¡No lleva dinero, ni un paraguas, ni siquiera su sombrero! –Dijo Tonks de manera atropellada para acabar hundiendo el rostro en las manos. Rápidamente se avergonzó de esa muestra de debilidad en público, y levantó la cara, mirándolos como buscando respuestas.

-¿Y por qué has pensado que estaría aquí? ¿Habéis discutido? –Preguntó con recelo Hermione.

-¡No! ¡Nunca he discutido con Luna! –Se defendió Tonks. Pero Hermione pudo ver una sombra en su mirada. Había algo que no les estaba contando.

George Weasley sirvió un vaso de vino y se lo alargó a Tonks, comentando que un trago la reconfortaría, pero Pansy lo apartó sin muchos miramientos, diciendo que lo último que necesitaba Dora en ese momento era beber alcohol.

-Prepárale una manzanilla, Hermione. Algo que la tranquilice. –Dijo Pansy tomando el control de la situación. Ella era sin duda la que más conocía a Lady Black y la más capacitada para actuar en ese momento, pensó.

-Siento decirte que no tengo manzanilla. Solo té o tila, –dijo Hermione, molesta por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Demonios, Mione! ¡Una tila entonces! –Dijo Pansy, irritada. No era momento para que Hermione se pusiese susceptible.

-Cuéntanoslo todo, Dora. Vamos a ayudarte a encontrarla, no te preocupes, –dijo Pansy con voz suave acariciando un poco la crispada mano de Tonks.

-Si ella quiere ser encontrada, claro, –murmuró Hermione lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la escuchasen y para que Dora la mirase con expresión de desconsuelo.

El ver ese gesto hizo que a Hermione se le encendiesen todas las alarmas. Efectivamente había pasado algo entre las dos, se dijo. No era normal que Dora Black dejase pasar un comentario así sin una réplica. Le sirvió una taza de tila en un cuenco mellado, advirtiéndola de que quemaba, y volvió a encontrarse con su mirada triste, en la que le pareció ver una sombra de culpabilidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Dora? Cuéntalo, estás entre amigos. Estos dos señores son los hermanos de Ginevra, y estoy segura de que son dos personas muy discretas ¿no es así? –Dijo Pansy advirtiendo a los gemelos con la mirada.

-Somos la discreción personificada, madame, –dijo George mientras su hermano lo secundaba con un asentimiento, y Ginny y Hermione intercambiaban una disimulada sonrisa.

-Hubo algo. Pero no creo que haya sido eso. ¡Es imposible! –Dijo Tonks.

-Dinos qué fue. No te vamos a juzgar, y seguro que se puede arreglar luego, cuando la hayamos encontrado, –siguió insistiendo Pansy mientras Hermione alzaba la ceja. Si le había faltado al respeto a su amiga, ella pensaba juzgarla muchísimo.

-Le pedí que durmiésemos los tres juntos: Sirius, ella y yo. ¡No me miréis así, cuando digo dormir me refiero a dormir! ¡No pasó nada!

-¿Y después de eso, Luna desapareció? –Preguntó Hermione conteniendo un resoplido.

-¡No! ¡Tras eso todo fue normal! ¡Dormimos abrazadas y estaba de muy buen humor esta mañana! –Ya os digo que no puede haber sido eso… sin embargo, ha sido lo único diferente que ha habido entre nosotras. Luego está lo de Regulus, claro, pero ese hombre solo reza. Casi ni sale de su cuarto. No es que me sea demasiado simpático, pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con esto.

-Y has venido a buscarla aquí pensando que ella estaba enfadada contigo. Veamos, hay dos hipótesis: la primera es que Luna se ha ido por su propia voluntad, como cuando se fugó de la casa de los Lestrange. Está claro que habías pensado en algo así. Si eso fuese verdad, estaría aquí, ya que simplemente no tiene otro sitio donde ir. Porque con Madame Lestrange no va a volver. –Dijo Hermione con un escalofrío.

-¡Y la otra es que haya desaparecido a la fuerza, que la hayan raptado, Cristo sepa para qué! ¡Dios, no quiero ni pensar en que alguien le haya hecho daño a Luna! –Exclamó Tonks rompiéndose en sollozos.

Pansy la abrazó por detrás, intentando calmarla con frases optimistas que sonaban falsas. Hizo que bebiese un par de tragos de tila, y cuando dejó de llorar y se limpió los ojos, Tonks se disculpó por haber perdido los nervios de aquella manera y haber irrumpido en el hogar de Hermione.

La chica le quitó importancia al hecho con un gesto de la mano. Era verdad que no le importaba: ahora solo quería que su amiga apareciese con vida y en buen estado de salud, y todo lo demás era irrelevante. Cuando apareciese, ya hablaría con las dos y hasta con Sirius Black si era necesario. Hacía falta alguien que pusiese orden, y para eso había nacido ella, para arreglar todas las cosas incorrectas y desordenadas de este pútrido mundo, se dijo Miss Granger.

-Bien, señores. Dora y yo vamos a volver a Grimmauld Place. No, Dora, no discutas conmigo, por una sola vez en tu vida escúchame y verás que llevo razón: tenemos que estar en casa por si Luna vuelve, ya que allí solo está ahora mismo el fraile loco ese que en mala hora ha decidido volver. Sirius y Lupin ya la están buscando, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada más. Por otra parte… si la hubiesen secuestrado… necesitamos estar allí, porque intentarán ponerse en contacto con vosotros para pedir dinero o lo que sea, –dijo Pansy, mirándolos a todos con expresión seria.

No hubo nadie que se opusiese. Hermione la miró con admiración: debajo de aquella apariencia de dama lánguida, fría, y superficial, había una mujer capaz de pensar racionalmente en situaciones complicadas en las que todos los demás perdían la cabeza.

-Hermione, por favor, si aparece Luna, avísame. Si no quiere verme lo entenderé, no la voy a molestar. Pero solo dime que está bien ¿de acuerdo? ¿Lo harás, Hermione? –Dijo Tonks antes de irse de la buhardilla casi arrastrada de la mano por Pansy.

Hermione asintió con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados. Los buenos sentimientos que había tenido un momento antes por Pansy desaparecieron: para ayudar a la mamarracha de su amiga Tonks no hacía falta que la cogiese así de la mano. "Ya hablaremos ella y yo cuando todo esto haya terminado", se dijo.

oOo

* * *

Muchas gracias por las reseñas. Solo me queda contestar la del Guest: me alegro de que la confesión de Regulus te haya parecido divertida, con su "me arrepiento, pero bueno, no del todo". Y el pobre Snape ahí, él que solo quiere irse a su casa a merendar XD


	13. Chapter 13: Maneras de matar a Bellatrix

**Mil maneras de matar a Bellatrix**

oOo

Cuando Tonks y Pansy bajaron del taxi que las dejó en la puerta del número doce de Grimmauld Place, la lluvia seguía cayendo más con fuerza incluso que al abandonar la buhardilla de Hermione. Entraron en el oscuro vestíbulo y por sugerencia de Pansy se quitaron los empapados abrigos y se descalzaron. Tonks pidió a Winky que les trajese algo caliente para beber y unas zapatillas y batas para Pansy y ella, y se acercó a la chimenea mientras Pansy llamaba desde el teléfono del gabinete a su casa, para contar lo que había pasado y dónde se encontraba ella ahora.

-Esa maldita arpía de Narcissa no creía que estaba en tu casa ni que la rubia ha desaparecido, le he tenido que poner a Kreacher al teléfono para que confirmase mis palabras. –Comentó Pansy mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga al lado de la cálida chimenea del salón.

-Vieja estúpida. –Dijo Tonks con desprecio-. Muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Pansy. No lo esperaba de ti.

-Ni yo tampoco. –Dijo ella suspirando-. En fin, cuando vuelva procura atarla más corto, por su propio bienestar. Esa chica se ve que no rige muy bien.

-No puedo prohibirle que salga a la calle. ¡Es mi amante, no mi hija! Y de todas formas no le prohibiría salir tampoco a mi hija, si tuviese una.

-Eres una blanda, Dora. Así te va. Si yo fuese tú, en cuanto la rubia asomase por la puerta la pondría bocabajo sobre mi regazo, le levantaría las enaguas, y le daría la mayor paliza que le hayan dado en toda su vida, para que se acordase la próxima vez antes de tenernos a todos preocupados por ella.

Tonks sonrió con tristeza mientras se limpiaba una lágrima y ahogaba un sollozo. –Eso será si vuelve, –dijo.

-Claro que volverá, Dora. Mira, le habrá pasado como a mí en casa de Mione. Habrá ido a hacer una visita y la habrá pillado la tormenta en un sitio sin teléfono. ¡En un rato volverá empapada y con su cara de inocente sin figurarse siquiera que nos tiene en un sin vivir!

-Ella no tiene más amigas que Hermione y Luna, por eso fui a buscarla en taxi allí mientras Remus y mi marido miraban en los hospitales. Estaba segura de que estaría allí, de hecho ellos se asustaron mucho más que yo cuando supieron de su desaparición. Hay un asesino suelto, ya sabes.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero eso no le ha pasado a la pequeña Luna, estoy segura. La explicación más natural suele ser la acertada, querida. Simplemente se habrá puesto a cubierto y se le habrá olvidado que existen personas en el mundo preocupadas por su ausencia. Si no está con conocidos o amigos, estará en algún café haciendo tiempo hasta que escampe. ¡No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, sé que todo irá bien! –Dijo Pansy poniendo su mano sobre la de su amiga.

En ese momento se escuchó abrirse la puerta del vestíbulo y ambas mujeres se levantaron para encontrarse en el pasillo con Remus y Sirius, ambos completamente empapados y chorreando agua.

-¿Nada? –Preguntó Tonks mientras se retorcía las muñecas, nerviosa.

-No está en ningún hospital, ni en la cárcel, ni en la morgue, ni nadie sabe de ella. Hemos sobornado a todo el mundo para que no nos pusieran cortapisas, pero ha sido completamente inútil. ¡Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra! –Exclamó Sirius con rabia.

Unos pasos se escucharon en la escalera. Era Regulus, que por una vez salía de su alcoba para unirse a su familia en la sala de estar.

-¡La mujer que permanece a estas horas en la calle solo pone en riesgo su alma y la de cuantos hombres se crucen en su camino! –Tronó el fraile mientras bajaba.

-Dile a tu hermano que si no va a ayudarnos, al menos que se calle. No necesito que me ponga más nerviosa, –exigió Tonks a Sirius.

-¡Y la esposa le debe obediencia al marido! ¡Pero claro, el marido debe hacerse respetar!

-Gracias, Regulus. Ya conocemos tu opinión. Ahora sigue rezando en tu cuarto, si no te importa. –Dijo Sirius con una voz fría y falsamente calmada.

-He venido para rezar con vosotros. Solo Dios nos ayudará. ¡Pero solo lo hará si tenemos fe!

-No tengo humor para ponerme a rezar, Regulus. Reza tú por nosotros y por nuestras almas, y espero que no te venga la tarea larga. –Comentó Sirius con media sonrisa.

-¡Es un pecado burlarse de las cosas santas como tú lo estás haciendo, Sirius! ¡Pero claro, que voy a hablar de pecado… en esta casa! –Exclamó Regulus tras hacer una pausa dramática, paseando la vista sobre todos los presentes.

Tonks había encendido un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse, y acercándose al fraile le echó el humo del cigarro en la cara, con el resultado de que este se puso a toser por la falta de costumbre de respirar humo de tabaco.

-Dora querida, siéntate a mi lado. No hace falta que te comportes como una cabaretera. –Dijo Pansy mientras escondía una sonrisa debajo de su mano, fingiendo rascarse la cara.

Remus resopló y se sentó en un sofá con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos.

-Si la policía nos hubiese escuchado… si al menos se hubiesen molestado en registrar la mansión Lestrange… -murmuró el hombre, abatido.

-¡No es posible que pienses que esa malnacida tiene a Luna! –Dijo Tonks súbitamente aterrorizada.

-Sirius ya me contó lo de la carta. Ata cabos, Dora. Simplemente ata cabos. No volveremos a ver a la chica con vida. Lo siento por ella, no era mala chica. –Dijo Remus con la voz de quien ha perdido toda esperanza.

-¡Vamos a por ella! Iría yo sola, pero no tengo mi arma por culpa de ese imbécil de Mundungus. ¡Necesito que vengáis conmigo! –Exclamó Tonks, fuera de sí.

-¿Qué propones, Dora? ¿Qué nos presentemos en la mansión Lestrange y le enseñemos nuestra arma al mayordomo para que nos deje entrar? ¿Te crees que la van a tener atada en el salón de la casa? ¡Además, todo eso son locuras de este hombre! ¡No te dejes arrastrar por sus majaderías, Dora!

-¡No me quedaré aquí mientas pueden estar descuartizando a Luna! ¡Si no me acompañas iré yo! ¡Dame tu arma, Sirius!

-¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte, majadera! ¡Es lo único que necesitamos, darle motivos a esa degenerada para que te mate, sabiendo que no iría a la cárcel por haber irrumpido tú en su casa con un arma!

-¡No puedes impedirme que vaya a rescatar a Luna! –Gritó Tonks a escasos centímetros de la cara de Sirius.

-¡Ya lo creo que puedo impedírtelo! ¡Soy tu marido y te digo que vas a salir de esta casa a hacer una estupidez como esa por encima de mi cadáver! –Respondió él de la misma forma salpicando de gotitas de saliva la cara de su esposa.

Los criados miraban la escena consternados, pero mientras Winky simplemente estaba asustada, a Pansy le pareció ver algo extraño en la mirada de Kreacher, aunque lo olvidó con rapidez cuando se escuchó la aldaba golpear sin demasiada fuerza la puerta de la entrada. Todos se apelotonaron en el vestíbulo para ver quién era, pero Sirius se puso el primero para ser él quien abriese la puerta. Ante ellos apareció una Luna completamente empapada, despeinada y sucia. Tenía un pequeño corte en el labio y el cuello blanco de su vestido se veía manchado por el borde con una desvaída mancha carmín. A pesar del frío y de la lluvia llevaba el abrigo abierto, y parecía completamente agotada.

Sirius descargó sobre ella toda su angustia contenida, zarandeándola por los hombros y preguntándole a gritos que dónde había estado. Luna lo miró un momento con sus grandes ojos azules, como si no entendiese del todo lo que le estaba diciendo, y Sirius cruzó su rostro de un bofetón sin poder reprimirse más. Dos gruesos lagrimones asomaron a sus ojos, pero siguió mirándolo con la misma cara de no estar entendiendo nada.

-¡Sirius! –Exclamó Tonks, intentando acercarse a Luna para defenderla, pero su marido la apartó hacia atrás.

-Sube a tu cuarto, Luna, y no salgas hasta que yo te diga lo contrario. Estamos todos muy nerviosos y necesitamos serenarnos. –Dijo Sirius intentando mantenerse frío-. Y tú, Dora, no salgas corriendo detrás de ella. ¡Necesita estar a solas para entender que ha sido una niñata egoísta!

Esa noche hicieron una cena ligera después de que el cochero diese un último viaje para dejar a la joven señora Malfoy en la puerta de su casa. Solo Regulus se comportaba con normalidad, es decir, con toda la normalidad que podía esperarse de él. Remus se mostraba apático, comiendo con desgana y cansancio ahora que ya le había bajado la adrenalina. Sirius se obligaba a comer casi con rabia, y Tonks no probó la cena. Esperó a que los tres hombres terminasen de cenar, después bebió dos tragos de agua, y anunció que se retiraba de la mesa para ir a ver como estaba Luna, pese a la mirada desaprobadora de su marido y su cuñado, y la indiferente de Remus.

-Luna, ábreme la puerta, soy yo. No te voy a pegar, te lo prometo. –Dijo Tonks sujetando una bandeja con leche y galletas que había cogido de la cocina antes de subir, ante una puerta cerrada con pestillo tras la que se escuchaban los sollozos de la chica.

-No tengo hambre. –Dijo Luna con un hilo de voz a través de una ranura de la puerta.

-Pues déjame a mí cenar en tu cuarto. No he comido desde el desayuno, y quiero estar contigo. –Dijo Tonks.

Luna se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar. Seguía con la ropa de calle e incluso el abrigo puestos, y parecía avergonzada y triste. Tonks dejó la bandeja en el la mesa del cuarto adyacente, y la miró de arriba abajo sin decir una palabra.

-Bueno, Luna. Lo primero es lo primero: te vas a quitar esa ropa mojada y te vas a poner el camisón. Yo te ayudo.

Luna denegó con la cabeza y se echó atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa, Luna? ¡Estás mojada, tienes que cambiarte la ropa! Venga Luna, no seas difícil, tú no eres así. –Dijo Tonks acariciando la mandíbula y el cuello de la chica. Entonces se fijó en unas marcas oscuras en la zona. Se mordió la lengua para no preguntar, ya tendría tiempo cuando Luna no corriese peligro de coger una pulmonía.

La chica se dejó desvestir sin mirarla a la cara, pero levantó los brazos para que el vestido pasase por su cabeza e hizo lo que se le dijo para facilitar la tarea. Casi había dejado de llorar, solo hipaba de vez en cuando. Tonks se dio cuenta de que tenía marcas de patadas en los muslos, y de algo como una correa en la espalda. Solo el roce de la tela sobre su piel magullada la hacía dar un respingo, y Tonks tembló de indignación y de rabia. Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían, pero no se permitió llorar. Ella estaba allí para confortar a Luna, no para que la tuviesen que consolar a ella.

-Luna, voy a ir a por un par de cosas que necesito. No me vayas a cerrar la puerta ¿vale? Y quédate cerca de la estufa, tienes el pelo mojado.

Tonks volvió apenas unos minutos después con toallas, algodón, alcohol y un bote de ungüento. Puso la toalla en torno al pelo de Luna, y e intentó desinfectar las zonas magulladas, pero Luna solo quería que la dejaran en paz e intentaba esquivar el algodón.

-Estate quieta, Luna. Ya sé que duele, pero es necesario. Échate bocabajo en la cama y cierra los ojos, no voy a tardar en hacer esto si pones de tu parte. ¿O prefieres que llame a Sirius para que me ayude?

Luna miró con rencor a Tonks ante la amenaza, pero obedeció tumbándose en la cama. Tonks colocó todo su instrumental en la mesilla de noche y levantó con cuidado el camisón de Luna hasta la altura de los hombros, dejando las piernas, el trasero, y la espalda de la rubia al descubierto. Con breves roces fue desinfectando con cuidado las magulladuras, y a cada toque Luna se quejaba, apenas en un murmullo. Finalmente extendió el ungüento que llevaba por las mismas zonas que había limpiado antes.

-Muy bien, Luna, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ya estoy acabando, ya no te voy a hacer más daño. Esto va a hacer que no te salgan tantos cardenales. Tienes que dejártelo puesto. ¿De acuerdo, guapa?

Los dedos de Tonks recorrían la suave piel, que por algunas partes se hallaba teñida de un color rojizo que se tornaba violáceo. El olor del ungüento era fuerte y desagradable, pero Tonks insistió en que era lo mejor para la situación. Mientras curaba sus golpes, se iba fijando si había arañazos entre los muslos o alguna posible señal que indicase que Luna había recibido algo más que una paliza. No vio nada en ese sentido y respiró aliviada. Luna protestó ante el minucioso registro de su cuerpo, y miró a su amante con reproche.

-Lo siento, Luna. Quería ver si te habían hecho alguna barbaridad más. No llores más: ya he terminado. –Dijo Tonks bajando el camisón de la chica. –Ponte cómoda, voy a traerte la cena.

Cenaron las dos en silencio sentadas en la cama. Tonks también cogió algunas galletas más por acompañarla y por animarla a comer que porque tuviese hambre. Luna tampoco estaba hambrienta: fue preciso insistirle mucho para que se bebiese la leche y masticase unas cuantas de sus galletas de mantequilla favoritas.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado y quién ha sido, Luna. –Dijo Tonks sacudiendo las migas de la cama.

Luna, sentada con la vista fija en la pared y los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas no dijo nada. Reaccionó sobresaltada cuando Tonks le acarició el cabello metiendo los dedos por detrás de sus orejas. Tenía el pelo enredado, como siempre, y a Tonks sin saber por qué le dio tanta ternura que abrazó a Luna contra su pecho rompiendo a llorar en silencio. Luna solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió gotear las lágrimas sobre su cara, y alzó la vista.

Tonks tenía la cara abotargada por el llanto y estaba conteniéndose a duras penas para no ponerse a gritar y gemir y que apareciese Sirius para llamarla histérica. Luna la abrazó y Tonks logró recuperar un poco la compostura para volver a preguntarle qué le había pasado y quién se lo había hecho, pero esta vez añadió otra pregunta: si había sido Bellatrix. Era obviamente una pregunta retórica, ya que Tonks estaba muy segura de cuál iba a ser la respuesta. Luna asintió brevemente, y la otra la apretó más contra su cuerpo, hasta que Luna protestó, pues le estaba apretando las magulladuras.

-¿Pero cómo es que fuiste a reunirte con ella? ¿Y por qué? –Preguntó Tonks con un deje de reproche en la voz-. ¿Sabes que estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti? ¡Sirius y Remus te han buscado por todos los hospitales, comisarías y hasta en el depósito de los muertos! ¡Y yo me presenté en casa de tus amigas la pelirroja y la comunista por si te habías enfadado conmigo por algo y te estabas escondiendo allí!

-Siento haber causado tantas molestias. –Respondió Luna con una voz apagada.

-Eso no importa ya, Luna. Pero no vas a volver a salir sola de esta casa. Si vuelves a intentarlo, aunque sea para ir a la tienda de la esquina a por botones, te pondré en mi regazo y te pegaré en el culo hasta que me arda la mano. ¡No estoy de broma, te lo aseguro! –Dijo Tonks cuando se encontró por un momento la burlona mirada de Luna.

-¿Tú me pegarías, Tonks? –Preguntó Luna.

-Sabes que no te pegaría. –Reconoció con reticencia la otra, resoplando frustrada por no haber podido mantener la pose frente a Luna-. Pero me enfadaría. Me enfadaría mucho. No vas a volver a salir sola, porque haces tonterías como reunirte con Bellatrix, una mujer que solo está libre porque su fortuna y su posición la amparan, pero que es una verdadera criminal. ¡Y tú deberías saberlo!

-Me reuní con ella porque me llegó una carta suya. Me avisaba de que si no venía a verla antes de la hora del almuerzo, destaparía un escándalo que afectaría a la memoria de mi padre. También me advirtió que bajo ningún concepto avisase a nadie: tenía que ir sola.

-¿Y cómo te llegó la carta? ¿Te la trajo una lechuza?

-Me la dio Kreacher.

-¡Maldito gusano bastardo, traidor, y arrastrado! ¡Te dio una carta de esa desgraciada sin avisarnos a nosotros primero, y luego vio cómo te buscábamos hasta debajo de las piedras sin abrir su sucia boca! ¡Voy a avisar a Sirius: no quiero ni que espere a mañana para echarlo a patadas de esta casa!

-Déjalo Tonks, por favor. No quiero causarle problemas a nadie. Además, no quiero que os volváis a poner a gritar. Quédate aquí conmigo mejor.

Tonks resopló y anunció que mañana por la mañana lo primero que haría sería informar a Sirius de la deslealtad de Kreacher. Luna no dijo nada, solo buscó un ángulo en el que ponerse cómoda entre el cuerpo de su amante y el colchón, sin que le rozaran las magulladuras.

-¿Y entonces la arpía esa te amenaza y tú ni corta ni perezosa vas a su casa y ella te pega una paliza? No entiendo nada, Luna, perdona que te diga.

-Fui a su casa para intentar convencerla de que hablar mal de un hombre muerto no beneficiaría a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Entonces ella me dijo que solo se callaría si yo me quedaba de nuevo con ella, que no aceptaba que me hubiese ido y menos para vivir aquí con vosotros. Yo me negué y ella me pegó. Dijo que quería quitaros de en medio a vosotros tres, que erais basura, y que de ninguna manera aceptaría que un bastardo como tu hijo se quedase con la herencia de los Black. Que yo debería haber elegido bien en qué bando quería estar en esta guerra, pero que como era débil mental, ella elegiría por mí. Quería volver a encerrarme, entonces fingí que no oponía resistencia, y cuando me estaba llevando por las escaleras al ático, con todas mis fuerzas la empujé de repente y se quedó tirada en el suelo, como una cucaracha espachurrada. Puede que esté muerta. Puede que me lleve la policía mañana y luego me ahorquen. Creo que no lo estaba entonces, porque hacía ruiditos raros, pero a lo mejor ahora sí que está muerta. –Comentó Luna con una voz asustada.

-¿No te acercaste a ver si respiraba? –Preguntó Tonks.

-¡No! ¡No quería que me volviese a coger para encerrarme! Salí de allí corriendo por la ventana de la cocina, que estaba entreabierta, más que deprisa por si alguna criada me perseguía. Luego estuve mucho rato caminando sin rumbo: estaba como en una nube, no podía pensar con claridad ni sabía dónde ir, pensando que había matado a Bellatrix y sería ahorcada por ello. Al final llegué a casa, pero no recuerdo nada del camino que hice…

-Si está o no muerta nos enteraremos mañana. Llamaré a Pansy para pedirle que se entere discretamente. Pero tú no te preocupes: no dejaremos que la policía te lleve si la vieja bruja ha palmado. ¡Fue un accidente, y además, tú solo querías que dejase de hacerte daño! ¿Conservas la carta, cielo?

-No, me escribió en la misma carta que tenía que destruirla, y eso hice. La eché al fuego de la chimenea.

-¡Maldita sea, Luna! ¿Por qué tomas ese tipo de decisiones sin consultarme? ¡A partir de ahora no vas a ir a mear sin pedirnos permiso a mí o a Sirius primero! ¿Queda claro?

-¿Y si no me pegaréis?

-No, Luna, no te pegaremos. Sirius tampoco. Lo de esta noche ha sido solo porque estaba muy nervioso, pero él no es así. Seguramente en unos días te pedirá perdón o intentará congraciarse contigo de alguna forma, ya debe estar avergonzado por lo que ha hecho. Pero entiende que no podremos protegerte si te empeñas tú misma en meterte en la boca del lobo. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Luna no dijo nada, solo guardó silencio. Tonks insistió en que le dijese si la había entendido, y ella solo asintió.

-Así que quiere matarnos a nosotros, desheredar a mi hijo y retenerte a ti contra tu voluntad, ¿verdad? –Comentó Tonks, más para sí misma que para Luna.

-Eso parece, –respondió Luna.

-Eso parece, sí. –Repitió Tonks-. Bueno, para hacer eso necesitaría estar viva, ¿verdad?

-Yo creo que sigue viva. Ya te dije que hacía ruiditos en el suelo.

-Seguramente siga viva. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Luna, alarmada.

-Quiero decir que hay que matar a Bellatrix. Me refiero a que la tengo que matar yo, tú te vas a estar quietecita en casa y no vas a interferir. Tal vez Sirius me ayude, tal vez no. Pero no podremos vivir en paz hasta que ella esté bajo tierra, y la cosa ya no puede esperar más. De cualquier modo, lo lleva mereciendo muchos años. –Comentó Tonks con frialdad.

-¡Pero no puedes presentarte en su casa y matarla!

-¿Por qué no? Un tiro bien dado y una menos.

-¿Pero cómo que una menos? ¡Te llevarían a la cárcel!

-A la cárcel solo se llevan a los desgraciados, Luna. Con un buen abogado puedo hacer pasar el asunto como que le estaba enseñando a mi querida tía mi nueva arma, y trágicamente se me disparó reventándole la sesera. Esas cosas pasan todos los días en las mejores familias, Lunita.

-¡Te van a encerrar en el manicomio, Tonks! Tú no sabes lo que son esos sitios, una vez Bellatrix me llevó a uno para que viera lo que me esperaba si no aprendía a comportarme bien…

-¿Te llevó a un manicomio para asustarte? Mira, de verdad, no me cuentes más, ¡que me dan ganas de no esperar ni a que se haga de día, de ir ahora mismo a darle dos tiros a la perra esa!

-Tonks por favor, por favor, no hagas nada. Solo me pegó un poco, no es la primera vez que pasa, yo ya estoy acostumbrada. Y además, me escapé, y ella se quedó allí tirada. No hay que castigar a nadie porque el karma y la vida ya ponen a cada uno en su sitio, Tonks.

-Mira, no me vengas con esas mierdas, que me enciendo. ¡Eso es mentira, es una mentira que nos cuentan para que ni siquiera hagamos nada para defendernos mientras nos machacan cada día! Pero no te sientas mal, no lo haré solo por ti. Bellatrix se ha ganado de sobra su viaje de ida al infierno nada más que por lo que me hizo a mí.

-¡Por favor, eso ya pasó! ¡Ahora eres la esposa de Sirius Black y ya no te puede hacer nada! ¡Tonks por favor, piensa en tu hijo! ¿Qué será de él si meten a su madre en la cárcel?

-Por mi hijo también lo hago. En el peor de los casos, de la cárcel se sale, pero de la tumba no. Y como está decidida a matarnos, lo único que puedo hacer es darle matarile yo a ella primero.

-También está su marido. ¿Te crees que se quedará tan tranquilo, sin intentar vengarse?

-Cierto, Luna. Ahí has estado fina. –Dijo Tonks mordiéndose los dedos de forma pensativa y encogiéndose de hombros al final-. Pues nada, no habrá más remedio que matarlo a él también. Tendrá que ser un doble asesinato. Eso complica un poco las cosas, pero en fin, todo es cuestión de pensarlo un poco. Hay mil maneras de matar a Bellatrix y al cerdo de su marido. Por ejemplo, podría secuestrarlos y disolverlos en ácido en la bañera. Esto sería particularmente encantador si ambos estuviesen aún con vida, ¿no lo crees tú así, Luna?

-Prefiero la versión anterior de un tiro bien dado. ¡Qué diantres, no! ¡No he querido decir eso! ¡No prefiero nada, déjalos en paz, que Dios se ocupe de ellos! Además, ¡piensa en que Dios te mira! ¿qué va a decir el padre Snape cuando te confieses?

-Que soy una descarriada que irá al infierno, como dice siempre. No te angusties por eso, soy católica: puedo arrepentirme después y Snape me tiene que guardar el secreto de confesión.

-Creo que eso no va exactamente así, –dijo Luna.

-Buah, ¿qué sabrás tú de católicos? De cualquier manera, estate tranquila. No te contaré nada más, veo que este tema te pone nerviosa. Duerme ahora. Ha sido un día muy duro y mañana algo me dice que también lo va a ser.

-Ahora ya no puedo dormir, Tonks. Me has asustado. Me das miedo.

-No tienes que tener ningún miedo de mí, cielo. Soy como un perrito, solo les muerdo a las personas malas. Para ti solo tengo besitos, juegos, y quizá alguna travesura. –Dijo Tonks antes de lamerle el cuello, mientras Luna se retorcía para librarse de la húmeda caricia.

-Prométeme que no vas a hacer nada, Tonks. Por favor te lo pido. ¡Dime que vas a ser buena, que no vas a buscar venganza! –Pidió Luna mirando los oscuros ojos de su amante, que brillaban a la tenue luz de gas de la mesita de noche.

Luna besó la punta de su nariz y Tonks cerró los ojos. Sus labios se posaron con suavidad sobre los de la Black, pero ella retiró la cara, pretextando que Luna tenía una herida en la boca y no quería hacerle más daño. Luna volvió de espaldas, sintiéndose rechazada. Al ver su tristeza, Tonks le pidió que se diese la vuelta, y besó con suavidad el lado derecho de sus labios, donde su piel estaba intacta. Ronroneó de placer al rozar su nariz con la de la chica, mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo.

-Pero voy a matar a Bellatrix. –Dijo Tonks-. Te quiero mucho, pero lo voy a hacer, no te quepa la menor duda. Solo así podremos vivir en paz.

Luna suspiró, se apretó contra su pecho y se fingió dormida. Tonks estuvo mucho tiempo despierta y en silencio, sintiendo en su paladar el sabor amargo de la rabia sin moverse, a pesar de que era consciente de que Luna no dormía en absoluto. Mas no tenían nada más que hablar por esa noche, se dijo.


End file.
